Italian Swans and Irish Guns
by LittleRin26
Summary: Irish Arms Dealer and the Italian mob. Take a joy ride with Bella to discovering betrayal, true love, and the truth behind her fathers assassination. Rated M. AH. *Nominated for "The Lasagna Award" Best Mob/Mafia fic.*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off I'd like to say that I do not own Twilight. The characters in this story are all the property of Stephine Myers. No copyright infringement implied. **

**Secondly, for all of you already reading ISAIG you may notice that chapters throughout will be changing slightly. I had a wonderful proof reader who has been going through chapters one at a time and working her magic. Bless her. Anyone who has the patiences to shift through my crap deserves a medal. So mad props to duskri123 for making this story not sound like it was written by a mentally handicaped yard Gnome. Not that they're bad. ;)**

**For all those reading for the first time. Enjoy the ride.**

**Third is to the faithful followers of this crazy author. Lots of love to you guys.  
><strong>

_**Preface...**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Jasper_**

**_._**

I watched her chocolate hair shine for the last time as she walked away with my cousin, no longer my brother, in tow.

A hug, kiss to the cheek and a whispered "I love you" was all I was left with. That and a smug smile firmly planted on Edward's face.

I should have known. It was only a matter of time before he pulled something like this. He was smart, I would give him that, and my sweet Bella had no idea what she was in for. Hell, she never did even when she started dating the man who, I have now grown to only hate, when she was still just a teenager.

We were all naive at the time but things were so much simpler back then.

We had all grown up together, minus Bella.

I came into the Cullen household when I was just a boy of six. My parents had died in a car accident. I barely remembered them now, but my Aunt Esme - my mother's sister - and Uncle Carlisle graciously took me in and treated me as their own.

None of us knew about the family business then and I don't think any of us _really _knew about it at all until we were in our late teens.

Carlisle and Esme had already had two of their own children; two boys. Edward was two years my junior and Emmett was four.

I may have not been born a Cullen, but I was the oldest and they were still my little brothers so I treated them as such.

We were not dumb children by any stretch of the imagination, quite the opposite in fact. We knew normal kids didn't have to go to play-dates at the park with armed bodyguards and we knew that most families weren't raided by the police every so often.

But we didn't care. We were the Cullen boys, we stuck together, feared no one, and we loved it. Our little Alice came into the picture about a year after I moved in. A sweet thing she was with loads of energy - even for an infant - and a mop full of black hair. I called her the 'Wonder Child' cause' it was a wonder she was ever here.

Esme should have never been able to get pregnant again. After Esme had a particularly hard pregnancy with Em, Uncle Carlisle had a vasectomy. The funniest shit was the look on Carlisle's face when Esme told him they where having another child. His face went white as a sheet.

Those were some of the happiest times in my life.

And now I could only sigh at the happy memories of peaceful days gone forever.

I laughed out loud at the memory of Alice coming home early from her first day as a freshman in high school. We were all a little surprised when Edward came home with Alice; teary eyed and banged up. Even more surprisingly she was clinging to a girl that had to have been closer to Edward's age as if a lifeline.

Of course Carlisle and Esme were distraught over the ordeal, but as Alice launched in to her story she explained to us that, Bella, said girl in question, was actually Isabella Marie Swan O' Doyle, and that she had rescued her from a group of girls that had cornered my sister in a bathroom stall. Alice said they were teasing her about "the family" and picking on her about her height; short little shit that she is.

In Alice's words, Bella had, "Beat the shit outta them". With the look on my sister's face all animated as she balled up her tiny fist and reenacted the entire incident, I laughed. I laughed so hard I nearly fell out of my dinning chair. That was until she had emerged from wherever she had been previously and I got a good look at her.

My first thought had been God was she beautiful, and the second was very similar, that I had never seen something so beautiful before that day. She had a fresh shiner over her left eye and blood on her knuckles. All I could think was that she was perfect. Bella was stunning even then. She had long wavy dark hair on alabaster skin, rosy cheeks made more prominent when she blushed and wild amber eyes. They almost mimicked the color of honey.

I observed her closely that first night and took notice that she had a wicked temper which was brought on only more so by the presence of the ever annoying Emmett. But she also had an even fiercer loyalty to my family. It didn't take the dark haired beauty long to steal my heart, not long at all.

When Bella sat down at the table and told her side of things, we all laughed, she too was quite animated. She told us that when she heard those "snooty bitches" picking on a Cullen, a family that had shown her kindness, she would have never had forgiven herself for not defending this family.

I was sorry to see her go when she left that night but I knew she would be back in the morning. She and Alice would be spending a lot of time together in detention.

To say I was intrigued with her would be putting it much to lightly, it was more than that. So much so that I couldn't help but to ask Carlisle what Bella had meant that the family had shown her kindness.

Uncle Carlisle laid it out for me. He told me all about the life of the infamous half-breed of the underground world. Personally I hated that term but she was in fact a half-breed; half Italian and half Irish. A combination frowned upon by both sides.

Bella was born, Isabella Marie Swan, to Charles and Renee Swan. I already knew who Charlie was. He was one of Carlisle's oldest friends and allies, but as fate would have it Bella's mother left her daughter and husband behind when Bella was only just a toddler. The story was that Renee was having an affair with another man, but who knows? Charlie ended up leaving Bella as well about six years later, only Charles left on the end of a bullet. That story was well know that he had somehow betrayed the Volturi family and Aro had him assassinated. Some say it was over a dispute on a gun contract that had turned bad. I think both stories are bullshit, but that's just my opinion.

Carlisle told me that Bella was only eleven when her father was shot and killed, and having no other living relatives to care for her, Bella was set to be placed in child services. My uncle and aunt couldn't stomach the thought and had a mind to adopt her themselves, but a colleague of Carlisle's came to him and asked that he be allowed to adopt the girl child.

Alistair was a lonely dedicated bachelor, upstanding gentleman and one of the best damn hit-man the world has ever know. The man was clean and methodical, and it was widely spoken that you would never even know he was in the room with you until he wanted you to.

I remember shuddering at the thought of Bella being Alistair O' Doyle's daughter, I had only met the man a handful of times and he scared the shit out of me to be frank. No wonder the girl could brawl, her adopted father was a living legend.

Carlisle had also set up a trust for Bella that he would keep until she turned twenty-five then she would be free to collect and do with it as she pleased, not that she would need it living with Alistair. The man was well off.

I can tell you I hadn't slept that night. I was too consumed with the feisty brunette that had so quickly gained the hearts of the entire family, mine included.

The next morning when she showed up at the door looking nervous and shy I couldn't help but tease her. She and Alice both needed to serve two weeks of detention and had their prom tickets revoked to keep them both from being expelled, and I mused to myself that Bella must have really worked those girls over. It also didn't help that one of the girl, Jessica Stanley had a wealthy relative that sat on the school board and it really didn't help Jessica was the one who had to have her jaw wired shut.

I could hear her that morning explaining to Edward that if she had it to do all over again, she wouldn't change a thing, saying that she would gladly put any of those "skanks" in their places anytime, anywhere. I laughed as I entered the room and teased her, petting her head and telling her to run along to detention like a good little girl.

Yeah, not my best idea.

She smiled at me before she balled up her fist and hit me… hard. She then proceeded to tell me "to shut my big fucking mouth", before she stole the keys to my Ducati and took off with Alice.

Now that I think back I know I fell in love with her that day.

In just a little shy of four years Bella became the heart and soul of this family; another daughter for Carlisle and Esme to spoil, another sister for Emmett to torment at ever turn and Bella had and always will be a hero to Alice. She also became my best friend.

There weren't many days where you would find one of us and not the other, but as my luck would have it she also became Edward's girlfriend.

I never did have the balls to tell Bella how I really felt about her, to tell her that I had been insanely in love with her since the day our paths crossed. I watched as she walked to the car I wish I had, maybe things would have turned out different.

Bella was leaving us now at the age of twenty-two moving to New York, following the whims of a selfish prick who I have no doubts cares for nothing but for himself.

Edward had told us over Christmas break that he and Bella would be leaving. His excuse was that he wanted to cut ties from the family and the "business" that went with it. Edward wanted to go legit, he wanted a better life for himself and basically thought he was too good to be tied up in life of an Arms dealer.

He was fucking stupid. Edward being the true first born Cullen was heir to everything when Carlisle passed the torch, Edward would be leading us all.

Edward had always been a sullen child, distanced from the rest of us even when we

were children. But when Bella had walked into our lives she had changed him. He started participating in family functions and joining in with his classmates from his University. Carlisle and Esme couldn't have been happier. The intense change in Edward was what had held my tongue all these years. I couldn't begrudge my brother happiness because I didn't have the stones to get there first, and I would have happily kept the secret to my grave.

I called bullshit on Edward's excuse for leaving. As if it were for his and Bella welfare. That was crap and he knew it. Edward was just as sadistic as the rest of this family maybe even more so, he just hid it better. Edward however, was a prissy fucker that didn't like to get his hands dirty and really shied away from violence. It was another one of his excuses when he told us he was severing all ties from our family. He would never have to lift a finger. That was what Emmett and I were for and what we had been trained to do.

How did I know that this was somehow all a farce?

Edward was the golden boy with his clean cut GQ looks, college degree and the financial backing of the family that he could do whatever the hell he wanted with his life, even turn the business legit if he wanted it so bad.

I made sure I brought that point up at the family meeting. I brought up a lot of things that night. I could give a shit less that Edward was leaving, and to be honest I really don't think Carlisle gave a shit either. It was Alice and Esme that took it the hardest.

My only concern was that he was taking Bella away from the protection this family provide for her. It was well know the distaste the Volturi family held for the Swan's and I'm sure Bella's existence was no secret to them.

I told Edward this time and time again. I told him the very night they left to which he smugly replied, "Were going to college, Jasper, not war." I had never wanted to hit him more than I did that night, especially when he refused to have a detailed guard put on Bella.

I informed him in nothing short of a growl, that if his stupidity led to her getting hurt, blood or no blood, he would cease to exist on this Plane. He knew very well what I meant and that I would make good on my threat.

Edward smirked at me and eyed me knowingly as he told me to leave what was best for Bella to him and that she was none of my concern.

I blew up and had him pinned to the nearest wall before his next breath passed where I

explained not so gently or calmly that Bella was very much my fucking business. I told him my dirty secret, unexpectedly his smile widened and he simply whispered, "I know."

I regret not having followed them that night. I regret not having told Bella long ago how I felt about her.

I stood on my uncle's porch most of that night long after the taillights of Edward's care had faded into the distance and prayed. I prayed for her safety and for her return to us but more so, I prayed that no matter where Edward would take her that she knew how much we all loved her. My final thought that night was how much I was going to miss her. I would miss her so very much.


	2. Chapter One  Four Years Later

**AN: Hats off to my Proof reader. Without her... yeah you get it; I'd still be sitting in the corner sucking my thumb and wetting myself. Not really. Well, maybe. But so not the point. **

_**Chapter One - Four Years Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

"Fucking hell, Em. Couldn't we take him somewhere quieter?" I yelled fruitlessly over the blaring music. It was starting to hurt my head right along with the swirling lights and dancing girls. Emmett just laughed at me and slapped my shoulder.

"Loosen up, Jazz. This place has the hottest girls in the city." I just sneered at him. I really didn't want to be here, but it was Garrett's bachelor party. Emmett insisted that we take our soon-to-be brother-in-law to _"Molly Mae's"_, the finest burlesque show in Chicago.

I had to admit the place was, nice; it had that old world roadhouse feel to it with crushed velvets and dark wood. But if the show didn't start soon I was gonna lay down some serious spray. Without the show this place was just like any other club in this shit-hole; nothing but drunken women, cheap perfume and the stench of smoke. I laughed as I saw Garrett stagger again. I had the distinct feeling that if Alice's fiancé kept up this pace he wouldn't be making it to the final show. He was more than fucked up. He was twisted.

I still had mixed feelings about my baby sister getting married to one of our own. I had worked with Garrett for five years. He was a good enough guy but what big brother wants that kind of life of his sister? The long nights…the waiting. At least she had the comfort of knowing that I was with him most nights, I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

I decided for the sake of my baby sister I would loosen up as much as I could and not ruin the moment for Garrett and especially Emmett. The poor bastard never got our anymore, so I felt I should fuck with him. It's only fair that if I had to be miserable then I should at least get the satisfaction of scaring the shit out of him. I took another sip of my drink and damn near spit it out. It tasted like watered down shit. I took a pull of my Djarum Black - good stuff - and turned to my ogre of a brother.

"So," I asked with a smug smile. "Does Rosie know you're here?" I had to fight back the laugh that was welling up. I knew that shit would get to him.

_Pussy._

Emmet has married two years ago to a beautiful but insanely scary woman, Rosalie O'Hale, heiress to the O'Hale clan. They're a strong family in the Irish Mob. Lucky for us. It was good for business and Emmett was crazy about her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fiery and a bite to match her bark. She was perfect for Emmett and we all knew it the day we met her.

Emmett's face turned a new shade of green as he gulped.

"Don't fuck around," he whisper-yelled like she could be waiting around the corner. "You know Rosie would castrate me if she I was in _this_ club. James runs it and you know how she feels about him.

Yeah, I knew alright. James T. Collins, the man was vile; he was known for slave trafficking, guns, and murder for hire. He did it all and without remorse. If he owned this club then the sooner we left, the better.

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me?" I asked pissed as hell that he would bring me here. Emmett knew I disliked that motherfucker.

"Chill, it's for Garrett," he said like that would make it better.

I was about to retort with some witty comeback when the main floor lights dimmed and the stage lit up. Music filled my ears; it was a jazz number I remembered from somewhere. The DJ mad the announcements for the nights main even. It was someone called the "Black Swan", She must be their main girl; at least I hoped it was. As soon as that name was said the crowd went nuts.

She was decked out in black from head to toe; everything but the tiny nothing of a skirt in red fringe.

_Fuck-me-heels and fishnets_. God if she wasn't stunning and damn it if I was hard already.

She was pale as the moon. Mahogany hair flowed in large curls to her waist.

She was magnificent.

Her back was to the crowd and her leg was propped up on a red velvet plush chair. The music tempo rose and she kicked the chair away and spun around heading for the pole.

The music stopped then or at least it did for me and all the air left my body in a loud whoosh. That was _my _Swan; Bella Swan. She stooped for a second and I wondered briefly if she knew it was me. Of course she did. I had Emmett with me and he doesn't do subtle. But when she blatantly gaped at me, I knew she recognized me. A red head hissed at Bella before she realized her mistake and went back to her dance.

I fumbled around behind me blindly, my eyes never leaving the stage. I couldn't if I tried and hoped to find Emmett. I grabbed at what I thought were his lapels but he said nothing so I turned quickly and punched him.

"Ow. What the fuck bro? Why-" I didn't have to look at him to know he saw her but I did. He want silent as the dead and he was sweating with his mouth hanging open. Emmett really did love her like a sister and I was sure he wasn't happy about seeing her up there in next to nothing. Me? I couldn't complain.

More girls joined her but I didn't care. Bella was all that mattered. What the fuck was she doing here? I know Edward would never let her dance at a regular club. He'd shit his pants if he knew she was here.

"My God…" Emmett finally managed. Which I had to say was better than me at the moment. I had yet to utter a word. Well that was until the soon-to-be dead man walkin' to my left started cat-calling.

He whistled…loudly. "HEY BABY OVER HERE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!" Garrett yelled waiving a wad of cash at Bella and having no idea to whom he was calling.

So I let it slide.

That was until he turned to me and Emmett.

"Damn, ya see that brunette. I wonder if she does private dances?" He slurred more to himself than to us. I could hear Emmett growling behind me and I was inclined to agree with him. "Man, twenty bucks says I could have her-"

"You finish that sentence and you'll be wearing dentures on your honeymoon." Emmett bellowed cutting Garrett off before he could say anything further to make me want to shoot him. I don't know if Emmett had interrupted him _Garrett's _sake or for mine, but seeing as Emmett knew how I feel about Bella I feel it was the former. He knew what I would do if Garrett would've finished that statement and teeth would be the last of his worries.

"Damn dude!" He pouted. "Sorry. I thought I was supposed to ogle and all," he said shaking his head to clear it and it's probably better that he does that himself. If I did, Alice would be kicking my ass for her husband sporting a black eye to their honeymoon in Cabo.

I decided to ignore him. It's better for my temper and his health.

The song was wrapping up when a small redhead bumped into Bella causing her to stumble slightly. To the casual observer it looked like nothing more than an accident; improper timing and misplaced steps but I saw the smirk of the bitches face. I fumed. It was no accident. Bella quickly righted herself but the damage had been done and the number was off now. Just as the curtain was closing I saw Bella's head snap to her left and a look of panic crossed her features. She hung her head and slowly made her way off stage. From my position I couldn't see past the curtain so I had no idea who or what she was looking at.

Emmett suddenly stood with enough force to knock his chair backwards. He was angry. No. He was pissed and somehow I knew it had to do with Bella. His hands where clenched tight and he was panting. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

He turned and looked down at me.

"Are you set, Jazz?" He asked me with his voice low and filled with rage. I nodded.

I knew in that moment it had to be bad if he was asking me if I was packin'.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter Two  All That Jazz

**Chapter Two**

**All That Jazz  
><strong>

**.**

.

.

**_Bella_**

I hurried through the door to Molly's.

Fuck, I was late again. I really didn't need to be late tonight. I still had about an hour before I had to go on and I had already showered and fixed my hair before I left home. But tonight was my night. My big night. I raced toward that back and groaned at the sight before me. One look at the floor and I knew it was going to be a crazy night. There was a mass of drunken bachelors already congregated around the center stage. It actually looked like it we had several bachelor parties going on simultaneously, and that never ended well. Males with small cocks and big egos. Fun.

It was going to be a rowdy one.

I could always tell.

You know how some people just have a knack for knowing the stupid? Yeah, well _that_ ladies and gents is me. I know stupid. It's my talent. I can just sniff out stupid. It was an acquired gift. Something I learned through experience. I could always tell when life was gonna rain on me, and when it rained around Isabella Swan, it motherfucking poured. I hate being right. Now, not only can I pick up on the eternally stupid but, but the dangerous as well, that being said, it doesn't mean I always listen to my own reasoning. I can sniff out dangerous and stupid as good as the next dog, but to be frank... I don't know how in the hell I get myself into these situations. Oh, right! I like to eat and keep warm in the winter. I must have forgotten. You know you have a problem when your snarky to yourself.

At the moment, though, I have an even lesser clue as to how the fuck I'm gonna get out of this twisted pickle I've put myself in.

I've been working at Molly's a good two years. Never really did expect to end up here in the first place

I waved at Seth in passing and he asked me, by wave of the hand, if I wanted my usual. Which, hell ya I did.

So, I winked and he smiled. Couldn't start my day off with out my coffee, loaded. I'd be the bitchiest burlesque dancer that any of these fine gentleman would ever have the displeasure to come across. I would scar them for life.

So for the sake of his cock and for the cock's of all mankind in this building, Seth, my sweetheart, brought me my coffee with just about a shot and a half of McNaughton's. Hey. I'm a girl of simple pleasure. Plus it's all I can afford.

I thought by now Edward and I would be getting married and starting a family. Ha. That may or may not be amusing to me now.

I started off bar tending, much in the same position Seth was in now, except he wants to be a dancer. After that I went to cocktail waiting, that was an experience, let me tell you. I eventually came to like it, especially when the regulars started to understand that I wasn't gonna take their shit for long. Sorry, but nobody grabs my tits with out expressed permission. So months of living off top ramen and wondering if my dog would starve to death I swallowed my pride and auditioned for James Collins, owner of this fine establishment. Fucker loved it, too. Not that I'd expect any different from him. Mans been trying to get into my sequenced thong since I walked through the door to this place. Hell, it wasn't even this bar, but it's sister uptown.

I hated working for him. I knew James was into some bad shit. I saw it all the time, but I was also smart enough to turn my fucking cheek and look the other direction. Besides, what's there to do when you have an unfinished collage degree and no employment records. I couldn't exactly tell them I used to keep the books for an Irish Arms dealing family. Not that it would have mattered if I had them. Anywhere of refinement such as upscale retail and or fuck...even restaurants took one look at my last name and conveniently the position would fill itself. Odd huh? I know a lot of people looked down their nose at me because of my father, my real father, but also they're terrified of my adoptive family. The Cullen's boys were rather well known around here.

I don't think I'll ever forget the night when everything in my life went from bad to worse.

The bad was crying for hours the night we left for our new life at NYU. Edward and I had argued for days, and he fought his father and brothers tooth and nail. I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure Jazz put Edward into a wall at some point that evening.

I didn't want to go to New York. There was nothing for me there, nothing but bad memories from childhood.

I could have studied anywhere, and I had no desire to be away from Jazz and the family, but Edward, it was his dream to study music at a prestigious university. I could begrudge him that.

Edward and I have always had a special relationship. I cared about him. He cared about me, but I knew a few months after dating him that I was not in love with him, but he had committed himself to me and I would do the same. I couldn't break his heart. Edward never really fit in with his family or even the small circle of friends we surrounded ourselves with. He was always the outcast, by his hand of course. Edward was extremely likable and intelligent, but just didn't communicate with others well, or at least that's what I thought. I know differently now.

It was exactly two months after Edward and I moved to New York that things went downhill. We wouldn't be starting school till fall and I had decided to audit a few class until then.

My mistake. It gave Edward ample time to meet and make friends with a man I would never forget, you couldn't bleach that man name from my brain.

Aro Volturi. Edward called him a business partner, and he tried to tell me he was in politics.

I called him a rat bastard I wouldn't piss on if he were on fire to save the entire city. I wondered at times just how stupid Edward believed me to be. I was no trophy girlfriend, I had my own mind, and my mind was telling me to slit Edward Cullen's fucking throat for even breathing the same air as Aro Volturi. He became polluted in my eyes. I knew everything about the Volturi family and legitimate they were not. Aro Volturi was second in command to Marcus Volturi, you know, the head of the Italian Mafia.

And Edward, my sweet Edward, he jumped in head first. Aro Volturi hung the fucking moon. I wanted to vomit.

Edward changed after that, gone was the sweet man who wrote me lullaby's and played for me every night.

Always at dinner parties - to which I was never invited - late night meetings, and he was secretive. I never saw him anymore. He was just... gone.

The next thing I knew he was crooning about moving to Boston. I nearly spit out my coffee, as matter o-fact, I think I did.

Was he fucking crazy? That was all I could think.

I thought maybe I was dreaming, because there was no way Edward Cullen was telling me I left my best friend and family behind to come to this shit hole just so he could study music, and now he wanted to attend Harvard. I hadn't even had my coffee yet, so therefore, I must be dreaming.

I was not.

Aro Fucking Volturi. I knew this was his doing. I was no fool. Edward had the grades and money to get in, and he was impressionable, especially where it concerned Aro.

Edward thought of lawyers as being in the same category with hookers, they both fuck people for money, and now he wanted to be one! What the fuck?

Of course being that it was five in the morning and I had yet to ingest any kind of caffeinated product, my mouth flew off it's hinges. I was pissed, but I knew better than to argue with Edward when it came to Aro. This shit was like a bad horror movie. Aro might as well have been Merlin seducing King Arther with a magic dildo.

The final straw that broke this camels back was the anonymous call I received by a man. I found out much later that the mans name was Demetri, at the time I had no idea who he was or what his motives were for calling me. All I was given was a time and an address. I recognized it immediately. It was a fancy little restaurant owned by, you guessed it, the Volturi family.

So, I went, I waited. Turns out Edward didn't have a business meeting with Aro that night, he was far to busy wining and dining perhaps the most beautiful caceillian woman I had ever seen. Worst part was I already knew who she was, we used to play together. Carmen Volturi, Aro's daughter. His very unattached daughter.

To say I was mad would be a gross understatement. I was seeing red. I scarcely believed my eyes. I really didn't think Edward would do something like this. I had hardly seen him in a week, and here he was with another woman. I had given up everything for him.

Later that night I confronted him about it.

He lost it. Really lost it, and finally revealed his true colors to me. Edward was as yellow as they come.

He yelled at me, threw things, and called me everything but my name that night, then stormed out. I didn't see him again for two days.

For weeks after that he was even more distant. He wouldn't speak to me and we quit having sex altogether. I had enough sense to know why, but I wouldn't find that out till later either.

Three weeks later I found myself staring into an emptied out apartment. Our apartment.

Everything seemed normal that morning. Edward was even speaking to me again. He was nice. Too nice. It should have tipped me off. That evening I came home and was shocked out of my mind. I no longer held any expectations of Edward, but for him to do this. Two classes I sat in, two classes and everything was gone.

I was not surprised that I found Edward on the balcony, cigarette in hand, looking out over the city. He was so peaceful.

I was not surprised that he wanted to end the relationship. I knew it was coming, but to end things this way was just so wrong in my mind.

Edward informed me of how hurt he was that I would suggest he was cheating on me. I laughed in his face. He was not amused, and told me I was crazy, that Carmen was just a business associate.

My ass- that woman couldn't tie her own shoes without the butlers help.

Edward then told me that I was just jealous. I had never wanted to murder anyone as more than I wanted Edward Cullen dead in that minute, and I think he knew it.

He went silent then, and tried a new tactic.

Edward informed me that for him to continue his legitimately lead life, he would have to sever all tie to his old one, including me.

He said he didn't love me. I already knew that, but for him to say it like he was. I'll admit. It hurt.

He called me a distraction, one he couldn't afford.

He told me if I were looking for love I should have stayed at home. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He left me in that apartment. No money. No apartment. Nothing.

I was humiliated.

I was broke.

I was alone.

I lasted all of three days before I caught a flight home. It was every cent I had left. I didn't take any of Alistair's money when we left. I wouldn't take it now.

And I flew home... well to Chicago anyway. I could never go home. I couldn't face my father, or Jazz. I had turned my back on every single one of them.

No. I could never go home.

I wiped a tear from my cheek when I thought off Jazz. I missed him so much.

The stupid little country songs he would sing when I was sick, just to make me laugh, his smile, his everything.

A brutal pounding on my door started me so much almost poked my eye out with my eyeliner. Dick.

"10 minutes..." Was yelled through my door.

I had to stop this.

I stayed with a friend of mine from high school. Maggie. She had her own apartment and she got me a job a club called "Howl at the Moon". Maggie's boyfriend worked there as a manager and apparently took a liking to me instantly. Jacob was great and he taught me everything I know about slinging drinks. "Howl at the Moon" was also where I met James. He owned that club as well.

It was months before I got on my feet, but things were going okay. I was making decent tips and James got me into a loft apartment in a nicer area of the city.

James had propositioned me almost every week, begging me to audition for him. Finally I relented. Tending bar and waiting tables was cutting cutting it.

When I did my first auditioning for James, I cried. He made me do it topless, and I could practically feel the lust pouring out of him. No man other than Edward had seen me like this... other than Jazz but that was when we first met and he walked in on me getting out of the shower. I have never seen a man blush so hard.

Four years later... I had left my family, been betrayed by someone I trusted, been homeless and transformed myself.

The ugly duckling no longer... I was now "The Black Swan."

Funny though, all I had to show for it was a small apartment and a ugly little one-eyed pug, I rescued, named Migg's. Poor little fucker, no wanted him either.

But damn me to hell if I didn't love that fucking dog.

Migg's reminded me of a crotchety old man with nothing better to do with his time besides, sleep, eat, drool, and yell at the neighbors kids for walking on the grass. Migg's was like that. Except it wasn't a patch of grass, it was a black tote. You fuck with his bag, and he fucks with you... well to the best of his short, fat ability. Most of the time its growling and more drool, but he will snap at a motherfucker for touching me, so we get along in that respect.

"One minute, Swan!" Was shouted threw the door to my dressing room aka the closet with a mirror.

I let out a deep sigh and looked myself over once more. I was in the spotlight tonight, and while a lot of girls would be thrilled at the position, I was not. One little fuck up and James would be up my ass so far I would be spitting his out his shoelaces.

As made my way threw the community dressing area, I tried to ignore the death barbs being hurled in my direction, all it would do was start a fight then I would be docked wages for fucking up one of James' dancers. Most of them knew this and kept their distance, but there were still some who thought I was fucking the boss and receiving special treatment.

If they even had an inkling of what James' special treatment entailed they wouldn't want it anymore. I had never wanted it, but I had spirit it made him want me that much more.

James idea of special treatment was not what they were thinking. I was not fucking my boss for brownie points, much to his chagrin. No, James had a special way he liked to handle me. And none of it was pretty, but he payed for my recovery time.

James was not a kind man. He held my job and he also owned the building I lived in. Rent is docked directly from my wages. So for the sake of a roof over mine and Migg's head, and money for groceries I dealt with his bullshit.

I was so fucking nervous tonight.

We were performing "All That Jazz" from Broadway's "Chicago."

I took my stance as the music keyed up. The curtains pulled back and I was left on stage alone, just a chair and the audience. The music struck and I did my kick, hoping the chair was far enough away that I wouldn't trip on it later. I completed my spin and nearly fell on my face.

I couldn't move. I wanted to wake the fuck up now.

"Fuck my life!" I whispered.

In the front row sat a group of eight men. Among them were Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock.

I heard a hiss from my right and remembered where I was and what I was supposed to be doing. I started going threw the motions my heart keeping tempo with the music. I couldn't believe it. Jasper. My best friend. My everything. He was here. Why was he here? He looked as shocked as I felt, so he couldn't have known I work here. I wanted to cry. I was so ashamed of myself.

I was wearing next to nothing, and while I didn't dance naked, I certainly didn't want my family to see me this way.

I had been in love with Jasper Whitlock since we were children. I don't think he remembers our first encounter. I was six and he had just saved my dolly from a mountain of a dog who wanted to chew her up. We were at one of Esme's garden parties. He was my knight in shining white chucks ever since. When I met up again when I was eighteen, I was in awe of him. Dark shoulder length hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail, but kept shaven on the sides to hide his long hair under a hat if need be; Carlisle's request of course. But what I remembered the most; deep pools of cerulean blue under thick black lashes. Edward was beautiful but Jasper... there just wern't words.

Those eyes could burn your soul.

He had not changed so much. Yes he had definitely filled out. I couldn't tell how tall he was as he was sitting down but he was a good 6'4 at 20 so I'm guessing he might have grown some. He had what looked to me like two day old stubble covering his beautiful face. He was in a gray suite, and funny enough a black fedora. He looked beyond anything my fantasies could have cooked up, and as if the bastard heard my thoughts he smirked at me. When Emmett caught on, the look on his face was enough to make me laugh.

A fish out of water.

As I was serring things up to do my final set of spins before I would land on the chair something tripped me. When I looked back all I saw was fire red hair and I knew what had happened.

Victoria.

Bitch.

She wanted James and my position. I was in her way. I told her I didn't want James, and looking into the stunning blue eyes of that man in the crowd I didn't think I would ever want another man again. I didn't mattered to Victoria as long as I was gone and if she had to make James mad enough to kill me, she would.

I righted myself and finished the number on cue. The crowed cheered and I along with my company I bowed.

My victory was short lived, out the corner of my eye was James, he was waiting for me, and he was PISSED. His face was expressionless, but I knew. He was crooking his finger at me.

I was nearly in tears when I reached him, and he yanked me by my arm till I was tucked away behind the curtain and away from anyone who would dare interfere.

Fuck that hurt.

Now, remember earlier when I said I could sniff out the dangerous and stupid? Well right now I'm the stupid one, and I'm sure you can take a guess at whose dangerous.

James didn't utter a sound as he drug me to his office.

Fuck.

I knew I was in trouble.

He tossed me hard to the floor and I twisted my ankle on the way down. back of his office chair. This was my punishment. This is what all those stupid girls fought for. This. The bastard even had my robe and bag from my dressing room so on one would see me leave tonight. He was prepared, and I knew I wasn't getting out of this office with just a reprimand.

He casually took rest in front of me, leaned against his desk.

"What the fuck was that, Bella? Are you trying to embarrass me?" he asked. His voice as calm but his hands were shaking. He was livid. I didn't answer him yet, I knew he didn't want to hear anything right now.

I have a big mouth and a mean right hook, but I know when to keep my mouth shut. I am not naive enough to imagine that I could kick the shit out of a man who outweighs me by a good 60 pound and works out everyday. I know for a **_fact_** where that leads... the hospital.

"Who were you staring at?" That caught me off guard and before I could stop myself I answered.

"Huh?" Well, I kinda answered.

*Smack* I saw a blinding white light as he struck across the apple of my cheek.

Fuck!

He repeated the action and it knocked me flat.

"You know who." he growled out at me. "The guy in the hat, Isabella. Table six. Ring any bells?" He was pressing for information and trying to stay calm, he already knew who it was, I'm sure. You don't miss the Cullen's unless your dead. James was at his boiling point and I knew it, but if that crazy bastard thought I would give up my brother or Jazz he's gotta another thing coming. He could piss off.

Smack.

I cried.

Smack.

I cried harder.

He pulled me up to his face by my hair and I screamed. I think that only made him like it more.

He threw me into his desk and I heard something crack. I knew I was bleeding, I could taste copper, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was having a hard time seeing, and I was losing bits and pieces. I felt weight on my chest and something warm between on my hip. A hand

James jerked at my panties and there it was.

I flipped my shit.

I'm a big girl and I'll take a beating for my family but that was mine and no motherfucker would take it. He'd have to beat me to death first. I started clawing and biting at him with everything I had, it was no use, but I wasn't going out like a rag-doll. I was screaming, but hands around my throat soon quieted me. I felt like passing out. Black spots very taking over my vision, replacing the white. That's when I heard the deafening crack.

It sounded like two trees colliding. And then his sweet voice.

"Son, You fucked with the wrong Lady."


	4. Chapter Three  Rehashing an Old Flame

**Chapter Three **

**Rehashing an old flame…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Jasper_**

**.**

Emmett threw some bills down on the table; more than enough to cover the tab. It's more than I would have done, as far as I was concerned, James, could go fuck himself.

I looked at Emmett, a smirk blooming on my face. "Let's go."

I expected a great many things to transpire next. Plenty of question and threats. I was hoping maybe I could provoke James enough to smart off to me and give me good cause to fuck his ass up. That would make me feel a great deal better. What I didn't expect is for Emmett to walk right the fuck up onto the stage, but he was following Bella so I could care less. The dancers and some of the patrons stood there dumbfounded as my mountain of a brother climbed the stairs with a look on his face that clearly stated, "Back the fuck off." And they did. I got the feeling that nobody really wanted to mess with Emmett right now.

We went right at the back of stage and head back through the curtains. We were met by screams. Girls where covering themselves left and right, and if I wasn't in such a foul mood I would have laughed. What the fuck was the point of covering up, we'd already seen everything they had to offer anyway, the whole club had. I can't say I was impressed, for the review this place got you'd think they had models with golden pussies hiding back here somewhere.

The large room narrowed off into a hall. It wasn't lit very well and I or Emmett was wearing a vest. This made me nervous. I didn't like going in blind. Anywhere.

I followed after Emmett like the devil was on my ass, what ever Emmett had seen that I didn't had him pissed off and spooked, badly, and fuck all if I'm not about to lose it. Fear and desperation clawed at my chest.

Bella.

I was so fucking worried about her it was making my trigger finger twitchy. I needed to find her, just so my heart would stop hammering in my chest like it has since I saw her. I tried to take in what I had seen so far tonight while subconsciously keeping track of the direction that we had come from. I had just seen the girl of my dreams after for years of not knowing, she gets scared, disappears and my brother goes postal. No Edward in sight. Cocksucker got some shit to answer for.

Not a good combination for my temper. My blood had been on a rolling boil since she had first appeared on stage, and now following behind the monkey in a suite - Goddamn him!

He was supposed to call me if something happened.

Fucking Edward. I was getting pissed off.

I didn't know where we were going and I really didn't think Emmett did either. We were on the hunt with no set destination, but I had no doubt, we would come out of here with Bella, or we wouldn't be coming out at all. The hall started to turn in several directions, and I started to worry. We wouldn't be able to get out of here fast enough if shit goes south like I get the feeling it will.

The back of this place was nothing short of amazing. It was like a fucking maze down here.

I was still reeling from seeing Bella tonight. Bella has always been beautiful to me, but tonight she was just so fucking sexy. I would have never believed it if someone else had told me she was a dancer. I mean she's always been a crazy bitch, that's one of the reasons why I loved her so much. Bella was one of the guys. She loved motorcycles, good whiskey, and baseball. She could give a fuck about playing dress-up with the girls. Hell, on Thanksgiving we had to set up a TV in my kitchen just so she'd stay the fuck in there and not burn the turkey. Bella was a great cook, but when it came between ESPN and dinner, best to just order in. Dancing, make-up and shopping - trust me she wasn't interested. And boy, did that piss Alice off to no end. That why I couldn't understand, Bella hates shit like this.

Finally fed up with Emmett's silence, I decided to go fishing.

"Em, what the fuck are we doing back here?" I whispered, starting with the obvious question, and he reacted like I expected him too. He turned his massive body around and looked at me like I just sprouted potatoes out of my nostrils or something. His face was hard as stone and his voice was dripping with venom.

"Where looking for Bella?" He stated all matter of fact in shit. Like I didn't know that to begin with.

I didn't say anything else, I really didn't need to, I learned everything I needed to know. Emmett had seen something and he didn't want me to know about it, but I did. Bella was scared of someone earlier, and the poor motherfucker is gonna wish he'd never been born. Em's in a mood that even I wouldn't want to mess with. More pissed of then a grizzly and deadlier too. Whoever it is had better pray Emmett gets to him first.

The narrow halls were suffocating back here, it was almost as if they were getting smaller by the minute. I couldn't help but think that his slave tunnels where in this building somewhere. That would be a tasty bit of information to have.

I heard light footfalls behind us, they were slow and timid. It was a woman or someone awfully scared.

"You looking for Bella?" A voice called from behind me.

I spun around. Cocked, locked and ready to blow this stupid motherfucker's head off. It was the bartender I had seen this evening. He looked to be around 25-30. He almost looked Native American, but it was fairly dark so I couldn't be certain, all I knew is if he made one wrong move, I would in the famous words of Kurt Russell "turn his head into a canoe." I was taking no chances.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked, in a not so friendly voice. I just smirked at the guy.

"Name's Seth Black. I'm just the bartender. If-" he trailed off. His hands were high and he looked rattled, like he might piss himself any second. "If your looking for Bella, she's down the next hallway to your right. It the only door, can't miss it. Please don't shoot me." Seth was scared, and he should be.

"Why should we believe you? Why would you tell two total stranger where she is?" I asked, a little more than annoyed. I didn't know this fucker from Adam and I wary that he sought us out to tell us where Bella was.

"You don't have to believe me but she's a friend of my brothers. She talks about you. I knew it was you when she froze-up on stage. You're Jazz, right?"

The tension in the air was thick. I wanted to believe him, but I'm a skeptical S.O.B. and this was too easy. James could have pointed me out in the club at any time. I looked to Emmett, trying to gauge his feelings on all of this. He just shrugged, not knowing what to make of this either.

Thanks fucker, lot help you are.

As if he had somehow read my thoughts, Seth looked up at me. "If you need more convincing, Bella told me how she broke her arm on her twenty first birthday. Mechanical bull accident, right? You fell off and landed on her." Fuck. He had me there. There was no way James could know that.

God I was so drunk that night. Emmett swears up and down that I proclaimed my loved to Bella that night, and that she kissed me. I'll never believe it, Emmett was drunker than Bella and I put together.

I lowered my gun slowly and made a motion for him to take off. He did and I made a point to watch him go, he may know Bella, he may have been totally honest about everything he said, but I wasn't about to turn my back on him. Seth walked a few feet before he stopped but he never turned around.

"I would hurry if I were you. James was pissed at her tonight, and he doesn't handle rejection well." I kept my eyes and gun on him until he was out of sight.

If my blood wasn't boiling before, it sure as hell was now.

That one little word "rejection" had my heart racing and my hands shaking. I was losing, fast. Questions and scenarios started running through my head faster than I could sort through them.

How long has she been here?

Has James been hurting her?

Was she hurt now?

Had he...?

I stopped myself there, I could think like that, not right now. I had to keep my shit together.

Apparently that was all Emmett needed to hear and I realized that I must have been muttering out loud. He started sprinting down the hallway, then we heard her screams. I took off in a full run pushing past Emmett. When I reached the door I made a fast check of the ammo I had with me. Emmett, he didn't even stop, using his body like a battering ram, the door splintered and came down.

Words couldn't describe the sight that met my eyes.

Bella, my sweet Bella, strewn across the desk with James holding her by the throat. Her face was purple from the bruising and the lack of oxygen.

James stopped, obviously startled by Emmett breaking down the door, but he just stood there smirking at me. He had removed the pressure off Bella's throat, as she was now gasping for air. I had my gun to his temple before he could blink.

"Son, You fucked with the wrong Lady." His smile was long gone. He knew that I would kill him standing there.

James removed his hands and backed away. As soon as he cleared a safe distant from my angel I hit that piece of shit as hard as I could. Pussy dropped like a girl. I guess he didn't like fighting with someone his own size. Too bad for him.

I nodded at Emmett, and he went to secure the prick. I wanted to ask him a couple of questions before I ended his miserable existence.

I turned to look at my angel, she was sobbing wildly. I was sure she couldn't even see. Her hair was caked with blood and matted to her face, James had certainly worked her over. It was nothing compared to what I was gonna do to him.

I holstered my gun and pushed the hair back from her face and sat her up on the desk. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut and I was pretty sure her nose might be broken.

I whispered her name as she flung herself into my arms. I told her everything was gonna be fine now, and that I had her. Emmett just watched with look I couldn't quite place washed over his face before it disappeared.

I cleared my throat and that's when James started cackling. This mother was crazy. Did he not realize who he had nearly defiled here tonight?

I didn't have time for this shit. Emmett who had been quiet looked down to the laughing dead man and with his gun, pistol whipped the back of his head, knocking the fucker out cold.

Bella was still weeping into my shirt and she was still bleeding. I needed to get her home. Home to her family.

Carlisle was gonna fucking blow his top over this I was sure.

"Bella, we need to go angel." She sniffled and looked up, and ghosted a smile at me that made my heart ache. She had been gone to long.

I knew I was in trouble when Bella took the cigarette that I had forgotten hanging between my lips and took a long drag, looked up at me with those big cinnamon eyes and smirked.

"What the fuck took you so long?" I just laughed at her. Same old Bella; she gets her ass kicked and she's joking.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Emmett placed a robe that was sitting on the back of the office chair over her legs. She sighed then and rested her head on my shoulder. Placing a chaste kiss to my skin she whispered.

"I missed you Jazz."

"I missed you, too, baby girl." God, I was in heaven with her in my arms. It had been so long since I touched her, smelled her. She even smelled the same, baring the bar stench. Magnolias... my favorite.

I was so damn ecstatic to have her home, home with me. She was hurt, but she was safe, but this time it would be different, this time I wouldn't let her go. I had promised myself four years ago, and this was a promise I'd keep.

Emmett planted a small kiss to her forehead. "Good to have you home, Belly-bean."

"Fuck off, Em."

"Yeah, I missed you too." He told her with a booming laugh.

James was starting to stir, and Bella well... she spit on him. Emmett's nose turned up in disgust.

"What the fuck do we do with this asshole?" He asked himself.

"Call Randell. Tell him I have a package I would like picked up and delivered. Untouched. Have him deliver it to the warehouse on the west side." Emmett nodded at pulled out his phone.

"I need to get her to Carlisle. We'll deal with that piece of shit later." And I meant it. That motherfucker would not fair well after this. I started for the door and I heard a tiny growl below me.

What the fuck?

I cocked a brow at Emmett and he shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

Grrrr.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud, and Bella immediately popped up.

"Oh. Grab Migg's, Em." She sniffled out.

Migg's? Who or what the fuck was Migg's?

I noticed a bag on the floor just to the right of where James was sitting after Emmett clubbed him. It looked like a ladies handbag and I nodded at Emmett to bend down and pick it up.

Grrrr.

Holy hell. The ugliest fucking dog I had ever seen popped it's head out and started growling at my brother like he was a t-bone steak.

"Migg's, come here boy." Bella called.

The ugly little fucker starts barking and drooling and not the cute kind of drool some little dogs do. No. This thing was producing enough drool to make a St. Bernard proud.

So this was Migg's. Only Bella would have a dog that looked like it had one foot in the grave already.

I nodded at my brother again, and again Emmett reached down this time though he looked a little uneasy, but was met with success as he laid the drool covered handbag in Bella's lap. I didn't understand. Edward hated dogs. So I didn't see one that looked like this one did being at the top of Edward's list of approval. But Bella seemed content with the flea-bag so I said nothing.

We made our way out the back, just as Randell was pulling in. God it was fucking cold out here. Christmas was fast approaching, but this year I may just have a reason to join in the holiday spirit.

Randell said nothing to us as he passed, but he smiled and winked at me when he saw Bella in my arms. Cheeky bastard. I made a mental note to call Alistair when I got Bella to the house - he would take the family jewels if his own man told him about his daughter before I did.

When we reached my SUV I told Em that the keys were in my coat pocket and that he was driving. He didn't argue.

The drive was intense, but quiet. Emmett and Bella made a few snarky remarks back and forth but nothing too heavy. I think he wanted her to have a little time before we bombarded her with questions, and boy did I have them.

There was so much shit shifting around in my head. James. That bastard would be nothing but a rotting corpse before the week was out, but he'd die on my time, which meant it wouldn't be quick. James. Something was off about him, the way he smiled when he saw me. It just didn't fit. Like he knew Bella meant something to me. I would have to have a talk with Carlisle about all of this.

Fuck.

"Emmett, call the house."

We arrived at the house in silence. The house was only about an hour outside of the city, secluded. I just held Bella and the slobbering animal in my lap, content for the first time in four years. After I had Emmett call the house and inform the guards we were coming with a guest, and to wake Carlisle and Esme, everyone went silent. I think Bella might be worried about seeing them again, which was silly, no one blamed her for shit.

The door was thrown open before I made it to the first step. It was Esme.

"Good lord, Jasper. What on earth?" She stammered, not really sure who or what to look at first. I'm sure we all looked a mess. Emmett was still in pretty good shape, other than his red rimmed eyes. But as for Bella and myself; we were covered in blood, snot, tears and drool.

I was grinning like a fool, I'd where blood and snot everyday for the rest of my life if it meant I got to hold her like this.

Esme eyed me curiously but hurried us in.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the kitchen where I laid Bella down on the large island.

"Good heavens, what happened to this woman?" Carlisle asked me. He was assessing her wrist which appeared to also be broken. He hadn't noticed yet. Esme had started a pot of strong coffee for Garrett and the other stragglers who were just now pouring in. I wondered for a moment if Emmett had told them what had gone down, but I decided I really didn't give a shit.

"Beaten…" Was all I could choke out. I had kept it cool all the way here, but seeing her like this under the harsh unforgiving light. I lost it. I cried.

"Jasper, son are you alright?" I didn't reply so he moved on.

"Did she have any identification on her?" I couldn't answer. How could he not know her? Had she really changed so much? Yes, I guess she has. She was still a little awkward when she left, but she had bloomed. She was stunning.

"Jasp-" Carlisle called trying to gain my attention but abruptly stopped.

"Bella?" He questioned.

A loud crash of broken glass came from behind me, making me jump.

Esme was shaking, with wide tear filled eyes. She had dropped the pot of coffee, not even paying attention to the burning liquid pooled at her feet.

"Bella?" Esme questioned me with a hopeful expression, again. I could only nod.

Emmett who was still itchin' to go back and burn the whole fucking club down, filled Carlisle and Esme in from start to finish.

"God, how long has she been home? Where's Edward?" Carlisle started firing off questions with rapid succession.

I shook my head. I hadn't a clue. Bella would be the only one with those answers, and I had a bad feeling no one was gonna want to hear them.

"I need…" My voice cracked. "I need to call Alistair." With that I turned and headed for the open office on the ground floor. I had to get away for a moment before I let all my emotion to the front and ended up scaring the piss out of Bella, she didn't need that right now.

I made my call and as I expected Alistair was irate, heads were gonna roll starting with James, and I suspected that the O' Doyle Clan would be paying Edward Cullen a visit sometime soon, when ever it was that they found the lying coward. You really shouldn't fuck with a man like Alistair or his only child. Even if she is adopted. I also made a call to Randell and had a 24 hour guard put on James. Fucker wasn't going anywhere, except hell.

I had grabbed a bottle of Blue Label J.W. from a liquor cabinet in passing, and after my second glass I was calm again.

Guilt was fast replacing my anger. I should have gotten up as soon as she finished her number. I shouldn't have let her go that night. I should have told her how I felt. A mistake I wouldn't be making again. I would keep her safe, and I would love her with my last breath.

I felt something tugging at my pant leg, breaking me out of my thoughts, looking down the cutest little bastard I had ever seen was pulling at me. Missing one eye and all it was Bella's dog and if she liked it, I would make him king of the castle. Fuck, I'd buy her an army of one eyed dogs if it made her smile.

I smiled at it.

"You lookin' for your momma?" I asked it. It whined.

"Alright," I said bending down. "If you bite me, I'll cut out your other eye." It snorted at me, but as I picked it up it didn't growl or snap.

"Glad we see eye to eye, so to speak." I told the ugly creature and laughed. Yeah, I chuckled at my own pun.

I wandered back to the kitchen, but it was dark. Where the hell did she go?

I heard footsteps behind me.

It was Emmett. He had a similar bottle in his hand and his eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"She's up in your room. Esme cleaned her up." He informed me in a horse voice. I knew how Emmett was about showing his feelings he was a lot like me in that respect, I don't deal with feelings so well, especially grief, so I turned and headed for the staircase.

"Is she awake." Emmett nodded.

"I-" Emmett's voice trailed off.

I stopped and turned back.

"She loves you, ya know." It was a statement. I looked at him like he was insane and he sighed.

"At the club earlier she lit-up like a fat kid in a candy store when she saw your face, and just now Esme tried to put her in the guest room, she fucking flipped. She wanted to be with _you_." I nodded and started for the stairs again. Of course she was asking for me. She just had the shit beat outta her and there was no telling what kind of good shit Carlisle has her hopped up on.

"That was before Carlisle gave her the drugs."

I smiled. "You a mind reader now, too. Night Em." I called over my shoulder.

"Fuck you." Was his reply. What a night.

I made my way to my room, ugly bastard snuggled into my chest. Maybe I can get Bella to rename him? Bastard seemed such a fitting name.

I smiled when I entered. Bella was in a pair of my cotton sweats with my old baseball number on them and a tight fitting tank. She was sitting Indian style on the bed swaying slightly.

Drugs must have kicked in. I mused to myself. Bella had a small tumbler of what was probably Irish whiskey in her hand - girl always could drink - talking to Esme softly. They perked up when I walked in and Bella's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"Holy Shit!" She yelped.

"Dear God, what is that thing?" Esme gasped in amazement. I was sure if she was holding him, it would be by the ear with her thumb and forefinger - that is if she would touch it at all.

"Esme, meet Migg's. Migg's, this is Esme." The dog cocked it's little head and yipped. Bella giggled.

"Jazz, you do realize that you're the only other person I have ever seen hold that dog. Migg's doesn't like most people." She snapped her fingers and instantly the little dog jumped from my arms and onto my bed.

Yay. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Well… I'll just… leave you two, to…catch up." Esme said wrinkling her nose at the walking diaper stain that has now made his way under my covers. Little fucker better not be a toe licker.

She winked at me as she shut the door. What the hell was with everyone today. I felt like I was on one of those dating shows where the audience would vote on who would see again.

Yeah, I watch a lot of late night TV.

Bella cleared her throat and patted the empty spot on the bed. I gulped nervously.

"Um... Bella, are you sure you want to stay in here?" She laughed loud and hard.

"Jazz, you act like I've never slept in your bed before."

"Yes...but..."

"Shut the fuck up, Jazz." And I did.

I stripped off my jacked and loosened my tie. I could feel Bella's eyes boring into my back, setting my skin on fire.

I grabbed a set of sweats and headed to the bathroom.

I seated myself on the edge of the bed and Bella huffed at me.

"So..."

"So..."

We laughed.

You could literally hear the crickets.

Then her lips where on mine. Fire ignited in my blood. It took a minute for my brain to catch up with my mouth but when it did I realized my lips where well in control of the situation. Her lips were so soft against mine. I brushed my tongue against the seem of her mouth begging for just a taste of her. She complied eagerly. We stayed that way for a while. How long? I have no fucking clue. I wasn't exactly counting the seconds, I was much to preoccupied by kissing her senseless. She pulled away softly. Nipping at my lower lip a few times.

When I opened my eyes Bella was staring at me with hooded eyes, and she was flushed. God she was beautiful.

She smiled shyly at me.

"I really have missed you Jazz, but I think we should talk now."


	5. Chapter Four  Rembering

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have been supporting my story. This is my first fan-fic so I appreciate all the love. For those of you who haven't checked out my profile. You can check out pic and other goodies on at: **http:/.com**

Plus a shout out to: **duskri123** With out her support I would have pulled my hair out trying to figure all of this out. And if you haven't read her fic _**Someday**_ you're doing a horrible disservice to the Jasper/Bella lover in you.

_Previously:_

_"I really did miss you Jazz, but I think we should talk now."_

_**Chapter Four - Remember**_

.

.

.__

_**Bella**_

_**.  
><strong>_

__Jasper looked at me and I could almost see the uncertainly floating behind his eyes. He was so beautiful.

I told him story. Start to finish. I explained to him that I never wanted to leave in the first place. How Edward distanced himself from me. How he left me alone to fend for myself, and how I had been getting by these least three and half years.

By the time I had finished there was nothing left of Jasper's beautiful blue eyes; they were black as night.

It was so silent that for a moment I wondered if I had broken him.

"That's just…" Jasper started.

I waited. Minutes passed by and still nothing.

A startling shatter broke the silence. Jasper had hurtled a vase off the bedside table at the wall. Jasper's face was red and his eyes were so hard.

"That bastard… I knew I shouldn't have trusted him… Fucking die…"

Were a few of the things I was able to pick up on during Jasper's rant. Apparently he was upset. Seeing as I had never seen Jasper lose his cool before I say he was possibly more than upset.

Jasper was pacing the floors. Back and forth in front of the bed. Muttering all the ways he could end Edward's life.

I strode up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Jasper relaxed immediately and sighed.

"Bella," he said almost breathless. "I'm so sorry he did that to you."

I hugged him to me harder. It felt so good to have him close like this.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"Why, did you kiss me?" his voice was so uncertain it made me want to cry.

I stiffened slightly.

I really don't know what possessed me to finally do it. Blame it on the drugs or from the stress of the day. None of it changed the fact that I had wanted to kiss him.

Jasper took my silence as regret and he broke away and curled into himself.

"It's okay Bella."

"NO!" I yelled. "I- I wanted to Jasper."

"But-"

"No. I wanted it Jasper. I have for such a long time." I love you. I wanted to tell him.

Jasper turned me around to face him, and kissed me hard. There was no fight for dominance, nor was it gentle, it was bliss.

Our lips moved in a perfect dance, together. When his tongue parted my mouth I moaned.

Jasper's lips descended to my neck and shoulder and I gasped out as he whispered.

"Oh, Bella."

I almost came undone right there.

"Jazz." I cried out as he found a very sensitive spot behind my ear.

A knock to the door had us both groaning and me thinking about murder. Jasper rested his head against my shoulder, chuckling and muttering about "a poor bastard never catching a break."

The door opened.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you…" It was Emmett, he had his head in the door, but his mouth was hanging open.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just going to let you guys know I was heading out. Rosie would kill me if-" he stopped again.

"You really don't care do you?"

"Not really." Jasper answered for the both of us. He still had a hand in my hair and the other on my hip. My face was burning and I know I had to be blushing.

"We'll see you soon, Em." I said, hoping he'd take the hint and take off.

Emmett smiled knowingly at us, waggling his eyebrows. I raced to the bed an threw a pillow at him and it hit the door just as he closed it.

Migg's squirmed his way out of the covers, growling and snapping like a wild animal, though, it sounded more like a dying squeaky toy.

"Buddy, your growls should come with subtitles." Jasper informed him with a straight face, but couldn't hold it.

Jasper and I laughed.

He kissed me sweetly and I yawned.

"Tired?" Jasper asked me a smirk. I nodded at him. The drugs must have started to really kick in because I just yawned again in response.

"Come on sweet girl." Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to bed, I went without complaint.

Sliding under the covers of Jasper's bed, I was surrounded in his scent.

Yummy. Leather and spice. He had been wearing the same cologne for years and it still turned me into a puddle of goo. I wanted to roll around in the bed like a dog in the grass. So being in a drug addled state of mind. I did.

Jasper laughed at me, and the dog looked at me like I had lost my mind.

Maybe I had, but I was with Jasper and I was so happy. Bruised face and all.

When I had come up for air from my roll through the sheets, something caught my eye. It was a photo of all of us. Edward and I had just graduated high school and Jasper took us on a trip to the mountains for the summer. It was were I fell in love with Jasper Whitlock all over again.

"I remember this," I told him stroking the lines of his face in the photograph. He was standing with Alice, Edward and I were dating by that point and Emmett was a girl named Kate at the time. Alice and I liked her well enough, but she was too dainty to keep Emmett's eye for long.

"What?" He asked rolling to his side to look over my shoulder.

He smiled against my skin. "I remember too. I think that was when I realized…" he trailed off, moving from behind me.

"Jazz?" I asked as I turned to face him. He was holding another picture frame, of Emmett and Edward.

"I'll never forgive him for this." He said absently.

"Jazz?" He almost had tears in his eyes, and he was rambling again.

"He knew how much… and still he didn't think to… I'll fucking kill him.."

"Jasper!" I said firmly.

His eyes snapped to mine, his eyes looked so hurt.

"Jazz, what where you going to say. About you realizing. What did you realize?"

He sighed hard, and I could see the emotion waring in eyes. Whatever it was, he really didn't want to tell me. I gave him a pointed look and we sat there staring at each other like angry huffing cats.

Well more like a kitten trying to intimidate a lion. I knew what Jasper was capable of, I had seen that many times, tonight included.

Finally, he gave in.

"I realized… I realized what you meant to me." He told me with his eyes downcast.

I tilted his chin up, daring him to look away again.

"And what exactly do I mean to you, Jasper?"

Silence filled the room again. I was getting tired of it. I was tired in general, but this was ridiculous. Was he scared that I would reject him. I knew how I felt about him, and if tonight was anything to go by, I'd say that he felt the same, but who knows maybe I have it all wrong. I didn't thing so, you don't kiss someone you feel familial too like he had kissed me.

"Damnit, Bella." He shouted, I jumped clear out of my skin.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Jasper, just tell me."

"I- I love you." I nodded, I already knew that.

I smiled at him. "I know, Jazz." He shook his head at me.

"No, you don't understand. I'm in love with you Bella. Always have been."

I gasped. I always had fleeting feeling that he might feel the same way about me, but I would have never guessed it to stem from that long ago.

My heart was thundering in my chest. My breaths were coming out in short bursts, I sounded like I was in labor.

"I know Jazz."

His face was awestruck. He was in total shock.

"Well, I didn't really know, know. I just kind of figured it out myself."

Silence again.

"I love you, too, Jazz."

"Yeah," he asked hesitantly. I laughed and nodded. The smile that broke out on his face could have outshone the sun.

"Yeah." I replied and yawned again.

Jasper opened his arms to me and I settled against him, I remember him kissing my hair, and him telling me how much he loved me and always would. I think I might have even gotten a response out of me before sleep won out and I dreamed of Alice, a white dress, and cowboy boots.

I woke up to my warm silky pillow.

I froze. I remembered my pillow being neither warm nor silky in the past. I opened my eyes giving them time to adjust, then smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back.

Jasper had saved me.

I remembered the sound of splintering wood and Jasper's voice in my ears. I remembered Emmett knocking James out with a gun, and Jasper carrying me out of the building. Esme's smile and her tears as she told me how much they had all missed me. I remembered Carlisle face being the first when I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was home. Home for the first time in four years and it felt amazing.

I snuggled in to Jasper's side, reveling in the warmth there, but I was met with a something even warmer and fuzzy when I reached up to caress Jasper's shoulder.

I opened my eyes, and realized it had to be around noon, light flooded the gray walls and black hardwood floor.

It was then I spotted my warm and fuzzy.

Migg's.

He was curled up on Jasper's pillow, just inches from his face. They were nose to nose. I tried poking him in the side to get him to move but he just huffed at me, breathing in Jasper's face. Jasper's nose curled up and he muttered something in his sleep. It was so cute.

I laughed so hard I snorted.

Jasper jerked awake, his eyes snapped opened and he launched himself backwards, knocking me off the bed.

I landed with a loud thump, my ass was gonna bruise I was sure of it.

Jasper jumped off the bed, apologizing over and over, but I couldn't stop laughing.

I could only imagine how Jasper must have felt waking up face to face with my little black monster. If his face didn't kill you, his breath surly would.

Jasper smiled at me, and I had tears streaming down my face, but when he pulled my flush to his body, my laughing died immediately, for this was no laughing matter.

Jasper moaned as I came in contact with his 'problem', and it was no little problem.

I smiled at him. "Morning."

"Morning, baby." He said with a wide smirk, and I swear I was on animal planet, I could smell the pheromones and they were only telling me to do one thing.

Not giving a shit about morning breath, I pressed myself too him and let him claim my lips. It was so desperate I was nearly choking.

I felt the mattress dip beneath our weight before I had even registered that he had moved us, and I groaned as his prominent erection grazed my inner thigh.

Just a little higher. I thought to myself.

That little groan must have set something off in Jasper, because before I knew it the dog had landed on the floor with a yelp and a snort, and Jasper was clawing at my tank-top and grinding himself into me.

I wasn't about to complain.

I hadn't had sex in 2 and ½ years, and when I had it was horrible.

I gasped out his named loudly as his member grazed searing heat. I was panting like a wild cat. It just felt so good to be wanted.

A timid knock on the door had me seriously contemplating suicide.

What was this. Cock-block Bella day. Fuck.

Jasper must have been thinking along the same lines, for when he answered it was a growled out.

"WHAT!"

Emmett popped his head in unashamed of what he had just done.

"Oh, were you too not out of bed yet? My bad. Mom said to tell you that breakfast is ready." He smiled all innocent like.

Jasper growled. Fucking growled.

"Emmett."

"Yeah, bro."

"Run."

"What- why?"

"Cause, I'm gonna kill you." Jasper was out of bed the next second chasing Emmett from the room, Migg's following along behind them.

I was so proud he only ran into the door once!

"Let Migg's out!" I shouted after them. A crash and some girlish squealing was my only reply.

Men.

I decided sense I was up at this ungodly hour of-

Holy Shit! It was 8:30. As in A.M.

If Jasper didn't kill Jasper I was sure gonna. I haven't been up this early in well, in a long fucking time.

I groaned to myself and pouted. I still wanted to be in bed with Jasper. Warm and cozy and sexy and-

Yeah, I needed to get up.

I strolled my unhappy ass to the shower and gasped. Jasper had his bathroom here redone. It was Jasper. Clean lines with a bit of the unknown.

The walls matched seamlessly with the bedroom but the wood furniture thrown in here and there spoke of Jasper's Texas roots. He may be Irish but that boy's heart was below the Mason-Dixon.

Thinking of that reminded me of one of a song Jasper sung to me one night, it was on that very trip after graduation. Edward had passed out hours before and Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I were the only one's left awake. He'd only do it if you'd feed him a fifth of George Dickel first. Boy never could handle sour mash whiskey very well, but Jasper was a lot of fun while drinking it.

I started to hum and I could almost hear him singing it to me.

"_Well this life that I've lead has took me everywhere_

_There ain't no place I ain't never gone_

_But it's kind of like the saying that you heard so many times_

_Well there just ain't no place like home."_

"_Did ya ever see a she gator protect her young_

_Or a fish in a river swimming free_

_Did you ever see the beauty of the hills of Carolina _

_Or the sweetness of the grass in Tennessee."_

"_And Lord I can't make any changes_

_All I can do is write em' in a song_

_I can see the concrete slowly creepin'_

_Lord take me and mine before that comes."_

"_Do ya like to see a mountain stream a-flowin'_

_Do you like to see a youngun with his dog_

_Did ya ever stop to think about… the air your breathin'_

_Well better listen to my song."_

"_And Lord I can't make any changes_

_All I can do is write em' in a song_

_I can see the concrete slowly creepin'_

_Lord take me and mine before that comes."_

"_I'm not tryin' to put down no big cities_

_But the things they write about us just a bore_

**"Well you can take a boy out of ol' Dixieland, but you'll never take ol' Dixie from a boy."** I giggled as Jasper sang on cue to my humming.

"What are you doing standing in here?" His eyes were black again, and I realized I had spent all my time in his glorious shower grinning like a loon and humming like an idiot.

"Remembering." I told him as I popped on my toes to kiss him.

"Well, darlin," he drawled out just to hear me snicker at him. "If you want to eat I suggest you get dressed."

I frowned, "Why? Is Emmett on a binge?"

"No. Cause if you don't get dressed you may never be leaving this room, and I have plans for today. Now, get that ass movin'."

I saluted him with my middle finger and he slapped my ass as I sauntered passed him.

I dressed in some clothes that apparently Alice had bought me years ago, but they still seemed in style. The jeans were tighter than I expected and the wrap cable nit top, it was tight, really tight, my breasts were spilling out of the v-neck. It was a wrap, and I thanked God for small favors, or I wouldn't have been able to squeeze them in there at all. I didn't bother with anything else but throwing my hair up, there was no taming that shit without my conditioner.

I made my way into the breakfast area, and nearly rammed into a tall blond woman, and when I say tall I mean, like Amazon tall. This was a huge bitch.

"Watch were your going." She said hatefully with a angry glare.

I smiled then, it honestly took me a minute to figure out who she was.

"Rosalie O'Hale."

"No Cullen, and just because Jasper played hero to you last night, doesn't mean you can just waltz down here and play family with the rest of us, you little tart."

That just pissed me off.

"Listen here you overgrown Irish Barbie, you don't know me or anything about me for that matter, so I suggest you get the fuck out of my way."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fuck you, you little wop whore. Just because my brother decided he wanted ginny for desert last night doesn't give you any-"

"ROSIE!" Emmett bellowed out as he came skidding around the corner with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle on his heels.

Rosalie rounded on him and started screaming at him and Jasper about allowing his whores down for breakfast.

When she told Emmett, if he didn't get this - me - cannoli out of her kitchen that she was gonna slit my throat, Jasper lost his shit.

"Enough!"

Silence. You could hear a fucking pin drop.

"Rosalie, in the future when you are in someone else's house, would you please take the time to find out a persons name before you insult them." Esme said quietly.

Jasper strolled up to me with purpose and kissed me deep in front of everyone. I could hear gasps from a few and a quiet chuckle from I am assuming Emmett.

"What the fuck?" I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Rosalie, I would like to introduce you to the infamous Bella Swan O' Doyle. Bella, this is-

Rosalie O'Hale Cullen, I know Jasper."

Rosalie gasped with wide eyes, realizing she had just insulted her father's best friend's daughter, and made a fool out of herself in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh my God." She stated. Everyone just kind of stared at her. Carlisle said nothing, but to me he didn't have to, he was pissed, there was nothing more to it. Esme looked apologetic. Emmett looked like… well… like someone had kicked his dog. And Jasper, he looked ready to snap her neck.

Rosalie was probably remembering all of those times we played together growing up, seeing as my father betrayed his people for her father's sister.

Yeah, I was a half breed, and proud of it.

I walked right up to her.

"Rosalie, I know you didn't realize it was me, but if you ever speak to me that way again. Emmett wife or not, I'm gonna fuck you up." I made sure she was looking at me before I turned and walked out. My appetite was ruined.

I had barely made back into Jasper's bedroom before he caught up to me.

"I'm so sorry." He stated kissing the bruise that was my left eye. It had looked horrible this morning when I looked in the mirror, but at least I could see again, thanks to Carlisle insisting that I ice it overnight.

"Why, I'm not. I just… too much right now. Can we just go?"

He smiled and nodded at me.

I grabbed one of Esme's wool parka's out of the coat closet in the main foyer, bundled Migg's up in a small blanket and followed Jasper out to driveway.

It had snowed again last night and the property was beautiful. There were a handful of me scattered down the drive and around the house setting up Christmas decorations. It was a Cullen tradition, they go up first thing two days after Thanksgiving.

"She's had them out since sunup. Poor fuckers." Jasper chuckled beside me.

With a hand on the small of my back he lead me to his - what I would call - weekday vehicle - just a simple but tasteful SUV.

Jasper opened my door for me, but before I could get in he stopped me.

"Jasper?"

He kissed me, slow and tenderly. This was not a sexual kiss, but it was, fuck, it was awesome.

"I love you," he whispered against my forehead. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Jazz," I sighed. "No let's go get some food, I fucking starving."

He chucked at me, "Your wish is my command. Princess O' Doyle."

I wanted to wipe that smirk clean off his face.

I placed Migg's in the front seat and I gathered some snow off the ground as Jasper was walking around to his side of the car. As soon as he opened the door, I hauled off and busted him right on the nose.

Jasper looked stunned, like he couldn't believe I had just done that too him.

I was laughing like a wild hyena.

"And you… call… yourself a…. Mech-" My mouth was shut for me by a wad of something cold and wet. Motherfucker. I didn't even see him move.

"What was that, Princess?"

"Shut up." I pouted. "Why are you calling me Princess?"

"Because, I couldn't tell if Rosalie was going to bow down to you or shit her pants." He said with another chuckle.

"Well… fuck if I can help that she's a rude bitch."

He laughed again.

"So where to?"

We decided to forgo eating in and opted for drive through, being that I was the poster child for a woman's abuse hotline.

We ate in silence, just the low hum of the radio lulling Migg's into another fit of the wild snores.

"So, I told you my whole sob story last night, what have you been doing the past four years?" We were on the way to my apartment to feed my little black monster and for me to grab something to wear that actually fit.

"Not much, really. Other than Carlisle offering me Edward's old position, I haven't really done anything."

"Your second?" I gasped.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, no… I just always assumed-

-Emmett." Jasper finished and I nodded.

"He didn't want it. He's muscle and he knows it. He never was much of a thinker. He's happier this way, trust me. Second would make him an old man very quick."

He was right. Emmett was no where near the right stuff for that. Emmett, always the playful one, would never be okay with all of the responsibility that came with it. Hell, I'm having a hard time believing he's married. Even if it is to the Irish Witch of the West.

"Oh," was my lame reply.

"Bella, this doesn't change anything does it." My head snapped up and my eyes found his.

"What? No!" I cried shaking my head.

"Listen here, Jasper Whitlock, and listen good. I love you, I always have. I want to be with you and no other, and if we have to do this again, your balls are going to be new decorations for my rear-view mirror. Got it?"

I was a angry huffing mess by time I was done with my tirade. Yelling at good looking men sure takes a lot out of you.

Jasper nodded and I kissed his cheek.

He didn't say another word as we climbed the four flights of stairs to my apartment, but I could feel his eyes on mine the entire time.

When we got to my door, I raised my hand to put my key in the lock, but Jasper covered his hand with mine.

"Bella, I-

"Don't Jasper, I'm not mad, I just don't want you to think that there's anything to make you less in my eyes. I don't do mushy well and you know that. But I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss me just as my front door opened from the inside.

"What the fuck, Bella!"


	6. Chapter Five  Same ol' Song and Dance

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has faved, alerted and reviewed. It took me a long time to hit that publish button, but I'm glad now that I did.

I want to give a special thanks to:

**Emo Gril**

**Duskri123**

**BloodAngel76**

**IHeartJW**

**natashar**

**SAVAGEGRACEx**

**afarber**

**HollyLouise**

**TwilightAddict1484**

**ericsfan**

**.xX**

**Riri Whitlock**

Thank you all so much for all the support you have given.

_Previously:_

_I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss me just as my front door opened from the inside._

"_What the fuck, Bella!"_

_**Chapter Five - It's just the Same ol' Song and Dance**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

Bella's front door opened and I swear, I nearly pissed myself laughing. Standing there holding a Louisville Slugger, wearing nothing but a pair of worn cutoffs and a scowl, was the skinniest kid I had ever seen. He didn't look more than 18 or 19, and he looked pissed.

He'd probably come to my shoulders, if he was lucky.

Messy black hair and eyes to match, and he was dark, really dark, and he stood there looking at me like he wanted to tear my head off.

He had that slugger raised and pointed right at my head.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

What the hell? Who the fuck was this guy. Well… boy or not he was fixin' to have my boot up his ass.

I looked to Bella; for some kind of conformation that she knew this asshole before I put a hole the size of Emmett's fist threw his head.

The kid was angry, but he wasn't smart. The whole time he'd been lookin' over Bella and glaring at me, he never paid attention to the hand that slipped under my coat for the .45 I had holstered under my arm. I could have had it out and him dead faster than he could say 'fuck me'.

Too bad he didn't seem to know that.

Bella's face was tightened into the angriest glare I had seen to date, she didn't even look this pissed this morning, dealing with Rosalie.

"Jacob Black, don't you know better than to physically threaten people when you're carrying a bat to a gun fight?"

Then she giggled.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you gave me a fucking heart attack. Where the fuck you been?" Jacob - I guess - asked, dropping the bat immediately but not his eyes from me.

He opened his arms to her, and she hugged him. I had to bite back the jealous angry noise that was working its way passed my lips.

Yeah, so I'm a possessive bastard. You would be too if you had to wait four years for the girl you loved.

Six and a half, if you wanna get technical.

Then my rational mind rejoined the rat race; Jacob Black, where had I heard that name before… then it hit me.

"You're Seth's brother." I really didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he barked out, his eyes narrowing more every second.

My hand instinctively sought out the snap that held my weapon in place and gripped the butt of the gun tightly.

But the stupid fucker didn't stop there.

"You another one of James' pussy Irish fagots?" Jacob asked me as his first genuine smile graced him lips.

That one would kill me, had he the chance.

I growled, and started to remove metal from leather, but a delicate hand on mine halted my movements. My eyes searched her face and her eyes were sorrowful and pleading; they were begging me to spare him.

I nodded.

Once.

One chance. That was all he got.

Bella whirled back around, and I'll admit, as a man I was a tiny bit afraid of Bella when she got like this, not because she was some badass woman, but because she was so fucking unpredictable, there was _**no**_ staying ahead of her.

It was then that I realized that Bella's hand was on my gun, and before I could move she had it drawn, weapons free, and aimed at Jacob Black's head.

Like I said.

Unpredictable.

"What the-" Black choked out.

"Shut up!" Bella snarled.

Jacob threw his hands in the air, and it all looked like a bad episode of cops.

Bella chanced a side-ways glance at me but never removing her eyes from her target, then she smirked and turned back to the shaking wop in front of me.

"Jacob, I love you, I really do, but leave him alone or I'll blow your fucking head off." Bella was cool as a cucumber as she informed him of the possibility of losing his head.

And I'll be damned if my dick didn't get hard.

My little woman was defending me. Kitten was protecting her friend as well, she knew I wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but it was sexy as hell all the same.

"But, Bella-" Jacob tried to whine.

"No," she shook her head, cutting him off, pushing steel barrel further into his temple. Jacob was truly frightened now, you could see it in his eyes, and that told me he didn't really know shit about Bella, or he'd know she was capable of this.

I mean… FUCK! Her father was- no is one of the best cleaner in the entirety if the United States and Europe, and yes, he trained her to handle a firearm, she was a fucking good shot, too.

Lost a hundred bucks the year after her graduation.

Emmett and I foolishly bet her that she couldn't pull off the Annie Oakley "mirror" shot from 45 feet. Of, course we were thinking that Bella only knew how to handle pistols.

Boy, were we wrong. Not only did that little shit take a hundred bucks off both of us, but she never let us live it down, either.

Little bitch.

The sound of Bella talking quietly threw clenched teeth brought me from my memory, and I only caught the last part of her rant.

…You don't know who he is!"

"Sorry," he muttered, then recovered. "You know how I feel about you being around _his_ type."

I looked at Bella, was this guy fucking for real?

"And what type and _I_, boy?" I asked in amusement.

The kid really was funny. I wonder if Bella would let me get one. Hmmm.

Jacob seemed to consider this for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and answered with a "Y'know, a gangster, like James." He seethed.

A _gangster like _**James?**

I couldn't help it, I fucking doubled over. I was laughing so hard I was near in tears. Even Bella was chuckling.

Yes, I definitely wanted one of these. My own personal jester.

"You… you're out of your fucking depth, you know that right," I got out through the gulps of air I tried to take in.

Jacob huffed and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, but Bella lowered the gun, but she didn't safety it like I thought she would. Instead she used it like a cattle prod, pushing Jacob into the apartment.

Lucky for us, that this shitty little apartment complex wouldn't call the cops even if they had seen our little exchange. Wouldn't want to take the chance of the cops finding one of their labs, would they?

My temper was flaring again as I entered. The only nice thing I could say about her place was that it was clean.

It was a fucking mess. The walls looked like shit and were bowed from previous water damage. Plaster was falling from the ceiling and it smelled like well…like rotting mold.

Not to mention it was cold enough to store meat in here.

Fuck. How long had she been living this way.

It was a small one room loft, with a kitchen area she had created with some old book shelves and a bathroom.

Her bed was a pull-out on a worn out looking sofa, and her kitchen didn't look like it survived "the prohibition".

Carlisle and Esme would go into cardiac arrest if they saw this place.

She was using a used dresser and ready made closet pieces as a wardrobe/entertainment center.

It was fucking nuts.

Bella hadn't said a word when she retreated into the kitchen with a wobbly looking chair, and hoisted herself up the cabinet above the freezer, and returned with a triumphant smile and a bottle of single malt scotch.

There's my girl.

She handed me the bottle and scoured through the cabinets, coming back with three mismatched tumblers, and I was on her ass the entire way.

If you'd seen her ass you would too.

Trust me.

Her fucking jeans were painted on.

After pouring herself a small glass - which she downed - she plopped down onto her couch and poured the amber liquid into the other two cups and sighed. I sat next to her and reassuringly squeezed her knee.

"So, who the fuck is he to have your panties in such a twist? If I had known you were slumming -" smug bastard was sneering at her.

I was up off my seat, and in a matter of seconds had him on the ground staring up the barrel of Irina; Tanya's twin - which Bella still had.

"Listen here, boy!" I yelled. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you **will **speak to her with respect in my presence." He wouldn't meet my eye, he was looking for Bella to help him.

Ha! Not happening.

Bella just hung her head in her hands muttering, "this is why I wanted a drink first."

I shook him, breaking his eyes from Bella, forcing him to look at me.

I gave him a pointed look, and he nodded.

"I'm glad we understand each other then." I told him standing up and moving back to me seat beside Bella.

"Now," she drawled, smirking at Black, "that you have embarrassed yourself, twice. Jake, I'd like you to meet, Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Jazz, meet Jacob Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington, that is if he ever goes back."

Chief, huh? So, skinny kid not a wop. Interesting.

It has always been comical to me, to meet someone who has no idea who I am but understands the implications behind my family name.

Just like now.

Jacob's eyes widened marginally, then narrowed.

Okay, so, not what I was expecting.

But just as fast as they had narrowed, it was replaced by confusion.

"Wait… so he's one of the good ones, right?"

And again I say, huh?

"Fuck around, Jake," Bella giggled. "how much did you chief this morning? God, you're a fucktard. Do you really think I would be standing here defending him, if he were Edward?"

I got it now.

I laughed.

"Sorry man," he apologized, and it was mostly sincere, but something still wasn't right, maybe he had a thing for Bella, no, that didn't fit either, Bella told me he was a happily married man, to her best-friend. So, what was it?

"Now, what the fuck happened to your face?" Jacob asked, turning on Bella with all the venom back in his voice.

I tensed ready to spring into action, if need be.

"James…" Bella whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Fuck…" Black whispered back, just as quiet.

Jacob's eyes softened.

"Bells," he pleaded, "you can't keep letting this happen, move back in with me and Magg's if you have to, but don't go back there; you can't keep this up, one of these times he's gonna kill you," he looked to me then. "tell her, will ya."

I saw his mouth moving, and I vaguely understood the words coming out, but I only heard one, like a mantra, over and over it played.

Keep. Keep. Keep. Keep.

Black had said the word "**keep**" like this wasn't a one time thing.

Bella had never told me that.

A loud shattering sound startled the hell out of me, even more so when I realized I was bleeding and that I had just put my fist through Bella's glass coffee table.

"KEEP!" I roared out, standing to my full height.

"Wait," Jacob asked confused, looking between me and Bella. "you didn't tell him, did you?" he directed at Bella.

"I-" Bella tried.

"TELL ME WHAT?"

Bella closed her eyes, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What did you want me to tell you, Jasper?" she said through a deep sigh.

"Did you want me to tell you that this time, I actually made it out of there in good shape-

"Did you want me to tell you, that I let a man I hate more than anything beat me so I wouldn't have to go home with my tail between my legs-

"Is that what you…want…" she trailed off as sobs wracked her body.

She looked up at me through wet lashes and I could see the fire in her eyes.

"DO YOU WANT ALL THE GOREY DETAILS-

"HOW DISGUSTED I FELT EACH TIME HE TRIED TO FEEL ME UP-

"HOW HIS HANDS FELT BREAKING MY FACE, CAUSE I WOULDN'T LET HIM-

"TELL ME, JASPER! **IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!**

I just stood there stunned. I couldn't say a word.

I wanted to scream and cry, I wanted to kill. There were no words to be said that would make it better. Bella had trusted my brother, and he fed her to the fucking wolves.

And James, James, he'd be begging for death by time I was done with him.

Things just got a tad bit more personal.

Despite Bella's fuming face, I gathered my beauty into my arms, and apologized in whispers against her hair. I hadn't meant to let my temper get the better of me, which is probably why Bella hadn't told me.

Bella cried for a minute, but after a few minutes she regained control of herself.

She stepped up onto her toes to kiss me, just a soft peck, and it made me smile.

"I'll just be a minute…" she whispered into my ear before she pulled my lobe into her mouth and gave it a little tug.

Girl was trying to kill me.

She giggled and went to step out of my arms, but I wasn't having it.

I grabbed her by the waist and groaned as her body fell flush with mine and I latching my mouth to her sexy fucking neck, kissing a trail to her ear.

You know, returning a good gesture and all.

"Pack a bag for a couple of days." I ordered her.

"Why?" she moaned as I rounded her lobe to the back of her neck.

"Because," I taunted, smiling against the heated skin of her jaw, and made my way back to her sinful mouth. "you're staying with me." I finished with a forceful kiss for effect.

This wasn't an option, and she knew it.

There was no way in hell, I would let her continue to live in this dump.

I would be needing to talk to Alistair soon.

As the kiss grew in intensity Bella moaned and snaked her tongue into my mouth.

Fuck, she tasted so good.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A feminine voice called from just behind Bella.

"Hey Magg's." Bella called and I waved awkwardly.

"Don't you 'hey Magg's' me. I don't hear from you all night and now you turn up looking like Rocky Balboa and sucking face with this piece of man candy. I want answers."

She held a steady gaze with Bella. A showdown of sorts, I could almost hear the cheesy western music, as the girls held their imaginary guns, and a imaginary tumbleweed blew across the room.

"Magg's, meet Jasper, as in Whitlock Cullen. Jazz, meet Mag-pie; Jacob's much better half." Bella said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, half-pint." was yelled from the kitchen the same time Maggie gasped.

"This is Jasper?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"Yep," Bella turned to wink at me, then smacked my ass, "cute, isn't he?"

Then she was off, giggling like a mad woman, darting all over the place, with a screeching Maggie hot on her ass.

Even after they slammed the bathroom door, I could still hear Maggie demanding the "full story".

I thought momentarily about fucking with them, but squashed that idea fast. I love my man parts just were they were, and living in house with Esme, Alice and Bella taught me to never fuck with Girl Time.

Shit could get ugly.

So I opted for a more relaxed and safe hobby, I sat my ass on the couch.

I should have said I slumped, cause I was fucking exhausted.

Between all the drama of last night, plus the early wake up call, I was fucking bushed.

I ran my hand over my face and sighed, I had shit to do, starting with my phone.

I made a few calls waiting on Bella.

One was to Alistair, just giving him and update on James, and letting him know that Bella was banged up but okay.

I also asked that I speak with him tonight, privately.

I needed to tell him about my relationship with Bella, I didn't want him finding out from anyone but me, and to let him know that I was in this for life. Alistair has known for years just how much his daughter meant to me, he also knew that my intentions were honorable, but I still felt it was right to give him due right as a father to threaten me.

I called Randell next, letting him know that it was a go for tomorrow, and I also had him call in a few guys I knew that excelled in a unique field, I wanted them there.

I called Emmett and Carlisle letting them know what time to meet, we would have to do it after services, so I figured we'd all sneak out a little after dinner.

I wrapped up my phone calls with Esme, she asked how Bella was, even though she had just seen her a few hours ago. Women. But dinner was set at six so we only had about another 45 minutes before we needed to leave here.

That's when the dread hit me.

Fuck. I forgot to tell Bella.

"Bella, you need to change for dinner." I yelled out to her.

Immediately her head popped out from behind the bathroom door. "Dinner?"

"Yep."

"Fuck!" she whispered and went back to what she was doing, then I heard giggling, followed by Maggie coming back grabbing things from the wardrobe and hauling ass back to the bathroom.

Weird.

Bella already knew what dinner I was talking about, it was a Cullen thing.

Every Saturday night; wine, great food, arguments, and then church the next day with a hell of a hangover.

I leaned back into the couch and grinned like a fool.

This week I was taking Bella.

I never thought yesterday when I woke up that Bella would come back into my life, and she was finally mine.

"How long?" Jacob asked, as I felt the couch did next to me.

My eyes jerked open, as Jacob handed me the bottle of scotch Bell had conveniently left on the floor.

"What?" I asked dumbly, cause I had no clue what he was talking about.

I took a pull off the bottle and handed it back.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Oh!

"Since she was skinny and awkward." I told him, and we laughed, though, for something told me they were for different reasons.

"You know when I first met Bella, my brother went fucking crazy over her," he told me pulling a smoke from his pocket and lighting up.

"she never would give him the time of day, though, and I didn't get it. I mean, my brothers a good lookin' guy, and he's never had much trouble in that department, Y'know?"

I nodded. I knew his brother's type. Well.

"I didn't figure it out until our Halloween party. Bella was… Bella was fucking trashed, and she was frisky that night."

I tried not to growl. I really did.

Fucker laughed at me and continued on with his story. "I was right there when my brother put the moves on Bella, and I was right there when she looked him straight in the face and told him she loved him, except she said your name."

And my fucking inner-caveman did a fucking happy dance around his imaginary fire.

"Needless to say, my brother didn't bother with her anymore, but that was the night I learned all about you and your brother-"

My head jerked up.

"That piece of shit is not family of mine!" I bit out vehemently.

"Anyways, Bella told me how she'd been in love with you since you were kids-"

"What?" I blurted out, shaking my head.

What the fuck was he talking about. I hadn't even met Bella until she was 18.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, she said you probably didn't remember."

Then he told me all about the little boy that had saved her doll from the massive beast.

The massive beast being our 8 year old, Merle Great Dane name Lady.

I remembered.

A stick skinny little girl with a long chestnut man and pink Chuck Taylor's, crying her eyes out after she crashed into me in the hall while I was making my escape from Grandma Trudy.

I remember wiping the tears from her eyes, and vowing to get her little dolly back.

And I did, and the little girl hugged me and kissed my cheek, it was my first kiss.

I gasped.

"That was Bella?" I asked myself, but Black answered.

"Yeah, and she's been in love with you ever since."

You couldn't have beat the useless grin off my face. Bella had been my first kiss.

"Are you boys gossiping?" Bella whispered in my ear.

I jumped.

"Fuck, Bella…" I trailed off as I took her in. My eyes wandered unabashed up and down her, and I lost my breath all over again.

Damn she looked beautiful.

I'm guess Maggie had a hand in Bella's make-up, as she stood there with a smile that would rival the Cheshire Cat's.

You could still see the majority of Bella's bruises, and I knew it had to hurt like hell to cover them, but she did, I think for the sake of her father as well as me.

I got pissed every time I looked at them.

She looked sinful standing there in the sexiest black dress and kitten heels that I couldn't wait to feel digging into my back.

Fuck, I was hard. Like a rock.

"Ready," Bella asked chuckling, as I stood not even bothering to hide my not so little problem.

"Damn straight." I replied with gusto.

The faster we got to dinner, the faster we got to go to bed, and there was no where I'd rather be.

Maggie laughed and handed me Migg's who seemed to have had is own mini make-over.

He fucking smelled better, thank fuck.

But the girls had him dolled up in a little tuxedo-dog thingy.

I had to admit, he looked cute.

"Might as well turn in my man-card now, and save Bella the trouble," I muttered, but Jake caught it and laughed his ass off.

"Come on, buddy" I told Migg's and Bella slipped a red coat thing over his tux.

We said our goodbyes at the bottom of the stairs, and I promised Jake and Magg's that I wouldn't be a "Bella-hog", and would bring her to visit often.

So with Migg's looking like a red stay puffed marshmallow-man, Bella looking like a fucking abused super-model and a small bag of clothing I don't think could even be considered as female, we made our way to the car.

The ride back to the house was silent as the grave and I was seriously worried for the safety of Bella's fingers, she had damn near gnawed them off.

"Jazz?" Bella said after a while.

"Hmmm."

"Do you think Ali will be there?"

This is why I loved the girl so damn much, she's a fucking enigma.

She pulls a loaded gun on a friend, takes a beating from a man twice her size like a champ, and threatens to fuck up Rosalie O'Hale, but she's scared of little Alice.

Not that I blame her. Alice was a force all her own.

"Yeah, I know she will." I told her and snatched the hand she was currently biting at and placing it in my lap. "Baby, we've been over this, no one is mad at you over what Edward did. If anything you'll be fighting Alice for first dibs on Edward's balls, should that coward show himself again.

She giggled. "I'm being silly."

"Yes, you are." I agreed, cause she was. My family love her like she was a Cullen, and if I had anything to do with it, she'd be a Whitlock Cullen soon enough.

We talked about nothing important the rest of the drive, though, I did bring up what Jacob and I talked about. Bella blushed, but I told her I remembered her too, but I just didn't know her name.

As I was pulling into the driveway I heard Bella gasp out a 'Holy Shit'.

And I concurred. Holy shit was right.

Esme had sure outdone herself this year. It looked like something out of a fucking Bing Crosby movie.

Fuck.

You could see the fucking house a mile away.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as we pulled up to the house.

I turned in my seat and cupped her face, "Not half as beautiful as you." I told her. I kissed her lips sweetly and pulled back to kiss her nose.

I was just about to go for my door handle when Bella grabbed a hold of my sweatshirt strings and kissed the shit out of me.

I moaned as she tugged at my hair, pulling my face to her. Fuck it was hot.

I damn near snarled when she took hold of the situation. Literally.

"Fuck, I want you," I murmured against her lips and my hands cupped her breasts through her dress. Fuck, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Bella smiled against my lips, then I felt a warm weight replace her hand, and a gust of cold air. The she was gone. I opened my eyes, and was met with her opened door, and Migg's staring up at me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bella**_

**.**

I giggled as I fled the scene, where I had just left Jasper with an amazing hard on and my stinky dog in his lap. He was still looking around, gaping like a fish.

Was it cruel. Yes.

But it was payback for that stunt he pulled in front of Maggie, making me moan like a wanton hussy, even if I was one.

I didn't even make it to the front porch when the front door nearly came off it's hinges and I was almost taken out by a black blur. A sobbing black blur.

Alice.

"Oh, Bella," she cried, I thought she might crack my already busted rib. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too Ali-Brooke."

Then she started laughing at something behind me, and I found a dejected looking Jasper coming up the walk with a proud looking Migg's all decked out in his festive wear.

"Oh Jazz," she cackled. "did you finally find a job your good at," she teased.

"Family dog walker?" She asked giggling as they embraced.

"Shut up, Ali." he told her kiss her forehead. "Or I'll tell Garrett all of your little secrets."

Alice huffed and Jasper smiled, smug bastard knew he won, for now.

Jasper handed me Migg's leash before he kissed me, really kissed me, right in front of Alice.

I was still panting when he told me he need to get ready for dinner and disappeared into the warmth of the house. Leaving me defenseless with Alice.

Traitor.

I almost didn't want to see the look on Alice's face.

She had one eyebrow raised and a was smiling knowingly at me.

"So, a little birdie told me that you and Jazz got caught rolling through the sheets this morning. There any truth in that?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

I smiled a little and decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jazz and I always used to sleep in the same bed so I don't see why it's-

"Oh, come off it, Bean. You were either shagging him or about to, and from what Mom told me, I'd say it was the ladder. I know you better than that, so which is it?"

"Well, we weren't shag- having sex-

"OH BELLY!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me and jumping up and down.

"I always knew he… and then that summer at the cabin… and of course on your birthday… oh, I wonder what color theme we'll use… Do you like freesia? Oh never mind… there's that chapel down in….

I only caught have of the shit she was saying. The Cullen family were ranters, and Alice could hang with the best of them. When she started going on about floral arrangements and baby names I had to stop her.

"ALICE!"

She just squealed some more and hugged me.

"I'm just so happy your home." She told me as tears spilled from her bright green eyes.

"Me, too." I agreed my own traitorous tears making their presence known.

The dog was shivering by time Alice and I had dried our face and headed inside; linked arm and arm, while she rattled off all about her fiancé and how they first met, and how good he was in the sack.

TMI by the way.

And just about anything else you could think off.

All eyes were on me as I entered the setting room.

And yes, I meant everyone.

It was then that I made the connection of Alice's fiancé and the life I had now left behind.

Fuck.

He was the groom that was with Jazz and Em the other night.

Garrett had seen me dance.

Garrett had seen me in next to nothing.

And I knew come hell or high water if that fucker opened his mouth in front of my father, Alice wouldn't have a fiancé.

The sitting room was no less spectacular than I remembered. Adorned in creams and gold's and big enough to house an army.

But that's not what had my attention.

It was the handsomely graying gentlemen with a big smile and a trail of tears leaking out from underneath his silly glasses.

My father the man who took me in and treated me better than my own father ever had.

All the pain and hurt I had suffered for the past four years vanished and I threw myself into his arms like a five year old.

Cause sometimes a girl just needs her daddy.

"S'alright, love, I have 'ye now." He whispered, kissing the top of my head and squeezing me tight.

"Let me have a look at 'ye," he cooed as he pulled me back at arms length. "Yer beautiful, my Belle."

It always found it interesting how a man with Alistair's reputation could ever love anyone, especially a child who didn't belong to him.

It was there in my fathers arms that I had an epiphany. I'd been a fool.

Looking into my father's eyes and the eyes of my family, I knew it was me who was disappointed with myself, not them.

They held no judgment, only love.

Looking around the room, I found nothing but love and comfort, save for Bitchilie, who was giving me the evil eye.

I'd take care of that bitch later. She wanted to play Cullen. I'm game.

I hoped she knew what she was getting herself into, we may have never met, but she was the outsider, not me.

And the Cullen's, we stick together.

"I love 'ye, lass, welcome home." My father whispered and then handed me over to Jasper, in Jasper's arms I was safe.

A look past between them that I couldn't quite put my finger on, I made a mental note to ask about that later.

When dinner was served we filled into the formal dinning, well, one of them anyways.

To an outsider, you think this was a formal affair.

But the Cullen's did shit there own way.

The wine flowed freely throughout dinner, and polite conversation was made.

By the first bottle everyone, even Rosalie was chatting happily.

By bottle number four, Emmett and Jasper got yelled at for starting a mini food fight. They hurled everything from dinner rolls to linguine across the table at each other.

By the opening of bottle number seven, I was sure everyone was going to mass with a hangover.

Carlisle and Esme where halfway to the bedroom - only they were still sitting at the table, blushing like honeymooners and whispering not so discreetly to each other, and thinking we didn't notice what was going on under the table.

My father - despite his macho reputation - was a lightweight, by bottle four he had begun regaling us in Irish Folklore and song.

Jasper, my poor sweet Jasper, was trying unsuccessfully to play footsy with me under the table, and he grinned until Emmett stood up and announced to the room, that Jasper was sick and that he refused to be Jasper's butt-monkey.

Even Rosalie laughed at that.

Alice well, Alice was fucking twisted. Hanging off Emmett and singing right along with my father.

In my eyes the night couldn't have gone better.

Everything was perfect until…

"Now I remember you!" Was bellowed across the table, and my heart stopped when I realized it was Garrett.

Now, I'm not one to hide shit from my family, and I'm pretty sure everyone already knew what happened last night, but fuck. Not at dinner.

My heart was hammering in my chest.

Emmett looked pale, Jasper was red, and Alice looked confused.

"Yeah, your that dancer from last night," he slurred and walked over to Jasper to give him a friendly clap on the back.

Esme gasped and the room stilled.

Garrett leaned down to whisper in his ear, not even noticing that Jasper was shaking. "Damn what'd you pay for that, bro?" except it wasn't a whisper and everyone heard, my father included.

It happened before I even realized it, and all I heard was a loud thud, and the china rattle. I assume the noise came from Garrett's head when it met the dinning room table, and the grunting was Garrett struggling to get his arm loose from the painful way it was twisted behind his back.

"I knew it!" Rosalie exclaimed hoping up from her seat. "I knew you were nothing but a whore they picked up at that sleazy club last night." she spat trying to stare me down.

That was when the entire fucking room erupted.

It was like watching a movie in slow motion.

My father and Carlisle were out of their seats headed toward the now shaking Garrett, who just seemed to realize that he really stepped in it.

Jazz had veins popping in his forehead as he continued to scream at Garrett, I'm pretty sure Jazz broke his arm.

While I had been watching Jazz, Esme and Alice had cornered the Rosabitch and I don't have a clue what they said to her, but she was bawling.

Emmett was shaking me and begging me to get Jazz to let Garrett go.

I was right he had broken Garrett arm.

It was fucking insanity.

Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was the wine.

But… I had had enough of this shit.

I stuck my thumb and my pointer in my mouth and let the mother of all whistles fly.

Every head snapped in my direction as I yelled out, "YES!"

I turned to Garrett. "Yes, I was the dancer you saw last night, but I would appreciate in the future if you kept that between us, and not at the dinner table in front of my father." He hung his head and Jasper finally let him go.

"And you," I stated, turning to Rosalie. "I may have been a dancer, I was never a whore to anyone-

"I appreciate the fact that you're looking after your brother-in-law, I get that, and as sister in this family I hope Emmett forgives me," I said getting right in her face.

"You may be Emmett's wife, and you may be a O'Hale, but you are no better than me. And I'll ask kindly, that you never speak to me again, because if you do," I said as I moved closer and as she inched back I grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of her head and pulled her face to mine. We were nose to nose. "you'll be choking on your own _**fucking teeth**_." I growled at her and kissed her cheek before letting her go. She stumbled back into her chair and didn't say another fucking word.

I excused myself after that.

I kissed Esme and Carlisle and thanked them for dinner.

I kissed my father good night and told him we'd talk later.

I apologized to Alice and Emmett.

I kissed Jazz once, picked up my dog who had retreated under that table when the war broke out, and took my tired ass to bed.

I hit the bed fully clothed, hugging my stinking dog, and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six Part One

**A/N: Just another thank you to all that have been reading. **

I have cut this chapter this parts. I had quiet a few people ask about the Jasper/Alistair conversation. So you may have to wait an extra day on the violence, but I threw in some sexy time to make up for it. Hope you like it.

**Warning: **This chapter does contain adult material, so if you can't hang or you're too young.

Don't read it.

_**Chapter Six - Tying Up Loose Ends**_

_**Part One**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I raged, thrashing and kicking against my captor.

"I will," he promised, as he tightened the hold around my arms. "As soon as you calm the hell down."

"FUCK THAT!" I spat.

"Come on, Jazz," Emmett grunted. "you gotta get a hold of yourself."

"YOU'RE FUCKING DONE!" I wailed at Garrett, but he wouldn't look at me.

Garrett had made himself small in a corner of the room long ago, cradling his broken arm

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I snarled, and thrashed harder against Emmett's hold.

There aren't words to describe how fucking mad I was watching Bella retreat from the family dinner because of a perverted idiot and a stuck up bitch.

It's nothing compared to how I feel now.

I had been struggling against Emmett since Bella had left and Garrett made his second fuck up of the night.

He opened his mouth.

"_What the fuck was that about?" _he had said, and I lost it.

I had Carlisle in front of me trying to calm me down by getting me to focus on anything that wasn't that fucking douche-bag across the room, but the arguing going on around us was not helping.

I still wanted to snap his neck.

Rosalie had both Emmett and Alice lighting her ass up.

Esme was rubbing Carlisle's arm, as he tried to keep himself in check, but he was fast losing his temper. Not something you see everyday from my very controlled uncle.

And Garrett - the fucking coward - hadn't moved from the corner.

I had a splitting headache, my breathing was getting heavier and my skin hot.

The room was buzzing with noise, but I could hardly make out anything being said. The blood was pounding in my ears, and I was starting to shake.

My face must have been as red as a fire truck- it sure as hell felt like it- and the next thing I knew I had Alistair completely blocking my view of Garrett.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Get dat fuckin' kid outta here." Alistair ordered, thumbing over his shoulder. "Da lad's gonna stroke out, his blood pressure too fuckin' high."

Then Garrett was being dragged out the door by Carlisle, and Alistair was telling Emmett to let me go.

I sagged against the wall, gasping.

"Dat's it lad, take a breath," Alistair said softly, losing my tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons to my shirt. The air felt good against my overheated skin, and my vision started to clear.

"Easy, lad, easy." Alistair told me as I tired to move myself off the wall.

It had been a long time since I had lost my temper like this. I think it was a combination of the wine and all the bullshit over the last few days that cause me to finally snap.

"Sit down, all of you." Carlisle commanded, and the room fell silent again as Carlisle re-entered the room, and I prayed to all that was holy that it stayed that way.

Silently we all sat, some of us more reluctantly than others.

I was very reluctant, I didn't know how much more bullshit I could handle tonight, and I really didn't want to test the last shreds of my sanity in my aunts dinning room.

But this wasn't a request, it was a command, and by my superior. I had no choice.

So I sat.

Unhappily, my arms crossed over my chest, daring anyone of them to say anything against Bella again.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Look," he said pointedly, as he ran a hand over his face. "I think there's been some miscommunication's in regards to Bella status in this family."

I snorted. "Fucking understatement of the century." I muttered to no one.

"Jasper," Carlisle warned.

"No, he has every right to be pissed," Emmett stated standing up, and turned and angry glare on his wife. "what did Bells ever do to you? You don't know the half of what's she's been through-"

Her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Emmett. I didn't know. I just thought she was some beat of bar slut that you two brought home." Rose fired back.

My temper flared again.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth!" I yelled leaning across the table with my finger in her face.

Emmett held his palm up, "That's just it Rosie, you just insulted someone I consider my sister based on what you _thought_ you knew. Did you ever think to fucking ask me or, fuck, anyone before you just assumed?"

"You know what?" Rosalie said, getting her attitude back. "I don't have to listen to this shit, I'm leaving."

"SIT YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT CHAIR!" Esme yelled pointing to the chair Rose had just vacated.

Rosalie's eyes widened, and she sat back down.

Alice giggled at Rosalie's expression and whispered, "Welcome to the family." then she winked and smiled at me.

Did I mention how much little sisters rock?

"Look Jazz, I'm sorry, I really didn't-"

"**DON'T**… Just… don't fuckin' talk to me right now." I told her and looked at Carlisle. I couldn't deal with her right now.

I slumped back into my chair and thought 'God could this day get any more fucked?'

It had all started with that crazy fucking wake-up this morning.

I had been dreaming.

_I was sitting on a porch swing overlooking the mountains. I had Bella in my arms. We were kissing, endlessly kissing, until I heard a small giggle… she was so warm._

_Then something I can only describe as rotting garbage mixed with sewage blew against my face._

_I wrinkled up my nose and told Bella maybe she should take a shower._

_Then there was laughing._

_Loud laughing… and snorting._

_My eyes jerked open and I was up close and personal with what my sleep deprived mind registered as a one eyed demon. It was licking his liking it's chops; wafting more of its devil stink to my nose._

_I jerked backwards and I heard a loud thump._

_It was only then I realized that the one eyed creature was only Bella's ugly dog who was still curled up on my pillow - which was now trash - drooling and snorting, and that loud thump was Bella._

Actually, the only thing that had gone down as planned was my talk with Alistair before that disaster of a dinner.

It went better than I could hoped for.

_When I told him of my plans for Bella and I, he smiled - a huge fucking smiled and then snorted at me._

"_Ye' don't waist any time, do 'ye." he asked me, and I laughed and shook my head. I wasn't about to waist any time when it came to Bella, I had already done enough of that._

"_Well, I know yer always goin' t' love me girl, 'ye always have. So, dere's no point in me askin', but I got'a know, are 'ye goin' t' take up rank?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Good," he said with a stiff nod, "I wouldn't allow it if 'ye didn'."_

_The confusion must have been written plainly on my face, because he sighed._

"_Dere's a lot of folk talkin' about dat girl, an non' of it good. I know not what her Da' done to create so many enemies, but he ruined me Bell's life. I wouldn' allow 'er t' be wit any man, who couldn' protect 'er."_

_And I understood then._

"_Dat lass is thee only thing I've ever loved more than me own arse, an I wanna know she'll be well looked after when I'm buried in the ground."_

_Smiling I nodded, I had my answer._

"JASPER!"

My head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Christ bro, we've been calling your name for like a minute now." Emmett said, worried.

"Sorry," I waved my hands around the room for affect, "too much."

"Now," Carlisle said a little too forceful, straightening his shirt and hair. "as I said before, I think some of those who are new to the family have gotten the wrong idea about Bella."

And bless his white Irish ass, he looked like a fucking mad man. Half his shirt was un-tucked and rumpled, and his blond hair was in such a fucking disarray it looked like he had been pulling it out by the roots.

Kinda makes me wonder how rough I look.

I scoffed at myself.

Carlisle, taking my scoff as some sort of protest; looked to me exasperated, begging me to keep my peace.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, but agreed.

"Jazz, what happened to Bella? I saw the bruises, but I didn't want to say anything." Ali asked quietly.

I sighed, I really didn't want to tell or even hear this story again.

"I don't think it's fair to make Jasper go over this again, so I'll do it, but," Carlisle said turning to me. "I think _**everyone**_ here needs to know."

"Do it," I told him. "Alice?"

"Yeah, Jazz."

"If I get outta my chair, take your idiot and haul-ass, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

I paid as little of attention as I could, and pretended Garrett wasn't in the room as Carlisle told Bella's story, starting with her childhood, how her mother had abandoned her and about her father's murder, how Alistair took her in and how she became a part of this family.

Throughout the story I added what I had recently learned, I told them all about Edward's defection, and about him being seen openly courting Carmen Volturi.

I told them how Edward had abandoned her in New York, and how she ended up at the working as a dancer and about the beatings she received.

When no one said anything as I finished, I stood up.

"I'm fucking going to bed."

"Jazz?" Emmett started.

I just held up a hand and continued towards the stairs. I had reached my limit and thought it best to leave while certain spouses still had their heads.

I was, however, surprised to find the lamp still on next to the bed as I entered our bedroom.

Bella was lying on top of the covers full clothed, heels and all, with a death grip on Migg's who was silently begging me with his eye to free him.

I tossed my dinner jacket over a chair and removed my shirt and tie.

Kneeling beside Bella, I pried her arms from around her ugly dog, who scampered over to my side of the bed and laid his dirty ass on my pillow.

Fucker

**~*WARNING*~**

When I was removing her shoes I noticed her stockings, as she had slept her dress had ridden up her thighs and _hot damn _she was wearing garters.

_Bless me father for I am about to sin…_

"Jasper…" she whispered, as I was rubbing a particular nasty knot from the arch of her foot.

I didn't know if she was sleeping or dreaming so my hands - growing minds of their own- continued up her calve to her thigh, and I got my answer a few seconds later.

"Jazz?" she called again, sitting up.

She was a hot mess; dried mascara, a bright red nose and hair that resembled a birds nest.

It was the single most sexy thing I had ever seen.

"Yeah, baby, it's just me." And continued on my journey.

I kissed her knee and murmured. "Maybe you should get out of that dress."

I had only meant to get her into something for bed, but Bella had other ideas, and I wasn't about to complain.

She slid off the bed and made her way to where I was kneeling, unzipping her dress as she went.

"Why don't you help me with that, Cowboy." Bella purred, running her fingers across my bare chest and shoulders

Fucking purred.

My dick was instantly hard and begging for attention.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned, as Bella dropped her dress and I became eye level with those fucking barely there panties.

"I wanted to go slow, you deserve slow." I murmured against her sweet wet lips. Giving her kitty a timid lick through the sheer material.

She moaned loudly and used the hands that were buried in my hair to push my face where she wanted me, "I don't want slow, I want you."

That was all I needed to hear.

I pushed the offending satin piece to the side and pulled her swollen clit into my mouth and we groaned in unison.

She was fucking soaked.

I suckled her sweet pussy like a dry man in the desert until Bella was quivering so hard I didn't think she could hold herself up anymore.

I let my hand wander up to her beautiful breast as I stood kissing my way up her smooth stomach and grazed her nipple through the soft fabric of her bra.

"God, Jazz, I need you." she rasped out, when my mouth found her nipple.

I could only moaned in response.

We went on like this for a while, nipping, tasting, but when her hot little hand found it's way into my pants, everything changed.

Bella gasped I flicked my tongue into her mouth and mewled when she tasted herself there.

I kissed my way across her collarbone and stopped when I reached the bra strap at her shoulder.

"Get rid of this," I said pulling at the strap with my teeth. She reached behind her just I had lowered myself back to my knees, "these too," I smiled already sliding her panties down her legs.

When she was bare before I couldn't help but to take a step back and admire the view.

Bella was statuesque, long creamy legs attached to her rounded hips and thin waist, beautiful breast and rosy pink nipples, pointed from the cool night air. She was everything I had dreamed and more.

"You're beautiful," I found myself saying, and pulled her too me again, kissing her softer, but no less needy.

She kissed me harder; sliding down my body and nipping at my neck and chest as she went.

When her hands grabbed my cock and her tongue darted out to lick the pre-cum gathered there I moaned out so loud it would be a wonder if no one heard.

I yanked her back up to me, "Not tonight."

There was no way I'd last.

I eased us down onto the bed, and her legs parted to accommodate me.

"Baby?" I asked, trying to detach myself from her wicked mouth, long enough to get an answer.

She was biting and sucking my bottom lip, as she hummed around it.

"Baby?" I tried again.

"Mmmm." She replied, biting a sensitive spot below my nipple. Fuck, it felt amazing.

"I need to grab a-"

"I'm on the pill," she cut me off, grabbing my cock with her hot little hand and teasing herself with it.

"Fuck!" I yelled out. God my girl was amazing.

Her hips were bucking just as her panting picked up, and she continued to tease her swollen clit mercilessly with the head of my cock in slow steady circles.

"Jazz, I need you in me… I'm close."

I growled and took my cock into my own hands, teasing her a few more times before lining it up at her entrance.

"_God Jazz."_ she cried out as I entered her. "you feel so good."

"Mmm, so tight." cause god she was tight.

I pulled her closer, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We both cried out as I entered her deeper.

"Fuck, Jazz.. Yes…right there…"

Bella was already covered in a light sheen of sweat as I picked up speed and felt her start to flutter around me. My orgasm was fast approaching, but I'd be damned if I was gonna blow first.

Bella was screaming out my name over and over as she met me thrust for thrust.

When she cried out "almost" , my hand that had been flicking her nipple slid between us and started working her clit.

Her eyes snapped to mine as I felt her tighten like a vice around me and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream and then she cried out.

It was beautiful.

"Oh, God… Bella…" I gasped as I followed her to completion.

I collapsed next to her and pulled her to my chest, sweaty, and fucking spent.

"I love you…" she mumbled as her breathing evened out.

"I love you, too, blackbird." I whispered into her hair.

It took me 28 years to figure out what I wanted to do with my life, but with this woman in my arms, I knew what I wanted, and I would have it.

**A/N: **So there it is. My first lemon.

Sorry for all of those who were waiting for James' demise, but I promise It's coming.

It was either James or Alistair and Sexy Fun, and I thought Jasper and Bella deserved some release after the night they had.


	8. Chapter Six Part 2

_**Chapter Six - Tying Up Loose Ends**_

_**Part Two**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

Tap. Tap. Tap

…

Tap. Tap. Tap.

What the hell?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Creak….

I opened my groggy eyes to see Emmett slipping through the door like a sneak thief on mission impossible.

"Hey bro, you up?" He whispered.

Now, I don't know about you, but I hate it when people have the nerve to purposefully wake you up, and then ask if you're awake.

I mean for fucks sake, if I had been awake the asshole wouldn't have had to ask.

"Does it look like I'm up?" I asked him burrowing back into my covers.

"Well… actually…" he trailed off laughing.

"Dickhead…" I muttered.

I snuggled in and forgot the world.

Mmmm… Covers… naked Bella.

I could have seriously stayed like this for eternity.

I was almost back asleep when I heard.

"Psst. Psst. Bro?"

"What?" I sighed.

"Sorry to wake you, but Esme says we need to be ready to leave in an hour."

My head popped up.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday, so get your ass up." Bastard was smiling at me when I picked my head up to look at him, and it only widened when we heard Bella huff and throw her arm around me.

Fuck.

Sunday.

Sunday meant church.

Kill me now.

"Alright, I'm up," I rasped out, in serious need of H20.

And maybe an Advil.

Fuck my head hurt.

"We still on for tonight?" Emmett questioned.

"Defiantly." I answered, probably looking like a lunatic from the smile on my face.

I was so looking forward to tonight.

I couldn't wait to see the look on James' face when we showed up with Alistair and the O' Doyle boys. Fucker would probably shit his pants.

I know I would.

Not to mention I had a lot of pent up anger, and since I couldn't take it out on the person I most wanted to -namely Edward- James would provide a much needed distraction.

Yes, It would suit me right down to the ground.

"Is she alright?" Emmett asked me softly, looking over at Bella's sleeping form, and you could see the remorse in his eyes. I knew he felt terrible about his wife's outburst last night. Emmett really did love Bella like his sister.

"I really don't know, we didn't talk much last night." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, I know." he sung, waggling his eye and pointing behind me.

All you could see was a great wad of covers, one pale leg from the lower thigh down, the arm that was wrapped around my torso and a mass of chocolate hair.

"Jasper?" Bella questioned, stirring next to me; it was muffled and I barley heard her.

"Hey baby." I laughed, digging through the sheets to find her face. Her eyes were shut tight and her nose was wrinkled.

She looked so fucking cute.

"Oh God, Is that Emmett?" She groaned.

"Yes." I simply answered, trying to keep the amusement from my voice.

"Tell'em to go away, I'm sleepy." She grumbled digging herself deeper into the pillows, trying fruitlessly to block out the light that was spilling in from the bedroom windows.

"No can do, darlin', it's Sunday." I informed her.

She must not have cared for my answer, cause she growled, and told me to 'fuck off.'

"Hey Belly-Bean?" Emmett whispered-yelled.

I never did understand that phrase, maybe it was because it always came out as yelling when Emmett did it.

Fucker always got us caught sneaking out of the house when we were teenagers.

"What?" Came her muffled and very grumpy reply.

"Does this vest make me look gay?" He asked in all seriousness, and I had to bite my fist to keep from laughing. He looked so fucking serious.

"Not a word from you." Em said, pointing to me.

I held my hands up in defense. "Of course not."

Bella pulled the sheet securely around her and sat up, blinking the sleep away and rubbing her face.

She seemed to consider it for a moment before she smiled and Emmett's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"You look like you might have seen one up close." she told him coolly, and I couldn't help it. I busted up, laughing in Emmett's face while he stood there looking like someone just kicked his dog.

"Thanks a lot, sissy." Emmett grumped.

"Serves you right, barging in here every morning." Bella reprimanded him, while grabbing the throw at the foot of the bed to cover herself better.

Emmett took one look at me, cause I was still laughing and trying like the devil _not_ to piss my bed. "Fuck you Jazz."

"But, I didn't say anything." I argued, still laughing.

"You didn't have too."

And the big fucker was pouting. Of course this only made me laugh harder.

"No, I didn't, Bella did it for me." I told him my laughing finally trailing off into a long bouts of coughing.

See even I get punished when I'm mean, but it was so worth it.

"Well you two better be ready in 45 minutes." Emmett told Bella, as he looked at his watch and continued to sulk.

"That is," he said, with his mischievous grin coming back.

"That is if you can walk," he teased gyrating his hips on the open door, calling out my name in a high girly voice and making kissy faces.

_Kissy faces? Really Jasper?_

Fuck.

It's too early for this.

Thank God Bella and I were on the same pace.

"Get the fuck out Emmett." Bella yelled, throwing the alarm clock at his head. Which landed with a resounding crack as it shattered against the hardwood.

I heard a faint, "Language, Emmett." Being called down the hall by Aunt Esme.

Esme could and did curse with the best of us, but she didn't do it on Sunday and if you knew what was good for you, you didn't either.

It was just her thing.

"But it was Bella," Emmett whined as he was shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't too long after that we heard a tale-tell smack and a "Well, you probably provoked her."

Yep. Esme was defending Bella.

Why? You ask.

Well, no cursing on Sunday was definitely Esme's thing; but there are only two people walking this Earth who can get away with it.

Granny Platt, and Bella.

Bella could get away with it because if you were to scold Bella in any way, Granny Platt would be on you faster that you can say 'pick a switch'.

Trust me. I've seen it.

Emmett had to learn the hard way.

Ah. Granny Platt. It was a bittersweet thing to think about that woman.

Filthy rich and meaner than a swarm of wasps.

Esme's mother, my mother's mother.

I liked to call her Granny True-cause if that woman was anything it was honest-and if she was drunk enough she would usually let me.

So that was almost always.

But Bella. Bella could call her what ever the hell she wanted, she could call her the "Evil Ice Bitch" to her face and my Granny would eat that shit up with a smile and ask for seconds.

Its scary really, how much those two are alike.

Brutally honest, smart and loyal with tempers that could make the Devil cower in a corner.

Really, the only thing Bella was missing was the thick Texas accent, the smell of Channel No.5 and about 80 years worth of scotch.

But seeing as Bella's drink of choice was scotch… well you get the idea.

Bella had kissed me sweetly on the lips before she headed for the bathroom, leaving me sitting naked in my empty bed and smiling like an idiot.

That fucking girl made me so happy.

I almost hated the fact that Trudy was coming with us to Ireland for Christmas, well, she was just going to come for Alice's wedding, but decided to come early to spend the holidays with the Cullen's, and to drive me nuts by bringing my gold-digging, great aunt along.

Those evil bitches would steal Bella from me.

And oh God the horror.

The Cullen's, Platt's, Whitlock's, and O' Doyle's, almost all women, staying all under one roof.

For a month.

Oh joy.

Did I mention kill me?

Cause I know sure as flies on shit; as soon as my Granny and Auntie Rue see Bella, it's gonna be "Piss off boy, make yourself useful and find Granny a drink, never mind about the ice," and she'll be doing all of this while she dotes on Bella and yells at the servants.

I've never understood it, mostly because Granny Platt hates everyone, but for whatever reason Granny Platt loved Bella, like really loved Bella, like is leaving her everything in the event of her death, loves Bella.

And once those two got together...

Fuck, hide the scotch…

Hide the gun…

just hide…

Church was an event all unto itself.

Belonging to a family of Illeagal Arms Dealers and attending a church of only 280 made for quiet the interesting Sunday morning.

It was like being on the fucking red carpet during the Oscars.

All we were missing was the ugly old lady that lets you know whether your Oscar outfit was a hit or miss.

Everyone knew who we were.

Everyone.

And I shit you not; church was a better place to pick up gossip then at the fucking mall.

So when the family showed up this morning with Bella, who some have never met, and the rest hadn't seen in four years, the gossip starting flying.

By time we had sat down Bella had already been my wife, ex-wife with a eating disorder, my mistress, a sister who's been away at rehab, a super model, Carlisle's bastard child and the list goes on.

You'd think that with the money my family leaves in the collection plate each week that the community would find another family to spread rumors about.

Think again.

All in all the morning went off with out a hitch.

After church we all came home and had brunch, which was fuck-awesome for my hangover.

Alice showed up around 4 to spend sometime with Bella while we men went _out_.

Rosalie hadn't said a word to Bella today, and I'm not sure if it's because, she's afraid, that a) I'll kill her. B) Bella will kill her. C) Emmett will divorce her, or d) All of the above.

I think that Rosalie was still in too much trouble with Emmett to really feel remorse yet. So I ruled that out altogether.

She also could have been scared of what Esme might be like if she really pissed her off, cause last night was nothing.

I really didn't care, either way, as long as she kept her mouth shut and a polite smile on her face we were all good.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked Bella for probably the eighth time in a five minute time span.

"I'll be fine." She giggled against my lips, "you'll only be gone for the night, and I have the girls."

"And you know where I-"

"Yes Jazz," she told me, pushing me the rest of the way into the car, "there's one by the bed, and two more in the bathroom, six in the kitchen, and the safe's under the floor in your study. I got it, now go."

Okay then.

"Kiss me." I told her.

And she did, it was slow and entirely to chaste for my taste, but we were in front of her father so, what could you do.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, you big baby." She giggled and closed the door in my face.

Now it was my turn to sulk and Emmett turn to laugh at me.

Randell was waiting for us, as requested, when we arrived at our destination.

"Report." Alistair immediately ordered, not even having a foot on the ground yet.

"He's uh pain in the arse, this fucker, a real chancre, but he's alive, if that's what 'ye mean." Randell exhaled a long breath of smoke and quietly chucked to himself before adding, "Quite uh mouth on him though, had to gag'em."

"And me boys?" Alistair asked.

"Waitin' inside." Randell answered without hesitation.

"I gotta say boss, I was surprised you called 'em, that fucker got somethin' t' do with the little one?" Randell asked in reference to Bella.

"Not yer business, boy." Alistair growled.

"Sir." Randell nodded, stubbed out his cigarette and led the way inside.

I couldn't contain the smile that broke out across my face at seeing James shackled to the wall. Randell didn't lie when he said that James was relatively untouched, nor about him having to be gagged.

Didn't hurt my feelings, none.

Actually I was grateful, until today I wasn't aware men could make the noises that were coming out his mouth.

As promised Connor and Alec were waiting for us just inside, they were both carrying thick black bags that I imagined a doctor would use for making house calls.

They kind of looked like doctors. Under their thick parkas, both men where wearing lab coats and sporting rubber gloves.

I heard rumors that they were actually brothers, they really didn't look alike other than dressing the same, but you could see the kinship there just by looking at them.

"Boys?" Alistair said joyfully with a big happy smile, and greeted them with a hug.

The darker haired one spoke first, "Hey old man, we heard this pricks t' get the special, what de fuck he do, eh?"

"Conner, yer gonna be wit Jasper, on this. We need some information." Alistair told him; effectively changing the subject.

"Well, what de fuck 'ye need me for, I heard uh him," Connor said, waving his hand in my general direction, "they say he's got the way wit words." He finished jokingly.

He wasn't the only one confused.

"Too personal, boy. He'll kill 'em before he gets anything'."

"And you?" Alec questioned, stepping to shake Alistair's hand.

"Same."

"Well, alright then." Conner exclaimed, even happier than before. "Let's go do some gratuitous violence."

I had to laugh at that. It would be gratuitous. Very.

I was right earlier when I said James would be shitting his pants when he saw the players we had with us tonight.

He started screaming like a girl long before anyone touched him.

And I was actually afraid he may suffer heart failure before anyone does anything to him.

"You alright, bro." Emmett asked, stepping up beside me and taking the proffered cigarette I was handing him.

We had been here for six hours.

Six very bloody hours.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Just taking a minute to process all that shit we just heard in there."

"Lot to take in." Emmett agreed.

It was.

James started singing like a bird around the end of the fourth hour. Telling me more shit than I ever wanted to know.

We started with his fingers, Connor had an awesome pair of skinning knives to which we used for just that purpose.

In my eyes James was receiving punishment for every time his fist met with her cream skin, and he was punished over and over again.

10 fingers skinned clean to the bone, and we were just getting started.

He screamed through it all, but he refused to talk, well, about anything other than what Bella's pussy tasted like and how much he enjoyed breaking her.

It was then I understood why Alistair had called in professionals. I would have killed him, and almost did several times.

Alistair called in the boy, cause Alec and Conner could take James' taunting, they didn't know Bella, and weren't affected by it.

It wasn't until we started working with the meat on his upper thigh, that he quit taunting and started talking.

And holy shit did he talk.

James knew all along who Bella was, he was paid to hire her on at the club, to keep tabs on her. He told us that he reported to a man once a month who called himself, D.

We had no idea who this "D" was, and supposedly neither did James, he would or could only give us his description, tall, dark hair, French accent, even though James claims the man to be Italian.

Randell got a funny look on his face and started immediately going through the contacts on James' phone.

It pissed me off but, for some reason I wasn't even the tiniest bit surprised to find a plethora of video and photographs of Bella; Bella eating, Bella going to and from work…

Mother fucker was obsessed.

I had to stop myself when I found some of Bella sleeping, that fucker had either been in her apartment or, he had someone else doing it for him.

Not something I wanted to think about, either way you slice it.

I was stubbing out my smoke just as Alistair stepped out, wiping an impressive spray of blood from his face.

"Ye alright, lad?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. He had been worried since my little episode last night.

For fucks sake, I nearly stroked out.

I checked myself, and I nodded.

I felt sound as a pound.

"I think there's more to it than he's telling." I told him, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped us.

Alistair sighed and I knew right away that something bad was about to come out of his mouth.

"I, yer right, there is more, but I need 'ye t' be calm when I tells 'ye, alright?"

My head snapped up so fast it was a wonder I didn't break my own neck.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"We got a problem, a big one," he sighed. "Da bastard wasn' lyin' when he said he worked fer a man called "D", but what he didn' tell us is that "D" is Demetri Caponi."

Fuck me.

I hate being right.

"I," Alistair confirmed my suspicions.

"Why? What would Aro gain by having Bella followed?" I asked, outraged.

Fucking Ginny prick.

"Dat, I don' know." he said.

Fuck. Aro Volturi.

"Wait, you don't think Edward has something to do with it?"

"It's very possible, or maybe he doesn' know shit."

I guess it was possible either way, and either way that means that Bella was in a hell of a lot more danger than we ever thought her to be.

Fuck!

"I need to get home." I announced suddenly, feeling the panic start to bubble up in my chest.

I was starting to lose my shit again and I only wanted to get home to Bella.

"I, lad, just stick it out uh little longer, eh? Alec's just about through wit him."

I nodded and followed him back in.

Seven hours we had been here, it may not sound like a lot of time, but I guarantee with the amount of pain James has been put through, it was probably feeling like seven hundred.

In seven hours, between seven men, we had managed to alter the life of James T. Collins forever.

He would never walk on his own two legs again.

He would never feed himself again.

And my personal favorite, he would never enjoy the pleasure of a woman again.

To be frank. He would never fuck again.

And when I'm done with him, he'll never speak again.

I approached, more fire in my veins than before.

"So, do you still think it was fun to watch her bleed?" I asked him rhetorically.

"I wonder if it was as much fun as I had watching you bleed?" I told him, examining the bloody knife Alistair had used to remove what made him a man.

I crouched down if front of him, dragging the blade up the underside of his chin. "I know I enjoyed it." I whispered.

"P-please.." he begged. Tears and snot pouring down his face.

"Please?" I scoffed. "Please what?"

"Let me go, I won't hurt her, I can't hurt her."

He really was pathetic.

"Oh, I know you won't."

"PLEASE….PLEASE…. I won't tell anyone!"

I laughed and waved for Alec to bring me a set of metal clamps he had been holding for me.

"Yeah see James your not very good at this, because I already know that, too."

Alec took one side and Connor on the other, they pinned his head back pride his mouth apart, stretching his tongue as far as it could go.

These fuckers really were good at their jobs, they had a whole supply of antibiotics, and every thing you could think of to prolong his life.

"PWEASE UST CILL WE!" he pleaded around the clamp in his mouth.

I pretended to think about it for a minute, then shook my head as I lined up the knife with edge of his mouth.

"Sorry James, but that would be merciful, and I don't do mercy."

I fairly certain he passed out before the knife ever touched him, which sucked, but we were done here and I could finally go home to my Bella.

"Oi, would 'ye look at dis fucker," Alec said holding up James' tongue.

"What?" Conner barked, trying to prepare James for travel.

"The little sissy fuckers got uh tattoo on his fuckin' tongue."

"Let me see." Conner demanded in disbelief.

"You idiot. That's no fuckin' tattoo, it's uh brand, this little tweeker's got himself one lonely owner somewhere."

"He's a sex slave?" I asked incredulous.

"That he is." Conner

Well shit. I guess you learn something new everyday.

The ride home was awkward.

Emmett wasn't speaking to me.

He hadn't said a word to me since we had showered and changed at my apartment in the city.

That was were I made the final call on whether James lived or died.

I know Emmett doesn't agree with me, but the way I see it to have killed him would have made it too easy for him. Now he would suffer the rest of his life, and knowing why.

There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, either.

I had left him with no form of communication.

Other than Emmett's sudden need to become a mute, the whole car felt lighter.

Carlisle and Alistair were chatting happily in the back seat, going on about nothing really, just being men in that time of their life.

Weddings and grandchildren were high up on that list it seems.

Gulp.

Yeah, I said grandchildren.

I wonder what Alistair would think if he knew I was gonna bang the shit out of his daughter as soon as walked through that door.

Hey. He wants grandchildren, right?

The house was dark, expected.

We quietly bid each other good night at the front door so we wouldn't wake up the girls as we entered.

I happily didn't have to worry about that.

I got the surprise of my fucking life when I opened the door to our room.

Bella was leaned against the wall; one foot propped up behind her.

Wearing only a thigh-high stocking attached to a little garter belt, and fucking heels that made my dick weep.

That was it.

And fuck me if she wasn't twirling a fucking set of handcuff around her finger as she kicked of the wall and headed too me.

"Baby?" I asked nervously.

"Shh." she cooed placing a single digit over my mouth.

"No more talking." She told me, and pulled me along to the bed.

"I've been a bad girl, Jasper, and I think I need to be punished." she told me pushing me down and unzipping my pants.

_Bless me lord for I am about to sin… A lot._

Two hours, three showers and a lot of fucking later, we finally made it to the bed.

Bella was propped up on her side, tracing the lines of the tattoo on my hand.

Migg's who was finally released from the bathroom was snuggled at the far end of the bed under the comforter.

It was bliss.

The day had started early, and seemed to last forever, but I'd do it everyday just to have these quiet moments.

Ugly dog under the covers; sawing logs, sated from having the best damn sex I have ever experienced and the love of my life resting at my side.

If life gets any better, they may have to surgically remove the stupid fucking smile off my face.

"Move in with me?"


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of you who have continued to Read and Review this story. I don't add many authors notes; mostly because I forget. I have a one track mind and the majority of the time it runs away with me, so much in fact, that people around me have to literally drag me from my beloved lap top and remind me that the paint is chipping off the keys for a reason and to take a break.

But really, thank you so much to all of those out there that find the insanity that is my brain to be interesting enough to read.

_**Chapter Seven - "Please Come Home for Christmas"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

"_Move in with me." _He tells me.

Now I tried very hard not to bleed into the lines of the stereotypical woman, you know with the squealing and bouncing, but when a man that looks like Jasper does, has his beautiful blue eyes pleading like they were and asks you to share his space, I just couldn't help it, and I know that we already did kind of live together, but the way he had asked me, just...ugh! (Cue the girly squealing).

Yes, internally I was embracing my inner fan-girl, that could seriously rival a "New Kids on the Block" groupie.

New Kids on the Block? Really? Now I just feel old.

But my inner Jasper groupie was doing the happy dance and high-fiving my libido that we would get to partake in all the candy goodness that is my fine specimen of a man, whenever we wanted.

This was all on the inside, of course.

On the outside, I'd like to think I played it cool, and didn't come off like a serial Twilight maniac meeting Jackson Rathbone in person.

And for a minute I was doing very... well until... I giggled.

Yes, I fucking giggled.

Not just any giggle mind you, no, I broke out the meeting your crush for the first time giggle.

"What are you giggling about, huh?" Jasper asked, dropping a chaste kiss to the top of my head.

"Nothing." I said wistfully, I think I even sighed.

Yeah, I sighed, too.

"So what is your answer then?" Jasper asked me, with uncertianty in his voice.

It was then that I realized that while I had been living in my head comparing us to pop stars and groupies, that I hadn't answered him. Fuck I'm surprised at the rate I'm going that I even remembered what the question was.

"Yes." I answered with no hesitation.

"Yeah?" He asked leaning up to see my face.

"Yeah." I breathed snuggling deeper into his side.

I laid awake most of that night staring up at the ceiling, thinking over just how much my life had changed again, and how it seems that my life had come full circle. I had been lost, drowning in the darkness of my own insecurities, thinking I was nothing more than what those around me had led me believe.

Then my sun came peeking through the clouds, my knight in shining white Chucks had found me again, and again he had rescued me.

My knight was no longer that little boy from so long ago, but now grown into a man, and what a man he had turned out to be; caring, devoted, sexy and even a little dangerous. It only added to the appeal.

And he had brought me home, again, living the life I was always meant to. I had my family back; my daddy, my pseudo mother, father, brother and sister, and I finally had the chance to show the man I loved with all my heart exactly what he has **_always_** meant to me.

My Jasper.

His breathing had begun to even out and the soft rumbling in his chest told me he was nearly asleep.

"I love you," I told him. Meaning with everything in me.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "so very much."

That was nearly a month ago.

Jazz had moved us to his apartment in the city the very next day, and his apartment was nothing short of amazing, it was the pent house, of course, he was a Cullen after all, and they did nothing half-way. (Not that the Whitlock's were any better).

I could tell that Esme and Alice had done their part to help with the decorating, and they had done a wonderful job. The entire space positively screamed Jasper; a perfect combination of light and dark, so much like Jasper himself. A man always warring with the light and dark aspects of his personality. The contemporary furniture and abstract art suited the hard nosed, and dangerous life he had made for himself, but there was still something missing. The apartment didn't look at all lived in; it was missing the soft southern roots of his past. I could envision older pieces here; battered woods, tan leathers, brass and iron, things that would speak of the other side the man I loved so much.

Sure Jasper, was a killer, and a very good one, but that didn't mean that he lived every aspect of his life that way.

Jasper's excuse for the move was that he was tired of Emmett barging in on us in the mornings, but I could smell the bullshit in the air and knew there was more to it then that, but I supposed he would tell me when he was ready.

I don't know if he really thought that his excuse was cleaver or cute, but the fact was that us moving into the city did nothing to deter Emmett from his annoying and fast becoming standard wake up calls. In fact I think it made it worse.

We found that out our first night.

I laughed to myself at the memory:

_I had just returned home from a shopping excursion with Alice. _

_A forced shopping excursion I might add._

_But Alice informed me that with the trip to Ireland coming up for Christmas and Alice's wedding, I was told that my wardrobe was in serious need of an overhaul. _

_I have to say I agreed with her.  
><em>

_That morning Alice barged into our bedroom, demanding Jasper's credit card, and started calling what seemed to me like an army of personal shoppers, including someone from Vera Wang to do an emergency gown fitting for the Maid of Honor. Me.  
><em>

_I cried. _

_Damn hormones.  
><em>

_We also made a stop at La Perla and bought some interesting pieces that Alice and I schemed would make Jazz fall all over himself, but that was the point of the store, I suppose._

_Jasper was seated on the sofa when I arrived, and the doorman of the building had several lackeys bring up the mountain of clothing I had acquired throughout the day. _

_But it was Jasper's face that I remember so vividly, I had everything put away and decided my boy deserved a little treat for being brave enough to hand his black card over to Alice at 6:30 AM._

_Yes, he was a very brave man.  
><em>

_His eyes all but bugged out of his head when I emerged from the bedroom in nothing but a pair of peep-hole cheeky panties and a pair of heels so skanky that I couldn't wear them in public._

_I had decided to forgo the matching bra because, well, for one it was insanely uncomfortable and two Jasper seemed to love it when I went without one. He was a breast man, who was I to deny him a little nipple action  
><em>

_And my assumptions were correct, he loved the 'free-breasting' as I now call it.  
><em>

_He smirked at me then, that panty-dampening one, and beckoned me to him._

_I went with no protest._

_Here's where I would normally tell you what great sex we had on that couch, with the writhing and the screaming._

_But no, I had just straddled Jasper's lap, Jasper's very naked lap, when our front door burst opened._

_Or should I say slammed open._

"_HONEY, I'M HOME!" Apparently Jasper failed to mention to me that Emmett had his own fucking key.  
><em>

_I screamed and scrabbled for the throw on the back of the couch. _

_Thank Jesus it was there or Emmett might have gotten more than he bargained for, not that he wouldn't have deserved it, but having my brother seeing me in nothing but heels and underwear was not on my list of the top 10 things I wanted to do before I died._

_I swear if Jazz had had a gun on him that minute, I think he just may have shot his own brother. _

_Jasper was already irritated with Emmett for a similar encounter from that very morning, _**twice**_ in one day, **mix** it with longing he had from not seeing me all day, and **add** to that the very prominent erection he was sporting and you get a vile Jasper who was well beyond sexually frustrated and blurring the lines into blind furry. If I were Emmett I'd find a rock to crawl under and hide until next Christmas.  
><em>

"_Emmett! What the fuck are you doing here?" Jazz growled at him, fussing with the throw that was barely covering my modesty as well as his._

"_What'da ya mean? I was just in the neighborhood and brought you a housewarming present," the bastard snarked, but sure enough in his arms were two perfectly wrapped presents._

"_Go into the kitchen for a fucking minute and let us get dressed." Jazz barked, using his I'm in command voice, and I think my panties may be ruined now._

_Fuck me._

_Please!_

_Emmett's gifts were enough that I immediately forgave him; a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label and my very own snub nose .38 Special. _

_It was beautiful; ivory handled and inscribed on the handle in silver._

_It read: 'With love to my sister, Belly-bean."_

_Yeah. I might have cried… again, but who counting, and anyways that was a really thoughtful gift._

_Emmett said he like me having a gun I was familiar with since Jazz was going on a business venture in a couple of days - to which I had been assigned - much to my protest - two armed guards._

_Now when Jasper had said bodyguards I envisioned Gorilla like men in dark suits looking like they just stepped of the set of 'Men in Black'._

_ My guards, however, were nothing like that.  
><em>

_They were crass, funny, tattooed, jean wearing Irish boys, and I loved them immediately._

_Weird part was that I recognized them, they were part of my fathers faction, and I couldn't understand the need for that **kind** of security, but if they made Jazz feel better then I would deal with it._

_Emmett said he didn't care if I had bodyguards or not, he still wanted me to have a piece that I would be comfortable with and easy to use if I got a surprise in the middle of the night, or in his words "no muss, no fuss."_

_I don't know if you have ever fired a gun, but a .38 was easy, really easy; there's no safety, and its a no aim required kind of gun, and while its not in any way an accurate shooting weapon, anything that does have the balls to get in its firing range, will be missing a limb or sporting a hole the size of the fucking Texas. You may be deaf for a few days after shooting that pup in doors, but the end result is very worth it.  
><em>

_Me? I fucking loved it. _

That was the start of Emmet's clockwork like visits, he was there either every morning or every night.

I started to wonder if he really just missed us or he was escaping Rosalie. I didn't care either way, but if that bitch had done something to my brother I would be using that .38 on her.

The house phone ringing brought me out of the happy memory, and with a groan I got of the bed to answered it.

Looking at the caller Id I laughed.

"Whitlock's Cold Storage, you stab'em, we slab'em!" I answered, trying not to laugh.

"_God, Bells, could you find a cruder way to answer the phone?" _My sister asked with a laugh, _"Never mind, don't answer that. So are you ready?" _

"Yeah, Ali, just trying to decide which outfit to pack for Jazz's welcome home present."

"_The white one, I think. Are you still going with the Christmas light idea?"_

"Yep," I told her, popping the "P". "Do you think he'll like it?"

"_Bells, if the man doesn't die from heart failure, he'll be the happiest man in Ireland, apart from my Garrett, of course." _She chuckled.

Jazz had been gone for nearly three weeks, having gone with my father to New Mexico to oversee the transaction of one of the family's bigger accounts and leaving me here with two snarky bodyguards, one crazy, shopaholic sister and one annoying mess of a brother.

In other words I was going out of my mind without him.

Worst part of all is that Jasper wouldn't be here to fly out with us.

Jasper would arrive the same day as the rest of us, but would be taking a much later flight out of Phoenix, and my father wouldn't be arriving until the day of Alice's wedding.

The Cullen's and I would be spending roughly a month in Ireland, in the town of Wicklow near Dublin. We would arrive a few days before Christmas and be staying until after Alice's wedding at the end of January.

"_BELLA!" _Alice yelled, and apparently I had let my thoughts run away with me again.

"Sorry, Ali."

"_Well, never mind all of that, we're just about to pull up."_

"Alright, see you in a few."

I raced around the apartment, throwing this in that into my bag, and hauling-ass to the elevator. I kept telling myself, that the faster I got on that plane the fast I could see my Jasper.

I all but doubled over on the sidewalk as the Cullen's pulled up.

Alice had rented a limo to cart all our asses to the airport, she said that this was her wedding and we were going to be sent off in style.

I laughed at the sentiment, it was comical to me for all of us to be dropped off at an airport three days before Christmas in a monstrosity of a stretch limo; like we needed anymore attention brought to us, and like I suspected, as soon as we pulled up at the unloading entrance, people were trying to see through the black out window tint and a groups were forming waiting on us to get out.

It was like being at an award ceremony or something, but whatever, if it made my sister happy, then it made me happy.

O'Hare was a fucking nightmare, but that was to be expected with flying so close to the Holiday, and of course our flight was delayed due to the weather.

I slept most of the time, dosing on and off and dreaming of Jasper.

"Bella?"

"What?" I grumbled, not wanting to open my eyes and face the reality that we were still in the airport waiting area. I'd much rather stay in my dreamland where Jasper had just put his hand on my…

"Bella," Alice giggled. "you're moaning in your sleep, again." Well that got my attention.

I popped up, wiping the drool from my mouth.

Hey! Not what you think.

Yeah, my man is more than drool worthy, but I was just stuffed up, or at least that's the excuse I fooled myself into believing.

Sue me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Sitting up I looked around for the rest of my family, Esme must have taken a page from my book and was peacefully sleeping using her carry on as a pillow, well, as peacefully as you can get stretched out across row of hard benches.

Rosalie was sulking by herself, thumbing through an issue of US Weekly, she still hadn't said a word to me since that night in the dinning room. Emmett swears up and down that she felt horrible after hearing the whole story, but she had yet to utter an apology. It was a shame too; Rosalie and I are of the same breed, hard as nails on the outside filled with a warm gooey center, and I believed if she would just get the fuck over herself that we would probably make the best of friends, but I wasn't about to hold my breath on that one.

Alice and Garrett were snuggled up together going over their trip itenerary and over some last minute details for the wedding.

Garrett had made a full apology about a week after Jazz and I officially moved in together, even showing up at the apartment with an assortment of roses slung over his cast and a bag full of my favorite sweets.

He had looked so pitiful standing there with his shoulder to wrist cast, and I did feel a little guilty that Jazz had broken his arm so close to the wedding, that I had to let him in. The next two hours he spent explaining that he was a horrible drunk and that he had let the wine go to his head, and how sorry he was. I understood it, he was trying to impress Jazz, by complimenting him in what he thought was the guy code, problem was is that Jazz isn't like most men in his position, if he was having interludes with a paid for woman I guaran-goddamn-tee you, he would be the only one to know about it. When Garrett explained it like that, how Jazz was his hero, I couldn't help but laugh and forgive him.

Jazz, on the other hand… well, he was a lot harder to convince.

"Hey Bean!" my brother yelled, catching the eyes and ears of the entire waiting area. "You gotta check this shit out!"

And I swear on my fathers grave I heard Esme mumble something that sounded like "language, Emmett." in her sleep.

God, my family was fucking cracked.

Curiosity or maybe just boredom getting the better of me, I made my way to where my brother and Carlisle were huddled together cackling like senile old women.

They were both propped against a luggage cart faces pressed together, reading.

Yeah, I said reading. Not exactly what I had pictured as being so damn important to make me drag my tired ass out of my...

_Holy shit, grump much Bella._

"Belly, you gotta read this," Emmett told me as I approached, stuffing the thick novel under my nose. "It's about Vegetarian Vampires… who fuckin' sparkle in the sun. What kind of gay shit is that!" he roared, laughing at himself, and also earning us some more unusual stares from the onlooking populace.

I laughed with him as I read a few lines of the plot.

It was kind of corny.

But by the time our plane was ready for take off, Carlisle had bought me the entire series and had my nose currently buried in part two of the vampiric saga.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew felt the world shift under me and I was moving. It was so warm and peaceful in my dream bubble; Jasper was there, rubbing my sore neck and feeding me strawberries as we floated on a fluffy pink cloud.

But then my cloud was very bumpy and laughing.

Wait, clouds aren't supposed to laugh.

I opened my eyes and screamed bloody fucking murder. My brothers ugly mug is what graced my sight upon waking, as he carted me like a sack of potatoes through, what I assumed, what the Dublin airport.

"Jesus Belly, you slept like the dead." My brother told me, his face etched with worry. "Are you feelin' alright?"

Now that he said it, I wasn't. I felt like shit. I was sore, and felt like I had just ran a leg race around the world.

I had felt fine when we boarded in Chicago, and I felt fine we boarded our second flight out of London, maybe a little more tired than normal, but I didn't feel bad.

Maybe it was the stress of the crazy flights and me missing Jasper.

That had to be it.

Cause I refused to get sick on this trip.

"Yeah, just tired is all." I told him.

"Your still tired?" Emmett asked with a look I could only describe as complete shock.

I nodded, because I was, I could go back to sleep right now.

"Bean, you've been asleep the entire flight, and you slept for a good two hours during the layover. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"NO!" I shouted. "No, I'm fine, really Emmett, I was really excited and didn't sleep well last night." It wasn't a total lie, I didn't sleep well, but it wasn't cause I was excited, I kept having strange dreams that I couldn't remember when I woke up.

"Alright," he conceded, setting me down on my feet. I wobbled but regained myself quickly. "But if you start feeling any worse, promise me you'll go to the doctor. Jazz would kill me if something happened to you."

I smiled sweetly at him. I had no doubt that Jazz would, but I knew that was only half the reason for Emmett's concern.

We took several rented cars out of Dublin and within the hour we were bound for Wicklow.

The landscape was beautiful, but even after having bought the biggest espresso I could get from Starbucks I was still fighting to keep my eyes open, and I was getting angry with myself. I had always wanted to come here, ever since my father showed me the pictures of his childhood, and here I was falling asleep, again.

I was woken up by a gentle nudging of from my sister who could hardly contain her glee, she looked like she might combust at any second; she was bouncing up and down in her seat, and sitting up I could see why.

The Cullen home was… well it was fucking insane. I felt like I was in a fairy tale and was headed to a royal ball to meet the prince. The house it self was massive; all stone with with slate tile roof and I'm pretty sure it had Gargoyles.

Carlisle had called it a Manor.

Manor my ass, it was a fucking Castle.

"Christ…" I breathed. "This is amazing."

"Just wait till you see the inside," Alice told me, and she was right. It was magnificent. I could see why Alice had wanted to get married here, it was truly magical. Definitely every woman's inner Cinderella dream.

For those of us who had never been here before, we all stood together gaping in unison while the rest of the family went about their business as if this were nothing at all.

We were met at the front door by a short, balding, round man, named Liam, who in my opinion looked like Santa Clause.

Carlisle informed me that this would be Liam's first year serving the family as head concierge, and that before he normally took care of things having to do with the property itself and not so much the house, but as he was getting on in his years, Carlisle offered him the position as gratitude for many years of loyal service to the Cullen Clan.

I chuckled darkly to myself; Jasper was gonna flip his shit when he saw him.

Santa issues; my brave, sexy man who illegally sold guns and tortured people for a living was scared (quite shitless) of Santa Clause.

I happen to think it was the cutest fucking thing in the world.

After being assigned my own personal assistant for the duration of my stay, I along with my "helper" Jane; a sweet girl of maybe sixteen, headed off to my room to unpack.

I got a call just as I was putting the last piece of lingerie away; it was Jasper.

Apparently, something had come up and he ended up missing his flight, but he swore up and down, sideways and back that he would be here tomorrow around noon, and while I was bummed that I wouldn't be seeing him tonight, I was really jet lagged and would most likely feel much better in the morning.

I told him that we would be home around that same time as we were taking a horse drawn wagon to pick the family Christmas tree, and that he would be just in time to help decorate it.

This earned me a long sigh, see what did I tell you; Christmas: Jazz is not a fan.

He told me who much he had missed me and that he could wait to see the family and take me to see the sights, that is if I let him up for air once he got there.

Smug bastard.

We said our 'I love you's' and he promised to text me as soon as he landed in the morning.

I laid on the bed in our insanely beautiful room and it wasn't long before my eyes grew heavy and I was out like a light again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Next… we find out what little treat Bella has in store for Jasper. And we find out what Jasper is really up too. *Gasps*


	10. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight - The Twilight Zone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

I woke up this morning with a stiff back and a sore ribs, but what do you expect when you've been sleeping in an airport all night.

I looked at my phone to check the time, and nearly shit my pants.

I had 20 missed calls, all from Emmett.

Fuck.

He had called me last night to voice his concerns about Bella, telling me that he didn't think she was feeling well and that she had slept the entire trip.

When I asked him if he thought he might be overreacting a little bit, I thought Emmett might be the first person in history to successfully come through the phone. He was livid. He yelled as he explained to me that he had to physically carry her off the plain from London, and how she had slept well over 14 hours already and had still be tired enough to fall back asleep directly after getting off the phone with me.

I quickly checked the numerous text messages I also had, but they all said the same thing.

'TO CALL IMMEDIATELY'

Now I was worried.

I quickly dialed Emmett's number, but it was Alice who answered the phone, and boy was she pissed.

"_Jazz, where in God's name have you been? We've been trying to reach you for hours." _she screeched.

I could hear muffled noises in the background that sounded like arguing.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I feel asleep with my phone on vibrate." I told her hoping that she'd calm down some.

She didn't and then I could hear Emmett bitching at the top of his lungs, and yelling at me to call… I don't know I couldn't understand him, but he sounded like a pissed off bear, cause it all came out in growls, and for once throughout my shitty trip, I was glad I wasn't there.

"What the fuck is he bitching about?" I bit out in an annoyed tone.

"_Oh, did we interrupt something, sorry, but we've just spent the last four hours trying to calm Bella down. Excuse us if were not all that polite right now." _She snapped.

"What? Why? What's going on." I yelled, as I shot up off my seat.

I heard Emmett in the background, growling out for Alice to "give him that goddamn phone." And I knew instantly that what ever he was about to say would be far from pleasant.

"_Where the fuck you been?"_ He growled as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Stuck in the fucking airport were do you _think_, now, what the fuck is going on?" I asked, trying to restrain my temper.

"_Look, I'm sorry for yelling," _he quickly amended. _"It's been a crazy morning, and it's just… Bella had a panic attack when she woke up this morning."_

"What? Is she alright?" I said my voice steadily rising.

"_She is now, but we she was really freaking out, she said she was having a bad dream and when she woke up that she couldn't breath." _

Now I was starting to panic, and Emmett must have known by me not saying anything.

"_Jazz, she's alright now for the most part, but do me a favor and see if you can get a hold of the Kennel."_

"The Kennel?"

"_Yeah, Bella tried calling them to check on that fucking dog, but they're not answering the phone. I told her not to worry, but she's been beating herself up about leaving him with strangers."_

"What do you mean they aren't answering?" I asked, getting more pissed off by the second.

"_What you mean, what do I mean. It's simple there not fucking answering. ARG! She so fucking upset about that fucking dog! Dude she's sick, and worrying over that ugly mutt isn't helping. I just…" _He trailed off, and I'm worried that Emmett is about to lose it. This makes more nervous.

I stood there for a minute mulling everything over. First I was gonna kill that bastard at the Kennel and then I was gonna pull all my hair out.

Fuck!

I've never considered myself a needy person, but the last three weeks have been absolute hell.

And now my girl was sick.

"_Jazz?" _Emmett said after a moment.

"Yeah?" I said running a hand through my hair, tugging it a little.

"_I'm really worried about Bean." _He whispered, he almost sounded like he might cry and that led me to believe that Esme or Alice must have been close by.

My eyes started to sting, and my throat felt tight. _"_What do you mean, Em?"

"_Dude, she's ain't acting right. She hasn't been herself. She's so fucking tired and pale." _He told me a very hushed voice.

"Let me talk to her." I all but begged.

"_You can't right now. Esme just put her in a bath to get her to relax, man, she freaked out really bad. I don't know what that dream was about, but she was damn near inconsolable."_

I could hear them announcing that my flight was now boarding overhead.

"Alright," I told him with a tight voice, "I'll be there as soon as I can, there calling me now, I'll be there in a few hours. Tell Bella I love her, and that I'll see her soon."

"_Alright, bro, make tracks. We're gonna try and get her to come with us to get the tree, maybe she'll feel a little better with some fresh air."_

We said our goodbyes and I went to my designated gate.

I felt like I was having an anxiety attack on the drive from Dublin to Wicklow, and I think the cab driver was scared for his life at one point.

I couldn't get anyone on the phone. No one.

I called the Kennel Service as soon as I was out of the airport, after thoroughly telling the fat-fuck behind the desk exactly what I thought of him, he gave me some excuse for why no one answered the phone for four fucking hours.

I had Migg's be put on the first plane out _**today**_.

I really didn't care that Uncle Carlisle mother detested dogs and I really didn't care if it cost me an arm and a leg either, if my girl was that upset about leaving the little bastard then the little bastard was gonna come to her.

In the three weeks that I had been away from Bella I had lived a nightmare in it's truest fashion. Yes, Alistair and I did go to New Mexico for business deal, but that only took us a few days to deal with, the rest of the time we spent in Boston trying to hunt down Demetri Caponi. I wanted to know why Aro had him watching Bella, and I wanted to know if Edward was in on it.

We found some fairly good leads but most of them were dead ends, but we did accomplish our main goal. I wanted it known that I was looking for Demetri, and Edward and our presence in Boston would do just that.

The closet we came to finding him was at an underground club in a nastier part of the city. In the end all we ended up with was a back-ally brawl that resulted in some really sore ribs.

I also did some shopping while we were there. I had something in mind for Bella's Christmas gift this year and I wanted it to be a one of a kind.

That was what made me miss my flight. Me waiting to pick it up.

When the car made its way through the front gates to Cullen Manor, my heart rate picked up and I felt like I might jump outta my skin.

I couldn't decided if I was deliriously happy or scared outta my mind.

But I had my foot out the door before the car even came to a complete stop, and was throwing a wad of money at the driver before he could inform me of how much I owed him.

I didn't give a shit about anything except getting to Bella.

I entered the house and threw my bag in the foyer not really caring were it landed, and was going room to room calling out Bella's name, but the house was quiet.

I heard a car horn and the sound of Christmas Carols being sung, and I flew out the door like the devil was on my heels.

And there she was, all bundled up in the back of the wagon; sitting on Emmett's lap.

My Bella.

I ran down the driveway to meet them, not even paying attention to the car that was just behind them. I didn't care.

Bella literally launched herself at me, and damn near took me down when she flew over the side and into my arms.

I let out a shaky breath; finally I could breathe again.

"God, I missed you." I told her, peppering her tear streaked face with kisses.

"I missed you, so much." She sniffled and hiccupped.

Emmett was beaming at me when I looked up, and I could tell he was happy I was here. Alice was much the same way.

"What's a matter, blackbird?" I asked, picking her up so that her legs were wrapped around me, and she was shivering so hard that I almost went off entire family for even having her out here.

She still hadn't answered me, so I went with another tactic.

"Migg's is on his way here," I told her.

"Really?" she asked as her head came up, and it was the first time I could really see her. I almost went into cardiac arrest on the spot.

She looked horrible.

"Yeah," I told her with a sigh. "He'll be here tomorrow afternoon, no more tears, huh."

She nodded into my neck, but she started shaking harder. And god I was doing everything in my power not to freak out. My Bella was a pale as a sheet and like Emmett had said, her eyes were rimmed in dark purple bruising, which made no sense.

Emmett said all she's done is sleep since she got here.

Emmett jumped off the back and headed towards us with a blanket, I thanked him and wrapped my girl up tight.

I asked her if she wanted to go in the house, but she didn't answer me.

Emmett looked at me with a watery smile, "She's asleep again, bro."

And I almost lost it.

I didn't say anything else, I couldn't, anything I would say right now would be nasty and unfair, so I just carried my sleeping girl up the stair to our room and shut the rest of the world out until I could think about what to do next.

I laid her down in that gigantic bed and just held her.

I had no idea what was going on or why she became ill so suddenly. I couldn't tell why it seemed that every time this girl entered my life that the world comes crashing down around me.

All I knew was that something was seriously wrong with Bella, and I was gonna do what ever was in my power to make it better again.

I had no choice.

I couldn't live without her now.

I must have dosed off for a bit cause when I opened my eyes the sun was lower in the sky.

I jerked up, Bella was gone.

I started to panic, throwing on my pants and digging through the sheets for my shirt.

"She's downstairs with Em," Alice's voice drifted to my ears.

I whirled around to see her sitting daintily on the edge of the chase lounge that was next to the bed.

I must have had the stupidest look on my face, because she laughed at me.

"What a face." She stated.

"Well, if Bella's downstairs what are you doing _here_?" And I had to bite my tongue, because even I know I sounded like a dick just then.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I come check on you, Carlisle on the phone, but then he wants to speak with you."

"Is Bella alright?" I asked and Alice hung her head.

"I don't know Jazz, but she says she's feeling better," she told me with a fake smile, "she has her color back and just seems lighter. Maybe she just really missed you."

I really wished I could believe that.

"Alice, who was in the car earlier?"

Alice's eyes widened and her face visibly paled at the question.

"I forgot to tell you, um… Garrett invited his cousin's to come early. But their not staying with us I promise." She rushed out.

I couldn't understand the fuss, I liked all of Garrett's boys, they were all really well behaved.

"Oh, yeah, which ones." I asked, simply making conversation.

I guess Alice or Emmett had my bags brought up, cause it was sitting in the corner. I walked over and grabbed a clean shirt to throw on and found my hair-tie that had been thrown off the bed in haste to find Bella.

"Tanya and Kate."

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned and fixed an angry glare on her.

"Are they here?" I ground out.

"Yes."

"Make them not here." I told her.

"But Jazz-"

"Alice, I respect that those _**things**_ are your future husband's family, but… I don't want them in this house, and I certainly don't want them around upsetting Bella. Understand?" I tried not to raise my voice, but something about those two bitches of Satan brought out the worst in me.

"Yes," she said, and I knew she wasn't looking forward to throwing them out, but I think she knew it was better for her to do it rather than me.

She know how I would handle the situation, and I don't think she really wanted me to break Garrett's other arm. I won't hit a woman, but I'll sure as hell hit her closest breathing male relative which happens to be Garrett.

A subtle knocking made my head snap to the door, Carlisle had his head poked in asking if it was okay to enter.

"Come in." I told him in a clipped tone, and I needed to calm down before I ended up making my own trip to the doctor for giving myself a stroke.

"I don't know if Alice told you, but I took the liberty of calling the doctor." he informed me.

"She did, what's the verdict?"

"Well, he can't know anything for sure until he sees her in person, her symptoms are pretty well pronounce, but he still wants to run a few blood test before he tells us anything." he said looking down.

"And.."

"Well, he won't be able to see her until after the New Year." he whispered.

"WHAT?" I barked.

"Jazz, calm down." Alice whispered. "Bella doesn't need anymore excitement."

"She's right, son." Carlisle agreed.

My eyes narrowed on Alice. "But yet you invite the Devil Twin's here."

"Jasper," Carlisle admonished.

"I said I'd get rid of them, and I will, besides they haven't been anything but nice since they've been here."

"Yeah, I bet they have." I muttered under my breath.

"So, did "Dr. Do Nothing" say anything else, or do we just wait until she drops." I snarked changing the subject. I had to get my mind off the Denali Twins downstairs or I'd go fucking ballistic.

"He said to watch for signs of anemia; pale skin, cold hands and feet, fatigue, headache."

"So pretty much do nothing since she already has all of those symptoms." I confirmed.

"Jasper," Carlisle sighed. "Dr. Grandee said there could be many reasons for her hemoglobin to be low, if that's even the case here, but he said not to stress about this just yet, she's had a rough couple of weeks, and these symptoms could be caused by a great many things."

"Of course he said not to stress, he didn't fucking see her this morning!" I roared. I was fast losing my temper, and I knew it.

"He said if Bella starts show signs of dizziness or has chest pain to bring her back to Dublin and that's all we can do right now." Carlisle said, and I could see that he was trying to not endanger the last little bit that was holding me together.

I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted to see her.

I threw my hair up not giving a shit if it was straight, and headed down the stairs.

I heard her laughter before I saw her, it was the most beautiful sound in the world at the moment.

She was in the living room playing a board game with… Rosalie?

Huh?

I cleared my throat and her head popped up, and the smile she gave me could have blinded the sun.

Bella was up and off the couch in 0-60 and in my arms.

"You're awake," She beamed.

"Yeah, so are you." I commented laughing at her enthusiasm and Bella blushed. "Are you feeling alright, baby?" I asked again, because I needed to see that she was alright, I needed to hear it.

God I was loosing my mind.

"I'm feeling much better now," she told me and snuggled into my neck.

I looked around the room for a moment, and was confused. There were signs of the Denali Terrors all over the place but no Denali's, and no Emmett.

What the hell?

"Where's Em?"

"Oh, he's probably picking up what's left of Slut and Slutier off the kitchen floor." Rosalie commented with a large smile.

Bella wore the same smile.

Oh shit.

"What happened?" I tried to ask without laughing.

"Oh, nothing much," Bella said, brushing it off, but the evil grin she gave Rose told me that was a bunch of horseshit.

"Bella.." I sighed.

"What? They said something, I said something, they tried to corner me and well, they won't be doing that again."

I looked down at her and noticed the bruise on her knuckle. I was instantly pissed off again.

"You've been fighting?" I asked in a low growl.

I couldn't believe it, here I am thinking she's at deaths door and she's brawling with the ugly twins?

"No, she hasn't," Rosalie defended, narrowing her eyes as she approached. "She did hit Tanya, but she didn't fight anyone."

Rosalie walked to us and kissed Bella right on the cheek and waltz outta the room.

What the hell?

Nothing made sense.

Was I dreaming?

Or did I step into the fucking Twilight Zone?

"Jazz?" Bella called sweetly.

I just gapped at her, still in shock. "Huh?"

"Close your mouth, I think you just swallowed a bug." And then my little bitch giggled.

And I'm still standing here waiting for a little fat man with a camera to jump out and yell 'You're on Candid Camera', cause that's what today's been like.

Well, Bella seems to be feeling better, the Hell Twins have already been put in their place, Rose and Bella seem to be getting along now, what the hell else is there.

"_Sonny, if ya wanna keep that hand I suggest ya remove it from ma person."_

I just had to fucking jinx myself.

It was faint, but I knew that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere.

Shit!

"_Hoss, I'm warnin' ya. Touch that bag again and you'll be drinkin' yer meals througha straw."_

Granny True.

Not ten seconds later you could hear the slapping of her heals against the marble, and the servants cursing under their breath think that Trudy couldn't hear them.

She could.

She came to a stop under the large archway that led into the room that Bella and I were standing in, and I didn't have to even look up to know exactly what expression she was wearing.

"Hi Trudy." Bella said shyly, still encased in my arms.

I looked up and my Granny Platt as she stood their in a state of shock that almost made me laugh.

I didn't.

I'm not stupid and I like my male parts where they were thank you very much.

Granny Platt hadn't changed at all, not that I was expecting her to.

When I was a child I used to wonder if she drank formaldehyde every night to preserve herself, cause the woman was like a fucking mummy, she was like a thousand, but she just didn't age.

Esme was the youngest of Granny Platt's horde of 15 children, and Esme was nearing her mid forties if that tells you anything.

And yes I said 15.

But, she looked exactly how she had the last time I'd seen her. Big goofy hat, with feathers and flowers as big as my head stuck all over her, and a fur stole.

I don't care if it was a 160 degrees outside, my Granny Platt always wore a fur, a real one.

She'd call you a squirrel-sucking pussy if you wore a faux around her.

Hey, nobody said anything about her being sane, so don't look at me like that.

"Girl, you better get yer scrawny little ass over here and give me uh kiss." Granny finally said after regaining her senses.

Bella giggled and ran to her.

They embraced telling each other how much they had missed the other.

"What in tar nations is all the fuss about," I heard the southern drawl of my Auntie Rue. "Lord in Heaven, is that Bella?"

"Not it's an impersonator, you twit," Granny snarked, rolling her big gray eyes.

Ah, Auntie Rue. Her mother should have called her "the plague", I've yet to see a man survive her. Much like her sister in the crazy hat and feathers department, you could stamp a mint on both their asses that read "Confederate Property", cause when those two old bitches die, the south was gone.

I only know of one other woman who would go hunting in designer clothes, in her back yard while drunk of her ass, and that woman was currently standing 3 feet from me being squished between my Aunt and my Grandmother.

God help us all.

Bella switched giving Rue a hug and kissing each cheek, just as my granny came over to give me a warm hug.

Yeah, I'm dreaming.

"You, uh, Jethro," waving her pointer finger at me, dismissing the fact that she called me you, and then 'Jethro'.

"It's Jasper." I told her under my breath.

"Whatever, why don't you make like a bunny and make yer granny a stiff scotch and water." she said waving me off, and pulling Bella by the arm towards the dragons den, a place I wouldn't venture for all the money in the world, and not with all the guns in my arsenal.

Her bedroom.

Just… No thank you.

Granny has evil things in that room, I know, Edward and I found that out the hard way when we snuck in there one summer.

We were never right again.

I shuddered at the thought.

Maybe that's what wrong with Edward, he was mentally fucked in the head from seeing my Granny's sock drawer.

"Yeah, and hold the water." I muttered as I headed past Bella on my way to the study in search of scotch, hell I'd make myself one while I was at it.

Bella just gave me a remorseful smile and mouthed 'sorry.'

I blew her a kiss, which earned me the narrowing eyes of my grandmother, but Bella saved me and told Granny Platt that she would fill her in.

Two hours later found us all sitting around the newly decorated Christmas tree, and all was right in the world again.

Alice had sent Tanya and Kate packing back to their hotel.

And the two dragon ladies had enough of a buzz, to head up to their dungon and do what ever it is that they do at night.

Sometimes I wondered if it had something to do with sleeping upside-down or drinking the blood of the innocent.

What? It could happen.

I had Bella snuggled into my side as we enjoyed the easy conversation floating around the room.

Esme and Alice were still flitting around the tree adding things here and there, Carlisle, Garrett and Emmett were in some deep discussion on European football, and shockingly, Rosalie was curled up - on probably the biggest pillow I had ever seen - leaning against the couch at Bella feet and they were going over some seating arrangement for Alice's wedding.

I would ask Bella about her and Rose later, I know something big must have happened today for them to form such a tight friendship so suddenly, but right now I was just happy for the peace and quiet.

Around 11 or so we all decided to turn in.

I went up first and decided to draw a bath for my girl, I knew she was feeling better, but I could still see the fatigue written all over her.

Bella came in a few minutes later, probably curious as to what I was doing in here for so long.

She smiled when she saw the tub, filled and bubbly with her favorite - and mine - bath fragrance.

"Care to join me," she asked as she stripped her clothes.

She didn't have to ask me twice.

Bella climbed in, I got in behind her and pulled her back to my chest.

We sighed in unison, it had been to long since I held her like this.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" Bella hummed her reply.

"Are you sure your okay?"

She half turned around to look at me. "Jazz, I told you I'm feeling much better."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she giggled. "I'm not going to lie and say I feel great but I feel a hell of a lot better, and have been feeling better all night."

I knew she was lying to me, I could tell she felt like shit, but I let it go… for now.

We played around in the tub for about an hour, washing each other, caressing and touching, but nothing overly sexual. We just were.

Bella was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I stayed awake researching everything I could find about anemia. My it had my head spinning. Carlisle was right, there were so many causes, and so many things her being anemic could mean; most of them meant nothing, other than her craving ice and having cold feet the rest of her life, but some of the things that my research pulled up had me damn near in tears.

I didn't want to think about it anymore.

I powered down my lap-top and crawled into bed next to my snoring girl.

Tomorrow was a new day, and I was gonna make the most of it.

Bella was a touch woman, but even Bella had an inner-princess, so tomorrow I was going to take Bella to a real castle.

A lazy grin spread across my face.

I started day dreaming, or night dreaming, or whatever - you get it - of our beautiful dream cabin in the mountains, surrounded by the forest, with plenty of dogs and kids running around.

Shit!

I had to pick up that damn dog tomorrow.

And I smiled wider when I realized that damn dog had just cost me well over five g's to have it flown here, and all it was gonna do was piss off Grandma Cullen and probably become the first dog in history to ever sit in my Grandma Trudy's lap - that wasn't a fur piece, cause if there ever was a dog that could, it would be Bella's.

And you know what, I'd have paid 10 just to see the smile that Bella's will be wearing when we pick up that ugly mother fucker.


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Thank you all again for continuing to put up with this story.

And a shout out to all those who reviewed last chapter. Thank you: _**Twisted-Twilighter, Cailley Rachelle, BloodAngel78, duskri123, TwilightAddict1484, ellaryne, deerslayer1100, .xX, and SAVAGEGRACEx.**_

And a special thanks to: _**duskri123 **_and_** SnarkySimaril **_they have been most helpful throughout this learning experience.

I am in the market for a Beta so if anyone is interested just PM me and let me know. I have never been any good at English and there are only so many time I can re-read my own work before I start tearing my hair out and screaming obscenities at the computer; which only makes me look more insane than I already am. Can't have me getting locked up, who would finish the story.

_**Chapter Nine - Family Rings and Shitty things…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

My first few days in Ireland were nothing if not interesting and perhaps even a little… challenging. From getting sick - to dealing with Slut one and Slut two, making besties with Rosabitch and having Jasper go into an all out freak attack over the doctor not being able to see me for another few days, it really has really been something else.

I had a rough start, but I seem to be feeling a little better everyday.

We had Migg's here now, and while it would have been nice to get away from the responsibility for a while; I would have never made it a mouth without him. Migg's had been the only constant in my life for the past three or so years. Friends are a dime a dozen and since my Edward fiasco I really had a hard time trusting people.

Sure Magg's and Jake were my friends and I still saw them often when I moved out on my own, but it wasn't as it should be. I didn't go out of my way to stay in touch and I surely didn't waste my time following them around playing third wheel and tried to distance myself from Jacob's brother even more so.

Migg's was my little man, and I'm fairly certain that when the time comes I will morn that little beast more than I had my own father; my real father that is.

Yesterday had been an adventure in itself, the ride to Dublin to retrieve said black and ugly monster was a blast.

Emmett and Rose had accompanied us and I don't think I had ever seen Jasper do a better impersonation of an owl before; his eyes were the size of…

Well shit, add your own comparison; I'm fresh out.

It was quite comical and for a moment when Jasper said nothing I feared Rosalie might take offense.

Ever since that disaster in the dinning room Jasper hasn't been particularly friendly towards Rosalie or Garrett. Not that I blame him. If the shoe was on the other foot; I'd of had that bitches head on silver platter to which I would serve it to my man while I fetched his slippers and lit his pipe. You know, just doing the womanly duty in the house.

Okay… maybe I went a little to far with that one.

I still hadn't told him what went down between me and my uber bitch of a friend.

Yeah, I said friend.

Because she was.

When I had woken up after Jasper's arrival Emmett was waiting at the foot of the bed. He was worried about me; it was written plainly all over his face, but what stopped me short of a rant about how I was fine was Rosalie; she looked as upset if not more so than my brother.

Then we talked.

All of us.

We went downstairs, had a drink and let it all spill.

Rosalie was a lot like myself; she didn't trust people and when she did open herself to trust it was because she was fiercely loyal to that person. That person was Jasper.

Jasper had been there when Emmett found her in a back ally behind one of her father's clubs. She had been raped and beaten almost to death, and suddenly I wasn't so envious of her beauty.

Rosalie had always been a beautiful girl from what I remember, but she had to have in all about 17 surgeries to restore it. When Emmett and Jasper had found her, her face was cut beyond all recognition. It was weeks before anyone even knew who she was.

Like me, Rosalie didn't like to talk about the past, but like me it also got the better of her, and the night that happened Jasper was there, he listened to her fears about falling in love with Emmett, and her insecurities of not being good enough. Like me she felt inadequate and worthless; broken and damaged.

So when I came along, sure she had felt sympathy for me, even if all she thought I was only a lowly bar whore who happened to have the shit beat out of me by my pimp. I laughed at her assumptions. The reasoning behind her hostility towards me was due to the fact that Jasper had confided in her about me, and she being the woman she was defended him the only way she knew how. She was terrified I was going to hurt Jazz, break him like I had unknowingly did when I left with Edward all those years ago.

Something of a kinship was made that day between us and the bond only solidified when she literally pulled Kate Denali out of the room by the head of her hair after I hit Tanya when she called me the Cullen's whore.

The four of us had a great time in Dublin, we did a little Christmas shopping as we couldn't bring a lot with us on the plane. Most of our gifts were already there anyways, we had done most of our shopping online - which FYI is the only way to go - and shipped directly to the Wicklow house, so we mostly purchased little gag gifts and stocking stuffers.

We ate lunch in the city and then Emmett and Jasper decided to take us on a little drive, mostly to show us where they would be taking us after the holidays were over.

My first pick was definitely going to be between the Killruddery House and Gardens or Humewood Castle; both are said to be magical.

After seeing them both I decided I wanted to see the Humewood first. Jasper smiled at me and told me he would have it arranged. Rose and I both looked at each other; mirroring each others confusion by what Jazz had meant by that.

With a laugh, Jasper decided to save us the worry lines and told us that the grounds keeper would be opening up the house especially for us seeing that it wasn't exactly tourist season. At least I wasn't the only one to spit out my coffee. Rosalie and I both had to spend the next few minutes patting each others backs and struggling not to choke to death.

I have always known that the Cullen's were a powerful family, but they rarely acted it so at times I forget.

Yes, they were disgustingly rich and they liked to enjoy their wealth and their toys, but on the inside they were just like the rest of us, so when they pulled rabbits out of their hats like now, well it still surprises the shit out of me and reminds me just how far just the name Cullen will get you, especially here.

When it was time to return to the "manor" you could see the pout settling on Jasper's face.

My poor baby. He didn't want to go back.

I told him that sulking didn't become him which made Emmett laugh so hard he nearly pissed himself - or so he says.

Jasper just rolled his eyes at me, tightened his grip on the steering wheel and muttered under his breath about 'dragon ladies' and 'stealing his Bella'.

Was it wrong that I found Jazz's fear of Granny Platt a turn on?

Maybe I really am sick, because by time we got to bed that night the last thing on my mind was sleep and made sure that he knew it.

Several times.

Which is why we were still in bed at noon on Christmas Eve.

I had been awake for about an hour now, but had no desire to move from this bed, but in my defense who would want to. I had a gloriously naked man who was at the moment nibbling on the back of my neck, and by the hard cock pressing into my ass was anything to go by I'd say he was awake.

"Morning," I whispered.

Jazz chuckled into my neck. "More like afternoon, blackbird."

He tightened his arms around me and went back to suckling my heated skin with vigor.

I moaned - loudly - as his fingertips found my hardened nipples and I was already dripping with excitement.

I pressed back into him causing him to growl out as I rubbed myself against him.

"Are you feeling well this morning?" he asked me in a tight voice, I knew that meant that he was warring with himself. Jazz was desperately horny but he was also worried that I would wear myself out.

Which was kind of the point if you ask me.

Just saying.

Ever since my freak out the morning after my arrival and my sudden bouts of narcolepsy; Jazz has been overbearingly protective.

I couldn't tell you exactly what had set me off that morning, I had a bad dream but that wasn't exactly what that problem was. I fainted I can tell you that much, but I was aware of it. I remember feeling dizzy as I got out of bed, and I remember a blinding light filling my sight, and then flashes of memories and I don't really know who to explain what I saw, but it frightened me.

I moved Jasper's hand from the breast his was currently torturing and let the wetness of my arousal be his answer.

"God… Bella, I need you. I need you now." He groaned into my ear, and repositioned my leg over his hip and gently slid into me.

We both hissed at the contact. The feeling was too good for words, so I settled on moaning out my enthusiasm and he replied much in the same way, except he took it a little further by muttering naughty things under his breath that I'm not even sure he realized he was saying out loud.

"Fuck… so tight… such a good kitty."

This only made me hornier.

His slow and steady thrust felt so good, but they were torture and this morning I happened to be a "Greedy Bitch". I wanted more.

I wanted to feel the raw power and feral side of Jasper that I knew he possessed. Such a complex person he was, he could be a wild animal one minute and as tame as a kitten the next.

"Jazz.. I need-" I couldn't force the words out as his hands split my folds and went for the kill.

"What baby? What do you need, love." He asked, his voice was thick with lust and as sweet as honey.

I waited for him to pick up the pace, to fuck me harder, but he didn't. Jazz kept his pace like a soldier marches. Over and over… in… out… in… out… until I could take no more and screamed out my wishes.

"Jesus… Jazz… I want you to fuck me… HARD!"

I could feel him smile against my back and I realized that this was what he wanted all along. He wanted for me to scream and he wanted me to tell him what I wanted.

"On your knees." He commanded.

Fuck! He was so hot when he was like this.

Jasper was a solider of his own army, and it showed when he was assertive, like this, like now; with me on my knees in front of him, with him behind hind me telling me that : He was going to fuck me _now_.

Like I said hot.

"FUCK!" He cursed as he slammed his way home.

And I was in total agreement.

I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten with each thrust. It was maddening.

"Fuck me… Jazz, I need to cum.. Make me cum."

His response was to make a fist in my hair and pull my back flush with his chest as his other hand drifted to my clit and worked it in fast circles.

"Yes!" I cried. "Right there baby… so good."

"God… I'm not going to last." he ground out. "Fuck… Cum for me, Blackbird."

God I was almost there, I could feel the delirium setting in when you know your about to explode. I couldn't think about anything but his voice and the pounding of his flesh with mine. Faster… Harder…

"Fuck…" I yelled as the coil sprang free and my body convulsed around him.

Jazz gave it two more thrusts before he growled and crushed me too him as he emptied himself in me.

We collapsed together trying to catch our breath, and I was fighting the pounding of the blood in my ears.

"That was… amazing." Jazz told me a few minutes later, sweetly kissing my lips and caressing my cheek.

"That doesn't even begin to sum that up." I told him with a smile.

Something shifted then and Jasper's face grew serious.

Very serious.

"Promise that you will never leave me." My heart broke at the fear in his eyes. It was the same look I remembered him having when I left four years ago. "Promise me that your alright." he whispered.

I was taken back.

I understood now. The overbearing protectiveness, the constant worry. Jasper was scared shitless something was going to take me away from him.

"Jazz… I can't make promises that I have no power over. We can't know what the future has in store for us." I told him, wiping away the tear that unconsciously fell from his eye. "but, I can promise that I will never leave you of my own volition."

He pulled me too him and kissed me deep and slow.

"I love you, my little blackbird." He said kissing my nose and cheeks. "I always have." he whispered, finally taking my mouth with his and kissing the senses right out of me.

"I love you, too-" I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell him he had always been the one for me, but a relentless pounding on our door broke the spell of the moment.

Jazz growled and muttered something about 'I'm gonna fucking kill him'. Cause we both knew who it was. There was only one person alive stupid enough to knock on Jazz's door after the rough few days that we had had.

Emmett.

And of course, having no tack and apparently no morals, Emmett didn't wait to be invited him, he casually opened the door and strolled in as if we weren't naked and sweaty under the sheets.

"What the fuck do you want." Jasper sighed, visibly annoyed to the point of violence.

Emmett snorted and bellowed out a laugh, and for a moment I feared for the glass in the room.

"Christ bro, I thought you'd be nicer after you got in Bella's panties."

"Emmett!" Jazz and I yelled in unison.

"Anywho," Emmett stated, perching his ass at the end of the bed. "You need to get your asses up. It's almost two and Esme needs your recipe for 'Sweet Potato' something or another."

I just looked at him, then to Jazz, down at myself, and back to Emmett, who was scratching his head probably trying to figure out why I hadn't moved yet.

Jasper sighed and ran his hands through his haystack of hair, tugging on it like, ripping it out by the roots would magically make Emmett disappear.

If it were only so simple.

"Em?" I said.

"What Beany-bell?" He asked with a smile.

"Out."

He looked thoroughly confused, which he confirmed when he replied with a stealer "Huh?"

"Leave." I told him pointing to the bed sheets in explanation. "I'm naked." I deadpanned.

"Oh." Emmett said meekly. "Oh, yeah, um… right. See ya in a few."

He smirked as he neared the door, and I could only wait with dread to what might come out of his mouth.

"Good work, Bro." And with that he was off like a shot and straight into the door Rosalie had just opened.

Emmett landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Emmett, I thought I told you to leave them alone." Rose scolded as she helped her buffoon of a husband off the floor.

He shook his head with a "burr", "Damn baby, you know I love it when you knock me off my feet, but this was a little much, don't ya think?"

Jazz and I laughed, and Rosalie gave it the ol' two handed face palm as she rushed out an apology and drug Emmett from the room.

We heard the resounding smack a few seconds latter that told me that Emmett had said something smartass and just got the mother-fucking shit smacked out of him.

Serves the idiot right.

The rest of the day was lazy and peaceful, well, as peaceful as this group got anyway.

Some were more peaceable than others.

I passed the time with Esme and Auntie Rue in the kitchen, as Esme wouldn't hear of anyone but family making Christmas dinner.

I had to agree.

So we plucked and peeled, mashed and cored damn near everything in the kitchen.

Emmett and Jazz were there for a while too, trying to hide from Granny Platt I suspected, but were soon banned from the kitchen when their fingers started to wander into the raw cake and cookie dough and began sneaking bits of my ham.

I think the only smart one in the family was Carlisle, he made some excuse as to why he had to hide in the study for the remainder of the afternoon.

By 7PM Esme and I were ready to go on the war path with Emmett. I don't know how someone as big and loud as he is got past us. But as the ham and cookies started to dwindle I knew we had a thief.

It wasn't until dinner was ready and had tomorrows ready to be cooked, that I discovered Emmett had an accomplice. I caught Jazz in the sitting room along side Emmett and they both looked guilty as hell. Rosalie's eye roll only further intrigued my interest.

It was when he stood at dinner call and a mountain of crumbs cascaded down from his shirt did I realize he was our cookie monster.

"Jasper Wade Whitlock Cullen!" I admonished.

"What?" He was trying for innocent, but kind of ruined it with his signature smirk, and the chocolate crumbs on his mouth didn't help his case either.

"Don't you what me." I told him sternly.

"_Whitlock, I know yer not in there givin that little girl any trouble, I may be old but I can still tan yer hide." _

I smiled as Granny Platt's voice carried over from the next room.

"No ma'am," Jasper answered, quietly.

"_What was that, speak up, boy, or I'll have you over the arm of this here couch faster than you can say 'pick a switch'."_

"Yes Ma'am," He called louder.

"_Good, now, get yer asses in here foods goin' cold."_

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, trying to be miffed with me about getting him in trouble with Trudy.

Hey. It's not my fault she likes me better.

And if that wasn't childish enough for you, I maturely stuck my tongue out at Jazz before giggling and running for my life as chased me from the room.

My heart was pounding as we entered the dinning room. It was beautifully decorated. Reds, greens and gold's filled the space giving the room a warm feeling you want to carry with you all year long.

I slammed on my brakes as I entered and Jasper crashed into me almost taking me to the floor. I was speechless.

That old bitch wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.

Fuck my life.

"Doe's Edward know you run around the house like an uncultured vagrant, Isabella?"

I only have three words.

Elaine Antoinette Cullen.

Carlisle mother.

The woman was a poised, stuck up, one woman Team Edward.

And I say again 'Fuck my life'.

"Hello Elaine, how was your flight?" I asked hoping she'd drop the subject of Edward until someone could fill her in.

"Ghastly child, now where is my grandson?" She asked icily.

Just then Granny Platt and Esme came in carrying platters of food. Granny stopped in her tracks, her eyes immediately narrowing.

"Who in the hell let her out." Trudy asked no one in particular. "I woulda had another drink if I'd known you'd be here."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." Elaine spat back, for a second I wondered if we were about to be privileged to a Grannies Gone Wild, as the two Matriarchs of the family continued to stare each other down.

"_Oh look, it's the Wicked Witch of the West. Where's your flyin' monkey?" _Rue asked standing at the entryway with a hand held on her hip; referring to Elaine's man servant; Tomas.

"I suppose you find that terrible clever." Elaine said with a wicked smile, one impossible groomed eyebrow arched high.

The rest of dinner was quiet.

Quiet as the dead, quiet.

Until desert was served.

Throughout dinner we had all stay well away from the topic of Edward. With good reason. Elaine was very pro Edward. And was very against him every dating a "half-breed" such as myself.

Plainly: The woman hated my guts.

"So, Isabella." She started in a sickly-sweet voice. "How is that you are here and Edward is not?" I knew it was coming, I was just glad I had gotten most of my dinner down before it had to come back up.

I heard Jasper growl neck to me and Esme groan, she like me was never good enough for the Cullen Family in Elaine's eyes.

"Mother," Carlisle said, standing and placing his napkin over his plate. "Edward has left the family, but perhaps we could discuss it later… in private."

"Of course, dear, whatever you wish," Elaine smiled to her son. "But what I wish to know now is why she," she said dismissively gesturing her hand to me, "is here?"

Jasper shot out of his chair and I had to grab his hand and give it a tight squeeze to keep him from saying something he may regret latter.

"She," Granny Platt bellowed, standing to her full height - which was impressive - "is here, because she was invited, by _my_ grandson, and she owes you no explanation."

I balked and looked around the table. Carlisle looked panic stricken, Esme was pissed, Alice was trying not to giggle along with Emmett and Rosalie, Rue looked as ready to brawl as Esme and Jasper… Jasper looked like he might cry.

Granny Platt had called him her grandson. Not Jethro, You, or Sonny, she had called him her kin, and I think it meant more to him than even he realized.

It was quiet after that.

Emmett suggested presents; the one present before bed on Christmas eve.

I couldn't wait to give Jasper his.

I had found a Gibson SJ-250 Monarch online and when I seen it I knew Jasper had to have it. It was a thing of beauty. I just hoped Jasper didn't kill me when he found out what I spent on it. I had to take some of my trust money out to purchase it, and Carlisle was more than happy to help. In my eyes 30,000 meant nothing compared to what Jasper had done for me.

As the gifts were passed out I waited in anticipation.

By time it was Jasper's go, I shot out of my chair before Alice - the present designator had a chance to hand him anything- as the others looked to me like I might have finally lost it.

I raced to the tree and slipped behind it to where I had hidden my surprise. When I brought it out Jasper eyed me carefully.

I placed the case in his lap and almost squealed out. "Open it!"

He did and did so with a gasp.

"Babe," He breathed. It was so cute. Jasper was speechless.

"Do you like it?" I asked, my nerves getting the better of me. Maybe he didn't like this one.

"Like it?" he asked, raising his head to look me in the eye. "Baby, it's incredible."

I ignored the stink eye from Elaine when Jasper called me baby. She like everyone else would have to deal. She hadn't said anything pertaining to mine and Jasper's relationship, but you would think a woman of her education and standing would be able to put two and two together, right?

Jasper took the guitar from the case with ease, like it was a piece of glass he might brake, and gave it a gentle strum.

"Where did you get this?" he asked me in awe.

"My little secret." He smiled at me and that's when the firelight caught the little silver plate at the neck.

"What's this?" he held the guitar closer to his face and read aloud. "Love, your blackbird."

"Thank you, baby." He said with a smile that promised goodies later.

"Your turn Bella…" Alice sung out and dropped a small wrapped package in my lap, it had a huge envelope stuck to the top and I almost couldn't see the box underneath it.

"Where did you find that," Jasper asked. His voice sounded funny, like he was really horse.

"It was right in front." Alice replied just as confused as I was.

"_She must have kicked it out when she was back there." _I heard Jasper mutter under his breath.

When I looked down at him he seemed a little red in the face, almost embarrassed, and I briefly wondered if maybe this was gift not to be opened in the presence of others.

"Was I not supposed to have this one," I said and started to hand it back to Alice.

"No," Jasper shouted and stood to take the gift back, laying it my hands with the utmost care. "It was supposed to be for tomorrow, but I see no reason you can't have it now."

He was smiling.

Really smiling.

Hmm?

I peeled the envelope from the package and raised an eye brow in Jazz's direction.

"Read it first." He told me.

The envelope was a plain cream and scrawled across the front in Jazz's script read: Blackbird.

"Well don't keep us in the dark forever, what's it say." Alice chirped.

I looked to Jazz for approval, I didn't know how private it might be.

I tore it open and as I skimmed through the first few lines my heart raced and my eyes stung.

I cleared my throat hoping to get through this with out breaking down.

_My Blackbird,_

_Forgive a fool on this holiday,_

_Forgive him and his foolish ways._

_A boy to scared to say what he felt, _

_And a man who was about to do the same._

_I loved you from the beginning,_

_Since that very first day,_

_With a shiner on you eye and love in your heart,_

_You bewitched me._

_I have been a fool once, twice and three times a charm,_

_And I have let you walk away._

_No more I say,_

_No more._

_I can't promise there won't be storms, _

_There will, that's life._

_But my beloved Blackbird,_

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass,_

_It's about learning to dance in the rain._

_With trembling hands I write you this…_

_With a racing heart I wait…_

_For you to just say yes, and give this fool a break._

I looked up from the page with bleary eyes, and gasped.

Jasper was in kneeling in front of me, a black box in his hand.

"I will always love you Bella," he told me. "Marry me, darlin."

I felt I might cry harder, and that I might pass out.

Jasper took my hands in his and placed something cool into my palm, before closing it tight.

With my fist balled around the item, Jasper placed it over my heart.

My throat was tight, and my eyes were burning from the tears.

I nodded, it was all I could do.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, his smile growing bigger.

"Yes," I rasped out.

"Would someone care to explain this to _me_?" Called the one voice in all the world I couldn't possibly deal with tonight.

"Edward?" I asked stupidly.

Then my world went black.


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **Just another little thank you for those who reviewed last chapter.

_**SAVAGEGRACEx, jenlam01, Twisted-Twilighter, Cailley Rachelle, deerslayer1100, Holly Louise, Twilight Addict71484, BloodAngel78 **_( I don't know if you caught it or not, but I used a special reference last chapter that was just for you.)_**, becauseshelovesme, aggy73, maysnrs, starchick7003, VI15.**_

It really is amazing to have so many wonderful comments and support. So thank you all again for the feedback, believe it or not it really helps when I get stuck. Sometimes your little comments inspire.

_**Chapter Ten - The Shots Heard Round the World…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

"Would someone mind explaining this to _me?_"

I stood and spun around, and couldn't contain the snarl that left me.

That motherfucker.

Bella's eyes went wide and unfocused as a thin sheen on sweat developed on her brow, and her face went deathly pale.

"Edward?" she whispered, just as her eyes rolled back and she slumped into her seat.

"Bella!" I yelled, returning to her side and cradling her clammy face in my hands.

"Baby?" I shook her a bit. "Baby, come on wake up." I cooed, trying to wake her.

She was unresponsive and I was becoming panicked.

"Carlisle?" I pleaded.

Carlisle came to kneel before her, checking her pulse and her eyes.

"It's alright, Jasper, she's just fainted." He informed me with a reassuring smile. "I just think all the excitement was too much for her."

"Yeah, I wonder fucking why?" Emmett snarked under his breath.

Me? I couldn't say anything, I was so fucking mad I couldn't see straight.

Four years, four years that pricks been gone, and now he shows up during what could have been the happiest memory of my life.

Why now?

"What the fuck are _you_ doin' here anyway?" Emmett growled out his rhetorical question, rising to his feet and Rosalie following. I didn't think Emmett really gave a shit what Edward was doing here.

Emmett and Rosalie crossed the room and stood shoulder to shoulder with me.

"Jasper," Rosalie asked, timidly making her way to the man made wall in front of Bella. "May I sit with Bella?"

I smiled warmly at her, so much had changed between them. "Thank you, Rose."

"Excuse me," Edward sneered. "but this is _my_ home, too, and I would really like to know what the hell is going on."

I ignored his indignant question, I can guarantee he didn't want me to answer him just yet, my nerves were already working at an over accelerated rate, and that always leads me to do something rash.

Like breaking his fucking nose.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed. "If you would like to discuss this in private, I would be more than willing to explain things to you, but I beg you son, do not do this here."

Carlisle was wearing his calm face, but I could tell he was highly disappointed and very irritated.

"This is bullshit," Edward snapped. "I happen to hear through the grapevine that my little sister's getting married. I hop a flight last minute just to be here for Christmas and _this_ is what I come home too."

"Fuck you, Edward." Alice spat, standing up and getting right in his face. "You haven't called, you didn't write. For all we knew you were dead. So don't use my wedding as your 'Bullshit' excuse."

"I don't believe this, you," Edward said, pointing his finger at me. "have no right-"

"No right?" I growled cutting him off taking a step forward.

I was already starting to shake, as I pulled him to my face by the front of his blazer. "You, dear brother," my voice coming out much calmer than I expected it to be. "need to shut your fuckin' mouth."

"Jasper," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "you need to be calm son. Think of Bella."

I kinda thought that's what I was doing.

"Yes, Jasper, be calm." Edward smirked. "Wouldn't want Bella to see what an animal you really are."

I drew back and hit that cocksucker as hard as I could.

He dropped like a stone.

"You hit me," he exclaimed, rubbing his swelling jaw and slowly rising to his feet.

I wanted to laugh at him, he really was a stupid prick.

He was casting glances around the room, looking for someone to stick up for him. Maybe even looking for someone to shield him.

Fat chance Edward.

"You miserable piece of shit. Four years, not one word. Why NOW!" I demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Has fucking my ex givin you brain damage?"

I honestly don't know when I started moving or when I finally stopped, but when my head cleared, and I could finally hear myself screaming over the ringing in my ears, I was on top of Edward with a gun in his face.

It was nothing really, just a G21 a .45 caliber Bella got me for my 23rd birthday, just a little something I kept on me in case of emergencies, and it would make pretty work of Edward Cullen's pretty face.

I could hear Elaine screaming at Carlisle to do something, and for a split second I realized no one was trying to stop me.

"If you open that fuckin' cocksucker again, I swear on the graves of my parents I'm gonna blow your fuckin' head off. Do you understand me?" I asked him.

He didn't answer and a look of defiance crossed his features; like a child who wanted to throw a fit at bed time but was too afraid of a whipping, or in his; case being shot in the face.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I roared out.

"Yes." He gasped as I applied my pressure to his throat.

"Well this… this is an outrage." Elaine stated, finally regaining her voice. "Carlisle, Edward is your son-"

"Mother, Edward has some things he needs to answer for and as for me doing anything… well, it's not really my call anymore." Carlisle said walking towards me.

"Jasper, I had meant to give this to you earlier, but with Bella becoming Ill and your engagement, well, I never had the chance."

I eased back off Edward, standing to my feet again, but my eyes never leaving his.

"Jasper, I had always hoped to give this to a son one day," he said slipping off the Cullen crest ring on his pinky. "Well, it truly is an honor to do just that."

I held out my hand as he slipped the ring onto my right forth finger.

My head felt fuzzy, and for a moment I thought I might being checking out for a bit with Bella.

"Carlisle?"

"Wear it with pride." He said softly.

"Carlisle, I can't believe this, this is Edward's birthright-" Elaine exclaimed loudly, rising from her chair.

"Oh do shut the hell up." My granny called from the sofa, and I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked board.

Elaine looked shocked that she had been told off in such a vulgar manner as she would say, and with wide eyes sat back down.

"Father, I don't understand." Edward said, looking utterly confused.

"What is there not to understand son." Carlisle answered smoothly. "You didn't want it, remember. You had your chance… with a lot of things."

"But I thought, Emmett-"

"I'm no leader." Emmett interrupted.

"But- but - I, Bella-"

"You will not say her name again." I yelled. I was losing my cool again, and all I wanted to do was go upstairs and make love to my fiance.

Carlisle and Esme smiled. "Of course, the formal ceremony will need to be held, but everyone has already been informed."

I nodded.

"Well I never-" Elaine started again.

"Honey, if you get outta that chair once more," Granny warned.

"Jazz, you can't do this to me." Edward pouted.

"What, Edward. What have I done to you." I asked him taking a couple of steps in his direction. "You didn't want this life, remember?"

His eyes burned fiercely for a moment, "You think I care about your little ring?" He asked with a mechanical laugh.

"Then what Edward? Cause you didn't want Bella either, you left her," I told him, and I could feel myself start to shake again.

"I had my reasons." He informed us as if it would make everything better.

"Reasons? You're a bastard."

"That maybe so, but it doesn't change the fact that I am here now."

"I could fix that for you." I told him with a smile.

Fear crept into his eyes, and I think he finally got that he was no longer Daddy's little angel. That Daddy couldn't save him.

"Out of respect of our father, I will allow you to stay, but I'm warning you, Edward, you fuckin' step out of line even once, I will fuck you up."

"Carlisle, I can't understand you, first Jasper is proposing to Edward's girlfriend-"

"SHE'S NOT HIS!"

I knew I was at my breaking point, I've never had a good temperament, and Carlisle's mother was seriously testing me.

It was time for bed.

"Forgive me." I said to the room, "I think it best that Bella and I retire for the evening."

"Alright, goodnight." Carlisle smiled, dragging Esme to his side, and even though she had been quiet through this endeavor I could see the pain there. Like all mothers she loved her son, but she loved Bella and myself as well. She didn't know whether to be happy for us or sad for her other son.

"Ya did good, kid." Granny said giving me the first hug I think I've had in 15 years. "I always knew she'd be good for you."

I smiled at her.

I gathered my sleeping angel into my arms and started for the stairs.

"Wait, Jazz… we'll come with you." Emmett said as he raced to catch up, Rosalie right behind him.

"Us too," Alice called a second later, dragging Garrett along.

And that's how the six of us left a stunned and shattered Edward Cullen.

As I entered our room I faintly heard Garrett asking Alice in a hushed tone 'If all our family gatherings were like this.'

"Kid, you have no idea." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, God…" I moaned, jerking awake to the most wonderful sensation.

It was still dark and when I glanced at the alarm clock, I realized we had only been in bed a couple of hours.

But there was a glow to the room, and when my eyes focused, I was met by an even better sight.

Bella, between my legs, sucking my cock, wrapped up in Christmas lights.

"Fuck… baby." I gasped, slumping against the pillows.

No words can describe how fucking beautiful she looked with her pretty pink mouth around my throbbing head.

I have had Bella give me head before, but this morning it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. She was so eager to please me.

I liked it.

"Fucking hell…" I breathed as she sucked me harder, swirling and dipping me down her throat.

Fuck. She was magnificent and I was close.

"Darlin', I wanna be inside you when I come." I told her, pulling her by the tops of her arms to straddle me.

I kissed her hard, probably too hard in my desire to feel her silky wetness around me.

"This need to come off," I whispered, pulling at the hem of her nightshirt. "I want to see you."

"God Jazz… I need you." She mewled as I mouth found her perfect nipple.

I suckled like a newborn babe, biting and licking her to a frenzy.

"Goddamnit!" I hissed as she impaled herself in her haste for friction.

She started bucking, fucking me with wild abandon. I had seen Bella be kinky and dirty, but never this needy. My baby needed to cum so bad.

But I wasn't ready to come yet, and I had to slower her down or I'd never last.

I sat us up, wrapping her legs around my waist and pushed her back down into the bed.

I started with long slow strokes, pushing at an even momentum, but god she was so tight.

I sat back on my haunches, rocking into her as my fingers pinched and stroked her clit.

"Such a beautiful kitty…" I told her.

"Fuck… I need to cum." She cried.

"Not yet." I told her while I fucked her harder.

"Please!" She begged.

Thrust.

I was getting close and I could feel her squeezing me. She really needed to cum, she was dripping all over the bed and me, but I just kept going. I was going to drive her mad before she came.

I changed angles, lifting her pert little ass into the air and she screamed as I went deeper.

Fuck so deep.

"FUCK!" I yelled, not able to hold on any longer. "Cum with me baby." I ordered.

Her pussy clenched around me, and I let go.

"Bella…" I called out, spilling my seed deep with in her.

We lay there panting for a long while, her bundled up in the sheets, her face buried in my neck.

"Merry Christmas, Jazz." she whispered.

"Merry Christmas." I told her as I drifted back off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of pounding on the door.

What the fuck now?

I rolled over to lay on my stomach, Bella following with me snuggling behind me and I groaned at the feeling of her bare breast against my back.

Little Jasper agreed with me.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Goddamnit!

"Fuck around!" I yelled and Bella giggled.

"_Jazz? I know you're awake. I can hear Bean giggling."_

I sighed, why did my favorite brother always and I mean always have to ruin the best mornings. I could be rolling over and having my way with the little vixen behind me right now, instead of hiding under my pillow.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

"You might as well let him in," Bella grumped. "He's not going anywhere…fucking asshat." she muttered.

Boom. Boom.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, COME IN EMMETT!" I yelled through the door.

Bella sat up, trying to fix her hair and make sure everything was covered. I took a second to stop and look at her. She was absolutely radiant this morning, her hair was a mess, but her skin looked healthy and pink, her eyes seemed to sparkle, and I couldn't help but to think that I had some part in that.

"Finally." Emmett said sliding through the door, however, I hadn't expected the tray of food in his hands or the three others that accompanied him.

Rosalie, Alice and Garrett gave both me and Bella sheepish waves as we gaped like fish at them.

"What the fuck are you all doing in here?" Bella finally got out.

I couldn't say much, I was as stunned as she was. We were, of course, used to Emmett barging his way through the door most mornings but he had yet to bring half of the family with him.

"What do you mean Belly-bean, we brought you breakfast." Alice said in a high pitched nervous voice.

Everyone in the family knew of Bella's pissy nature in the morning, and usually Emmett was the only one stupid enough to fuck with that anyways.

"Yes, Alice, I can see that," Bella said with a growl. "but what are you doing with it."

No one said anything and as the silence went on I feared for my brand new alarm clock. I had long ago quit putting anything of weight or value on the bedside tables for this particular reason.

"Well?" she bit out.

Emmett was the first to crack. "We couldn't take it anymore, the sulking and the whining. He follows you to every room in the house, sniffing around like a dog for information."

"I know the feeling." Bella muttered.

But my head was wrapped around the information part.

"What kind of information?" I asked.

"Hold the fucking phone." Bella demanded. "You four," Bella directed to the rest of the room. "get the fuck out so we can get dressed. I'm not having any type of conversation about that fucktard while naked."

It was like watching Jurassic Park, nobody wanted to move and have the T-rex eat them.

"MOVE!" She yelled pointing to the door, and everyone jumped, myself included. I could never figure out how to handle situations like these. I wanted to be scared of her, I know I should be, but I always just ended up wanting to fuck the shit out of her.

Bella raised a brow in my direction, like she could read my thoughts and shit.

I cleared my dry throat, not liking the feeling of being on the chopping block.

At my throat clearing the rest of the herd sprang into action, vacating the premise in a disorderly fashion Emmett and Garrett getting stuck together in the doorway.

I sighed again, my family was fucking nuts.

Once the door had been closed Bella turned to look at me.

"Jazz, what the hell happened after I… fainted?" she asked, looking down.

I told her everything, how I ended up sticking a gun in Edward's face, how I yelled at Elaine, and how I was now head of this family.

"Hey," I whispered, tilting her chin. "What is it?"

I could see the tears springing to her eyes and I wanted to kill that motherfucker for putting them there in the first place.

"I just felt so weak, I took one look at him and fainted." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Baby," I scolded. "you are anything but weak. You haven't been feeling well, and the rest of my proposal would have probably made you faint anyways, you know how charming I can be."

She smiled at that and batted at my arm. "Shut up."

I kissed her sweetly, "There's my smile."

As I looked into those amazing chocolate eyes, I don't think I could ever love a person more. It was all right there shinning back at me.

"I love you, Jazz."

I smiled at her. "I love you, too, blackbird."

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"_Are you done yet!" _

We sighed in unison.

Bella looked to me. "Were really getting married?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"And Edward's really here?"

"Yep."

"Fuck." she whispered.

"Come on, baby. Time to face the music." I told her standing up, smiling as Bella blatantly ogled my ass.

"What? It's a good ass."

"I said that out loud?" I asked my eyes growing wide.

"No," she said rising from the bed. "but, I know you were thinking it."

"How?" I asked dumbly.

"You just told me."

Fuck.

As we dressed, I could hardly keep my eyes off her. I couldn't get over how much better she looked. And despite Fuckward being here, she looked so happy.

"Jazz." Bella called, bringing from the thoughts that probably would have led to another problem.

"Yeah."

"I proud of you, baby." She told me as she kissed the ring on my right hand. "so proud."

I took her into my arms and kissed her nose.

"Well," I smiled. "Shall we let them in?"

She just nodded.

Emmett strolled in happily with a little black dog under his arm.

Fuck. I knew I forgot something last night.

Migg's was snarling and snapping, but Emmett seemed oblivious.

"Em," Bella called sweetly. "Why do you have Migg's."

He stopped picking off Bella's plate and looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um?"

Bella glared at him and then turned on me.

Gulp.

"Em-"

"Look I found him the hall this morning, he was all curled up by the door." He rushed out.

I shot him a look. Way to throw me under the buss.

"Asshole…" I whispered.

"YOU MEAN HE WAS OUT THERE ALL NIGHT!"

Fuck. I was in trouble.

Emmett immediately set the ugly fucker down, who snarled once more than trotted over to Bella's side where he must have jumped a good 8 times before he could get his old, fat us on the bed, where the slobbering mess retreated under the covers, but not before Bella cooed at the thing like it was her baby.

Breakfast was interesting, seeing as Bella spent the entire morning glaring at me. Alice and Garrett went on chirping about how excited they were for New Years.

I would be excited too, if I wasn't in trouble.

I hated being in trouble.

You'd think now that I was… well what I am, I wouldn't be scared of a woman who weighed 110 pounds soaking wet.

But hell that glare could sear you from the inside out.

Emmett spent his morning bitching about Edward. Edward this and Edward that. How Edward's crying the blues over his mistreatment, and how Edward can't get over my betrayal.

I growled and I'm sure my face turned a beautiful shade of purple, because Emmett didn't say anything about Edward for the rest of the morning.

Around nine or so, yes I said nine. We all headed downstairs for coffee and presents.

Yay!

If I had my way, me and the little woman would still be upstairs celebrating our engagement.

Edward was there of course as soon as we stepped off the landing.

"Hello, Bella." He said all cultured and shit.

"Edward." She replied with a curt nod and a growl.

Presents were fun. Mostly clothes from Alice or electronics from Emmett.

But Bella finally got her Cullen crest.

We were called in Carlisle's study before the presents got underway.

"Bella," He smiled. "I wanted to do this in front of the family, but I really didn't see the need to onsite more drama."

Bella cried.

"It should have been given to you long ago." Carlisle told her remorsefully, but it was true, Bella was as much part of this family as the rest of us.

The Cullen crest can only be obtained through family members, adopted or married but I guess Carlisle saw no reason to wait to give Bella hers.

I couldn't agree more.

Bella received a locket, any woman married to the head of the family wore one. It was for both a showing of status, and for protecting.

They were know as Mothers.

What I couldn't figure out is how the old bastard knew I was gonna propose.

The only one who knew was…

"Yes," Carlisle smirked, answering my unasked question.

Bella was glowing as we sifted through the hordes of brightly wrapped boxes, while Edward sulked next to the ever bitching Elaine.

Things were quieter than normal but at least we weren't fighting, and I thought we might just get through the rest of the morning without event.

Well I should know better by now than to assume.

I heard two cars pulling up the drive just as Edward stood and growled.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He ground out, pointing at Bella's locket.

What the hell?

I looked around the room, hoping for some kind of translation, but all I got were the same mirrored confusion as I went from face to face.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I asked him.

Edward looked like he could spit nails.

"Why is she wearing that?"

And again I say huh?

Was Edward's double standing in for him last night? Or was he that fucking stupid.

"Edward," Carlisle bit out. "you will respect a Mother of this Clan!" He rose to his feet, but I think Carlisle was confused, I really don't think he was disrespecting her, not how Carlisle thought anyways.

Emmett obviously understanding the situation better. "Bro, you walked in right as he proposed."

"NO!" Edward yelled. "I just thought-"

"Thought what Edward?" Bella spit, "That Jasper was down on his knees to sing me a folk-ditty, to hand me my dropped contact."

"You don't wear contacts."

"Exactly." and I could tell she was about two seconds away from knocking that fuckers teeth down his throat.

"NO! I won't believe it." He screamed. Really fucking screamed. "You fucking bitch!"

Everything slowed down; I saw him draw the gun as he caught something out of the corner of his eye, I saw it aimed, but I couldn't get to my feet fast enough.

I heard the three shots ring out.

And then there was screaming, and blood, so much blood.

My vision started to swim as I looked at the three bodies prone on the floor.

A man of non-description.

Edward.

And my Bella.

"BELLA!" I yelled.

This is my nightmare.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **This is a disgustingly short chapter, but I couldn't leave ya'll hanging. Next chapter will be closer to the norm. I think?

I never really know. This crazy shit just kinda hits me, and I go with it.

So sorry again about the short chapter.

_**Chapter Eleven - Red, Pink or Blue?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

"BELLA!"

I raced to her side, think that this had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh god, please baby." I muttered dropping to my knees, she was hit right above her right breast. I went through everything I had ever been taught about gunshot wounds.

She was still breathing, but it was shallow. Her pulse was still strong so I applied as much pressure as I could.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled, and he came sliding to a halt beside me.

"Dear lord… Bella." He said dropping down. "Jasper, the paramedics are on the way."

"There's so much… blood." I whispered.

"Yes, I've informed them of the possibility of Bella being anemic as well."

I just nodded my head.

"Carlisle…"

"It's alright, Jasper. She's going to be just fine." He told me, and if I wasn't worried about Bella bleeding out all over the floor I might have choked him.

Fine! She could be bleeding to death.

It could have been hours, days or weeks that I knelt there on the floor, whispering my love for her, waiting for the paramedics to come.

"Jasper?" I looked up and Emmett was hovering, he had fat tears running down his face but he was fucking furious.

I just shook my head at him. I couldn't think about anything right now.

When the paramedics did arrive it was like a zoo, they were frantically shouting something over their radios the only thing I could understand was blood loss.

I was in a state of shock, As I was told later as we arrived at the hospital and I had no memory of getting there.

Bella was whisked away upon arrival and I could not follow.

So I sat, with the rest of the family, my head in my hands as everything came pouring back.

Only Carlisle, Emmett, Alice and Alistair came. Esme, Rosalie and Garrett stayed with Elaine, Trudy, and Rue.

I realized I was crying when I felt two skinny arms wrap around me. It was Alice. She petted my hair and told me to let it out.

It had been eight hours since Bella had been taken and I have yet to hear a word. I have asked any nurse who walked by if they had any news; they didn't and I was getting pissed.

The police were here as well asking questions I really didn't have an answer for. Carlisle had coached me before hand and let me know that they were in our pocket so to speak, but they still needed general information to go in their final report.

Carlisle did most of the talking. I had nearly lost my voice over an seven hours ago, when I had spoken with the nurse who needed Bella's information, and yet again I was asked questions that I had no answers for.

Family illness - Not that I knew of, but hell she didn't even know her family.

Any health problems? - I explained that we thought she might be anemic and the nurse just nodded her head. I wanted to snap her fucking neck.

Last minstrel cycle? - I had no idea. Bella would have had it while I was away. The only information that I could give was that Bella has always been irregular due to the birth control she takes.

This had gone on nearly a half an hour.

Next was dealing with who the now dead guy was on the floor.

Carlisle said the police ID'd him as Laurent V'loure, who was just realized on Parole from a correctional facility in California for two counts of Murder in the second degree.

Carlisle and I were at a loss as to who he was. I was told that Alistair was the one who claimed Laurent's life, as well as shot Edward.

I had to be restrained for a while after that, and I had to write the Wicklow District Hospital a very hefty donation for destruction I caused in the waiting area.

"Mr. O' Doyle?"

I stood immediately the rest of the family following.

Alistair walked over to meet him, and they whispered for a good five minutes. I couldn't begin to describe some of the faces that Alistair went through, everything from shock, to happiness and back to worry. It was maddening standing here not knowing what was going on.

"Lad," Alistair called.

"Yes." I rasped out.

I was so fucking scared.

"I need t' speak wit ye', but it be up t' 'ye if ya want t' do it in private." He told me.

I nodded my head. "Go on, anything you have to say involves them as well."

Alistair laughed a good hearty one. "Not everything, me boy."

I looked at him confused and growing more impatient by the second.

"She's just fine lad," He said with a great big smile. "The bullet missed all internal organs, but the doc said she's a gonna be sore for a while, but other than that she's alright."

I mirrored the expression. "She's alright?" I breathed.

"I, she is, and so is the baby."

The world went fuzzy again, like it did on the ambulance ride here, for a second there I could have sworn he said 'Baby'.

"That's because I did." He said with an even bigger laugh, and I realized I had said that all out loud.

"Baby?" I was like a fucking parrot all of a sudden.

Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby.

It was running through my head on instant replay.

Baby. Baby. Baby.

"Baby?" I said dumbly.

Alice squealed and threw herself at me, "OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Emmett and Carlisle clapped me on the back, but my thoughts were still running a hundred miles an hour.

"I need to see her," I said quietly and went in search of… well I had no idea where I was going but I search the entire hospital if I had to.

"I, lad, 'ye can't."

"The hell I can't." I said still walking. I was determined to find her.

"She ain't awake, boy." Alistair said, but I just kept walking.

It was Carlisle and Emmett who finally cut me off, and I knew I could fight them off but I would most likely be removed from the hospital if I went that route.

"Bro, why don't you chill with me for a minute while Carlisle finds out what he can." Emmett said as he steered me back to the horribly teal waiting area.

"Do you need anything, bro, shot of whiskey." He laughed.

I shook my head and retook my seat.

"So," Emmett said more serious, "You're gonna be a daddy?"

You couldn't surgically remove the fucking idiotic smile from my face.

I was gonna be a daddy. Would it be a boy? Or a girl?

I really didn't care. The only thing that mattered is that Bella was okay and they were both safe. I laughed as I thought about all the signs that were clearly under all our noses.

I felt like an idiot.

"Mr. Whitlock?" Was called about an hour later.

"Yes!" I said excitedly jumping from my seat, and earning some odd stares from the rest of the family, Emmett even giggled.

Like a fucking girl.

I just flipped him off.

"Ms. Swan is awake and asking for you. Now I can only allow two back at a time so," I understood before he finished.

"Alistair?" I asked.

He shook his head, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett about to bounce right through the ceiling.

"Em," I said with a chuckle. "Would you like to come?"

"Hell Yeah!" he boomed. One of the nurses had to shush him, and I rolled my eyes.

Can't take the fucker anywhere.

"One more thing," The doctor called. "I have been informed by the police that it is your call on whether Mr. Cullen is to be released into your custody or theirs."

"Mine?" I questioned.

He smiled at me and winked, bowing his head in respect. "Your call, sir."

"We'll see to Mr. Cullen's care." I told him a wicked smile blooming on my face.

"Emmett-"

"I'm way ahead of you, bro." He said as he went to inform Carlisle of Edward's situation.

10 minutes later and I was walking through her door. Bella opened her eyes when I entered and smiled nervously at me.

"Hey," I whispered, dropping a kiss to her lips.

"Hey," she parroted.

She looked like shit, but she was alive and relatively healthy.

"Have they told you?" She asked, and you could see the tension on her face.

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz." She cried.

Huh?

"Sorry for what, baby." I asked. Clearly I had missed something important.

She sniffled. "I was on birth control I swear, I don't know how…"

It was all making sense. But did she really think that I wouldn't be happy?

"Hold on, blackbird." I told her tilting her chin to look at me. "Do you know how happy I am right now?"

"You're h-happy?" She spluttered.

"So happy." I told her kissing her again.

I heard a gagging noise behind me.

"Ew. Get a room."

"Emmett, you're in my room," Bella deadpanned.

"You feeling alright, sissy?" Emmett asked as he shoved me, rather roughly, to the side as he bent down to kiss Bella's head.

"I am now." She told him with a water smile.

"Hey Bean?" He asked, and by the look on his face I knew he was about to say something inappropriate or idiotic.

"What, Emmy Bear."

"You're gonna have a Beanie-baby." He said with a smile, and you would have thought by looking at his face that he had just conquered the world.

I face palmed.

Did I happen to mention that my family is fucking crazy?

Once Bella was moved to a regular room we got regular visitors, well until I threw everyone out when I saw how tired Bella was.

Two god awful days we spent in that little hell-hole of a hospital room. It wasn't until Dr. Grandee was pretty much dragged here by Esme and set as an in house doctor until Bella recovered.

Before Bella was released we were that her anemia was due to an iron deficiency and is common among pregnant women, but the doctor warned us to be careful seeing as excitement seemed to fatigue Bella often and wanted her to come back for more testing in two weeks if we were still in country.

We agreed.

He also gave us a list of do's and don'ts for dealing with it; eating more greens, ect. It was only the no Caffeine rule that made me shutter; you couldn't even talk to Bella in the morning without it.

He also gave us huge bottle of prenatal vitamins and packets of red pills that could choke a horse.

They were Bella's iron supplements and he expected Bella to take them twice a day.

Was he fucking nuts?

The doc pulled me aside before we left and told me in a whisper that I could slip her a cup or two of coffee every once in a while, saying that his wife developed the same thing and that coffee was detrimental to his survival.

I know he was only trying to make me feel better, but… I didn't.

God, if Bella was a handful on normal days.

Well… you get the picture.

I was in for a long nine months.

Or eight months.

Whatever.

Our ride home was filled with excitement, Bella couldn't wait to see her bed again, I couldn't wait to see her naked in her bed again.

And Peter and Charlotte had arrived last night.

My cousin Peter could give Emmett a run for his money in the annoying brother department, and I hoped that used this to annoy the shit out of each other, cause I got news for the both of them, shit ain't gonna fly around my blackbird right now.

My protective instincts were in high gear and I was nearly as bad as the dog for snapping at anyone who came near us.

I was also happy to get back to pay a visit to Edward who was currently be held down in the basement.

Elaine had been removed from the house, per my suggestion/order that she would be more comfortable in a nice hotel far away from me.

She went without complaint, and funny enough is in like flint with the Denali girls.

Have fun with that.

Emmett was the one to pick us up of course, so of course he would stick a window hanger in Carlisle car that said "Momma on Board" I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Like I said, my fucking family belongs in the Looney-Bin.

Myself included.

We were welcomed warmly by the entire house when we arrived. Congratulations and well wishes. I thought Granny True was gonna pop a lung with how excited she was and you'd think in that moment that I had hung the moon.

I had to laugh when Bella met Peter and Char.

He had no clue who he was dealing with when it came to her.

He found out soon enough and was standing there gaping like a fish when she told him 'that he was a funny fucker, and that she ate funny fuckers for her afternoon snack'.

Emmett and I were fucking in tears we were laughing so hard.

Bella and I stayed with the family for about an hour before I led her upstairs to take a nap.

She snuggled up with Migg's who had seemed to become even more protective of her now, and she was out in minutes.

Guess that bed really was magical.

I stayed to see her settled, then went in search of Alistair, Emmett, and Carlisle.

I found them in the study and the first thing out of my mouth was:

"Where the fuck is Edward?"


	14. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **Thank you for all the helpful feedback. It really helps to keep an audience pleased when you already know what they want.

To all those who reviewed last chapter, thank you so much.

**Warning: **This chapter contains strong violence and descriptive adult content. So if you are not an adult of 18yrs please do not read, I corrupt the world enough everyday just by breathing, the last thing I need is to corrupt the minds of the innocent.

With that being said, hold onto your panties ladies and gents.

_**Chapter Twelve - Torturous Days and Kinky Nights…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

.

"_Where the fuck is Edward?"_

Emmett just looked at me and smiled.

I guess he's been waiting too.

"I got that asshole locked up _**real**_ tight." He drawled out, puffing out his chest, and obviously proud of himself.

I cocked a brow in his direction suggesting that he should keep talking.

"We'll, he's been whining like a little bitch about how it's not his fault or something, but I just let him run his mouth. I figured I'd save all the fun shit until you got home."

I smiled at him then, it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Well then, lets go have a chat with our guest, shall we?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan, lad." Alistair piped in looking scarier than I had ever remembered him being, but he was scary cause he never showed emotions from anywhere but his eyes.

I was more than ready to start this, but there was still something I was unsure of. "Carlisle," I said turning to face the only father I had ever really known, "are you gonna be alright? You don't have to do this." I told him.

How could I expect him to have anything to do with the torture of his own son?

I couldn't.

He was shaking his head at me. "No." He said with resolve. "You need a united front, and Bella is _my daughter _as well."

I nodded.

It was a short walk to the basement. Carlisle said something about this being part of the original foundation, and that the room was in was in fact used for war criminals and spies being held and tortured for information.

Well… Edward fit that description perfectly in my book.

The room itself was a stone foundation and it was only slightly bigger than a holding cell of an American jail. It had an iron grate across the only widow, and even with the amount of fresh air the smell of mold and rot was almost overwhelming, being locked up in here was almost torture in itself.

When entering the room I noticed that like Emmett had said, Edward was in fairly good shape, he looked like he could use a shower and a shave, but other than a couple of bruises he looked to be in perfect health.

He was handcuffed and shackled to a metal chair at the center of the room, and he was gagged; Emmett's doing I surmised.

Now that I had taken assessment of the situation and Edward's condition I sent Emmett to fetch my bag.

He knew the one, but I warned him that if he woke Bella there'd be hell to pay, I wasn't exactly sure how she would feel about what I was about to do, but this man had nearly taken my child and the love of my life from me, I wasn't going to sit back and let him go unpunished.

I took a deep breath to center myself and focused on what I wanted to ask him and not on what happened to my Blackbird; if I didn't I would end up killing him in the first few minutes.

And that just wouldn't do.

James was gonna look pretty next to this cocksucker.

Maybe we could send Edward to the same live-in care facility we sent James, they could rub stubs and drool on each other, it really would warm my heart to see these two douche-bags together.

When Emmett returned with my bag I decided it was time to get this show on the road.

Edward was asleep or pretending when we entered the room and I had Emmett wake him up.

Yeah know, since he was so good at waking others.

Emmett did so happily.

With a very hard bitch slap to the face Edward was revived and screaming through his gag.

"Shut up!" I told him, then taking another deep breath to calmed myself. "You need to be quiet Edward, or you'll never hear all the rules."

"Rules," he mumbled through the thick cloth. His eyes were wide and confused, and I forgot that the little princess couldn't take on Bella in a fight if he tried, little Edward didn't like to get his hands dirty; he had no idea how this worked.

Boy is he in for a surprise.

"Yes, you fuckin' pretty-boy, rules." I had Emmett relieve Edward of the rest of his clothing and I gotta say I wouldn't be none to happy about being in Edward position, the cold chair on your bare balls is bad enough, but the best was yet to come.

I learned this little trick from my own experience, a fuck-up that I happen to make and was caught doing a job by the Russian Mob. Mean motherfucker they are, and this particular trick hurts like a mother fucker but it leaves the body intact.

No muss, no fuss.

It was a simple rig, battery charger, some jumper cables, Edward's bare ass and a metal chair.

I am a simple man after all.

Edward struggled through his being undressed and he started to pant as Emmett hooked the battery cables to the open wire chair.

"So," I said coming to sit on my haunches, looking him dead in the eye. "like I said; there are rules to every game, and the rules to this are simple. Answer all my questions_, truthfully_, and you may just walk out of here. If not well…" I nodded for Emmett to flip the switch.

There was a faint buzzing sound followed by Edward's muffled screams and the smell of burnt flesh as Edward lurched his body from the chair as best he could.

I nodded again and Emmett killed the power.

"Now," I said moving just behind him, "that you know the rules, I think I can remove this." I explained removing the gag.

Edward panted and gagged as tried to suck in more oxygen than humanly possible.

"You-you can't d-do this…" he said between gasps.

I laughed at him.

"Really?" I asked in a board tone, "Sure looks like I can."

"What do you want from me?" He demanded.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I told you, I want to play a game."

"Your sick!" He spat at me. "Your fucking twisted."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably." I simply relied.

That made Emmett snicker, and Edward turned his attention to him.

"Emmett, brother, you aren't really going to let him do this? Father?" Edward pleaded.

Emmett and Carlisle both looked to me, and I let them know if they had something to say now was the time.

Carlisle went first. "Edward, you have done this to yourself, if it had been Jasper or Emmett they would be handed the same fate."

Edward hung his head.

"Em?" Edward called, dejected and on his last hope; he already knew better than to look for it from me or Alistair. "Please." He begged.

Emmett crossed the small space. "Edward," he said, and Edward raised his head. Emmett hit him so hard the chair was sent careening backwards. "Fuck you!"

I let him cry for a minute and let everything sink in; there was no one coming for him, even if he was Aro's butt-buddy, Aro isn't stupid enough to set his precious Italian leather boots in this country. He had no hope in the family, Carlisle had refused to help him and Emmett I'm pretty sure just fractured his cheek.

After a few minutes I had Emmett and Carlisle right his chair and knelt down before him once again.

"Are you ready to talk now?" I asked, tapping his nose with my finger. "Remember now, I always could smell a lie, so don't fuckin' bother or I'll slit your fuckin' throat."

He looked up from under his mussed hair and in a small voice asked, "What do you want to know?"

I smiled, now we were getting somewhere. "Well, how bout we start with why you left Bella in the most dangerous city in the world?"

He sneered at me. "I told you I had my reasons."

I shook my head and tsk'ed at him. "Wrong answer, _brother_." and waved my hand.

Edward lurched again, screaming so loud that I was afraid it might carry upstairs, but Carlisle assured me that no one would hear anything down here.

I let the machine run slightly longer than the last, but cut it off before any numbness could set in.

When Emmett killed the switch Edward slumped forward, breathing heavily and sobbing.

"Please," He whispered.

I growled low and deep. "THEN ANSWER THE FUCKIN' QUESTION!"

Edward jumped at the sound of my raised voice. "I - I wanted," he started. "I wanted her to need me. That's why I left home, but she would never need me as long as she had _you_." His voice was hard and hateful.

"So you loved her, then why leave her by herself?"

He fidgeted in his seat, carefully positioning his body to relieve some of the sting his backside and male anatomy were feeling.

"I thought she would come looking for me, I knew she'd be to stubborn to go home, even with you there, she'd be too embarrassed at what I did. So I put my plan into action and started seeing Carmen Volturi, I needed an in and I got it. I wanted to prove that I was better than you."

"By joining Aro?" I asked.

He nodded.

He was being completely honest and I couldn't believe he would go so far to make me look incompetent. He had hurt his Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, and he had hurt the one he claimed to love the most.

Bella had suffered greatly for his jealousy.

"You're a piece of work, Edward." I was utterly disgusted with him. "You call me sick, but you betray your family and the woman you claim to love all for the sake of… what Edward? To show me up?"

"I DO LOVE HER!" He yelled, and I hit that bastard with everything I had.

How fuckin' dare he?

"You call that love! You almost got her killed you foolish fuckin' boy!"

"I know," he sobbed, his head lulled to the side and a great purple welt already forming across both of his eyes.

I knew I'd ended braking that pricks nose before the end of all this.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he whispered. "I swear it."

Again he was truthful, nothing in his face suggested otherwise, he showed no contempt only remorse for his previous actions.

"I, then why hire dat fellow t' that hurt me girl?" Alistair calmly asked, and Edward immediately tensed at his voice.

"I didn't know." he replied.

"YOU LIE!" Emmett yelled and flipped the switch again and Edward started thrashing. "YOU PUT HER THERE!"

"NO!" Edward screamed and surged from his chair that was when I realized that Emmett must of had the setting on high.

If he kept that up he might kill, and it was much to early for that.

"EMMETT!" I yelled and once again he killed the power.

Edward wasn't lying when he said he didn't know, but he was still hiding something, and it was time for another approach.

I strolled over to my bag whistling "Camp Town Races" of all things. I don't know why it suddenly popped into my head, but it was there so I went with it.

Maybe I really am sick?

O' well.

I grabbed the nifty set of knives I had made after the James session, what can I say I fell in love with Conner's two girls. I hadn't had time to name mine yet, but I'm sure something would come to me.

Edward was bawling harder than before as I slid the blade over his pinky.

"So your saying you didn't have Demetri Caponi have James Collins beat and rape Bella?" I asked him.

His face said it all, he had no idea what the fuck I was talking about.

He shook his head frantically and started mumbling under his breath, I couldn't catch all of it but the words, 'Jacob Black' and 'never told me' hit home hard.

I knew there was a reason I never trusted that fuckin' Indian.

"Jacob Black was your contact?"

Edward nodded his head.

"And you had no idea about James?"

"I knew that she worked for him and that he was a humiliating man to work for, but do you really think I would have let her get hurt."

I punched him again. "YOU FUCKING SHOT HER!" I roared out, feeling the blood rush to my head and my vision start to cloud.

"Give me one good reason why I should blow your head off?" I asked him, pulling the gun from my breast holster and putting it to his temple.

"I didn't mean to shoot her, I saw Laurent in the gilded mirror behind Bella's head seconds before he shot me. The gun accidentally discharged it when I was hit, it was never meant for her, I swear it on my life." He rushed out.

Edward was telling the truth, every thing he said was the truth and I wasn't sure I knew how to feel about that.

"Why was Laurent here?" Carlisle asked.

"I honestly don't know, he's Marcus's man. I had only seen him twice before in passing at gatherings." Edward's voice was starting to crack and the tears continued to fall. "Please, no one will tell me. Is she alright? She isn't -"

"No," I told him. "She lived."

He just nodded.

"One more thing Edward," I said standing and sheathing the knife. "why did you come back now?"

He looked up and I could see the torment in his eyes. "Jacob told me about you showing up together at the apartment, and told me she was back with the family, it was my last hope. I knew if she ever saw you again, I wouldn't have the chance. She never loved me did she?"

"Yes," I told him. "She did, why do you think she stayed with you Edward? She cared about you enough that she left her whole family behind, just to make you happy."

"I really fucked up, didn't I?"

I nodded. _More than you'll even know_. I added mentally.

Edward's eyes were drooping and I could tell he was spent. I needed a smoke and a breather.

"Let's take a break," I said to the room. "we can finish up here later."

Emmett and Alistair nodded, but Carlisle looked hesitant.

"If- If you don't mind I'd like to stay for a moment. I have something I need to discuss with my son." And in all my years living under the Cullen roof I had never been intimidated by my uncle more than I was now.

He was positively livid, and I could tell he wanted to have some private time to explain a few things to Edward without us over hearing.

"Alright." I told him. "Well be back in a half an hour."

The three of us went the east wing and headed out the French doors to the box maze garden, maybe because subconsciously I needed to be closer to my Blackbird and our balcony could be seen from where I sat.

Peter was already out there, sitting around the outdoor fireplace and humming to himself.

I hadn't seen Pete in nearly six years, and this was Bella's first time meeting him. Charlotte he had met through oddly enough Auntie Rue, she had set them up on a blind date after meeting Charlotte's grandmother that she lived with.

It had been love at first ditzy sight.

God that woman was a true blond.

Charlotte was a feisty little thing and did a good job not letting Peter run a muck, which was saying a lot.

"So how's it comin' with the crispy-fried Edward?" Peter asked with a laugh, which Emmett followed.

Alistair and I looked to each other and groaned, it was bad enough living with Emmett, but with Peter here, well I was going to lose my mind.

"Oh you should have seen it, bro. Jasper was all like. 'I want to play a game, Edward' and it was all creepy and shit." Emmett bellowed excitedly. "By the way dude, your fucking scary."

I face palmed.

Yeah, I do that a lot around my brother, and I thank the good Lord everyday, that I will not be passing those genes to my child.

But maybe I spoke to soon cause…

"So," Peter said with his signature 'make you want to hit me' smirk, "I hear you knocked up the Mrs."

I did share the same genes with this asshole…God give me strength.

I stood there gaping at my pig-headed tactless cousin, who most of the time just wanted to punch in the throat.

He smiled wider when I didn't say anything.

"Fuck!" Peter exclaimed with a whoop. "I love moments like these so much I want to have sex with them."

And again I just gapped.

"Remind me again of why you were invited and not just your wife?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"Because, then you house would be overrun with women who would team up against you faster than you could say 'Fuck me, I wish Peter was here."

And of course the idiot laughed at himself.

"And just what are you boys up to." I heard the sweetest voice in existence call from above my head.

We all squinted an looked up, and I swear on all that is holy we all said "Nothing" at once, like we were little kids caught with our hands in the cookie jar.

I cleared my throat as I felt my dick shrivel along with my man card.

I had to fix this.

"Get your ass back in the house, woman. It's freezing out here." I tried to make myself sound commanding and I think I did a good job.

Bella leaned against the railing and smiled as she flipped me the bird. "Fuck you, Whitlock." Then turned around and beckoned me to her with a curled up finger.

She even shook her ass for me before she shut the door.

"I retract my previous statement; it's moments like these that make me want to cheat on the other one and fuck it senseless.

I glared at him and puffed out my chest, resolved to be a man and not let my woman get to me.

And yeah, not a second later I realized what a dumb ass move that would be, so dropped my smoke and headed in doors, because I'd follow that ass anywhere.

Like a horse trottin' after a carrot.

God I need some sleep.

I met her at the top of the stairs, and that little shit had nothing on but a little silk robe. I don't remember her going down for her nap that way, so I could only think of one person who would put Bella in something so indecent just to torture me.

Alice.

The robe was a creamy brown color that looked amazing against her pale skin, I could see the pebbling of her tightened nipples plainly through the fabric and my dick was harder than a rock at the sight.

She smiled lustfully at me and turned herself on her little manicured feet and strolled toward the bedroom.

And I followed, like the love sick pup I was.

The doctor told us when Bella was discharged that she should refrain from any physical excursion until her stitches came out. In Lame man's terms: it meant no sex.

But that wasn't going to stop me from eatin' the shit out of that pretty pink pussy, and that was my final rational thought before I had Bella pinned gently to the door as soon as she closed it.

Her hair was up in some kind of messy not on her head, and I know my baby likes it a little rough, so a little rough she was gonna get.

With a tug to her bun, I tilted her head back and captured her sweet mouth with mine. It was like going home again.

She groaned and pressed herself against me as she palmed my cock through my jeans.

I deepened the kiss and felt my body start to flame.

God she was so perfect.

I lightly played with the hem of her robe as Bella continued to lick and suck her way from my collarbone to my ear, and any bare skin she could find.

I let my hand drift up her smooth thigh and felt the conformation of her need dripping down her legs.

My naughty girl wasn't wearing panties.

Was it wrong that I wanted to fuck her so hard she couldn't move for a week?

My fingers were running a track from her beautiful opening up her slit, circling her clit and back again, as my other hand parted the top of her robe to find her nipples erected and begging for my attention.

"Fuck," She moaned, grabbing my dick a little harder, causing an instinctive buck of my hips.

I wanted her so much.

I led her to the bed and told her to sprawl out in the middle. I wanted her to remove her robe, but she wouldn't and I could tell she was self-conscious about the dressing around her abdomen.

Making quick work if my clothes I crawled up the bed between her legs, but making sure not to drop any of my weight on her.

Bella was already bucking and squirming as my mouth found purchase on one of her rose buds, rolling my tongue in circles around it just like I was about to do to her pussy, and then paying equal homage to its twin.

Minding her wounds I kissed my way down her ribs and across her stomach, so to be plump with my child, and my dick grew harder.

"My God, Bella…" I groaned when I reached her glistening sex, she was sopping wet, and her clit engorged.

I dove in, no hesitation and Bella started screaming instantly.

Bella has always been a little insatiable, but she was never like this.

She spread her legs wide for me as I licked and sucked her sugarcane juices, rubbing her thighs and mewling wildly.

She was ravenous for it.

It was such a fuckin' turn on.

I laid on my side with my face still buried as I let my hand drift lower, and I stroked my cock in rhythm with the flicks of my tongue.

"Jazz…" she moaned, pushing my head back to look at her. "I want to see," she told me. "I want to watch you fuck yourself."

I think my heart stopped beating and I felt all the blood leave my brain, cause fuck that was hot.

I sat up and placed myself in her view as I slipped to fingers into her and continued to stroke myself.

Bella's eyes darkened and she moaned loudly as she watch, her hand wandering to her breast to pinch her nipple as the other one started working fast circles around her engorged clit.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever experienced.

"Fuck, baby… you need to cum don't you." I told her. Her juices were dripping from my fingers and running down onto the sheets.

"Yes," she murmured as she picked up her pace.

I could feel her tightening around my fingers and she closed her eyes and let out a silent scream.

I followed her instantly, spilling myself all over her stomach.

I smiled at her as I licked the finger that had been buried in her pussy, and to my astonishment she crooked her finger at me, and told me to 'lick up my mess."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

A hour and a half later I was still wiping the Bella's juices from my face, as I neared the room that held Edward.

Emmett and amazingly Peter were there, and they both smiled at me and waggled their brows.

Fuckin' idiots.

The both of them.

"Fuck dude, what happen to 30 minutes." Emmett commented as I threw the hanky back into my pocket.

"And what were you doing to the Mrs.? Eating her alive?" Peter asked.

I laughed. Cause he don't know how right he was.

Fuckin' shock came over me as I opened the door and found Carlisle with his sleeves rolled up, blood splattered all over him and Edward looking like he was just beat within an inch of his life.

Back to work.

"So have you decided what to do with him?"

I chuckled to myself as Edward jumped as the cell door slammed home, and I smiled at my father, cause you know I think I may have.

"Camp Town Lady sing your song, do-da, do-da…"

**.**

.

.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** Thank you once again to all my faithful readers, and to all of you who review.

We have finally hit the 100 mark and I couldn't be happier.

So in honor of that I'd like to thank all of you who have contributed to that number:

_**SnarkySimaril, RisikaT, BloodAngel78, duskri123, iHeartJW, spcp, Emo Gril, TwilightAddict71484, HollyLouise, afarber, natashar, deerslayer1100, jenlam01, Riley Jean-Abraxus Whitlock, .xX, VI15, ellaryne, Twisted-Twilighter, starchick7003, JaspersBella, aggy73, Nik2010, Dobbaaa, Deborah Stone- KarmabalanceDeb, Cailley Rachelle, becauseshelovesme, G. Vivian, maysnrs, NatalieLynn, **_and a special shot out to _**SAVAGEGRACEx.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen - Bad Dreams and Mending Wings…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

"Bella…"

_Go away._

"Baby?"

"Huh?"

"Wake up…"

_Not gonna happen._

"I have something for you." I vaguely made out Jazz's voice through the fog.

"I'm sure you do," I muttered grumpily.

Men always thinking with their dicks.

"Come on, Babe." I heard him sigh. "Please."

I could almost see the pout forming on his beautiful mouth, and I found that my _big _resolve to stay in bed all day weakening.

When I had woken up from that train wreak of a morning nearly a week ago, I was in the hospital. Shot apparently.

I remembered the screaming right before I presumably passed out, as for the shot being fired I remember nothing, for some reason I thought the whole thing had just been a bad dream.

I do remember seeing the dark skinned man behind Edward, and I remember the man saying something, but I can't remember at all what it was, my memory of that morning was a jumbled mess.

Not everything about that day had been bad, though, I found out what has been wrong with me for the past few weeks.

Turns out I was in fact anemic, but with a good cause behind it.

I was going to be a mother.

I almost had a panic attack when the doctor told me, and for some reason he was expecting me to already know this little bit of information.

I didn't.

I guess I should have. All the signs were clearly there, but there were reasons as well to doubt them.

For one, I was on birth control, enough said, right?

Edward and I had been together for years and I never once even had a scare.

Secondly, I only had symptoms for being anemic, and following up with reason number one, I never had any reason to even think it.

Add to all that shit, the month I had and well, you get bat-shit crazy Bella, and I don't see things real clearly when I'm like that.

I guess Jazz just had strong swimmers.

I smiled at the thought.

I was going to be a mommy.

Since we've been back at the manor, Jasper's been an absolute pain in the ass. As a matter a fact I'm surprised he doesn't follow me into the bathroom to wipe my ass as well. I guess I can't blame him though, he was so scared that I was going to die.

Emmett said he was a mess at the hospital and that my father had to, at one point, force him to sit down before he went walking the halls looking for me.

I can only imagine how well that would have went over with the hospital. As it were, he already had to write a check for destroying a waiting area when the doctors wouldn't let him see me.

The man who had shown up that morning was Laurent, a college of Marcus Volturi, or so Jazz learned later from Edward himself.

Edward himself had only suffered a graze to the leg and I'm starting to wonder if the man was really after me, from what I've heard eves-dropping, if he had been after Edward he would be dead now. In the beginning Jasper had thought that my father had been the one to shoot both Edward and Laurent, it was not the case.

I didn't find out till yesterday that Edward had been released from the hospital before I was and that Jazz and Em had him chained up in the basement. Jazz wouldn't tell me what all they had done to him. All I know is that he wasn't walking when they personally put him on a plane back to Boston.

The only information Jasper got from Edward that he actually shared with me was that he was not the one paying James to keep tabs on me. He had a far better accomplice and I almost had a stroke when I heard who it was.

Jacob Black.

Fuck em'. I told you friends are a dime a dozen, and I found out the hard way again, don't trust people.

I'm still not for sure what possessed Jasper to spare Edward's life; Jasper hasn't been real forthcoming with any information pertaining to that morning, but I trusted he had good reasoning behind it.

I'd also like to think that Jazz spared Edward for Carlisle's and Esme's sake. Esme had been such a wreck since Christmas, and I could tell she was in morning for her wayward son. She had apologized to me several times but as I told her each and every time; it was not her fault.

I've tried to talk to Jasper several times about the happenings of that morning, but he refuses, and he's been having nightmares ever since.

He really gave the family a scare last night.

_I had been tossing and turning unable to get comfortable. Jasper started screaming a little after one am, and Emmett had burst through our door minutes later only to have Jazz sit straight up in bed and point a gun straight at him._

_That wasn't so scary as having him push me to the back to the headboard for five minutes after he had sat up. _

_It had taken Emmett and I a half an hour to finally calm him down._

I have tried repeatedly to get him to tell me about the dream, but he said kept saying that 'he couldn't lose me' over and over.

On a better note, I happen to be around six weeks pregnant with baby Whitlock, and Jasper has well… he's just been fucking insane about the whole thing.

Not that I wasn't, but I took the more subtle approach as I didn't want to bring any more attention to the circus that had become my life, but Jazz; total lunatic. Already buying all sorts of shit online; everything from teething rings shaped like little footballs to baby software to teach it Spanish.

Spanish.

Like I said the man has lost his deliriously happy mind.

Not that any of the men in this family have been any better.

This would be Alistair and Carlisle first grandchild and they are by far worse then women, I swear if I see one more of those stupid baby cigars hanging out of their mouths someone was gonna get hurt.

And Emmett… just don't even get me started.

That jackass has been following me all over the house touching my belly, saying stupid shit like: "Soon I can call you Belly for real, or "When the baby comes out can I teach it to call me Uncle E-mazing!" and then he laughs like the idiot he is for an hour or I get so annoyed I pull my Jazz card.

Emmett still covers his nuts when Jazz walks into the room.

Serves the annoying prick right.

Alice, Rosalie and even Charlotte - who is awesome by the way, a little ditsy, but really nice - have been the worst when it comes to the baby, and I think if they squeal once more over how awesome it is to be pregnant I think Garrett, Emmett and Peter will be camping out with us.

I think Trudy and Rue have been my salvation through this insanity. I can always count on them to steal me away from the squealing aunts and gushing grandparents.

I mean come on, the kid hasn't even been born yet.

I sighed.

"I knew you were awake, faker." Jazz said, nuzzling my neck, unknowingly spreading the tingling feeling that just makes me want to tie him up and yell '_Ye'haw_'.

Damn sexy man.

It really sucks suffering from bullet wound and being a hormonal and eternally horny pregnant woman. I swear it's the craziest thing, I have always been a sexual person, but since I found out about the baby I have become a monster.

Jasper could being covered and mud and say Bonanza and I would be instantly ready to go.

"Can you blame me?" I grouch at him. Damn sexy man.

"Ah, baby," he coos, kissing my neck. "You're not gonna sulk again all day, are you?"

"Huh?" He asked, pushing against my check with his nose.

Bastard.

He made me giggle.

Another side effect. I have never been overly ticklish in my entire life, for whatever reason, I am now.

"This sucks." I pout, jutting out my bottom lip, cause I know it gets him every time.

"Watch were you're directing that lip, young lady or I'm gonna bite it." He says with that sexy voice he does.

He just would have to say something like that.

"Come on baby, open your eyes."

No-fucking-way. If I get one look at that sexy mouth of his I'll be in agony all day. Not high on my list of priorities today. That would go right on up their with the horse pill of a vitamin that quacks got me on and no coffee.

"Alright, be that way," he tells me. "I guess I'll have to drink this large, pumpkin spice coffee all by myself." He tells me and I can hear him slurping something.

"Ahhhhh. Caffeine."

I take a hesitant sniff of the air, and there it is.

Fuck! That's real coffee. Really real coffee.

I jerked up, damn near popping a stitch, and the bastard is smirking at me like a cat that ate the entire bird store.

"If you value you're life and you're ability to knock me up again you will hand over that beverage."

He laughs at me. "And just what are you gonna do if I don't?"

He sets the coffee just out of my reach and shifts to rest on his elbow, effectively blocking my from my bit of heaven.

Smug fucker.

Watch this shit.

I hop out of bed, strolling my happy as to the door.

I chance a glance back at him and I can already see the wheels turning in his head.

He's trying to figure out what I'm up to.

I yank open the door and with all my might I yell out, "TRUDY!"

Jasper jumps from the bed, haphazardly throwing on the jeans he wore last night and pushing the balcony doors open. "God no, here baby… here take it. I was only kidding." I'm not sure what he was about to do, shimmy down the drain pipe? Half-naked?

I tried hard not to laugh, but was unsuccessful in that endeavor, instead I laughed so hard I nearly wet myself.

"Relax, Cowboy." I said trying to catch my breath, "She's in Dublin with the girls, shopping for tonight."

"I'll get you for that Blackbird," he growled coming towards me and taking me into his arms, a menacing smile on his face. "And your little dog, too."

Can I say swoon?

Swoon.

And of course I snorted all lady like, as Migg's apparently sensing the dark forces came leaping out of the bed sheets, ready to protect me with his life.

Well, maybe it was more like struggled out of the sheets and he might have really fell off the bed, and he didn't so much protect as he ate the mini powdered doughnut Jasper was bribing him with.

I knew that fucker had been gaining weight.

Fat little traitor.

"Y'know, I hope we have a girl." I told him after kissing him sweetly on the lips. "This dynamic just isn't fair." I said as pulled out his arms and strutted my way to closet.

I stripped off my nightgown; which was one of Jazz's button-up shirts, I wasn't brave enough to try and lift shirt over my head just yet.

"Fair," Jasper scoffed. "do you have any idea what I have to do just to get that dog to listen to me?"

Giving him a sultry smile I told him. "Yes I'm very aware," and batted my lashes as I stripped of my bra, and started rummaging through my new lingerie, if I was going to suffer so was he. "Migg's is going to have to call Jenny Craig if you keep it up."

I heard Jazz suck in a breath as I turned around, and mutter, "My god," under his breath.

And all I can say is thank you Alice.

"And you-you talk about f-fair."

My poor baby was getting all tongue tied.

I think pregnancy may turn me into an evil bitch.

Oops, already there.

"I don't know what you're talking about, baby." I purred at him.

He scowled at me and thrust the large cup of coffee goodness into my waiting hands, "Here take the damn thing. You win."

"Thank you." I chirped.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, normal for me that is.

Doting Jasper, insanely gushing grandfathers, and very annoying brothers. Since Emmett didn't have Rosalie to a)Keep him distracted and b)Keep him in check, the responsibility fell to me, and I am seriously contemplating kicking my own ass for not going shopping.

God, I really just said that, didn't I.

The girls returned around five and I can't believe I was so happy to see the three women who were gonna torture me for the next two hours.

That was until the end of those two hours, at which time I was thinking about how easy it would be to stab Alice in the neck with her trimming sheer and burn Rosalie's eyes out with her curling iron.

Between living the abstinent side of life, being plucked and pulled more than a chicken and being stuffed like a 20lbs ham in a 10lbs bag, I was ready to commit murder.

Yes, we still engaged in oral sex, but I'm a cock kinda girl, and I'm needy.

When I looked in the mirror I had to say the three bitches of the apocalypse did nice work.

And did I mention the grumpiness.

Just checking.

I was in awe, I fucking looked like me again, not the woman who'd been sick and shot, and the dress that Alice had squeezed me into would have Jasper picking his jaw up off the floor all night.

I had decided that I didn't care if I had been injured or that I was pregnant, I was going to spend a happy mild New Years with my soon-to-be husband, and I was going to look great. I had plenty of time for sitting around the house doing nothing in ratty sweats.

Jazz had forced me to call Dr. Grandee before he would concede to letting me out of the house tonight, but the doc said as long as I didn't do anything strenuous and I didn't drink that I would be fine, and we had elected to take a separate car in case the night becomes to much for me.

I knew when I had agreed to join the others tonight that I had limitations, I had no problem with that. I wouldn't want any harm to come to the life growing with in me, but I still wanted for us all to be together.

"You ready for this, Belly?" Alice asked me, as she gave my do the once over.

"Definitely," I told her, with an evil smile.

"Damn, preggers. You almost as good as the wifey." Peter told me with a whistle as we descended the stairs.

"Thanks Pete." I told him with a smile.

He really was like a smaller blonder Emmett.

But there was something missing from this picture.

"Uh, where the hell is Jasper?" I asked looking in every direction for my sex on a stick.

"You'll see," Pete said cryptically.

I stood there confused. We were taking our own car, weren't we?

"Come on, spaghetti sauce. We're gonna be late."

A few hours later, we were outside of a little bar in Dublin, the place was packed.

We entered like we owned the fucking place and I had the sneaky suspicion that we - I mean the Cullen's - just might.

The music was great, but it had a more Country/Rock vibe for it to be coming from an Irish bar. But hell, I didn't care, I just wanted to find Jasper.

The five of us strolled up to the bar, and I ordered a virgin drink. I think it was the only thing I was gonna miss while being pregnant.

The band was doing their testing and the microphone screeched a couple of times, before a throat cleared.

My back was to the stage, but whatever was up there held my families rapt attention. I looked down at my phone again willing it to ring, my fingers were physically itching to call him.

Then it did.

Ring I mean.

I answered it and sighed as I heard his voice.

"_**Hey baby."**_

"Where are you?" I asked, because it sounded loud where ever he was.

"_**Around." **_He said, and I didn't know if there was some kind of echo happening but his voice sounded really loud, like mega phone loud.

That's when I noticed the entire family in stitches, but I couldn't figure out what in the hell was so funny.

I mean Emmett had his drink practically coming out his nose.

The music keyed up.

"_**Hey where did we go, Days when the rain came down."**_

I dropped my phone and spun around on my stool, and there he was looking like a god, on stage, hair down wearing a white button up and my red scarf around his neck.

He was grinning like a fool as he picked one hand off his guitar and waved.

"_**Happy New Years, Baby."**_

"_**Down in the hollow,**_

_**Playin' a new game,**_

_**Laughing and running hey, hey**_

_**Skipping and a jumping**_

_**In the misty morning fog with**_

_**Our hearts thumpin' and you**_

_**My brown eyed girl,**_

_**You my brown eyed girl.**_

_**Whatever happened**_

_**To Tuesday and so slow**_

_**Going down the old mine**_

_**With a transistor radio**_

_**Standing in the sunlight laughing,**_

_**Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,**_

_**Slipping and sliding**_

_**All along the water fall, with you**_

_**My brown eyed girl,**_

_**You my brown eyed girl.**_

_**Do you remember when we used to sing,**_

_**Sha la la la la la la la la la te da**_

_**So hard to find my way,**_

_**Now that I'm all on my own.**_

_**I saw you just the other day,**_

_**My how you have grown,**_

_**Cast my memory back there, Lord**_

_**Sometime I've overcome thinking 'bout**_

_**Behind the stadium with you**_

_**My brown eyed girl**_

_**You my brown eyed girl**_

_**Do you remember when we used to sing**_

_**Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.**_

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, and you couldn't wipe the grin of my face when he replied with.

"_**I love you, too, my browned eyed girl."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_Again thanks to everyone reading and I'm really sorry if I missed anyone.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_**A/N: **__Thank you all for all your support._

And Extra love to those who reviewed 12 & 13: _**RiahhBaby, TwilightAddict71484, starchick7003, Vl15, maysnrs, levi-blessing, Twisted-Twilighter, jenlam01, Peacheschica, deerslayer1100, NatalieLynn, aggy73, ellaryne, **_and extra props to my hommies _**SAVAGEGRACEx **_and_** BloodAngel78**_ Thank you both for all your support. You guys rock; a review for every chapter.

_This is more of a fun chapter and really doesn't have much to do with the actual plot, just a day in the life of Jasper and Bella._

_For those of you who haven't checked out my blog and need a little help imagining the characters. They go as followed._

Alistair: Billy Connolly

Conner: Norman Redus

Alec: Sean Patrick Flannery

Randell: Brad Pitt (think Snatch)

Granny Platt: Elaine Stritch ~ Very funny lady.

Auntie Rue: Rue McClanahan

Elaine Cullen: Gloria De Haven

Peter: ?

Charlotte: Jessica Simpson

Kate and Tanya Denali: Angelina Jolie

_*****So you have all asked for more of the skank-sisters and old foggies… so here you go._

_**Chapter Fourteen - Sight-seeing and Ass Beatings…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

"Oh my God, Bella look!" Alice swooned. I think she's fucking high on angel dust or something.

"WOW!" She chirped again.

This is what it's been like _**all day**_.

Bouncing, running and swooning.

I'm happy to report that's it's been three weeks since New Years, three whole weeks of fun in the well… cold, but, no death threats, shootings, or drama, beyond the norm that is.

Jasper's been getting better and worse. Better, he hasn't had a nightmare in a week and a half and he seems to be more himself again.

Worse, well, the protectiveness. It's really getting out of hand.

That's why Alice elected to have an all girls day, to save what was left of my sanity.

I know what your thinking; how could I ever be annoyed to be around Jazz, well, when he follows you everywhere, and I mean, everywhere, just being a… a… well a fucking man. You'd change your tune, too.

And every time I try and bring up his obvious issues with my leaving his side, he distracts me with sex.

Wow, that's really not that bad, is it?

Okay, I'm an extremely stressed out hormonal pregnant woman, leave me alone.

Anyways, that's how we ended up here, at the Killruddery House and Gardens.

With only the women.

The men have been banished to their own devices for the day. Jasper would be staying at home to play some much needed catch-up on the family "business". Carlisle, Garrett and my father would be out sight-seeing at the Monastery of Glendalough, and Emmett, Peter and Liam were out setting up the secret _anniversary _date Em had planned for Rosalie tomorrow.

I'm sure I'll hear all about it after.

It's been mostly nice, although Alice having invited the Slut Twins really wasn't on my Jazz approved planner.

Yes, I said Jazz approved.

Like I said the man has gotten worse, I had to check in with him every two hours anytime I went anywhere and had to have Emmett or a guard as well, so I was looking forward to this trip as a little time away.

I was even excited about it… that was until Alice came barreling into the room at 6:30 AM squealing about how excited she was and "how much fun this was going to be". It took her walking into my closet and coming back out to realize her mistake.

You see, I was still on top of Jazz frozen in a state of pre-morning reconnection, in other words we were fucking. I might have found the look on her face to even been comical if it hadn't been for the need to… finish.

Jazz wanted to strangle her, well so did I but that's besides the point.

She walked out of the closet still in mid rant when she stopped, blinked a few times, smiled sheepishly and then walked back out the door.

Don't think she'll enter with out knocking again.

Hey. At least Jazz's ass wasn't in the air.

MmmMmm.

My stitches had come out a few days ago and while I was still sore I wasn't worried about ripping something open anymore, so it was on like Donkey Kong.

Dr. Grandee urged us to not engage in our "_rougher"_ lifestyle for a little while. but we were free to resume having sex.

I'm really happy about that by the way.

Jazz was happy, too, or so he showed me three times that night, am I'm starting to think that this pregnant hormonal horniness has rubbed off on him; he's been insatiable lately, and really kinky.

Like he's started this new obsession of wanting me when and where we were likely to get caught. Hallways, studies, sitting rooms, you name we've fucked in it. Or on it. It's gotten so bad that we've nearly christened the _entire_ manor.

My favorite, I'd have to say was the morning decided he was going to eat me for breakfast and on the table, and were nearly caught by Carlisle. Jasper had just pulled my underwear back up when Carlisle entered the kitchen; wandering around half blind in search of his coffee and looking like a hot Huge Heffner.

I swear the Cullen men should come with a warning label stamped on their ass at birth.

**Warning: **_**Extended Exposure to this man will cause your IQ to drop below the level of functional retardation.**_

Carlisle was so adorable in the mornings, all blind and shit. Little secret is; that Carlisle wears contacts, but only myself and Esme know this, he doesn't want the rest of the family to know he's getting older.

Can we say mid-life crisis. Next thing you know he'll be driving around something red, shinny and shaped like a penis.

I think it's kinda cute that he feels the need to hide the fact he needs glasses, but the man is blinder than a mole rat in the middle of the day without them.

Carlisle just smiled at us, and when he looked at me and 'blushed' I knew we had been busted, I further confirmed that theory when he kissed the top of my head and sighed 'young love'.

Yes, it was very embarrassing.

I came to, at the sound of Alice's extremely loud squeal and a four minute rant on the color, fabric, cut and style of the drapes hanging in whatever room of the Killruddery House we were standing in.

God that woman can talk and about nothing.

The house was beautiful, old and supposedly the grandest Elizabethan-Revival mansion in Ireland. Home to the Brabazon Family (the Earls of Meath) since 1618. In the 1820's the 10th Earl engaged the fashionable architects of the day - Richard Morrison and his son William - to remodel the humongous house. Or so Alice informed us through one of her 10 minute tirades.

Like I said it's a beautiful house, but what I thought was so cool was it has been used in films and TV shots including "The Tudors, Camelot, and Far and Away" and some of the grounds had been used for "Arthur and Braveheart".

Can we say Clive Owen.

Yummy!

Now if I could just get Alice to stop screeching like a dying cow we'd be good.

At the beginning of our tour I decided to keep back with the fuddy-duddy's and keep my sanity.

So Trudy, Rue, Esme, myself and surprisingly Elaine all stayed to the back and let Charlotte, Alice and Rose take center stage, while the board looking whore mongers followed behind, sighing at every turn and whispering… about me.

About me being pregnant before marriage.

Personally I just think they were angry that there was no dick in their immediate future and I had the best in Ireland. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I happen to think Jazz is perfect.

They know it too, hence the angry.

Elaine and I have gotten along much better after hearing me out about what Edward had done and even better after she found out I was carrying her first great-grandchild.

It's a miracle what babies can do to the bitter and vicious.

"_I don't even think he likes her, he's just doing it because she says the baby's his." _I heard Tanya whisper to Kate.

I heard Trudy scoff.

I know a lot of people think that Trudy is hard of hearing because half the time she won't answer you.

Ha! Yeah right.

Trudy can hear perfectly fine, in fact I think she has better hearing than a junk-yard dog, she just doesn't answer to "the stupid or annoying", her words not mine.

"Ya know," Trudy spoke up, clearing her throat, "for gals such as yourselves, ya sure run yer mouth a lot, I thought ladies of _**refinement**_ would know when to shut the hell up."

Tanya and Kate turned around, and I know they wanted to say something back, but Elaine was standing there, and well, they're suck ups.

That and they _know_ should they say _anything_ other than the pleasant to that woman, would quickly result in me knocking their asses into next week, then they'd have to deal with Jazz, or their father would.

I guarantee it's not something Eleazar would want to do.

Eleazar Denali was a little coward of a man, and he was 'rightly' scarred to death of Jasper.

So instead of saying anything they both fixed a glare on me then smiled to each other, and I knew they were planning something.

"Oh my!" Alice called again. "This would be perfect for the wedding."

I stopped where I was.

Was she fucking crazy?

Yes, the Orangery was a beautiful room, glass top and white marble, but I only saw enough room for maybe 35 people and that would be pushing it.

"Alice," I sighed. "There's no way in fresh hell you're fitting 200 people in here. It's just not happening."

She turned and jutted out her bottom lip and widened her eyes innocently, she reminded me of that little big-eyed cat from 'Shrek', and I almost caved.

"No, Alice, just… no. I'm not even going to let you entertain the idea of moving the ceremony this close to the day of wedding, it's next week for Christ sake.

I heard Kate humpf behind me, and not so whisper, _"We could just cut down the wedding party, I would be happy to take her place at Jasper's side."_

Tanya just, "Mmmmhmmm'd' her agreement.

I spun on my fuzzy Ugg boots and snarled at the bitch. That fucking woman was seriously fucked in the head if she thought for one second she would be coming anywhere near Jazz without out me putting said fuzzy boot in her ass.

The whore would be choking on my faux sheep-skin lining for a month when I was through with her.

"Hey Kate," I called, or maybe growled. "I have an idea, why don't you shut the fuck up about Jasper from now on. Think your tiny brain can remember that."

She threw a hand over her heart like I had fatally wounded her.

Yeah, keep it up bitch and I will.

Lunch was interesting.

The food was amazing and so was the pampering, those fuckers waited on us like we were the fucking Queen's of Sheba.

I'd like to tell you that I daintily cut my cheese and cracker in to tiny little squares that I nibbled on, leaving most of it on my plate when threw.

Yeah, not happening. I ate like a starving child from a third world country.

Granny Platt and Rue just smiled big and pushed more food on to my plate, stating that 'I was all skin an' bones anyways.'

The Denali's looked disgusted, and Elaine shocked, but Alice, Rose, Esme and Charlotte where tittering like school girls, and I wondered if all of my meals would turn me into such a spectacle.

We snooped through the gift shop after lunch, but all I really wanted to do was 'break me off a piece of Jazz' and take a nap.

Who knew getting pregnant would turn me into such a 'man'.

Eat, sleep and sex. The basics of every male on the planet, and I was living the dream. Oh, and did I mention I've been craving beer?

I usually detest beer, but come a week ago, whenever Jazz drinks one I find my self salivating over his glass like a dog over a juicy steak.

I must be having a boy.

By the time we left that afternoon I was ready to collapse. I could hardly keep my eyes open on the way out to the parking lot.

I had been somewhat aware of the backstabbing whore behind me for sometime, but in my sleep addled brain it never occurred to me to wonder where her rotten of a no-good slut sister was.

The next thing I knew my foot caught on something and I was headed straight for the ledge of the stairs.

I knew this fall would be a bad one, and as I waited for the pain to come I pray for the safety of my child.

Delicate arms surrounded me, and I heard a snarl of epic proportions.

It was Rosalie.

My head felt fuzzy, black spots clouded my eyes and my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

I had just nearly fallen down a flight of marble stairs.

I knew I hadn't tripped over my own feet, and it was made apparent when Rosalie, Charlotte, Kate and Tanya did not return home in the same car as us.

I was shaking and I just wanted Jasper.

He flew out the door when we pulled up and had my door open before Esme had the car in park.

"Rose called. God, are you alright?" He asked frantically, running his hands over my face.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a little shaken up."

Taking me by the hands Jasper helped me from the seat and encased me in his arms protectively.

My eyes were starting to sting and I was briefly thinking about hopping the next flight back to Chicago, I loved it here, but all this drama was becoming too much. It would have been different if it had just been me, but I had to protect the tiny life growing inside me, and it was clear that there were those among us that didn't want me here.

"What happened?" I heard Jazz bark out.

Alice was the one to answer. "I think Tanya tripped her going down the stairs, I don't know for sure, Charlotte and Rose were the one's who saw it."

"And where are they now?" I couldn't see his face, because my head was buried in his chest, but I could tell from the tone of his voice, however muffled, he was fuming.

By the clickety-clack of heels I could tell Esme was approaching. "Carlisle is on his way now to bail them out."

My head jerked up, "Bail out? As in _jail_?"

Esme nodded. "Tanya and Kate, too. After we took you to the car I guess the girls got into a rather heated argument."

I heard gravel crunching and the tale-tell sighs of two motors coming up the drive. I assumed it that would be the rest of the family.

"Jazz-" Alice starts.

"No! I fuckin' told you to keep those _things_ away from me and **my** family," Jazz growled out cutting off what ever it was Alice had to say. "and what do you do?"

"I'm sorry, Jazz." Alice's says as her bottom lip starts to tremble, and I feel bad Jasper is being so hard on her.

"Jasper!" I hiss, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry Alice, I-I just… **ARGH**!," He yells in his furry. "Just get away from me right now."

She nods and smiles at me, kinda of a thanks you for not letting Jazz go all postal on her.

Eight car doors slam and I look up and laugh my ass off.

Tanya and Kate are both sporting shiners and Tanya has a police blanket wrapped around her, apparently she lost her shirt in the 'heated argument', while Charlotte and Rose look perfectly fine, more than fine, supermodel fine.

I cock an eyebrow at both of them and Charlotte shrugs her shoulders and says, "What? I grew up in the South."

I just shake my head and hug them both as they flip their beautiful golden hair and strut into the house.

Emmett and Peter run up and Emmett jaw is on the floor at Kate and Tanya's appearance.

"What the hell?" He asks.

"**Don't ask**!" Jasper snaps, and I realize that its time to take him upstairs and let him cool off.

I pull at the light beard he's been growing since being in Ireland and he turns his head down to look at me.

"Let's go upstairs for a while," I tell him in my most seductive voice, "I'm feeling kind of dirty, you can wash my back."

His blue eyes darken as he makes this sexy sound; like a mix of a cat purring and a growl.

So sexy.

I was caught up in the moment, when I hear a familiar shrieking and the even more familiar snarl of my little buddy, I look down finding him hooked up to one of those doggy harness' that's attached to a leash that Em is holding.

I made a mental reminder to ask Emmett why he has felt the need to steal my dog… again.

My eyes go wide as I watch my little man snapping at Kate's ankle.

She screamed in horror and started shooing him with her heeled foot.

"My God, get it away from me!" she screeched, and Tanya being as I like to call her the more Butch of the two takes of her perfectly spiked heels and attempt to hit my little one eyed dog with it.

I lurch from Jasper's arms and grab her arm in mid strike.

"If you even think about hitting my dog, I will personally put your ass in the hospital!"

"Why you-"

"Ah-uh-uh. I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you," Rue sings in amusement, pointing somewhere behind me, but I don't have to turn to know what she's pointing at.

But I do anyway. There's nothing quite so enticing as watch your sexy beast of a man blow his top.

As I thought, Jasper's face was drawn up in a deep scowl, his eyes were dark, his fists balled at his side, and I could literally hear his teeth grinding from where I stood, still holding Skankerlla's arm.

The whole family sucks in a breath in unison, as we wait for the rubber band to snap.

And it does.

With what seemed like the roar of a lion Jasper belts out, "EVERYONE IN THE FUCKIN' HOUSE! … **NOW!"**

So much for me coolin' him down any.

I smile as I think about the fun tongue lashing two rich bimbo's are about to get.

We all comfortably take our seat's in one of the less formal living area's, and I'm thinking Esme did that for a reason, she say's it because it's the biggest, but you sly, silly Esme, I've got your number.

You see, the furniture in this room is the oldest in the house, and I recall hearing her tell Alice in passing that this room was the next on her list to redecorate.

That impressively sly woman is hoping Jazz will start a war in here, then she get's to redecorate sooner.

I feel I should have a note-pad or something to write this stuff down with, cause I could learn a lot from this woman.

After Whore Barbie and her sister huffed their way to their seat's, Jasper took a deep breath and asked "What happened?"

I know what he meant and who it was directed to, and so did he, the rest of the family not so much.

The room erupts like Mt. St. Helen as everyone starts taking at once.

I got a little nervous.

Jazz was already in a delicate state when we came into the house, and quickly the family was treading thin ice. The black and deadly kind.

I can almost see it rising with in him, pulsing through him as his posture stiffens and the vein in his forehead pops out.

Jasper stays quite as the rest of them argue amongst themselves about what really went down, and who said what to who.

They were fucking brainless.

You'd think I was the only one who knew how Jasper's temper worked. He'd be quiet like he is now, while he lets the anger inside him swirl and fester until he blows.

And he's about to.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"**

And it's peaceful again.

You could hear a pin drop in this room as everyone freezes in place; I don't think anyone even blinked.

"Now," Jasper says forcefully, "we're gonna do this one at a time. What. The. Fuck. Happened?"

And of course, I shutter. Damn sexy man and his damn sexy voice.

My girl parts are salivating and waving at Jasper's dick.

My less than appropriate train of thought is broken by the disgusting purr of an equally disgusting woman.

Tanya as it were, stood up, and turned a coy smile on Jasper. "We were having just an amazing day, you really should have come with us, but poor Bella must have slipped on that first stair on our way out," she tells him, lying through her equally fake capped teeth, and smiling up at him through her lashes.

Then Kate stands following her sister, "I was just so horrified I couldn't move, I was so scared Jazzy."

And that fucking cunt takes a step toward him.

I set Migg's down on the pillow beside me, a little too forceful cause he yelps, but I'm sure Jazz has some doughnuts upstairs I can use to make nice later - and stand up with purpose.

I feel a large hand slide around my arm as I hear my brother whisper, "Bells, let Jazz handle this."

"Let him handle it my ass!" I yell out, earning the attention of the room.

Emmett almost makes me laugh when he starts praying. "Lord, who art in Heaven-"

"You," I point to Tanya. "Yeah you, you fucking walking tramp stamp, are a fucking liar! I know I didn't slip and, I damn sure know I didn't trip over my damn feet!"

I'm huffin' and puffin' by the time I'm through letting the barracuda sisters have it, and Emmett's trying hard and failing not to bust up.

Tanya's face screws up before she lets loose the most sickly fake laugh I've ever heard. "Oh, Jazzy, she's embarrassed!" And it occurs to me that this bitch is not only trying to take my man, but the Suzy-home wrecker is laughing. At me.

"Is that what happened?" Jazz asked in mock belief.

Kate just nods and bats her lashes, but Tanya pipes up, because I think she can't help herself. "Of course, why would we ever want to hurt Bella?"

"Dear Lord," Granny Platt huffed. "The wheels are turnin' but the hamster's dead."

She turned to Kate and Tanya. "Are you two stupid er' somthin'?"

Tanya and Kate looked thoroughly confused.

Trudy threw her hands in the air and exclaimed. "It's like tryin' t' heard cats."

"You two are like a bogger that ya can't thump off, you two are about as welcome here as a hair in a biscuit."

Em and I were snickering together as we watched Tanya and Kate burning the last useful cell in their brains trying to figure out what Trudy had just said to them.

"Christ!" Garrett said, surprising me and well…everyone. "They don't want you here. Nobody does!"

"What?" They gasped and unison, and it was my turn to laugh. They really were bad actresses.

"You heard the midget," Rue said, hand thrown on her hip, glass of scotch in the other. "Go on ya power-hungry, money grubber, get!"

And I swear she was off to fetch a broom, like chasin' coons fetching the broom.

"But!" Tanya said, face growing redder by the second.

"But nothin', you heard the lady, get out." Jasper growled.

"My father will be hearing about this." Kate spat as she picked up her tacky bag. "Come on Tay."

Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper laughed. "You do that. Tell Eleazar he knows my extension."

Then they left all snooty with their pomp and pageantry, and I sighed in relief.

One less thing to deal with.

I drifted off to my own thoughts for a while as Jasper was filled in on what really happened today.

I had let my guard down, not a mistake I'd be likely to make around those two again.

"Fuck those snooty… I'll fucking kill the whole lot of them… fuckin' skanks." Were just a few phrases to break my thought coma.

Jasper was ranting again, and I don't think he realizes how cute he is when he's pacing the floor, flailing his arms about, like he could conjure bullets out of thin air.

Oh wait! He could.

Well kinda.

My downstairs was heating up again and it wasn't long before the girl bits were batting their imaginary eyelashes and waving coyly at Jasper's… 'gun'.

"Hey cowboy?" I called to him. "How bout that shower?"

And he smiled at me.

God I love my life.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: **Thank you all again for all your support for this story.

I have had a few ask how many chapters would make up this story. Well I have no answer for that. I have no outline, I go with the flow and just write was feels right everyday. I like it that way and If I did have an outline I would follow it anyway, I never do. I can tell you though, that with all the amazing feedback I've been getting everyday that I see no reason to end it anytime soon. We have just tapped into the real story anyway.

This is another short chapter. Sorry.

But I just had a cute idea had and couldn't help myself. Plus I really needed to get Alice's wedding on the move so we could get back to the real action in the states.

_**Chapter Fifteen - Secrets and Wedding Belles…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper **_

I jerked awake with a start.

Crash…

What the fuck was that?

My head was still foggy from sleep, but I knew I heard it.

There it was more crashing and… growling. I frantically looked for Migg's praying to the dear lord I didn't leave him outside again. I hate to even entertain what Bella might do to me.

I sighed in relief when I clicked on the bedside lamp and he was there curled up next to my sleeping angel, but if Migg's was here then what the fuck was that…

Crash…

I thought I heard the sound of muttering voices, so I grabbed my G21 from the nightstand and pulled back the slide, releasing one into the chamber. It sprung back with a resounding click, and I was out of bed looking for my pants.

"Jazz? What's going on?" My baby asked in a raspy voice.

Fuck. I woke her up.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep." I told her in a hushed voice and dropped a kiss to her head.

She squinted her eyes and they zeroed in on the gun in my hand.

"Bullshit… What the hell is going on? Are you dreaming again?" Bella demanded in a soft hiss.

"No…"

Crash…

"What the hell was that?" She asked sitting up with wide frightened eyes, and I hated that she was scared of anything. I couldn't blame her though, shit she'd been followed, beat and shot all in a matter of months.

"I don't know…I'm gonna go check it out." I told her pulling my leg through my jeans.

"Like hell!" She hissed. "You're not going out there alone, call Emmett."

I knew there was no point in arguing with her, so I did what she asked.

After eight rings I determined that his phone was either turned off or on silent, cause the prick wasn't answering.

"Baby, I've gotta go."

Bella just scowled at me and I shrunk back.

Damn that woman was scaring when she's woken up.

"Fine." she huffed out.

I nodded and told her to grab the other gun and lock herself in the bathroom. Bella rolled her eyes at me but did like she was asked.

The house was incredibly dark as I crept down the stairs in search of the phantom noise.

As I neared the kitchen I heard more growling and more whispered commands.

I raised my gun as I silently padded my way in.

Who ever the fuck was in here was about to get the surprise of their lives.

I could barely make out a big shadowy figure bent over at the table, and I took my stance, this was a burly motherfucker and I had no idea how many others he might have with him.

"GET THE FUCK ON THE FLOOR NOW!" I yelled flicking on the light switch.

"OH GOD JAZZ DON'T SHOOT!" It was Emmett, in his boxers, hands raised like a bad episode of cops.

"Emmett?" I asked, still to shocked by the sight before me to even comprehend words.

"Jesus Christ, Jazz…" He said wiping sweat from his brow.

I just stood there looking at him, he and the three dogs at his feet.

Three.

Fucking.

Dogs.

"Where the fuck did you get those and why do they look like that?" I asked him, a little more than irritated, I was passed irritation up about 15 minutes ago when I woke Bella up.

"What? Don't you think there cute?" He cooed, playing with a white cotton-ball looking one.

"Yeah, there cute alright, but why are they here?"

"I-"

I heard the sound of stomping feet and I realized we must have woken the entire house by now.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Carlisle grumped, straining his eyes to see me.

Yeah, I knew, Bella let it slip in her sleep.

"Oh my God!" I heard Alice squeal a second later. "How cute!"

"I know, right?" Emmett said, as he picked up the really hairy one that was dressed. Well… like Alice.

Grrrr…

What the hell?

I felt something pulling on my pant leg, but it was so light that at first I thought it was a draft.

Grrrr…

And more pulling.

I looked down, and I swear I nearly shit myself.

A little dog, and I mean teeny-tiny little, dressed in a devil costume.

I reached down and picked it up, and it's lips curled over it's teeth, little bastard barely fit into the palm of my hand.

I held it closer to my face and it snapped.

I realized Emmett was giving some accuse about where he got the dogs and why but that was quickly halted when I saw my worst nightmare.

Bella and Rosalie… and they looked pissed off!

Emmett turned to Rosalie handing her the Cotton-ball with pearls around it's neck to Rose and sung out "Happy Anniversary!"

She was hard as stone… until the pup licked her.

Then it was all "I love you, Emmy-bear. Never mind that I had nearly shot his stupid ass over trying to keep three dogs a secret.

"Why three?" I asked.

Emmett smiled sheepishly at me, and dread came over me.

That mother-fucker.

The other two were for Bella and Alice, I'll give you two guess of which dogs is who's, but you're only gonna need one.

Emmett went to pick the Devil out of my hand, but the fucker reared off and bit him.

"Ouch. Stupid dog!" He whined.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded, and smacked the shit out of him.

Huh maybe the little spawn of Satan isn't so bad after all?

Grrrr…

Then again, maybe not.

"Give him to me." Bella cooed in that baby-talk voice, and the fucking thing went right to her. No snapping. No growling. No biting.

What was it with Bella and mean ass little dogs?

"You're a precious little man aren't you?" Bella asked the dinky thing.

Oh God, I eternally groaned.

"He's yours Belly," Emmett told her with a smile, cautiously approaching. "I saw how mean it was and knew he'd be perfect for you."

He only got about two more step when - well from the looks of it, I guess we need to name it… him - before a vicious snarl ripped from it's small body.

"Thanks, Bear, I love him." Bella smiled big and took off in the direction of the stairs, not even bothering to ask if I was okay after the whole ordeal.

Nope she just hugged her tiny dog and cooed to it about meeting it's new brother.

Great.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Now I have not one, but two dogs in my bed, and one barely likes me, and that's because I slip him people food when Bella's not looking.

I guess I'll be making a trip to town in the morning.

Doughnuts all around.

Maybe if I promise to get her a coffee in the morning she'll coerce the dogs to let me in bed.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair, and turned to my smirking idiot of a brother who I, at the moment wouldn't mind skinning to death with my new toys.

"Come on, bro." he said clapping me on the back. "It's can't be that bad, it's just a little dog."

I just gave him my best "really" face and left it at that.

His fucking ass didn't have to deal with the miniature ankle eater, he got a nice doggy that would lick his fingers and probably fetch his slippers.

I would be lucky if I was sleeping in my own bed tonight.

I looked over at Alice and I could already see the dollar signs flashing in her eyes. She would have the most spoilt - whatever it was - in the whole of the United States.

I sighed again.

No point in putting off the inevitable.

So I bid my family goodnight and did my dance for the gallows.

I found Bella in bed reading when I entered the room, Migg's buried under the covers by Bella's feet and the little one, oddly enough, had it's head sticking out from the top of Bella's sweatshirt.

I stood there for a minute just drinking her in, she didn't know I was there yet, and it was nice to just have a minute to look at her. She was so damn beautiful and I never thought in a million years that I would be standing here today, with her returning my love, my future wife, and the soon to be mother of my child.

She was curled up in the blankets, the cold still bothered her greatly, and I would have to speak to the doctor about that when we got back to the states. She had her hair up in a ridiculous looking knot, wearing my oversized high school track sweater and her glasses that she would have to stop at every page to push back up her nose.

In other words she was perfect.

Just like this, no make up, no hair products or sexy bedroom wear.

She was just… Bella.

The dog at some point had noticed me and alerted Bella and Migg's of my presence.

Bella looked up from her thick novel and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, scrunching up her nose, as her little thing started trying to get free. I imagine to eat me alive.

"Just watching," I told her as I striped off my jeans and cautiously sat on the end of the bed, and for once Migg's didn't growl. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed crimson.

"Thank you." Bella replied shyly.

She picked the small animal from her sweater and placed on the bed as she leaned forward to capture my lips in a sweet slow kiss.

My body was instantly on fire.

I had no clue how the woman did it to me. I have never been an angel, I had been with a few women before Bella arrived in my life the first time and a few after she left, but none of them could ever hope to start the flame under my skin that Bella could.

"I need you baby." I told her, my voice full of need, but it wasn't entirely sexual. I just needed to feel her.

Bella seemed to understand. "I'm here." she whispered.

I slowly pulled the hoodie over her head and reveled in the sight of her naked skin that in the low lamp light of the bedroom seemed to take on a warm, ethereal glow.

We made love that, night slow and deep, there was no urgency to our movements, just tender kisses and light caresses.

We gasped together every time I entered her.

God she was so warm.

For whatever reason, are lovemaking or maybe just the solidification of our bond as a couple, the little dog, now named Bernie, slept curled up on the pillow beside my head.

"Hurry him up, bro, we're gonna be late." Emmett bellowed at me from down the hall.

Fuck! Why always me?

"Alright, alright." I told him and gave him the finger.

I don't even know why I was the best-man, fuck, I broke the guys arm not two months ago. I mean I didn't care, and I really don't think I'd be okay with Bella hanging off the arm of one of Garrett's idiot cousins. I liked them fine and all, but I wasn't to keen on Bella being near any man that wasn't family.

I fought hard to gather my thoughts before giving the "go get'em tiger" speech, but I was having a hard time concentrating today.

My mind was stuck on Bella… and the baby.

Bella was in no way starting to show, but her belly had hardened and you could see the signs of her pregnancy. Her healthy glow and her constant smile.

I just hoped it last.

Those fucking bitches would be here today and I swear on all that is holy that if they even sneeze in her direction I'll do Eleazar a huge favor and rid him of his deceitful daughters.

When Rosalie had called me that day and told me that Bella had almost been in an accident, and that she had almost went down a flight of stairs, I lost my mind. All I kept thinking was that in her delicate condition and with how fragile she's been it would have probably killed her.

I'm somewhat glad that no one bothered to tell me that Tanya purposefully tripped her after all the other shit they had said or done that day, until after the conniving bitches had left.

Esme would have killed me for getting blood on her Persian rugs.

I took a deep breath before knocking.

I'll admit he looked more than a little frightened when he answered the door, but so would I if I had to go out into that mess of people. Just between our two families we had over 100 in attendance, but I think the final head count this morning was even more than expected, totaling out at an even 320.

Seeing as we had so many more mouths and asses to deal with Bella had been up since before dawn trying to accommodate the added guests.

I was a pissed about it myself. I didn't see any reason for Bella to work herself to death for a bunch of assholes Alice had probably met once and were to ignorant enough to R.S.V.P.

Okay, deep breath Jasper, deep breath.

I did my manly thing and told him he was doing the right thing and he wouldn't find a better girl, which was mostly true. He could find a better one - but if he got near that one a broken arm would be on the list of fun things I would do to him.

He couldn't have Bella.

The ceremony and reception was being held in the original servants quarters on the backside of the property. It had been completely remodeled by Esme and team of decorators long before we arrived.

Standing at the alter with a shaking, crying man, was…different. I had expected the midget to puke, to run even, but I never expected him to cry.

I had no idea how to deal with this.

Emmett had been a ball of energy for his, I mean yeah, he got a little tore-up at they said their vows and a little watery eyed during the toasting, but otherwise, in his words "he was ready to rock this bitch".

Emmett and I did the best we could calming Garrett, and finally got him smiling and dry eyed by time the music started.

Alice had decided last minute that she wanted the bridesmaid to go down separately from the men.

So here we all stood dressed to the nines waiting for the bride.

I watched as Charlotte and Rosalie, picture perfect blonds made their way towards us, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the beautiful brunette in the back.

One day, this would be us.

I would be standing here, waiting for her.

A profound feeling came over me, almost like I was washed in happiness.

Bella looked stunning in her lavender gown.

And when our eyes met, I would be making her my wife sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed last two chapters - _**BloodAngel78, TwilightAddict71484, RiahhBaby, NatalieLynn, Twisted-Twilighter, jenlam01, macullen077, deerslayer1100, Cailley Rachelle, Vl15, SAVAGEGRACEx, Dobbaaa, Dikent, Levi-blessing, **_and some special love to _**maysnrs**_ for the use of "Holy Batman Carlisle" thanks and I told you that shit was funny.

Don't forget guys all my chapter pics are on my blog: **.com**

Or you can see what I'm up to on Twitter: Trust me I'm always goin' on about something. **LittleRin26**

_**Chapter Sixteen - Belles Will be Ringing…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

This is just fucking… insane.

I know I'm a little tired and cranky, well… at lot tired and crank, but this really is fucking nuts.

How did the guest list jump so much?

Who are all these people?

"I have no idea," Rosalie states next to me shaking her head, "but I wish I had a bumper sticker to put on my ass that says "Thank you for coming, now go the fuck home."

I giggled a little, wishing I had come up with that. "Said that out loud did I?"

"Yep," She said, tugging at the minuscule diamond encrusted, pink leash she holding. "You've been doin' that a lot lately, B. Anything up?"

She eyes me carefully and when I don't immediately respond she tugs her toy poodle "Angelica" leash again, and coos to her softly to 'come on'.

I have Bernie in one hand and Migg's and Boppi's leashes in the other. Why Alice named her dog Boppi is beyond me, but hey, to each their own.

I sigh, "It's nothing really." I tell her, though I don't quiet believe it myself. I mean I am fine. In good health and all that, but I feel suffocated around all these people and have since Christmas. I want nothing more than to take Jazz and my two sweet boys and head for the hills where I can just… breathe.

"Yeah, not buying that shit for a minute." She tells me, and I know she can see right through me. We really are too much alike.

"Did you ever just want to get away?" I ask her, as we start to head back indoors to finish readying the Alice and the dogs for their big moment.

I'm still waiting to hear how Alice talked Grandma nightmare…I mean Cullen into letting two hairballs, a overgrown rat and a one eyed freak into this shindig.

Rose stops and lights a smoke and because of the stress of the day, I light one too, though, I am resolved to quit. This is only the 3rd smoke I've had since finding out I was pregnant, and Dr. Grandee told me not to fully quit cold turkey as it would be added stress on the baby.

Whatever, I'm quitting.

"What do you mean B, do you wanna to leave?" And I almost kick myself at the look of hurt that crosses her face.

But it's the truth. I wanted away from all of them.

"Yes. It's not that I dislike Ireland or anything, it's just… well since Jazz found me that night it feels like we've barely had anytime alone, and now with the baby on the way…" I trail off. How do you politely tell someone to fuck off when you're not even sure that's what the problem is.

God I hate this hormonal bullshit.

"You just want time for yourselves," Rose finishes for me, and I could kiss her for that. She summed it up without taking offense. "I can't say that I blame you, so much has happened it's a wonder you even had time to make the baby."

I laughed at her. "Oh, don't worry, Jazz always finds time for that."

"I know." She winks and leaves it at that.

She takes one more pull and stubs it out on the ground with her beautiful spiked heeled boot, and I make a mental note to nab Jasper's credit card later.

Online shopping here I come.

"Well, shall we." Rose says with a big gesture of the hand as she opens the door for me.

Immediately were assaulted from the roar of more than 50 women and the funky smell of two many different perfumes in one space, and with my added sense of smell I'm already getting nauseous, my stomach is churning and I can feel the bile rising in my throat.

Rose notices my face turning green and quickly grabs the three pooches so I can race to the bathroom.

What a day to get morning sickness.

I wash my face, thanking God that I haven't put on my make-up yet, that would have been a wasted venture, and I feel a lot better.

The water cooled my hot skin and seemed to bring back to a refreshed state of mind. This was one day. It wasn't my wedding. Alice has a wedding planner for the hard stuff.

I made my way back to Alice's dressing suite and see that she has already been dressed. It was time for me to do the same.

Alice had went with a deep shade of purple for the wedding party and I had to say she did good. The deep violet went perfectly with the green and snow laden landscape just outside the huge picture windows.

My dress was lighter than the rest as Alice said my dress should be special and stand out amongst the rest. I don't have to tell you how much I _loved_ that.

Just what I wanted Alice, thank you so much, loads of attention have always been my strong suit.

Anyone else catching the sarcasm coming outta my mouth?

Thought so.

I mean fuck. I already felt like I was a center ring attraction at Barnum and Bailey's I really didn't need any help.

The only thing Alice made specific when we all dressed this morning was that she wanted hair up. All of it, and I just knew I'd have a headache by noon.

Charlotte graciously enough offered to do said mop on my head, and I couldn't be more thankful for her laid back county slang and her easy going nature.

"So, when are you and Jay, doin' the deed?" She asked, curling a section of my hair around a barrel of an iron as big as my arm.

"Excuse me?" I was confused. I mean I know she knew I was pregnant, so what exactly did she want to know?

"Y'know, the deed, sugar."

What now?

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "When are ya gettin' married?"

Ohhhhh.

"Um, we really haven't talked about it much. Just trying to get home first."

And the conversation when on, I almost felt bad for not talking to her before now, but like I said, it's been nuts and I haven't really been in the most focused state of mind as of late.

Charlotte made beautiful work of my hair, and she kept it loose stating that 'Her momma, used to get headaches a lot when she was pregnant with her brother.'

Rosalie did my make-up while Charlotte did her hair and we basically kept it like an assembly line.

Holy hell, I comparing my sister and cousin to Mattel.

And they call me "Bella Barbie". *Does best Ron White impression*

Yeah that wasn't funny, I know.

At the end of my toy factory, turkey stuffing day, the three of us headed out to the main salon to find Alice and Carlisle in tight embrace.

And *Holy Carlisle Batman*

The old man was lookin' good, like really good. Got any one dollar bills kinda good. Crisp grey suit and hair pressed back, his blue eyes seemed to be sparkling with happiness, and oh shit here comes the water works.

Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry.

So I retreat into my head and try to find the most amusing thing I can think off.

_Walking through the front door of this fucking crazy house again wasn't something I was sure I wanted to do. My father had known these people for years and I really did like Alice… but I don't know._

_I wasn't sure what possessed me yesterday to do what I did, it just felt… right._

_As soon as I heard that bitch Jessica mention what freaks the 'Cullen's' were I saw red. Who the fuck did that skank think she was, and picking on a freshman as small as Alice. Well I freaked the fuck out._

_I remember waling into that bathroom and finding her all curled up on the floor under the hand dryer bawling her eyes out as three other, older girls threw the contents of her purse and shoulder bag at her._

_I didn't even wait for an explanation I just charged._

_When I had driven Alice home, after being suspended for the day, I was not expecting to see him again. I never thought I would, but I would know those baby blues anywhere._

_It was my Knight._

_And I had no clue how to feel about it. He had grown to be more beautiful that I ever could have imagined._

_I steeled myself as I knocked on the door, but It was Edward who answered. _

_He eyed me appraisingly, and I returned the favor. The boy really was good looking, that was for sure._

_But it was Jasper's smart ass comment that had me grinning from ear to ear. _

_You see, I had received detention and the loss of my prom tickets as reward for my good deeds, and well poor Alice got detention too, even though I made sure it was clear she had nothing to do with it._

_Jasper looked straight at me, patted my hair like a dog, and told me too "Go to detention like a good little girl."_

_I don't know what came over me as I drew back and wailed that fucker right in the eye._

_And I must have lost my mind when I took his keys to his Ducati off the table and took off on it with Alice behind me._

_But the look on Jasper's face as he looked up at me from the floor was priceless, and made the sting in my already sore fingers not seem so bad._

_If I hadn't been in love with him before I certainly was now._

I giggled hard at the memory, and Alice looked at me like I had lost it, which I hate to break it to her, but what was lost was lost the minute I stepped foot back into this family.

No sane person would survive it.

You have to be a little cracked to fit in with these people. A family that sells illegal guns in the morning and has a family brunch with the minister in the afternoon. A family who almost shoots their siblings in the middle of the night, because said sibling was hiding three precious pups in the basement for his wife and sisters. A family who may beat their head against brick walls trying to figure the others out, and may never, but they still love each other and forgive each other in the morning. We drink and smoke and swear, we pull heinous pranks and piss each other off.

But you fuck with one, you fuck with us all.

And Damnit! I'm crying.

"Bella?" My pseudo father calls, and his eyes are troubled at my state. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I sniffle and wipe my eyes. "Yeah, just happy."

Alice squeals, "Oh Belly, I so glad you could be here for this." And I realize I'm not the only one sniffling. Alice was dabbing at her eyes furiously and I turned to see Charlotte and Rose do the same.

At least I'm not the only one.

After all the tears were wiped and the nerves settled, we marched like a damn army in taffeta in search of Alice's groom.

Alice had decided last minute to not have the grooms men walk with us, instead we got the dogs, and all were ridiculously decked out in pearls, diamonds and tuxedo ties.

So Rosalie with Angelica, Charlotte with Bernie, Myself with Migg's cause he was still my favorite boy, and the harlot twins with Boppi, cause no way were they walking one of my angels, we strutted our shit down the aisle and waited for the bride.

The ceremony was too beautiful for words, pure white fabrics and lavender roses.

The vows were sweet and chaste, and everything I promised myself Jazz and I wouldn't be having in our ceremony, I'd never get through it. I'd be a blubbering mess by the second verse.

I didn't understand half of what the 109 year old priest was saying it was all in Gaelic, but I did my routine and handed the rings off at the appropriate interval.

And when the time came for the 'I do's' there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

I might have hated Garrett when I first met him, but under the extenuating circumstances can you blame me, but having gotten to know a little better, I can see how happy he makes her. Garrett was doting, loving, and he could handle Alice's shopping addiction and rants, that right there should have earned the boy a metal.

Jazz was playful during the ceremony, and I think he was trying to keep me from said blubbering mess, and it worked for the most part. With suggestive eye waggles and smirks I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at some very inappropriate times. I've never wanted to kick someone and kiss them at the same time more in my life.

With a kiss to the bride and more violin music the bride, groom and the wedding party we shuffled from the custom made chapel to the reception area.

Us brides maid were sheddin' pearls and hairpins before we made out the door. Jazz and Emmett not far behind us shucking their ties, jackets and I had to laugh at the fuggly pair of sunglasses Jazz had decided to sport, sad thing was he actually liked them. It wasn't some cute joke to make us all laugh, actually he was quite testy when it came to the offending eye-wear.

Rosalie and I made a quick pit stop to the bathroom before I soiled my beautiful La Perla undergarments. What a shame that would be.

When we exited Jazz was no where in sight, but I figured as much he would be playing a song for Alice tonight at her request.

Entering the reception hall was a surreal experience, and it would be to you too if you had seen the before and after, Esme had hired a army of decorators and builders but most of the design was of her own making.

It really was impressive. Much like the ceremony itself, the hall was shrouded in silky sheer whites and beautiful flowers in every variation of purple. Alice would have rung someone's neck when I first met her, the girl was all about pink.

Yuck.

I may find a few shade of the color to be stimulating in certain things, but Alice she would have painted herself the color if she could.

I hadn't made it too steps through the door when I was stopped by none other than Slut and Sluttier.

And I really need some new names for these too.

But really there were no words to describe the skankiness that is them.

I sighed. "What do you want now."

Tanya silently snarled at me, or at least I think that's what it was, it might have been constipation.

Ex lax anyone.

A throat cleared behind me and Tanya's eyes went from narrow to really wide. I turned my head over my shoulder and spotted Rose looking triumphant and a pissed of Jasper right behind her.

Tanya just bowed her head in submission and took a fucking hike… finally.

That bitch had better hope we don't cross paths after this baby is born, I shit you not!

"Come on, Blackbird, lets take a walk."

And yeah, I followed him.

Wouldn't you?

So I followed after that ass like a June-bug after water.

Or something equally redneck.

I had to say I was kind of surprised when he led us into an off room the band had used as kind of green room.

I didn't even have the door shut all the way when he pounced, and my, my he sure was vigorous today.

He kissed me hard, harder than he had in weeks and I was in heaven.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Black-bird." he tells me and his voice is positively dripping with sex.

My head spun a little as I tried to comprehend what he just said.

_He said he is gonna fuck you, Bella. Get your head in the game._

Oh right!

I didn't have time to question where we should be or what we were supposed to be doing for the time one popped in my head it was gone when he pulled my underwear down around my knees and turned me to face the door.

I moaned at his physical demand.

I loved it when he was like this.

"Oh…" was all I could get out as he worked sucking on my neck and palming my tits hard through my dress.

"This isn't going to be soft and sweet, Princess. I need to fuck you. I have to fuck you." He told me hiking my dress over my hips and unzipping his pants.

"Yes…" I hissed. "Now!"

I screamed out when he slammed into me, he was neither slow nor gentle, and fuck me it felt good.

Jazz clasped a hand over my mouth as he repeated pounded into me, and already I could feel the coil in my belly tightening and swelling with ever thrust I met.

It was glorious.

"Fuck… Jazz, harder.." I muffled out.

And he did, harder and deeper until we both yelled out in the rapture of the moment.

I was almost sad when it ended but so very turned on that it did. I would have never pegged Jasper for being as kinky as he was, but I was so very wrong about that.

Jasper was adventurous and that was putting it mildly.

We returned to the party a few minutes later after having cleaned up in the ladies room. I sat with Rose, Jazz and Emmett as we waited for Alice and Garrett to arrive from the horse and carriage ride around the property and pictures.

Most of the rest of the night went by in a blur. Dancing, music, food and spirits, and I could only feel bad for the Bed and Breakfast owners in the surrounding areas, there were already many drunken guest swaying around like dandelions in the breeze.

I was listening to the toasting going around the tables and it was my turn next.

I had planned on saying just a little something and giving a cheers but after today well that just couldn't happen…

I stood and cleared my throat, prepared for what I was about to say.

"Most of you may know how I came to be apart of this family. It was not of the norm.

I didn't know at the time what purpose god fate or destiny held for me when I came to interact with these loving and caring people.

My first meeting with Alice was at one of her less than stellar moments, and for the sake of her dignity and mine as well I shall leave a blank in the telling of that story, all I can say is that I loved her immediately, and have continued to do so every day since.

Alice was like a whirlwind that sucked me up and dropped all her enthusiasm and support into my bleak life. She taught me how to look at the glass at half full and how to enter life with a new mindset, to open my heart to her and this group of people, and for that I will forever be indebted to her.

I had never led a normal life, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I had the chance. But to be honest my first impression of the Cullen family was that they were a little mad. I realize all these years later is that was what made them special. At eighteen I gained another father, who's wisdom has gotten me through many hard times, a mother, the only one I've every really know, who's generosity knows no bounds. A brother more annoying than I could ever hoped for, but also brave and protective of the ones he loves, I got a best friend who over the years has grown to be so much more to me, and a sister, my sister who I love more than all the world.

This family has lost much and gained much, my brother gained a wife who is much like myself in many ways, we had a rocky start her and I but now I can assuredly call her friend and sister.

"Damn right!" Rose yelled, earning a few chuckles.

My sister, my tiny sister, who can seem to harness the power of light at her fingertips, has gained a husband, who has to be as crazy as the rest of us for he has already shown much loyalty to this family.

And to that I open my heart and raise my glass. "To Garrett, welcome to the family and may you and my sister share many happiness together. To Alice, I love you my sister," I whispered as tears once again filled my eyes.

"To Garrett and Alice, Sláinte," I said raising my glass high, silly smile on my face and tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Sláinte!" The room parroted.

"You alright, baby?" Jazz asked as he came to my side, and I just held him, basking in his sent and the warmth of his arms.

I nodded into the crook of his neck and whispered, "Let's go."

He looked at me uncertainly for a minute before he smiled and nodded.

I didn't want to leave the party just yet, but there was only so much shit I could take in one day.

Jazz was quiet on the way up to our room, and once the dogs had been squared away for the night, Jasper set me on the bed and started to slowly remove my shoes and stockings, rubbing soothing circles into my aching flesh.

He wasn't being sexual, we had already taken care of that for the day, no this was tender love and care.

When I had settled myself under the covers I noticed Jazz's Christmas present sitting in the corner of the room.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Play for me."

He smiled and nodded and I gathered Migg's and Bernie closer to me, I don't know what set off such a sense of insecurity in me today, but this was my balm, my medicine and I would heal.

He sat on the edge of the chase lounge, guitar across his lap, long finger stretched over the beautiful pearl inlays, and gave it a testing strum.

As soon as he played the first cord I knew the song, he had sung it to me on a very drunk night long ago, and until this moment I never understood that it was meant for me all along.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what close to wear._

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long brown hair._

_And then she ask me, "Do I look alright?"_

_And I say yes, "You look wonderful tonight."_

This song symbolized us in so many ways, from the many nights we had spent together as friends but should have as lovers. How many times had I stood in his bedroom and asked if I looked alright, I couldn't count them.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?"_

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

How many times had we gone out together, and how many times had that unregistered emotion played across his face, where I would ask him that very same question.

_I feel wonderful because I see _

_The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Tears filled my eyes for the hundredth time tonight, but this time they were there for a totally different reason.

This was it for me. There would be no other.

We should have seen this long ago.

I knew a long time ago I would love Jasper Whitlock for the rest of my life, I just hadn't understood till now, how much.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

Tears spilled over as I remembered just how many times this exact scenario had played out. He had always been there for me and I for him. Nights were I knew something was wrong, when we all would go out together and Jazz would drink himself stupid and how many times it would be me to drive him home and put him to bed.

I really did love him like no other.

As the he strummed the last cord, he looked up and his emotions mirrored mine perfectly.

"Let's get married." I told him, and I didn't mean later.

**A/N: **If there are any grammatical errors I apologize but If I would have went over this chapter once more I would have scrapped the whole damn thing.

And seeing as how I'm outta town for the next few days, I thought you guys might enjoy another chapter. I might get one more in tonight, but we'll see how that goes.

I still have two posts to catch up for my blog and I want you to see the pups. Too fucking cute.

OH! I have a pole going on my blog for our first character death, please vote.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Some of you knew I was going out of town and for those who didn't sorry. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason (just wasn't feelin' it) the next will be much better. Back to the action and what not. Also I had a awesome Pre-reader now and she has been doing great work. So hats off to duskri123 for taking on such an insane project with what she already has going on.**

**To all those who are following this story and who are also following me on Blogspot and Twitter you guys are the shit. Period.**

**Thanks to you all and If I hadn't gotten to your Reviews I'm sorry it's been a crazy week.**

**Love you guys, and thanks for reading.**

**LittleRin26  
><strong>

_**Chapter Seventeen  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

Can I just say that I hate animals. Well not really.

They're damn annoying though and it was bad enough with just Miggs'. Now having the dime size pain in the ass; life was something else entirely. Like this morning for instance, I was content that I had absolutely nothing to do today but stay

it in bed with my beautiful wife.

No you were not mistaken, I said wife.

But as I was saying, I had nothing to do but stay wrapped up in the plush comforts of my honeymoon cabin with my stunning, pregnant wife until that little shit decides the ideal wake up call would be his lizard like tongue being stuffed up my nose.

And just an FYI, little dogs have hands down, the worst breath.

I almost broke Bella's nose as I jerked awake so hard. I guess I shouldn't bitch too much the jackass just wanted out and he could have wet the bed instead. I'll take nose licking to bed wetting any day.

Bella had freaked out so badly over leaving Miggs' when she traveled to Ireland that I couldn't stand to put her through it again; it was the only reason _Ugly _and _Uglier _were even here.

I was utterly surprised the night of Alice's wedding when Bella told me she wanted to get married. I even laughed at her. Yeah, that didn't go over well.

"Blackbird, we are getting married or didn't you get the memo?" I teased her.

Bella gave me _that _scowl; you know the one I'm talkin' about. The one that induces the shrinkage of my male anatomy. Yeah, that one.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Bella huffed at me, and you'd think I'd know when to just shut up and nod my head like a good man.

Nope, not me.

'Cause I didn't know. Color me confused but I hadn't the silliest fucking notion as to what she was talking about. I tried going over the facts in my head but they really didn't help me out with this one. I mean, I knew we were getting married and I was kinda freaked out when I proposed but _I was there_.

Bella was eyeing me expectantly like she could will the answer out of my mouth but all I could manage was the Scooby Doo face. _"Rut-ro, Raggy"_.

Bella looked terribly hurt; tears were spilling from her beautiful eyes, her lips were trembling and I immediately had two pissed off ankle biters growling and snapping my direction. I had absolutely no clue as to what I had done. I was having one of those "Tigger" scratch your head and "Tink. Tink." moments but no matter how many conclusions I came to, none of them seemed to fit what was happening here. I had to chalk it up to the fact that for one, I am a guy and therefore will never understand the inner-workings of the female brain. Two, Bella was pregnant and prone to vile mood swings. Three, Anything I say right now will only make it worse.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Bella sobbed out, "You don't want to get married now."

And just like that I was confused again. Did this girl not know that I would marry her being dangled over a cliff in my underwear if that's what it took? I'd marry her this very second if the preacher wasn't wasted and sleeping it off in one of the guest rooms.

I set my guitar back into its case and approached the bed carefully. No need to lose a toe this evening to a couple of snarly, mangy dogs. I took Bella into my arms and she immediately snuggled into my chest, weeping harder.

"Baby, stop." I told her in a tight voice. "I can't stand to see you cry."

I tilted her chin, so our eyes met and she tried to force a smile that just wasn't there. "Bella, I didn't understand what you were saying before, do you want to get married sooner rather than later?" I asked her and kissed her sweet button nose.

Bella nodded, frantically, causing me to chuckle and earning me another warning growl from Bella's companions. "Baby," I said. "If you want to get married next week, I'm all for it, whenever, just say the word. Alright?"

"Okay," she breathed.

Alice and Garrett had caught a flight out of Dublin later that night and we didn't get let them in on our happy news but I wasn't worried about it. Alice and Garrett had just bought their first condo just a few blocks from ours so I was sure we'd be seeing plenty of them when they returned.

Was Alice gonna be mad as Hell that she couldn't be there? Yes. Was that going to stop me? Hell no.

After going over many thoughts and ideas we decided to have out impromptu wedding at a destination close to home. Insuring that if there was any emergency in Chicago we wouldn't be half way around the world. Bella said she wanted to go somewhere that would be more laid back and she did mention something about ordering greasy food without snobby fuckers staring at her.

I laughed at that, she was already gaining quite the appetite.

Personally I was sick of international travel and what Bella had in mind suited me just fine.

It wasn't a hard decision of where to go. Bella had already had it all planned in her head and I wasn't about to argue with her. We would head south staying in several different locations from Tennessee to Virginia. My favorite would have to be the chalet we would be staying in for the wedding and a week of our honeymoon nestled in the Great Smoky Mountains.

The hard part was convincing the family not to rough shot over our plans. We had already called an officiate in Tennessee and had everything ready to be inspected upon our arrival. The family wouldn't be happy about such a small wedding but in Bella's words, "They would just have to get the fuck over it".

In the end it was decided that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Granny Platt and Alistair would be the ones joining us. Auntie Rue, Peter and Charlotte had to get back to Texas for business. I didn't care. Frankly we didn't want to take as many as we were and I had news for any of them that were thinking they were staying after the wedding.

My girl wanted alone time and that was what she was gonna' get.

I didn't exactly oppose the idea either. I liked the though of having my naked wife trapped in a secluded cabin off the beaten path with no Emmett for miles to bother us.

A man could get spoiled like that.

I, along with Bella and the family departed from Ireland that next week flying straight into Knoxville, TN so the girls could shop and prepare while we men would take care of the leg work.

Our wedding had definitely been different from what my family might have imagine; a small wooden chapel overlooking a scenic mountain view and I was proud of my girl for picking the perfect site.

The expressions of our family seeing our officiate for the first time ranged from shock to

amusement. The man was in his sixties with a white beard and dressed in over-hauls with a black waist coat. Bella let loose a excited squeal when she saw him. He was perfect.

Bella had decided on semi-formal with a twist. She would wear white and I would wear a tux but they were not of the everyday variety. Her dress was a short strapless number; simple and elegant. My tux kicked ass; dark distressed leather vest under my pinstriped jacket and red silk pocket square.

The ceremony was short and sweet only taking just a little under a half an hour from start to finish. I hadn't paid attention to any of it anyway. My mind was stuck on the stunning woman pledging her love to me for the rest of our lives.

Afterwards we did the family thing. Carlisle and Esme insisted that we have a small reception back at our chalet. It was just as laid back as the wedding with; a small cake, a couple of drinks and then I sent their asses packin'. I didn't even feel sorry about it.

Like I said earlier Bella and I hadn't left the chalet since we arrived. Pregnancy had made my little woman insatiable not that I'd ever complain but I was sure the Realtor and the clean-up crew might. We had literally fucked and made love on every available surface throughout.

It had started to snow on our second night and that is where I find myself now, freezing my balls off in fifteen degree weather waiting for two stubborn dogs to do their _business_. Tennessee was no where near as cold as Chicago would be right now but it was still fucking cold.

"Hurry the fuck up." I whined at tiny creatures at my feet. "It can't take you this long to find somewhere to take a shit."

The dogs were more bundled up than I was. Bella had made sure they were properly packed for a winter in the mountains. "Can't have them getting sick," she tells me. You'd think she'd worry more about her husband and his frozen baby makers.

Yeah, I was pouting.

I almost fuckin' giggled with joy when Bernie yipped signaling that he was finally finished and we could finally return to the warmth of the cabin.

"Jazz." Bella called from our bedroom as I entered through the back door. "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure babe." I wasn't doing anything anyways.

I headed for the spacious master bedroom wondering what she would need. Hoping it was something like eating her pussy or fucking her senseless.

Hey! I'm a guy and aloud to dream. Bella is beautiful and pregnant with my child. I can't help it, nothing made me want her more.

I quickly retracted that thought as my jaw hit the floor when I entered. If I hadn't wanted to do naughty things to her before, I certainly did now. Bella was sprawled across the bed wearing a tiny blue tank top, panties, thigh high stockings and cowboy boots.

Fucking cowboy boots!

"Come here, Cowboy," Bella purred spreading her legs wide and crooking her finger at me. She moaned loudly as she grazed her clit. Her face was flushed and her eyes dark as she pulled her hand out and offered me two fingers.

"Well?" She asked cocking her brow at me.

I snarled at her jerking off my hoodie. Kneeling beside her I sucked her fingers into my mouth, groaning with pleasure. Fuck her taste was out of this world.

"Take those off," I commanded pulling at the sides of her lingerie. "I wanna' see that kitty."

"Yes!" she hissed tugging like a mad woman at the offending piece of fabric.

When my baby was bare and glistening before me I shrugged off my jeans and crawled on all fours till I reached the center of the bed and the Promised Land between Bella's thighs. I ran my nose up her slit, lingering at her engorged sweet spot.

"Fuck Jazz. Don't tease me," Bella pleased while grabbing fistfuls of my hair and guiding my mouth were she so desperately needed me. "Please."

I chuckled at her. "Don't worry, Blackbird. I'll take care of you," I told her parting her silky folds, pressing my tongue flat against her sex and sucking her into a frenzy. Bella was mewling and bucking against my mouth. She was pulling at my hair almost to the point of pain making me growl and squeeze her hips harder.

I relentlessly fucked her with my mouth continually rotating my tongue and the use of my fingers to penetrate her tight hole.

"Jazz… I'm gonna'…" She panted as her pussy clamped down on my fingers.

"That's it baby girl," I cooed stroking her clit faster and increasing the speed at which I fucked her with my fingers. "Cum for me. Cum on my fingers."

"FUCK…" She screamed. I removed my fingers but never breaking the strokes to her swollen skin as the sweet juices dripped from her entrance.

I was impossibly hard and needing to feel her around me. I drug her by her thighs to the edge of the bed propping her legs on my shoulder. I gave no warning as I slammed into her, pounding the slick flesh of her dripping pussy. I fucked her like a wild animal while, gnashing my teeth and growling with every thrust.

"Yes…" I hissed. "Your pussy's so tight…so good."

I could already feel the coiling in my abdomen and I new my orgasm was rapidly approaching. Sweat was falling from my brow like rainwater and Bella was screaming beneath me telling me she needed to cum again.

"Yeah, baby cum on my cock," I told her maneuvering my thumb to tease her clit once again.

"Harder Jazz... I need…" Bella wasn't making sense but I knew what she needed regardless. My baby liked it rough. I spread her legs placing the heels of her feet on the ledge of the bed, hunkering down, threading my fingers through her hair using it as my handles and pulling it tight as I fucked her harder.

"I'm cumming!" Bella screamed as her core clenched my member like a vice, milking me. I thrust twice more before following her over the edge yelling out as I came.

I flopped down beside her; spent and trying to catch my breath as I caressed Bella tiny baby bump. You really couldn't tell if you didn't know her body as intimately as I did. But it excited me; the first signs of my child were forming. I couldn't wait.

"I love you, Mr. Whitlock," Bella mumbled in a sleepy voice and I knew Bella would be napping for a few hours now.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Whitlock."

As I lay there my eyes grew heavy and I decided that a nap didn't seem like such a bad idea.

I heard my _work _phone ringing from the living room but I loathed getting my ass out of bed to answer it.

I did however, notice the opposite side of the bed was cold which meant Bella was already awake. I knew she would get it for me. Sure enough I heard the door creak open and I rolled on my side to smile at my girl. But she looked worried and she had my phone pressed to her ear.

I was instantly on alert. I sat up slightly panicked. "Baby? What's wrong, darlin'?"

"It's Em, he says it's an emergency," she told me as she passed me the phone.

I took it and growled into the receiver. "Report," I barked.

"_Jazz, I got some bad news." _Emmett sounded exhausted and extremely upset.

When I didn't answer he knew to get on with it. _It had better be damn important_, I thought to myself.

"_Alistair's in the hospital. He was attacked."_

"What?" I gasped out in disbelief.

"_Cornered at his house. Three of his guards are dead," _he continued.

My brain instantly switched from loving husband to family leader; my thoughts going through the who's and the how's. "I want our best at the hospital at all times. He dies they die, get it?"

"_Already done," _he told me confidently. I could hear Rosalie in the back ground demanding to speak with Bella, and Emmett telling her to let me handle it. Damn straight. Bella didn't need anyone telling her until I knew more about what happened.

"What do we know?"

"_It was definitely the Volturi. They left... fuck!" _He yelled as frustration set in. _"They left a_

_calling card..." _he trailed off and I knew by the tone of his voice that he didn't want to tell me.

"What was it?" I asked dread seeping into my spine.

Emmett sighed and told Rosalie to go into the other room. I could hear the phone shuffling as he attempted to whisper. _"Fuck, dude it was so bad. Randell found a message written in blood and a jar filled with formaldehyde with a head in it. The head was branded with the Volturi crest." _

"What was the message?"

"_It said "Volturi Whore" but that's not the problem. We had our guys at CPD identify the head; the dental records match Renee's."_

My head was swimming. Renee; Bella's mother and the woman who was thought to have run off with a lover when Bella was just a toddler.

Dead.

I tried to reason what all of this meant. Emmett was silent for a long while before he whispered again.

"_Jazz, we think the Volturi are targeting Bella."_

I dropped the phone.

**AN: Those of you following Blogspot the pole for the first character death will be closing soon so get your votes in.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**AN: Hello All. I Just wanted to thank all of you for reading last chapter, I know it wasn't at all what you deserved after waiting so long. But to make it up to you I give you this. **

**I was thinking about starting a story of outtakes and would love your opinions on who's POV's you would like to hear from and on what chapters. Everything will be taken into consideration.**

**All the grammatical errors and such in this chapter are mine. My proof reader was in a rather nasty accident yesterday and will be out of commission for a few days. So lets all say a prayer that she gets better soon. **

**And if she's reading this. You can bitch about my overuse of commas when you feel better =P**

**.**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

_**Chapter Eighteen - Gone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

Terrified.

That's the only word that can sum up how I'm feeling right now. Terrified. My hands are cold and clammy and I feel like I might hyperventilate. The problem is, I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be scared of.

Jasper hasn't said anything since last night but 'I love you and I can't lose you' like a mantra. The phone conversation with Emmett is a mystery to me but the look on Jasper's face during was enough to have me quaking with fear.

Jazz won't tell me what was said only that there is a emergency back home and that we had to leave, immediately. He tried telling me it was nothing but the color of his skin would suggest otherwise. Jasper was pale as a sheet and trembling with rage or fear, maybe both. I mean he dropped the phone mid call. Now I have seen a lot of emotions play on my husband's face before but this was…it was just frightening.

I have never seen Jazz so tore up before. His eyes were dark and his complexion ashen. If Jasper was scared than I guess I had every reason to be as well.

We were on a plane now headed for Chicago, home. I was disappointed sure but whatever was going on back there topped the importance of our honeymoon.

It was a short flight but it was long enough for me to get airsick. Yay. The joys of pregnancy.

I glanced at my stricken husband from the corner of my eye. He was still silent and with a cold look in his eye. To me he looked murderous and worried, never a good combination. I had to wonder what in the world could be so bad to have Jazz so upset. Then I started to worry that someone could be hurt or worse. When I voiced these concerns to Jazz he smiled at me and told me not to worry and that everyone was fine.

I call bullshit.

The depths of his eyes held a deep secret and his smile was fake, never reaching his eyes. I couldn't fathom why Jazz would keep something from me so I could only assume it wasn't something I was supposed to know yet. He wouldn't hide anything detrimental from me anyways.

He knows how I feel about lies.

I was told during the flight that Rose and Emmett would be collecting us from the airport and talking us home. So I knew there was a fox in the hen house when Emmett, Carlisle and a horde of armed guards showed up in an armored transport vehicle.

I was pissed.

"_Everything's alright, baby."_ My ass.

Jazz had lied to me. I'm sure it's for my safety but the prick had still lied to me. I turned the stink eye on my husband. "Jazz, enough with the bullshit. What the hell is going on?"

I know I was being demanding and perhaps a bit bitchy but I think I should know - if not because it's the right thing to do, but also I am a mother to this clan - if something is a danger to me and to my family.

Jasper paled further but gave me what I'm sure he thought was a reassuring smile. "It really is nothing. We just lost a few guards and we think one of our brethren clan is involved."

Emmett scoffed next to me as he reached down to grab my luggage. I looked just in time to see him roll his eyes. Jasper growled at him from behind me speaking through his teeth "Shut your fuckin' mouth." he told him glaring, leaving me more anxious and pissed off than before.

I watched the silent showdown between my husband and my brother; neither wavering but in the end Emmett resigned.

Hmm. Jasper was definitely keeping something from me and Emmett knew what it was. The question was now, how was I going to get it out of him. I'm not stupid I know Emmett would never challenge Jasper's orders but that didn't mean Rosalie wouldn't.

"Em, where's Rose." I asked him gathering myself into the SUV.

"Um…" was his stellar reply as he scratched the back of his neck.

He was looking for an excuse to tell me.

"She's visiting her father at there Cape house for a few weeks." Em told me and Jazz nodded.

Em was lying. They both were.

I said no more. It wouldn't do any good the only thing it would succeed in doing would to make them both clam up further. So I rode the rest of the trip in silence; snuggling with Bernie and Miggs'.

As soon as we arrived I was quickly ushered into the house. I felt like the President under an assignation threat. Even Carlisle and Esme were acting strange towards me, like I was a fragile Jazz and the rest of the men disappeared into the 'War Room' or at least that's what I nicknamed it over the years.

Depressed that Jasper seemed to be lying to me - even if it was for my benefit - and just plain angry at everything else in general I went on the hunt. I stomped like a five year old all the way to the kitchen in search of a sugary concoction that would make me feel better.

Ice cream.

I found it - the ice cream, that is - where it was kept just for me. Hidden in the back of Esme's frozen vegetables and away from my gluttonous brother. I sighed heavily as the first bite of creamy coffee flavored ice hit my tongue. Diet be damned. Ben and Jerry's were my only friend right now. I could always trust them. They never tasted off or left me hanging. Before I realized it I was a sobbing mess over three-quarters of the way through my pint.

That was how Esme found me a few minutes later. I was slumped on my stool and feeling rather silly to be crying in my ice cream.

She rushed to my side and hovering in a very mother like fashion. "Good heavens, Bella, are you alright?"

Something in her words made me snap out of my sullen mood and my feelings turned to the volatile. "No!" I snapped. "I'm not alright and everything's not fine."

I jumped from my stool; pacing the length of the island with Miggs' and Bernie looping through my legs like cats. I threw my hands into the air and flailing them around in my manic state. "What are you all hiding?" I demanded stopping just a few feet shy of her face.

Her face was drawn up and her face was dulled by her fake smile. I knew she was going to lie before she ever opened her mouth. My eyes narrowed with my sneer and I threw my hand up just as she was about to speak. "You know what? Save it. I'm in no mood for your lies." I told her picking the spoon out of my melted carton and flinging it into the sink. "I have no idea what it is you think you're protecting me from but if I can't trust my own family to tell the truth, than who can I trust?"

My skin was hot and my breaths were coming in deep pants.

Esme tried to approach me as I gathered my pups but the look on my face must have convinced her that it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment. I almost felt bad. The woman who had been the only mother I had ever known was trying to comfort me and I was discarding her like yesterdays trash. It only took remembering that this woman; my mother, was also deceiving me. I had trusted this family for all of my adult life and most of my adolescents and now, where was that trust?

It hurt me more than I'd ever care to admit. I wasn't like that. I had spent so many of the years on my own building up an immunity to my hurt feeling and in just a few months the Cullen family had broken them down. I would feel incredibly stupid if this was some meager threat that had me going off half-cocked but I knew this family. Just because they were lying didn't make them good at it. They were hiding something big, perhaps life altering, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

I could see the restraint in Esme's movements. She wanted to comfort me. I couldn't let her. She approached again and again I stopped her. "Don't bother…just…don't." I told her through my sniffled sobs as I headed for the guest room. I didn't even want to be around Jazz's things right now.

Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe it was my pregnancy hormones ruffling my feathers. I didn't think it helped any but it wasn't the cause. I could feel it in my bones. It was another case of I can sense the stupid and dangerous. Well my dumb-ass meter was reading off the charts.

I found the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. I opened and shut the door quickly and seated myself on the large crisp white bed. I almost bawled again as I glanced around the room; taking in pictures of all of us from happier days. Pictures were everywhere. On every surface of the dove gray walls held some memory of our past together. In almost all of them where Jazz and I. I can't guess why it took so long for us to realize we had been in love with each other since we met. The proof was right here, in every photo.

I found a particular one of the whole group; another from our graduating summer in the mountains. The group was off in pairs but still clearly together. Emmett and his girlfriend, Edward and I, and Jasper and Alice. You could even see it then. Our eyes wandering to each other; drawn like magnets.

I grasped the picture tight and held it above my heart trying to will away the pain there. Nothing seemed to help. I cried and yelled, snuggled the dogs and sent a email to my father in hopes of seeing him soon. I tried calling him several times but there was no answer and I assumed he was in the middle of something. Maybe I should ask Jazz if he's away on business.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. My body was tired before we had even made it off the plane. Stress was bitch and she was eating me alive.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz.

What the Hell?

Buzz.

Buzz.

I opened my raw eyes only to shut them again quickly to fend of the stinging pain of the sun as at streamed through the windows just as the fly landed on my nose. I smiled to myself. Jazz must have found me last night and put me to bed. I stretched realizing that the only warmth that covered me was from a pale colored chenille throw tossed over my legs. Then it hit me. I sucked in a sharp breath and tears formed in my eyes. Dove gray walls and white bed linens. I was still in the guest room and I was alone.

I sat up, shaking and trembling harder than when I had fallen asleep yesterday. Oh God, how long did I sleep? How long had I been up here? Where was Jasper? My mind was still muddled and running a hundred miles an hour trying to remember the facts. I remember arriving in the early afternoon, eating ice cream and blowing up at Esme soon after. I looked down at the watch on my hand and it was nearly 11AM. I had been up her for over twelve hours.

I rose from the bed looking around the room for answers. I got none. Miggs' and Bernie were in bed but they looked like they had been walked already; they would never be this quiet if they hadn't. Someone had been in here but they hadn't bothered to wake me.

I smoothed out the wrinkled fabric of my t-shirt and ran my fingers through my knotted hair. I was a mess. My mouth felt disgusting and my stomach heaved with its emptiness. I made a break for the on-suite nearly missing the commode as my stomach released what was left of my sugary dinner and cried.

I was still upset with everyone and as mad as I was at Jasper all I wanted was the comforting arms of my husband. Where was he?

I roughly dried my eyes with the back of my shirt sleeve; pissed at myself for letting this get to me again. I hauled myself off the travertine floors and made my way to the shower stripping off my grungy travel clothes as I went.

Turning on the water as hot as I could possibly stand seemed to help the ache in my tense shoulders and I felt a little better. I caressed the ever growing bulge in my stomach with my fingertips. I couldn't help but wonder who this little person was going to be. Was it a girl or a boy? Would the baby have Jazz's startling blue eyes or my chocolate ones? Thinking about the baby did nothing for the ache in my heart. Why was Jasper doing this to me. We were a team; he said so the day we took our vows.

I stepped out of the shower before I had a chance to duel anymore, it would only make me sick and the baby was far more important.

I dressed simply; soft gray track pants and a long sleeve shirt under the matching hoodie. Not bothering with makeup I threw on some moisturizer and worked my hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs in search of answers. Someone had a lot to answer for.

The kitchen was deserted when I entered cold and quiet as the dead. The only noise was the click-clack of the dog's nails against the stone floors. That in itself was odd. Since I had known the Cullen's Esme had always been in the kitchen doing something at this time of day, whether it be cooking or just working on one of her projects from the family island. I rummaged threw the fridge finding nothing I would deem eatable this morning so instead I grabbed a yogurt and a spoon. I ate quickly and I had a feeling I wouldn't be keeping it down for long.

The feeling was back with the power of ten behind it. Something wasn't right.

I steeled myself as I went from room to room finding no one. I headed down the hall that led to Carlisle's study and I could hear raised voices; two female and two male. A snarl made its way from my mouth as I realized one of the voices was Rosalie. I could hear her protesting against Emmett. Telling him something was stupid. I didn't even knock on Carlisle's door when I entered.

Carlisle as normal was behind his desk and Esme perched beside him. Emmett was seated on large black leather sofa with his head in his hands and Rosalie was standing center of the room with her finger pointed at Emmett.

I let the door slam against the wall as I entered and everyone stopped there bickering long enough to look shocked.

Rosalie's crossed the room in seconds and enveloped me in the hug I so desperately needed. "I wanted to wake you, but I was ordered to leave you be." she whispered in my ear as she pressed me to her.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Ordered?" I asked the room but I was looking directly at my brother.

Emmett raised his head only to drop it again in shame. He knew he had lied to me about Rosalie being on the east coast but I also knew he was not doing it of his free will.

I turned back to look at Carlisle. "Where's Jazz?" I asked quietly.

Carlisle shook his head a shameful look written in his features. "He's not here, Bella. He had to go out of town for a few days." he told me lowering his eyes to the floor so he wouldn't have to see the disappointed look on my face.

I was shocked. Jazz had left. "But- but he didn't say…" I trailed off as the tears flew down my cheeks. Rosalie held me tighter cooing into my hair that she would take care of me. I knew she would but her words offered little comfort.

I grew angry. I yanked myself out of Rose's arms and turned on my brother. "Where is he!" I demanded.

Emmett looked torn. He wanted to tell me I could see that in his eyes. "Bean, I can't-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I demanded again.

Carlisle rose from his chair and moved to advance on me. "Bella, sweetheart, you need to calm-"

"Stuff it, Carlisle. You all are keeping something from me and that's fine. I can't make you tell me, but damn it, you will tell me where my husband is." I was heaving with the effort it took to keep it together. "Now." I added hoping someone would crack.

No one did.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here." I said throwing up my hands and heading for the door. "Rose wanna get something to eat, do a little shopping?" I asked from over my shoulder.

Rosalie smirked at me and nodded. "Sure thing, B."

We left the study together and headed for the guest room where I switched sweats for jeans and a black parka. I grabbed the keys to the Range Rover Jazz had gotten me as a wedding present, kissed Miggs' and Bernie goodbye and headed for the front door.

Rosalie was already there arguing with a behemoth of a man. He was huge bigger than my brother even; dark skin and jet black hair.

"Ma'am," he said in a deep rich voice. "I was hired for a reason and until I have conformation I am not to let you leave." He told her crossing his trunk like arms for added visual.

I could see Rosalie losing her temper and she was about to tear his ass apart but I beat her to it. "Let her?" I asked firm and commanding. "Do you think you can stop us. My husband would have your head if you lay a finger on me." I said smugly crossing my arms in a similar fashion.

The man looked taken back like he couldn't believe I had just said that to him but to his credit he schooled it quickly. "Miss, I am supposed to guard this door and no one is leaving with out a conformation code."

I laughed at how utter stupid he sounded speaking to me that way. He obviously had no clue who I was. Rosalie caught on and laughed probably harder than I was.

I feigned boredom picking at the nonexistent lent on my jacket sleeve and smirked at Mr. Muscles. "First off all you ingrate, it's Mrs. not Miss. Secondly, you will not try to stop me when I walk out that door. Thirdly, if you do touch me I'll have your head on a spit under my window. Can you understand that caveman boy?" I asked him with heat in my veins.

If I wasn't pregnant I would have hit this asshole. It's one thing to do your job but he wasn't even doing his well. He had no ideal who Rose and I were but even so he should still be respectful.

He seemed to consider what I had said but he never answered me and he never moved. I growled and took a few steps closer to the door. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I ordered him through clenched teeth.

"With all do respect, Mrs. I'm not moving."

I screamed in outrage finally losing my temper just as I heard the running of footsteps of what had to be my brother. I turned and sure enough he rounded the corner looking more pissed than I'd seen him in a while with his smiling wife right behind him. Huh? I'd never seen here leave.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Emmett boomed, his deep base voice rattling the mirrors in the foyer.

"Sir," The huge man said with a respectful nod. "Just doing my job. I was told my mister Whitlock that no one is to leave without the okay from him." The man informed my brother and if I wasn't so damn mad I would have found this to be funny. The man was digging his own grave and using his tongue as the shovel.

"Is that so?" My brother asked relaxing somewhat but he was no less menacing. "Well Mrs. Whitlock and Mrs. Cullen would like to do some shopping and I was informed by my brother that as long as they had detailed guards they could go where ever they desire." Emmett told him stepping closer to me and laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs- Mrs. W-Whitlock?" The man stuttered out.

"What did you think, you idiot, that she was the cleaning lady?" Rosalie asked in a scoff twirling her blonde curls around her fingers.

The man baulked and I smirked. I truly loved my sister.

"Forgive me, my ladies." The man said through an impressive bow. "I would be honored to escort you."

I didn't say anything but out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett nod.

Rose and I decided to food court it as I was craving some serious Chinese food. I think I ordered one of everything off the menu and Rosalie and I proceeded to stuff ourselves. As a matter of fact I think Rosalie ate something close to a ravenous wolf. I feared for my fingers. She said she ate like this when she was overly stressed.

Join the club sister.

I had tried calling Jazz numerous times in the car on the way over but he never answered. His phone was off or at least that one was. It confused me further. Jazz had always liked to keep communication with me and the only thing I could come up with was that he was doing something dangerous. But why without Emmett?

Nothing made sense.

After filling ourselves to the point of combustion we peddled around looking at everything and nothing. This was not a shopping trip it was a distraction. We both knew it and I was glad I had Rosalie here to keep my mind off things. My little guard dogs following behind not really noticeable, but they did stand out to me. I figured as long as they kept their distance and bother me I would suck it up and deal.

Rose and I found a couple of maternity stores with everything posh for the upcoming mommy. I went a little nuts but I refused to become the frumpy woman because I was pregnant. That and spending obscene amount of Jasper's money seemed to give me a subtle amount of satisfaction even though I knew he wouldn't care in the slightest. It was hardly an amount he would even notice.

I was browsing through a rack of sunglasses when Rosalie nudged my arm. "Shit B, is that who I think it is?" She asked pointing to the entrance of a high end jewelry store.

I followed her finger and gasped. "Yeah, that's them alright." I grouched distastefully. Tanya and Kate Denali. If anyone could ruin the halfway decent day I was starting to have it would be those two.

"Let's go." Rose told me. I nodded and I quickly paid for my purchases but it was too late they had spotted us and Tanya was whispering to Kate who was on the phone.

"Fuck," I whispered.

Just when we were leaving the kiosk two delicate arms wound around my head and hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" said a high girly voice.

I removed the hands and whipped around. It was Alice looking oddly tan and smiling. "Alice!" I squealed as I hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I asked squeezing her tighter.

"Oh Bella," she cried. "I just heard, are you alright?"

I pulled back and looked at her confused. "Alright about what?"

Alice narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her brow. We must have looked like to puzzled idiots in a staring war. "You know, Belly, about your dad being in the hospital."

The world seemed to stop spinning; everything slowed down and I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. I felt like I was underwater. "What?"

I faintly heard Rosalie berating Alice over something but everything snapped back. "Alice? Why is my father in the hospital?" I asked her firmly.

Alice was immediately ashen and shaking her head. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you Bella. I was just so excited when Jazz called-"

That name was enough to set me off. I grabbed both of her arms and hauled her to me; her face just inches from mine. "Why?" I growled out.

"Attacked," she replied shakily. I shook her demanding to know what else he had said. "Jazz said something about the Volturi."

I let her go and braced myself on a concrete pillar. It all fell together; the phone call, the haste to get here, the silence, the lies. My father could very well be on his death bed and no one bothered to tell me. Why? More questions to go unanswered.

"B? You okay, Hun?" Rose asked me laying a hand on my forearm. I jerked away as if I had been burned.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked her in a meek voice. I was fighting so hard not to break down here. She didn't answer vocally so I looked up to see her nod.

I dropped my bags to the ground and headed for the bathroom. I felt sick. My stomach was in knots and I was dizzy.

"Bella." Alice called from behind me.

I held my hand up never turning around as I forcefully told them to leave me the Hell alone.

I knew the guards were following and I didn't care I just needed some space to catch my breath. Thankfully the bathroom was relatively clean and I didn't lose my lunch. I washed my hand and face feeling better at the relief the cool water brought my burning skin.

I was nearly calm when I heard the door open from the mall side. I didn't even look up as I told Rose I was fine and I just needed some space.

"Who said I'm Rosalie." A hard voice answered.

I looked up in the mirror and gasped just as a hand appeared before my face covered in a white cloth.

I struggled against my captor but things were becoming fuzzy. I tried to take to memory the faces in the room. One man was dragging in the dead body of my guard and another was keeping watch at the door. Yet another man in black was stationed at the other door that led outside and I heard him muffle out that coast was clear.

The last thing I could commit to memory was Tanya Denali's smiling face as the assumed leader told her she did well.

The drugs were taking effect and my eyes were growing heavy. With the last of my strengthen I prayed for the forgiveness of my sisters and my husband.

Then my world went dark.

**.**

.

.

.

**AN: To all my Blog followers. It may be down for a few days as I am trying to go through my post and fix what's needin' it. Yeah, that sounded redneck, didn't it? O'well. So sorry but this new chapter probably won't make it on there until after fathers day.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: **To all my Italian Swan's and Irish Guns fans. You wanted Outtakes. Well your wish is my command. Yep! You heard me right. I said the Outtakes are here starting with Edward. I will post one outtake for every chapter of the original story.

**Notice:** These outtakes will **not** be posted on this site.

Now before you grab your torch and pitchfork they will be posted at my new blog site _**ISAIGOuttakes**_, you can find the new information on my **profile** or you can go to the link that is located at the original _**Italian Swans and Irish Guns**_ blog site. Repeat these outtakes will only be posted at my blog site.

In other news my in-box has not been working properly and even though it shows that I do have new review I am unable to retrieve them at this time. So for those of you who are passionate about who's POV you'd like to see in the outtakes please feel free to PM me. I will check them periodically or post a comment on one of the blog sites.

As for the outtakes some chapters have most definitely been set but I am still open for suggestions the chapter list will go as follows right now.

Preface: Edward

One: Emmett

Two: James or Seth

Three: Carlisle or Esme

Four: Jazz or Rose

Five: Jacob or Rose (maybe both)

Six: Emmett or Rose

Six Pt. 2: James, Alistair or The boys

Seven: Emmett

Eight: Bella

Nine: Edward

Ten: Rosalie

Eleven: Emmett

Twelve: Carlisle or Edward

Thirteen: Jazz

Fourteen: Rosalie

Fifteen: Emmett

Sixteen: ?

Seventeen: N/A

Eighteen: Alice or Rose

These points of view can be on the chapter material or something mentioned in the chapter. Ex: Ch. 12 can be a different perspective or could be the missing Carlisle/Edward torture scene. I will start with a pole on Ch. 2 but you can PM me at any time for the others.

Okay enough of my crap.

_**Chapter Nineteen - The Missing Swan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

I was tired. Utterly exhausted both mentally and physically. I felt drained of everything other than my need to protect Bella. I hadn't slept last night, at all, and I was still wanting to pinch myself. I couldn't believe this was happen to me…to us…to her.

Bella had done nothing to these people other than being brought into this world. She had done nothing to anger them and I couldn't make the connection. Carlisle and I had tried all night to find the missing link that would pull all the pieces together. We wracked our brains to point of headaches and still came up with nothing.

My only connecting point had been Edward but Carlisle quickly quashed that notion saying he was one-hundred percent sure Edward has nothing to do with this. I did not question him. His tone was confident and I was there to see the aftermath of Carlisle's destruction of Edward. Edward was barely able to walk when he was put back on the plane to Boston where he would stay until he was needed.

It was now over twenty-four hours since I received the call from Emmet. Twenty-four hours and I was no closer to finding anything that would help or hurt our situation than I was when I started. The only thing I had managed to do in this period of time was to thoroughly piss off my wife. She had been upset with me in the airport and Bella being Bella shot her mouth of and emasculated me in front of my men. I didn't take it well. Feeling weak was not an emotion I enjoyed.

I felt terrible for it now, of course. I shunned her when we arrived at the house. Instead of reassuring her of my love and showing her security. I headed off without a word to Carlisle's study. Honestly, having still being pissed off about the airport outburst I wasn't thinking clearly.

Esme informed that I was an asshole and the tone of which she used brought me back to days where I would be nervously searching the back yard for my switch. Yeah, she made us pick our switches. I think it was a way to insure we thought about what we'd done. As it was Emmett and I who were out in the back yard the most we lean on each other for support but in the end we would just psyche each other out.

I already knew I was acting childish earlier but Esme's tone suggested that I was still missing something. She filled me in on Bella's freak out in the kitchen and how it was my fault that Bella felt the whole family had betrayed her. What the rest of my family failed to realize was that I couldn't go to Bella about her father until I had some answers. It may not be the right thing to do but at this time it was my call to make.

Emmett and I decided to pay a visit to Alistair before finalizing any plans.

I went on the search for my wife to let her know I was going out for the night and probably wouldn't be returning until the next evening. I searched everywhere with no success. It was Esme who finally told me where to find her.

It tore my heart apart to see Bella looking so frail curled up not in our bedroom but the guest room. I could tell she had cried herself to sleep her face was stained with tears and her eyes were swollen, an angry shade of red. I covered her with a small throw that was placed on the back of a decorative chair beside the bed and kissed her sweet nose. The dogs were growling and snapping at me but I didn't even reprimand them I had hurt their mistress and they were in their right.

Before leaving I had words with a few of the guards. My orders: no one was to leave the house without conformation and without armed guards. No one meaning Bella but I left that undisclosed. There was no need to have anything leaked back to Bella.

Emmett and I left shortly after and arrived at the hospital in what seemed like no time. The doctors and nurses were reluctant to let me into Alistair's room. With the severity of his condition and how he got that way, I couldn't blame them. It took some convincing but when a passing loyal doctor caught my name he instantly cowed.

I was in for the shock of my life as I laid on my father-in-law for the first time since the wedding. It seemed he had aged overnight and he was covered from head to foot in dark angry bruises. I couldn't believe this was the man I had spent the better part of my life looking up to. He was thin and frail I could snap him like a twig if I was so inclined.

He smiled at us as we entered. "Boy's," he said through his thick accent.

"How are you?" Emmett asked pulling up a chair. I just stared at him like he was Ernest P. Whorrll. Em shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Well, I have t' say lads I've sure felt better." I knew he meant it as a joke but the way he wheezed for breath and grimaced from the effort let us know he was in a great deal of pain.

"What's the verdict?" I asked him never moving from just inside the door.

"Oh, a couple uh busted ribs, both me legs are broke and they say I ruptured me spleen tryin' t' fight back."

That may not seem like a lot of damage but to a man of Alistair's age those wounds could be fatal. Infection seemed to be the worry of every doctor and I couldn't help but worry myself. If something happened to Alistair it would destroy my wife. I couldn't let that happen.

I sighed running a hand through my tangled hair. "Do you know who it was?" I asked him giving up and tying my hair back to its original position.

"No, boy, I didn't know about the rest of dat mess until I was brought here. Randell filled me in. I do remember a dark skin lad though. Looked like an Indian t' me."

That had me perking right up. Indian. There was only one Indian I knew that had any connection with the Volturi; Jacob Black.

I knew of course Emmett and I had the best chance of finding him as very few trusted police were involved. Randell had been the one to find Alistair and brought him in as a sidewalk mugging. Worked like a charm.

I have to say when I saw the message written in blood which was later determined to belong to one Renee Swan I flipped my shit. The message was clear in its entirety. Someone wanted my wife dead. But why was the question.

Emmett's eyes shot to mine the minute Alistair had mentioned the word "Indian". We were both thinking the same thing. We would hunt down Black and do what I thought should have been done to him in the first place.

"How's me girl." Alistair asked me shaking me from the million ways I could make Black suffer.

"Um…" I really didn't know how to answer that. What could I say? That she was depressed and hurt because her jackass of a husband refuses to put anymore stress on her. Yeah, I can the headlines now. "Man dies in hospital shooting." Alistair may not be packin' but that didn't mean he wouldn't have Randell shoot me where I stand.

Emmett's guff echoed through the small room. "Bella's so pissed at him it'll be a wonder if he makes it to twenty-nine."

_Well fuck you very much, Emmett. _Way to throw me under a double-decker bus.

To my surprise Alistair just laughed. "Oh, lad, don't worry about it. Dat one had always had spirit."

Yeah, but if he knew the details I doubt he'd be so forgiving.

"Does she know?" Alistair asked and I swear that man could read my mind.

"No." I replied flatly. There was nothing more I could say. My call had been made and now I had to wait to see if it was the right one.

Alistair looked at me funny and for a moment I was kicking myself for not wearing my vest in.

"Good," he told me sternly shocking me for the umpteenth time today.

Nothing more was said beyond slight pleasantries and we didn't stay much longer than that. I had a job to do and Emmett was going back to see to my woman. Hopefully bailing me out of the doghouse at the same time. Two birds and all that.

I sighed when I realized this was Emmett I was talking about and the more I thought the less inclined I was to hold my breath. With Emmett involved I might as well count sleeping outside for the next of forever. Emmett had voiced his displeasure over hiding things from his sister. He thought she had a right to know. I wasn't sure anymore.

Spending the rest of the night and well into the early morning on a stakeout of Black's apartment was not what I would consider fun. It was a daunting task and a slow one at that. And I can't believe I'm admitting this but I missed Em at least if he were here it would be this boring. The silence was maddening. The twins Conner and Alec were in one vehicle on the north side of the street while myself and one other occupied the other. There was no way to get passed with out one of us seeing it.

It was near one in the afternoon when I received a tip from one of the officers that Black had been pulled over for reckless driving two days ago in Boston. Black had been released of his own recognizance as there was nothing they could do but serve him with a traffic violation. The traffic officer had not wanted to let him go but he was said to have received a mysterious phone call, half an hour later and Jacob Black was free to go. Officer Newton reported strange finding in the trunk. Chloroform was on the top of the red flag list but it was no where near the end of it. He also had things like duck tape, plastic lining and a case of water.

All these items were used in a kidnapping situation.

I would think about that later. Right now we had the fucker and time was a wastin'.

As I was scrolling through the contact list on my phone I noticed I had an excessive amount of missed calls from Bella.

Shit!

I really stepped in this time.

I had just hit the call back button when a tap to my window startled the shit out of me. I looked in disbelief at Conner waving sheepishly at me.

I rolled down my window with a growl. "Are you fuckin' crazy? What if someone made us?" I asked him hitting the steering wheel for emphases.

"Eh, boss, yer da called. Asked that I have ya call 'em."

I'm sure I was looking at him like he was stupid but what he was saying just wasn't computing. My father had called him. Carlisle had called him. Why would Carlisle call him and not me?

"Yer weren't answerin' ya phone." Conner replied to my unasked question. Or maybe I did ask it.

I didn't know anymore. I was running on little sleep and no food.

I nodded and he walked away saying something to his brother in Irish. I was to tired to try and decipher it.

I quickly scrolled through my contacts yet again and made a myself a mental note to call Bella afterward. I didn't want to be in anymore trouble than I already was with my little Hell Cat.

The phone rang once and was immediately picked up by my distressed father. "Son?"

"Carlisle, what's goin' on. Conner just blew my cover to-"

"Jasper you need to come home." Carlisle cut in.

"Why?" I asked him. That feeling of dread taking over my heart. Something was up.

"You just need to come home. Now." He parroted.

I could hear crying in the background and my heart ceased beating for a moment. Horrible scenarios started to play through my mine. All of them revolving around Alistair's death and Bella finding out.

She would never forgive me.

"Carlisle, I just got a serious lead in Boston, I really need-"

"Fuck that, Jasper. Get your ass home." He barked at me. There were a lot of times in my life where I've had to have Carlisle discipline me but it had been a long time since he raised his voice at me. He knew better than to do it know. My temper was already on a short leash.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded with no room for arguments.

The line went silent and for a spit second I thought maybe he had hung up on me.

"It's Bella." He finally said in a whisper.

My heart sunk at his words.

Bella.

"What about Bella?" I asked him with a tight, choked voice.

"Son," Carlisle sighed. "You need to come home."

I new he would give me no more no matter how much I raged.

The drive home was more like Nascar on Ice and I had to keep telling myself that no matter what I was no good to my wife dead. The streets of Chicago flew past me in blurs of muted grays and whites. The could have been made of gold for all I cared. Nothing mattered but getting home.

I made it home in record timing. I threw my car in park not really looking around as I flew up the porch stairs and through the front door.

I did however, noticed the guard I had placed there was not at him post. Fired.

I never really liked Sam Uley anyways.

I was flying through the house yelling for Bella when I skidded to a stop just in front of the kitchen. The whole family was there even Alice. When did she get home? And more importantly, why did the whole family looked like someone died.

Carlisle approached me hesitantly like he wasn't sure how I'd might react. I had seen this maneuver before with tamed tigers and lions. "Esme," he spoke cautiously his eyes never leaving mine. "I kneed you to step out of the room for a moment. Take the girls with you." he ordered calmly.

Esme I noticed was red and blotchy like she hadn't cried so hard in her life. Rosalie and Alice didn't look much better. She sniffled wiping her eyes with a tissue and nodded to his request. Rosalie and Alice wouldn't even look at me.

It took about two seconds after they left before I lost my temper. "Well, now that you pulled me away from the best lead I was ever gonna get on Alistair's attacker-"

"Jasper, Bella's been taken."

My ears felt clogged. "What?" I asked hoping it was just some misunderstanding.

"Bella was taken from Northbridge around 2:45 P.M. Sam Uley was killed-"

I don't know if Carlisle had stopped talking or if I just couldn't hear him over the ringing in my ears. It was the dinning room all over again.

"Bella?" I called.

"Bella!" I yelled moving from the kitchen to the foyer.

"BELLA!" I bellowed. I was moving up the stairs now.

She couldn't be gone. She had to be here. I left her here.

"BELLA!" I yelled once more before I found myself being restrained my brother.

"WHERE IS SHE? BELLA!"

"Bella…" I sobbed. I didn't care anymore if it made me weak. The girl was everything to me. My life didn't matter without her around to share it with.

I couldn't process thought or sound. My chest was heaving and I was shaking. I vaguely recall sliding to the floor in a state of shock.

I have no idea how long I sat there rocking myself but slowly the voices started to come back.

"Jazz…" my brother called. "It's gonna' be alright, man." Emmett knelt down beside me. "Well get her back, bro. I promise."

Something inside me snapped.

I jerked myself off the floor. This was no time to be impotent.

I looked to the eyes of my family. "Jacob Black. I want him." I said as I paced. "Bring that motherfucker to me." I barked.

**.**

.

.

.

**AN: **So what did you think? Ready for some good ol' torture? Thought so.

Thanks for all the love and I hope you enjoy my outtakes as much as the rest of the story.


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: **Well I gotta say I was impressed at the feedback from the last two chapters. I hope I didn't make anyone too mad. *Smirks* I believe I was even called a Jerk. You know who you are. LOL.

Its nice to have my reviews finally up and running again so for all of you that have reviewed the last three chapters lots of love. _**BloodAngel78, SAVAGEGRACEx, Vl15, 1dreamkeeper, TwilightAddict71484, rosechick, Twisted-Twilighter, deerslayer1100, RiahhBaby, maysnrs, JaspersBella, macullen077, MzHelloKitty, starchick7003, RisikaT, and Dimitri-is-one-uber-fine-god. **_Thanks you all so much for all the support.

I am also happy to see a lot of you popping up on my Twitter account it gives me the giggles to mess with some of you about upcoming chapters.

Still not seeing a lot of feed back for the outtakes. If you want to see a certain POV ya gotta let me know. Like I said before the outtakes will not be posted on this site. You can get all the information on my profile or use a direct link from my homepage.

I love to hear what you guys think about it. So please feel free to PM me.

I guess I've ranted enough for one chapter. See ya'll soon. =)

Oh and once again any grammatical error's are on me.

**.**

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty - Loss**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

My head was pounding as I struggled to open my eyes and they burned from the strain. There was only blackness. My mind was muddled and fuzzy almost like being trapped inside a dreaming state with no escape. My limbs felt heavy like they were weighted by some imaginary force. I could move but the effort it took seem to sear my muscles and tendons.

Where the Hell was I?

As my body and mind slowly creped back to the forefront of my consciousness I tried feeling around for some clue as to my location. There was something like a mattress under me and beneath it a cold concrete floor. As my hands searched out what my eyes could not I felt nothing but cinderblock walls around me. The synthetic stone was cool and hard beneath my fingertips and it succeeded in robbing me of what I so desperately needed right now, hope.

It was very cold in my dark prison and my body shivered in protest. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep my panicking emotions at bay. My bare hands met with the scratchy fabric of my wool parka. Quickly, I shoved my hands deep into the pockets searching out my salvation. I don't know why I thought that anyone that would kidnap me would be stupid enough to leave me my cell phone. If these people or _things_ knew anything about me then they undoubtedly knew who my husband was. Considering Jazz was well known for his lack of mercy it only led me to believe they also knew what he was capable of. That thought frightened me more than the darkness of my cell.

If these people suffered some ill will with Jasper there was no telling what they would do to me, to _us_, to get back at him.

My husband is a kind and caring man but very few know Jasper's true nature like I did for he rarely showed it in public. He always played calm and collected in front of those he would consider to be work associations, even some of our friends. But everyone was well versed in Jazz's temper. It was what he was known for. It took a lot of pushing him - excluding situations where I was concerned - to set him off but if you ever came to have the grave misfortune of meeting that temper… I pray for your soul.

The fight from yesterday seemed silly now. I still feel like the jackass should have told me about my father but I had always trusted his judgment before and the one time I don't look where I end up.

I don't think for a second that Jasper's intentions were to hurt me I don't think the man could ever consciously hurt me. His silence and his distance were for my own good. He trusted me to trust in his ability to take care of me. I'm sure now that everything he had done was to ensure my safety. In the past when Jasper wouldn't tell me things I would wait patiently for him and he never failed to tell me when it was all over.

He knew telling me about my father would make me venerable and it did.

In this black Hell I was desperate for his arms and the sweet smell of his skin. It was a yearning for the comfort only he could offer me and I was sick without him. My stomach lurched over and over but and I sat there dry heaving until my throat burned from the acid and my eyes were sore from the constriction of my breath.

I laid on that thin mattress for what felt like days. My watch was taken along with most of my personal items leaving with no concept of my time here. I surmised this was what _they_ wanted, for me to suffer. My stomach was empty and my bladder was full and I was extremely close to having to alleviate on myself to stop the pain forming in my back. I knew it was my kidneys. The doctor had forewarned me about frequent urination with the usage of Iron pills I was taking for my anemia.

Eventually I had no choice but to squat in a corner and try not allow any wetness to seep into my clothes. I would surly freeze to death if I did.

I laid on that mattress for a while more counting the seconds until Jazz and Emmett would brake down the door and rescue me from this nightmare.

They didn't come.

The blackness was threatening to consume me and my depression was eating away at my spirit with each passing second. I screamed for a while begging the darkness for a respite. My only answer was emptiness and the echoes of my own voice.

I screamed and I wailed. I pleaded and begged for them to let me go.

I was starting to feel weak again and my eyes became heavier. I welcomed it. At least in my dream I could be back home.

**.**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I felt lost. Hopeless and lost. It had been thirty-eight hours since Bella's disappearance and with each passing second I fell further into my own despair. The family tried to be as supportive as they could dealing with their own grief but I found no solace among them. My emotions warred with themselves starting with guilt and regret, quickly escalating to anger then to rage. It was an ever ending circle jerk and I became a ticking time bomb ready to blow at a moments notice.

And I did.

I snapped at everyone and broke down frequently. I was a torrent of vile outbursts spiraling out of control and demolishing everything in my wake. The others told me they understood and I believed that they did for the most part. I knew that in their heart each and every one of them blamed me even in its smallest entirety.

I couldn't begrudge them. I blamed me too.

Carlisle and Esme were with me often but I could see the hurt in both their eyes. Esme had begged me to tell Bella what was going on and she was right.

If I had… There were so many ifs. All the things I could have differently, better.

Alice seemed to be the most understanding which surprised me but I think she felt a little guilty too, even if she had no reason. It was my order to keep Alistair's attack a secret and it was my call that kept Bella from knowing the extent of the danger she was in.

Emmett refused to speak to me other than aiding me in any task that would lead us closer to Bella. He wasn't showing it but I could tell he was just as torn apart as I was. He only hit me once but I could tell he would have killed me if he hadn't thought about Bella. I never fought back against him.

I didn't want to.

I deserved this.

All of it.

Rosalie had no problem holding me accountable for what transpired and I can't blame her. She has physically attacked me more than a handful of times. In fact it seemed as though she couldn't look upon my face without wanting to tear it off.

Every second that passed was a new misery that drew me to one inevitable conclusion. This was my payment for all my sins. All my past evils coming back from the grave to stare me in the face. She means more to me than the waking world and it was my fault this had happened.

Bella is all that is good, clean and pure in my life and because of my foolishness I may never see her again.

I've tried leaving many times. I felt we should be out scouring the streets but Carlisle had pleaded with me to just sit tight. He had something in the works or so he told me. I didn't know what to do with myself. Every corner I turned I saw her face and it was eating me alive. I couldn't stay in our bedroom here and I couldn't even stand the thought of being in our apartment where Bella's possessions would haunt me further.

So I hid in my study like the coward I was. Hiding from truths I didn't want to utter for the simple fact that it would make it a reality. My Hell on earth.

I could hear footsteps approaching my sanctuary and the aggravated voice of my sister in law. _"Oh for Christ Sake. He needs to pull his head out of his ass and be a man."_ Rosalie spit as she drew closer. _"He got her into this now he's gonna' get her out!"_

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"_Open up, you sorry piece of shit!" _Rosalie yelled through the thick oak door.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"_I know you can hear me, Jasper. Is this how's it going to be now? Something gets scary and you run and hide." _

I knew what she was doing. She was baiting me… and it was working.

I felt my hackles raise and my skin begin to turn hot. My breathing was becoming more shallow and my heart rate picked up speed. My temper was flaring.

"_Emmett! Get this damn door open. Let me in Jasper. Bella is out there scared and all alone while you lock yourself up in the study like the pussy that you are. This is your fault you know. If she dies it's on your hands." _

That did it.

I flew across the room yanking the door open breaking the lock and splintering the door in the process. Rosalie's face paled a few shades in my presence.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" I cried out smashing my hand through what was left of the door. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T BLAME MYSELF!"

As I yelled with all my might I noticed Rosalie eyeing something on the ground.

I slid down onto my knees and with trembling hands picked up the metal object at my sister's feet. It was cold and smooth against my palm and the chain that tickled my forearm sent chills down my spine. "Oh… God," I wept holding Bella's locket close to my heart. "I'll never…forgive…myself."

"That's up to." Rosalie stated coldly but softened as she joined me in the floor and held me as I cried myself out. "Look right now, my sister needs you, your baby needs you. You gotta' get up, Jazz."

"Bro, now might not be a good time but Carlisle got something. He's in his office." Emmett told me bending down to help me off the floor.

Rosalie was right I was doing nothing by sitting in here but fueling my own selfish guilt. I steeled myself for the aching times to come. I would get a hold of myself. I would find her and as God is my fuckin' witness those Volturi fucks will die by my hands.

I would find a way to bring her home and God willing get her to forgive me. I had to there was no other choice even if she hated me for the rest of her life I would find away to make her safe again.

I quickly opened the clasp and secured Bella's locket around my neck. I had a good idea where it came from but I couldn't think about that right now and do what needed to be done.

"Let me clean up." I told Emmett in passing as I headed for the guest bedroom. I was strong in my resolve to keep it together but I didn't dare tempt the fates by going in our room. Not yet.

Twenty minutes later I was at the doorway to Carlisle's office. The double doors were shut and there were muffled male voices coming from within.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out I opened the door and was met by the hateful glare of my brother.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Edward growled at me.

My eyebrows hit the roof at his inane question. Was he really that stupid to think I wouldn't be involved. Bella was my wife and as much as everything was my fault Edward played his own little role in this tale.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I asked him sarcastically folding my arms over my chest. "What the fuck do you think you idiot?"

"Are you here to see what else you can do to kill Bella?" Edward asked in a sneer dropping the map he was currently holding to mimic my pose.

Carlisle hissed at him telling him to be quiet but Edward was never one to actually listen before he opened his cocksucker.

"Because you love her I'll pretend you didn't say that."

Edward scoffed at me. "Why? Does the truth hurt, you monster?"

My vision tunneled and my instincts kicked in. I tackled him to the ground pinning him and using his head like a battering ram for marble. "You stupid motherfucker." I growled slamming his head into the marble again. Edward's eyes were rolling around in his head like a animated character. "This is just as much your fault. You brought the Volturi to her. You and your fuckin' jealousy!"

I hit him several more times before Emmett got a good lock on my arms and hauled me off of Edward's bleeding body. The room was defended by the multiple shouts for us to stop and the barbed insults being thrown back and forth. Carlisle had a hold of Edward's arms as he flailed against him slinging the blood from his face over the desk and its contents.

"Enough!"

The room stopped and everything went silent. I turned along with my brothers and my father to gaze upon the three angriest women I had seen in a long time. They stood in the doorway with their delicate arms crossed over their chest and their toes tapping in sync to some terrible rhythm.

"Is this how you plan to get my daughter back? By ripping each other apart." Esme hissed out. "This solves nothing." she said with a tear stained snarl, making an out ward x with her arms as she flung them down to her sides.

"There's a man here who say's he can find Bella." Alice almost whispered and I don't know if that was because she was afraid to get her hopes up or because she was afraid I might kill him before I got any answers.

Randell parted the women like Moses did the Red Sea he had a brunette man by the scruff of his neck as he led him in.

Carlisle gasped in recognition. "Randell had did you find him?"

"Didn'. He came t' me." Randell replied flicking the mans bloody ear. I take it Randell worked him over pretty good before bringing him here.

I shirked of my brother and came to stand before the stranger. Well I guess he really wasn't a stranger. I knew who he was now I'd just never had the displeasure. "And why, Demetri, would you do a stupid thing like that?" I asked him jerking his chin upward to look me in the eye.

He didn't answer at first and I couldn't make out if he was just scared or trying to figure out how much to tell us. I applied more pressure to his already mangled jaw. "I can help you get your Bella back. I know who has her." He said wincing through the pain.

I growled and drew my weapon placing it directly under his chin. The safety was off an all it would take was a slight pressure to the trigger and his brains would be a new abstract painting all over Esme walls. "Who?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Marcus…Volturi…" he gasped out.

Edward scoffed from behind me and I fought hard not to turn the gun on him instead. "Marcus Volturi?" Edward asked disbelieving. "Why would that old geezer want with Bella?"

Edward made a good point. Marcus Volturi was ancient; the very first of the brothers. What would he want with Bella? He had no more desire for power and its not like he wanted a ransom. So why?

"I can explain…" Demetri wheezed out. "I brought someone who can bring us to her."

I looked to Randell and he smiled. "Yeah, I got that one in me trunk." he chuckled.

"Who?" I asked Randell intrigued but it was Demetri that answered.

"Jacob Black."

Before I could stop him Edward lunged forward bringing Demetri to the ground with a thud. "Why should we believe you? You're one of them!" He shouted.

"There's some things you need to know about your Bella." Demetri forced out while trying to keep Edward at bay. I nodded to Emmett and he pulled Edward back with no problem.

"I can appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't understand why you'd want to help us. You work for Marcus Volturi."

Demetri looked at me with pleading eyes and I could tell he was begging me to believe him. "I don't work for him anymore." he said simply and I was getting to the point where I wanted to just blow a hole in someone. Anyone.

I looked at Randell. "Is he clean?"

"Yes, boss." Randell replied.

I jerked my chin in Demetri's direction. "Release him."

Edward raged from behind me. "Are you fucking insane!"

"Boss, what should I do with the other one." He asked already knowing my answer.

"Lock that piece of shit up down stairs. I want two guards on that door at all times."

He bowed his head in respect at me then at Carlisle, Emmett and Edward.

I motioned that we should all take a seat. If we were going to plan a raid on Marcus Volturi we would be here for a while.

I sat myself down in the big leather chair behind the desk and Demetri followed suit taking the chair at my opposite. Carlisle and Edward taking the loveseat and Emmett positioning himself directly behind our captive.

"Now," I said squaring my shoulders. "What do I need to know about my wife?"

Demetri smirked at me and I'll admit it wasn't the reaction I had planned for but then again neither was his reply.

"Bella's my sister."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AN: So how many of you guessed that one. Did you like? **_

.

.

.


	23. Chapter Twenty One

Thanks to all of you out there reading and reviewing I feel the love. _**Harlequin320, 1dreamkeeper, TwilightAddict71484, aixa00, Vl15, starchick7003, RiahhBaby, maysnrs, SAVAGEGRACEx, , ellaryne, Kezz 1, Cailey Rachelle, MzHelloKitty, **_and a special shout out to_** deerslayer1100 **_for kind words this morning when I felt like shit. Thanks for the encouragement.

Hugs and Kisses to_** duskri123 and Simiral. **_They know why.

Well enough of my dribble. On with it…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Twenty-One - Yankee Doodle and Caius Volturi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

"Open the door," I tell the men guarding the key to my salvation.

My head is still whirling from the information Demetri has loaded upon this family. My first reaction was shock; I could scarcely believe what he was tellin' us. The next was denial; it just couldn't be true, and the last was pure unadulterated rage. I think that emotion speaks for itself. The Volturi betrayal goes far deeper than I ever thought to be possible. They have lied, manipulated and ruined the lives of many that no punishment of this earth would be enough.

Emmett clasps my shoulder and internally I am grateful for his presence. I am focused again. I have no time to deal with the screaming thoughts inside my head. My mind could be boggled later but right now, I had a much more pressing matter to deal with.

The guards step aside with a nod of respect and eve a hint of a smile. They too have reasons for wanting Black dead even if Sam Uley was not a favorite among them. They, like us, live by a code and Jacob Black had killed one of their own.

The inner chamber of the Cullen's makeshift dungeon is brightly lit and the walls are white and sterile. You would almost get the feeling of being in secret government lab. Carlisle had done well when he had this room built. The room's function is simple to create fear and by the look on Black's face when Emmett and I enter, we succeeded.

He was terrified and trembling. As much as I wanted to bask in his fear like a dog in the sun, his fear still unsettles me. He had every right to be frightened because when this was over he would soon meet the judgment from whatever God he served. I would see to that myself. Jacob Black has much to answer for; for his involvement with Edward's sick obsession and for the incredible betrayal against his self-declared friend.

"Hello Jacob," I said and smiled unemotionally as Jacob gulps. "How are you enjoying your stay so far? Is there anything I can get you? Water? Coffee? Life insurance policy?"

From behind me, Emmett is snickering to himself. I'm glad someone finds me funny but I'm not here to make jokes. There's no denying that my false indifference to the situation only makes Black grow even more nervous. I can almost see the heart hammering in his chest. It makes me smile a true and genuine smile.

He shakes his head to the negative, a little faster than is necessary and I can tell he really didn't want to think about my last offer but I want him to think about it. I want him to be scared stiff as much as possible before I started my questioning.

"So, Jacob, how about you tell me a story," I tell him settling on my haunches almost excitedly and Black gulps again.

"A story?" He asks as his eyebrows draw up in confusion. I can see the uncertainty in his face. He's scared to tell me anything and I guess my last meeting with him at Bella's apartment had more of an affect on him than I had counted on. This was good and I know I can work with this. Jacob had seen me off duty, so to speak and out of control. I was ruled by my own anger that day and Black has no idea who he's fuckin' with now. I am focused; an entirely different beast from what he had witnessed before.

I turned my head and smirked at my brother. He knew what was happening.

Edward has, in the past, called it my monster or demon. Emmett and Carlisle had always referred to it as my second personality. However, I personally think that the Voodoo Priestess I came across in the Big Easy had it right.

I had been wounded during one of my bigger fuck-ups and I was taking refuge in the French Quarter. The woman was old, you could even call her ancient but she showed no fear of me. She tool me into her home and cared for me the way a mother would. She told me the Devil had sent her a dark angel and that one day I would avenge her. She called me **Le Diable Blanc**; The White Devil. I thought she was crazy but I was grateful nonetheless for her hospitality. I might have died that night waiting for Emmett.

With my hand propped on my knee, my fingers drummed out a silent tune. I started to whistle as I turned my attention back to the dead man if front of me and I smiled again. "Yes, a story. I want you to tell me all about the Black Swan and the Big Bad Wolf."

"I c-cant," he stutters and my smile turns truly diabolical. I am expecting this reaction and I will take the utmost pleasure in breaking him. Before the next day dawns he will have begged for mercy and would be scrambling to meet my every demand. Not out of loyalty mind you, no he will do it only to make his suffering end quickly.

I nod at him and he blows out a breath of relief he's been holding. I almost laugh. _The poor fool, he thinks I'm giving up._

I stand up with a pep in my step and head for the metal table that is used to store my _tools._ I was gleeful as I inspected the shiny items upon it. Carlisle had spared no expensive for this little affair with Black.

Picking up the electric surgical saw I started to sing, "_Yankee Doodle went to town A-riding on a pony-" _

"Wait!" Jacob yelled. "They'll kill me. They'll kill me."

I stopped as I spared him a glance and I'm sure my expression was akin to, 'duh' and went on about my business. Did Black think I _wouldn't_ kill him?

"…_stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni." _I resumed my song as I nodded to Emmett to removed Jacob's shoes and tourniquet his legs. Once again I found that Carlisle had supplied all that would be needed to sustain Black's life during the extreme mutilation he was about to suffer.

"_Yankee Doodle, keep it up. Yankee Doodle dandy…"_

"PLEASE! PLEASE NO!" he begged.

_Sweet music to my ears._

Placing the blade of the saw to the flesh of his legs must have finally ingrained in him that I would cut his legs of to get the answers I wanted. Poor bastard, he just didn't realize I was going to do it anyways.

"PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" He cried out in desperation.

I smirked at him as I hit the small blue button with my thumb and the saw buzzed to life. "Oh, I know you will."

"_Father and I went down to camp. Along with Captain Gooding. And there we saw the men and boys. As thick as hasty pudding. Yankee Doodle keep it up…"_

* * *

><p>"You have your orders," I started as I adjusted the straps of my Kevlar vest. "Nobody tries anything stupid. If she dies…" I trailed off eyeing the small army of black fatigues surrounding the caravan of blacked-out SUV's. "…you die," I said pointedly checking the straps to my vest once more.<p>

I knew this move was a long shot. They could have easily relocated her by now since Jacob hadn't returned but I had to try.

Bella was being kept in an abandoned county jail belonging to Caius Volturi. I knew he had them scattered around the country but I knew he had one so close to home. It made me more than nervous that Bella was with that animal. If you were to rank the skill of torture between us I would be a Major. Caius however, would be a general. The man was truly awe inspiring. It was like his own art form and I had seen firsthand some of his works.

As Emmett loaded ourselves into the first vehicle I caught to sight of Edward and Carlisle in the one directly behind me. I said a silent prayer for my families safety through this endeavor.

As the purred to life I looked out at the full moon ahead and vowed to bring her back.

_I'm comin' for you, Baby._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was in darkness again. I felt weaker than the last time I woke and I was starting to fear for the life that was growing within me. I had only received water once since being stuck in this miserable place but in the haste to we my dry and burning throat I guzzed the water only to have it come back up.

There was no hint to where I might be and the only light I had seen had come from the thin pie-slot in the heavy steel door, when my small bottle of water had slid through. I had heard voices twice but there were too muffled to discern if they were male or female.

I knew the Denali sisters were responsible for my capture but that didn't necessarily mean they were ones keepin me here. I wished I had some answers or to know what I was being punished for.

I heard footsteps approaching and arguing voices outside my cell door. I wanted to scream at them to shut up and this if I was going to die miserable and alone I could do without their bickering. It was a foolish thought but I was weak to the point of not being able to raise my head.

I heard the loud clang of the lock being sprung free an the loud screech of metal on metal as my door slowly opened.

Strong florescent lights flooded the room and I had to shut my eyes from the painful throbbing it caused my head. I could only make out two large shadowy figures though, I heard more than six voices.

I was still trying to gather my bearings as I was approached in haste by two strong bodies. I asked in a squeak what was going on but I was slapped, hard, for the effort and told to 'shut my mouth'.

It was followed shortly by a strong reprimand of another male voice in the distance. _"She is to be unharmed. My master wants her in fair condition when she is presented to him. Clean her up."_

I struggled to the best of my ability as I was no less roughly _moved_ from my confines and out into the harsh lights of my prison. I snorted at my own ironic statement as I surveyed my surroundings and came to the realization that I was in fact in a jail of sorts. It was run down and carried a musty smell that made my empty stomach lurch. The smell was sickly; like death, old death and I could pick up the faint hints of copper in the air…blood. I gagged as I was none to gently sat in a cool metal chair.

My head lulled to the side; my neck unable to support the weight and I slumped forward. My skin was burning up and my vision was badly blurred. As my eyes shifted about the room looking for clues; anything that would tell me how long I had been here or what time of day it was, something in the corner of the room made me growl.

Tanya and Kate Denali.

She tsk' tsk'd at me shaking her head and pursing her lips. "Now, don't be like that Bella. This is your own fault. I told you to leave Jasper alone."

I shook of her comment. "How much are they paying you?" I snarled out as the rage flowing through me brought my prone body back to life. I struggled against the two sets of meaty hands that kept me in place with little effort on their part.

She laughed at me then; throwing her head back as he dark curls bounced with her mirth. "Poor little Bella," she sang condescendingly and I made it my vow to one day make her choke on that vile tongue of hers. "You think I was paid? You stupid girl. I put your head on the chopping block for free. Jasper will be so distraught when he finds his little wife missing her head. I wound who will comfort him?"

She approached me like a panther approached its pray, a dark grace that only someone as fucked in the head as she was could do.

"Jasper would never touch you!" I spit but it only made her laugh harder.

"Oh no?" She asked arching a perfectly sculpted brow. "Who do you think his lover was before you came back into his life?"

As much as I tried no to let it, her words stung me. I felt as if I had been slapped in the face by Jasper himself. As much was I wanted to deny her statement, I could tell she was telling the truth.

Salty tears left my eyes without my permission and a strangled sob left my throat. I was so tired. I knew with all my heart that Jasper carried no feelings for her. She was nothing more than a random fuck to him but I was so weary of everything that I couldn't stop the pain her presence brought.

I wanted to kill her for that and if I ever made it out of this alive, I would.

"I will kill you for this," I told her.

She started forward again, this time with murder in her eyes.

"That's enough, Tanya," a deep masculine voice carried from behind her; effectively stopping her in her tracks.

My eyes went to the floor in an effort to hide my tears from the stranger but a strong and surprising soft hand caressed my cheek. Using his thumb and forefinger my chin was gently urged upwards. I was startled and shocked by the man that met my eyes. He was not grotesque as I wanted to imagine he'd be. He was long and lean with long blonde hair that was so pale in color it was practically white. His eyes were probably the most startling of all. They were dark; almost an the color of black ink. You could tell by the lines of his face that he was a hard, steely man but his eyes held so much warmth as they gazed down at me. He was far from being an ugly man but something about him made me shudder with fear.

"Do not fret, sweet Bella. I mean you no harm," he told me with a thick Italian accent. "But you must behave for I can not make the same promise of my Master."

Using the back of his hand he traced the curves of my face but stopped as I winced from a particularly sore spot just above my cheek. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and I could see the coldness in them. This was a very cruel man; one I should consciously shy from but I was curious as to what had upset him so.

"I told you she was to be unharmed," he said with a calm detachment but I could tell on the inside he was anything but.

A guard stepped forward bowing at the waist as he explained. "It was Timmins, sire. He has been taken care of."

The blonde man just nodded as Tanya scoffed. "Come on, who cares if she has a little bruise?" She asked as indifferently as if she were filing her nails.

The man turned his paralyzing stare on her and I could she her visibly shake under the weight of it. "You will not address me so informally, Madame and I'll mid you only to speak when spoken to."

"Yes, sire," Tanya replied with a shaky breath as her sister cowered in the corner.

I was intrigued by this man and very frightened.

"Who are you?" I whispered not wanting to earn myself the same treatment.

"Forgive me, my lady." he said taking one of my hands and laying a chaste kiss to the top. "My name is Caius Volturi."

I jerked my hand back as if it have been burned. Caius Volturi.

That name has invoked more fear in the hearts of men than Small Pox.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Cara," Caius promised with a debonair smile. "But your presence has been requested and I mean to have you there on time. Please forgive me for this."

His rueful smile was the last thing I saw before a black shroud covered my face and I was carried off to another destination unknown.

**.**

.

.


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Hello All. I'm back.**

**First order of business is the Outtakes: **A new chapter has been posted in Emmett's POV. Hope you enjoy. If you don't know about the outtakes all the information can be found on my profile or just use the link straight from my homepage. For those who don't know my outtakes will not be posted on this site.

**Second is love for my wonderful readers and reviewers: You guys fuckin' rock. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter: **_**Twisted-Twilighter, macullen077, RiahhBaby, 1dreamkeeper, KEZZ1, Cailley Rachelle, deerslayer1100, Deborah Stone - KarmabalnceDeb, Vl15, TwilightAddict71484, , NannaRahRah, levi-blessing, EJacob24, SAVAGEGRACEx, harliquin320 **_and a special and ass kissy shout out to _**BloodAngel78. **_Sorry babe.

Also a big thanks to _**duskri123 **_for all her help and support.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the really short chapter.

LittleRin26

_**Chapter Twenty-two - Tropical fears and Cold Cells…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

I can smell salt on the breeze as it blows across my face sending my hair whirling around my pillow. It is warm here and smells like the ocean. My sheets smell fresh and clean, not at all what I was expecting from my jail.

Is that where I am?

I don't know nor do I care. I am happy in my cocoon of warmth and safety. Rough, calloused hands work their way up my sides and need at my breasts.

"Oh God…" I rasp out and I am startled at the sound of my own voice. It was horse and wanton. This seemed only to spur my companion on as I could feel the hard evidence of his arousal pressed into my backside. He slid his hands my hips using them to grind himself harder against me.

I rolled to face him and smiled widely as I opened my eyes. Pale blue eyes and dark chocolate hair. The handsome jaw line I was so accustomed to was covered in a light beard. He was so beautiful it almost hurt.

He was peering down on me; his head propped in his hand. His eyes were hooded and glowing with emotion.

Jasper.

Was I dreaming?

He leaned in and I rose up to meet him. Just as our noses touched his whispered breath ghosted across my lips. "I want you, Cara."

I jerked awake gasping and panting for breath. Caius was there just inches from my face and his eyes were boring into my very soul. He looked very upset by something and I wondered what I might have said in my sleep.

"Forgive me," Caius said rising off the bed. "I could not seem to help myself."

He apologized but he looked far from sorry.

I felt sick as the realization hit me that he had in fact kissed me. I wiped furiously with the sleeve of my shirt and I was hit was the startling conclusion that I had no sleeve.

I was naked; wrapped in nothing more than a thin sheet. I couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks in my embarrassment. Caius smirked at me but said nothing.

"You know, my lady," he started not even attempting to turn away from my undressed state. "You are far more lovely in person than I was prepared for."

I had no idea what he could possible mean by that but it was creepy nonetheless.

I tugged at the sheet; pulling it tighter to my body. I was getting angrier the longer he stared at me. "What do you mean to do with me?" I asked in tone I hoped came out somewhat respectful. I already hated this man but I was no longer in the dank prison so I was not about to burn that bridge just yet. However, if he tried to kiss me again I couldn't be held responsible for the loss of his male anatomy.

I would cut his balls off in a second if I thought I could get away with it.

"Well, Cara, I mean to keep you hear until the Master is able to get away undetected. After that will be up to him." He raised a hand to touch my hair and I flinched away. His once infallible smile turned down.

_Shit!_

"You would do well to remember who it has been that has kept you safe thus far." His voice had turned hard; nothing like the soft silk it had been up until this point.

I ducked my head but what I really wanted to do was kick at him and spit in his face.

_Safe?_ Was he fucking joking?

I was being held against my will for reasons unknown. I still had no understanding as to why I was even here. I guess that would be revealed when his _Master_ arrived. He might as well piss in the wind if he thought I would bow down to that motherfucker.

I took a second to take in my surrounding and gasped. My bedroom was immaculate. The white lines against the terracotta tile gave it a tropical feel and with reason. Out each window a new view of the ocean could be seen. If not for being in the situation I was in I would have found it very appealing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped at the closeness of his voice. It wasn't until then that I realized I had moved from the bed to the double French door leading outside. I longed to be out there. I hadn't been in the fresh air since I had been taken and who knew how long that had been.

"Yes," I whispered because it was.

We seemed to be at a Villa of some sort. The cool stone glared from the harsh rays of the blinding sun.

"Where are we?" I asked turning to face him; tightening my sheet as his gaze fell to my breasts.

He looked a bit sheepish as he replied. "On an island off the Florida coast I can not tell you more than that." He approached again and I had to fight with myself to stand my ground.

"If you would only look at me as you look upon him you could have everything you want. I would give you the world."

I was taken back by his words but I my snarky side was laughing her ass off.

What was it with the stalker fucking men in my life. First Edward and now this asshole.

"Just think about it, my lovely." He said with one more soft stroke to my face. "I will have a servant attend to you momentarily." With that he bowed to me and flitted out the door.

_Servant? _I asked myself when I was alone once again.

Not two seconds later a short plump woman came humming her way through the doorway. For someone who seemed to be in her sixties she moved with a vibrancy that seemed to infect the entire room; removing the dark cloud left by Caius.

"Hello, love," she said as she merrily danced about the room. "Your breakfast should be up in just a moment." She informed me as she disappeared behind a door returning with a white sundress and some undergarments.

I was more than confused.

"Don't look like that, cherub. Master Caius wants nothing but the best for you. You must have really caught his eye."

I wanted to growl at her. She sounded so damn cheerful when she spoke of my situation. Like I wasn't pregnant being kept from my husband and family.

"Come now, love. Let's get you in a bath. I'm sure you'll feel better when your clean again."

Rationally, I knew she was just trying to be helpful. Irrationally, I wanted to rip every salt n' pepper strand out of her head for even suggesting I would feel even a little better until I was in Jasper's arms again.

My eyes stung as the thought of what he must be going through trying to find me and God after what he told me about his parents…he must be freaking the fuck out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jasper**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gone. She was already gone. Nothing left behind but a few paper cups and a dead guard.

"GODDAMNIT!" I screamed as I kicked the metal chair - that I have no doubt held my beloved not hours ago.

I kicked and thrashed at everything in my reach. I was losing it again.

"JAZZ!" Emmett yelled coming to try and restrain me.

I roared out my displeasure at being held at bay. I wanted to destroy, maim and kill.

"There's something back here you need to see, Em." Garrett said looking a little scared by my freak out.

"Little busy right now!" Emmett yelled clearly struggling to hold me in place. "Jazz," he growled at me. "If you don't settle the fuck down I'm gonna' knock you the fuck out."

"FUCK YOU!" I snarled. "You _will _let me go if you know what's good for you."

My chest was heaving as he set me back down. I pushed myself away from him roughly and headed to where Garrett and Demetri were standing.

"Jazz, are you sure you want to see this?" Garrett asked and I frowned at him.

_Stupid fuckin' question. _

No one said anything as I was led down a dark corridor to what looked like the holding cells. They stood back from an open door way clearly stating they didn't want to go in again.

"Flashlight," I barked.

As the light flickered to life I gagged by the overwhelming stench of piss and Emmett vomited.

_What the fuck was this?_

But a sock in the corner answered my unanswered question. This is where they were holding her. Like some fuckin' criminal. My Bella had been living in this for almost two days.

"FUCK!" It was disgusting.

"Sir," Demetri called.

I turned happy to be leaving that room behind. "Sir, we need to contact Aro."

"No," I spit.

"Sir, he is the only way to get her back." He said sternly leaving no room for argument.

I had no desire to put my trust in that lying wop but if it would get Bella back I would do anything.

"Do you really think he will believe your story? I don't know if I fuckin' believe it."

Demetri smiled at me. "I have all the proof we will need."

Alright, I guess we're going to Boston.

I got on the phone and dialed the one person I really had no fuckin' desire to ever speak to again.

It rang once before he picked up.

"Edward, I need your help."

.

.

.


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. And to all those who patiently waited for this one. I just started a new job and as money comes before my love of writing I had to put it on the back burner. **

**So I hope you enjoy. I would give a shout out to all my reviewers but I'm about to be late to work as it is. **

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jasper**

**.**

The ride back to uncle Carlisle's was a somber one as we would be coming home empty handed. It was difficult and heartbreaking but we all knew going in that there was a very slim chance at success.

It was like a dark cloud had descended over the Cullen home as we pulled onto the long drive where such a short time ago was bursting with happiness and vitality.

The only the thing holding me together now was the promise from Demetri that Aro could be of help to us. It was a half-hearted hope and I could only have faith in Demetri and that this proof he claimed to have was valid. If not we would die.

My conversation with Edward had gone surprisingly well and he had whole-heartedly agreed to help us without argument. It, of course, had me nervous in itself but I had no choice to rely in him and pray that he didn't get us killed.

It still remained to be seen if Edward was helping us for his benefit or ours. Was he genuinely concerned about Bella welfare? Or was this another depraved idea that he would use hoping to woo Bella back to him? I prayed that the latter wasn't the case but I had no time to worry over such trivial things. He was helping and that was all that mattered right now.

Edward would be meeting us at a small privately owned air strip just outside of the Boston city limits. Owned by the Volturi as was our jet and it momentarily occurred to me that Edward had a lot more clout than I gave the dirty bastard credit for.

Emmett didn't like the fact that we would be using any means from the Volturi, neither did I for that matter but I had conceded seeing that we could not fly commercially due to our cargo and our jet was not capable of carrying the large amount of people that would be coming along on this excursion.

Pulling up at the house had never felt so wrong. The whole family had made their way out onto the porch greet us; anticipation thick in the air. My heart broke as we exited the vehicles and I watched the hopeful smiles fall from their faces one by one.

Esme was the first to ask and I could help but join in her tears as I shook my head to confirm that we had not found her daughter. For whatever reason she embraced me anyways and then Emmett and so on.

Alice sobbed quietly in Garrett's arms as he cooed to her that all was not lost. Alice had done so well up until that point to keep herself together but I knew everyone had their breaking point.

Rosalie was still angry with me, I could tell that much by her expression alone but she did hug me. I guess that we had to start somewhere at building our relationship back to what it was. I knew I had lost the majority of her trust when Bella was taken right from under our noses but I could only hope to repair the damage once Bella was safe and sound at home.

Carlisle stood by quietly seeming to take everything in with a expecting look. How he knew we were planning something was a mystery to me. Carlisle had always been a very cunning man so I didn't know why it surprised me so much. Carlisle had taken this different than the rest of us. On the outside not much had changed he was still quiet and reserved for the most part but I could tell on the inside lingered a beast thirsty for retribution.

Walking into that house felt like a march to the gallows. I had never dealt with anything like this before. I have experience loss and death and I had been in many situations where my own demise may have been waiting for me. This was different though, Bella's life hung in the balance and if I were to fall she would die.

I gave a brief overview of our plans and asked that the women round us up some supplies for our trip and nicer attire as we would be meeting with a head of the Volturi family. It was needless to say that no one was particularly fond of that idea but as it was a must it was non negotiable.

When the women had gone about their business Carlisle stood from his desk. "Garrett, Demetri, I wonder if you would be so helpful as to make sure all the vehicles are fueled and ready to depart?"

They looked just as perplexed as I felt but nodded and went to their task without question. Carlisle turned to the rest left standing in the room and with a jerk of his head asked us to follow him.

Emmett, Randell, Conner and I followed him befuddled as we stopped in front of Carlisle bookcase. It was a section of priceless first editions and family heirlooms dating back almost to the beginning of the Cullen clan. I should have noticed the out of place book right away but the distressed copy of modern literature was well disguised to the naked eye. When Carlisle removed the book from his place among the others a soft click was heard and a portion of the bookcase parted from the rest.

A secret door.

Emmett chuckled next to me as he crudely stated. "I feel like I'm in a fuckin' episode of Scooby-Doo." Which was followed shortly by Esme's soft call of "Language Emmett."

I had to laugh at that. The woman must have the ears of a dog to have heard us from her distance. Emmett's expression had to have mirrored my own.

_How the fuck does she do that?_

I looked at Carlisle and I had to comment. "Vivacious, isn't see?" Carlisle just shook his head and muttered under his gentle snigger. "You have no idea."

I'm sure I didn't, nor did I want to.

The doorway led to a tight downward stairwell. We had only made it a few steps when Carlisle flipped a switch from somewhere and the block room was bathed in light. I stood agape and something akin to a child in Toys R' Us for the first time. The room was filled wall to wall with guns of every caliber and model. I would even go so far to say it was the museum of _Gun's and Ammo_. Carlisle had absolutely everything and they were all of top quality.

Emmett's thinking must have been along the same lines as mine as we drooled like horny teenage boys over the fuckin' prom queen. He was rubbing his hands together and licking his chops in anticipation and Carlisle just smiled at us.

He waved us on in a sweeping gesture. "Well, go ahead boys. Take anything you need."

That was all he needed to tell us and we were off like a shot. Emmett was giggling like a child over the fully-automatic weapons as I salivated picking up my first weapon of choice; the Barrett .50 caliber fully loaded with a thermal scope. It was as beautiful as a piece of machinery could ever be in my eyes.

Emmett grinned at me from across the room. "Carlisle's secret stash."

I just shook my head at him.

Emmett checked the safety on a nice Desert Eagle before stuffing in a chest holster. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "You ready for this?"

I chuckled and though it was amusing I'm sure my laugh came out more like an insane cackle. "Ready to what? To walk into a Volturi stronghold and tell Aro his brother has been betraying him for more than thirty years? Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be."

At least he had the decency to look sheepish as he wrapped one burly arm around my shoulder. "Jazz, you're my brother and if something should happen you tell Rosie and Bean-"

I cut him off. "Don't! Don't… just don't do that. Not yet."

He conceded but I could tell he wanted to say more but honestly, I didn't want to hear it. I knew everything he could ever want to tell me and I had no use for goodbyes. I may nothing more but an ignorant hick from Texas but I'm far from stupid.

I hugged him once and kissed his cheek. "Love ya, Em."

"Yeah, fuck you, bro." Was his reply.

We smiled at each other and I knew that the stupidity that was about to come out of his mouth didn't matter anymore. We would be okay. We would survive and we would get Bella back.

"Let's go."

We made our way out to the kitchen to say out goodbyes to the family as the men loaded our gear into the backs of our vehicles.

We tried to keep it short and sweet and I had to practically look Carlisle in the basement to keep him there. He wanted to come with us but I couldn't let him. It was the first order as the new head of this family I had to use on our former leader.

It was a strange feeling; a strong sensation you get when the student surpasses the teacher and yet I couldn't fully enjoy it because it was not an order I wanted to give. It was a must. If something were to happen to Em and I, Carlisle would be all that's left. Hell would freeze over before I ever turned over power to Edward and so I had no choice. Carlisle must remain.

* * *

><p>"So, just how did you get us an audience with the <em>great<em> Aro Volturi?" I asked Edward if not a little grudgingly as he led us through the halls of Aro's home. I hated being here on Edward's terms and if the little bastard was setting us up there'd be nothing we could do.

The flight was short but rollicking as everyone was pumped and ready for anything. I tried to keep myself calm as possible as I did not need to have a sit down with a Volturi leader with an attitude. It was easier said than done. The men seemed to have adrenaline pouring out of their bodies and it was hard not to soak it up.

I knew we would be disarmed as soon as we arrived in Volturi territory and we were. That didn't mean I liked it. It made me twitchy and grouchy and everyone including Edward were well aware of my mood the entire ride.

The mansion was huge as expected but I was surprised that Aro had asked to meet with us there. I guess he felt safe enough in his own home.

If you had asked me even four weeks ago if I ever saw myself walking through the home of Aro Volturi, unarmed, I would have probably shot you. But here I was fixin' to see the man himself with out even a pair of shoes on my feet.

Yes, our shoes were taken at the door. Don't ask me what that shit was about. I may be good but I'm no James bond and I highly doubt I could ever get close enough to Aro in his own home to kill the fucker with my shoelaces.

Edward half turned his head to regard me with one eyes as he smiled. "Carmen."

Ah, Carmen Volturi, the woman Edward was using in his stupid plot to make Bella need him. Of all the ridiculous bullshit I've heard over the years _that_ had to take the fuckin' cake, but such is the insanity that is Edward.

My face must have said what my mouth did not because Edward paused and his face immediately screwed up as he murmured, "I'm settling."

Well that defiantly changed the way I felt about her. I could give a fuck less if she was the Queen of Pigs covered in shit. If she got Edward to leave Bella alone I'd kiss her fuckin' feet.

"That's nice." I told him with a casual, sarcastic smile. His response was to flip me the bird.

Hey, at least we're communicating. That's gotta be worth somthin', right?

Emmett who had been quiet since we landed in Boston, as always picked the most inopportune time to lose his shit. He started laughing long and hard and the sound only seemed to grow as it echoed off the stark white marble walls of hall. I face palmed but didn't jump his ass. I'd rather him lose it by laughing than to go postal.

I think it was the shock of seeing Demetri's _proof_ himself on the ride from the airstrip to here. I think we were all a little in shock over it, Edward included. It did however, make me feel more secure that Aro would help us. Demetri's story was legitimate and he had documentation that spanned over the whole of Bella's life to prove it.

Now I just had to get Emmett under control before the rest of the Volturi guard thought we were insane. I did the only thing I knew worked. The Rosalie special (I popped the shit out of the back of his head). The loud thwack that left my hand stinging reverberated off the walls and sounded like thunder. It silence Emmett but as I silenced one dumb-ass it cause the other idiot to lose it. Edward braced himself to the wall giggling like a thirteen year old girl.

I groaned again rubbing my hand over my face. I truly was surrounded by morons.

We came to a large set of heavily decorated oak doors as Edward - who was still chuckling - knocked in what seemed to me like a code.

Not a second later the doors swung open with ease and I could finally see the man who could bring my love home or kill us were we stood.

He was not as tall as I expected him to be or as intimidating. In fact he rather reminded me of an English school teacher I had in the fourth grade. He had a pleasant smile on his face and wore a gentleman's jacket of gray tweed. _What kind of mobster wears tweed? _

I knew my balls were in hot seat coming here to ask for help and if Bella knew were I was right now, she'd help. But it was this or let her suffer the whims of an ancient gnome and his twisted younger sibling. I chose the former.

"Gentleman, this is something of an amusing situation." Aro said kindly as he rose from his huge marble desk to shake Edward's hand. "Edward, when you called this meeting this," he said gesturing to the rest of us. "was not what I was expecting."

Edward shook his hand firmly as he told him, "It is under the most dire of circumstances, I assure you."

As Aro's eyes scanned the room he seemed surprised to see Demetri among us.

"Well," Aro said joyfully as clapped his hands together. "You called this meeting. What is it I can help you with?"

Edward took a step back as I approached with the manila file in my hand.

I threw it on his desk as I looked him in the eye and let the chip fall where they may.

"I need your help saving your daughter."

**.**

.

.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A/N**: I want to apologize to all my readers for the long wait. And I thank you for your patience.

Thank you to all who continue to review.

Shout outs to: _**SAVAGEGRACEx, deerslayer1100, maysnrs, RiahhBaby, Oh-look-a-quarter, Vl15, TwilightAddict71484, BloodAngel78, harlequin320, macullen077, Twisted-Twilighter, levi-blessing, 1dreamkeeper, Nyx Nuit. **_Thank you for your reviews last chapter.

I am currently working on another outtake in Rosalie's POV so be on the look out.

_**Chapter Twenty-Four - Out of Time**_

.

.

.

_**Jasper**_

The polite smile that had been plastered to Aro's face was gone. It had been replaced by disbelieving frown and it was directed at me. I couldn't exactly blame the man for not wanting to believe his brothers had murdered the woman he loved more than twenty years ago. And I certainly couldn't blame him for the crazy look in his eye. The man had fathered two children that he had been unaware of for twenty-six years. I think I'd be crazy too.

Aro glared at the file in his shaking hands with murderous intent. "Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked through his teeth. He was angry but like I said, it was to be expected.

"It's not a joke, Aro." Edward informed him sincerely.

I was still mad at Edward for all the bullshit he's caused my family but I couldn't help but feel a kinship with him now. He was here in the same dangerous situation as I and he was doing it to save a woman who no longer loved him.

He nodded once and swallowed thickly. I should have stopped the amused grin that formed on my lips. I'd like to say that I wasn't enjoying with a smug satisfaction the pain and discomfort all of this brought to him but then, I'd be lying. Secretly I was enjoying every moment of grimaces and groans that were voiced. Sure, technically, Aro is Bella's father, but that didn't automatically discredit or erase the years of sin committed against my family by his.

"I thought she'd left me." Aro whispered to himself.

This is when my softer side kicked in and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. He had believed for almost thirty years that the woman he loved left him for his best friend. When in factuality she had fled the state with Charlie Swan acting as a bodyguard.

Aro and Renee had been secretly seeing each other for years but Marcus had suspected it for sometime. The relationship had been brought to light after an dishonest servant in Aro's house was caught stealing and was pardoned for information.

Marcus had planned to kill Renee but, thankfully for me, Renee was not an ignorant woman. She fled the state shortly after under the guise of falling in love with Charlie Swan, Aro's best friend and head of his personal guard and she did so before Marcus could find out about the bastard child growing in her womb.

Demetri and Bella were born eight and a half months later at 3:30 AM on September 17th in the year 1984. Charlie and Renee lived with the twins under the radar for nearly three years before Marcus eventually caught wind of their whereabouts. They parted ways each taking a child with them. Charlie headed to Chicago to live under the protection of the Cullen family and Renee to Phoenix with Demetri. Renee knowing that the eldest Volturi brother would inevitably catch up to her placed Demetri in the foster care system, she died her horrible death two days later.

Demetri was officially adopted in the summer of 89' by the Caponi family. He excelled with his new family at the helm and was at one point top of his class. No one but Demetri knows why he turned to a life of crime. I mused silently that maybe it was just in his genetics to do so.

After a minute I assumed he took to gather himself his eyes returned to the thick folder he had let flop unceremoniously to his desk a few minutes ago. The range of emotions that ran across his face was indescribably as he scanned through the stacks of old and new photos, birth certificates, hospital records, school records and lastly Bella's hospital records from Ireland.

Aro's head jerked up and his eyes found mine. "She is pregnant and you are the father?"

"I am." I replied.

"Aro, this is Jasper Whitlock, Bella's husband." Edward spoke up and I wanted to face palm again. No matter what Edward just had to be the brown nosing suck up.

"Edward, dear boy," Aro sighed. "I know who he is. I did not come to this position by being stupid."

I had to bite my tongue. This wasn't the time or the place to start making accusations, but apparently the strain was too much for my brother who snickered loudly. Edward and I groaned in unison as Aro narrowed his beady eyes at Emmett. At least he had the decency to look sheepish as be apologized.

I was shocked when Aro stood up and put a hand to Emmett's shoulder. "Do not apologize to me. I have been stupid." he informed him regretfully.

"Now then," Aro told us standing erect with a new kind of determination in his voice. "Where do we start?"

I stood from my chair and fought back the snarl from my chest as I asked. "Where is Marcus?"

* * *

><p>I would defiantly say that this had been a learning experience for me. I had to learn to hold back my temper against a man I had hated most of my adult life for the greater good. I would do all a million times over if it meant getting to hold my beautiful wife in my arms once more.<p>

We had spent the last few hours going over our plan and if it were executed properly Bella would be back home in my arms in the next 48 hours.

Aro had been more than helpful when it came to locating his brother or as he put it, his soon-to-be dead brother. I had to laugh at that. Yes, that motherfucker was most certainly a dead man walking it just remained to be seen who would get there first. I knew Aro wanted to be the one to deliver the death blow to Marcus and Caius but it would be a race. Marcus had taken my wife and child from me, that was an unforgivable offence to me and my brother's. Yes, even Edward was out for blood. Something I wasn't accustomed to seeing but could understand. Edward was still very much in love with my Bella but he was letting her go. The first noble act I had ever seen Edward take and it filled me with pride for him.

Marcus was hiding on a privately owned island off the coast of Florida near Cuba. It wouldn't take us long to get there but we would have to be careful. The island was owned and kept by Caius and as I have said before the man was well versed in all things military.

Aro not being without his suspicions of his brothers always kept someone on the payroll in one or both of his brothers presence. And that fact brought us information that soothed and upset me all at the same time. Bella was safe and relatively unharmed and that helped to center me to a point. But disturbingly Aro's spy was led to believe that Caius had taken a more sexual interest in Bella. My vision clouded red at the thought of that vile bastards hands grazing her precious skin. It made me want to be ill.

Our little fly on the wall explained that the island was heavily guarded by a small army of men who were loyal to both Marcus and Caius.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't notice Emmett standing in front of me calling my name.

"Jazz?"

"Huh?" I said absently.

"I said you need to get some sleep." Emmett said, concern lacing his every word. I knew he was worried about me but it didn't seem right for me to rest peacefully while my Bell was locked away with two sadistic assholes.

Not fuckin' likely.

I just scowled at Emmett and he scowled back. I knew this would turn into an argument and don't get me wrong. I really could see his point, I needed to be alert and focused to pull this off but my adrenaline was still pumping and was making his request a difficult one.

I was able to dose for a while, though it was fitful and full of nightmares I didn't want to remember. Thankfully before I could put much thought into it Edward announced that it was time to go.

We would be taking on the beach compound with a little more than fifty men, Aro's and mine. We only had one objective at the moment if Caius and Marcus escaped we would deal with them at a later time. Bella was all that mattered. She would be coming home with me or I wouldn't be coming home at all.

.

.

.

_**Bella**_

.

"Mistress," Abigail called effectively ending my wonderful daydream. "The Master has requested your presence for dinner."

I laughed in her face because I didn't care anymore. Fuck them all. "Requested?" I asked her sarcastically. "You mean ordered don't you?"

She looked down at me, disapprovingly as she tsk'd. "Now darling you know that isn't true. The Master just wants to care for you. I think you should remember that without him you'd be dead already."

I rose from the window seat I was currently perched on, my thick novel from today's reading still in my hands. "Yes, and you'd do well to remember that _your_ Master favors me and wouldn't bat an eyelashes if I were to break your fucking neck." Abigail trembled as I continued my approach. "You tell _your_ Master that his married and pregnant captive will be down when she is good and Goddamn ready."

I blew out a large gust of air when I was finished and plopped back down onto my chair as Abigail excused herself to ready my dress for dinner.

Who fucking cares if she readied me a dress. I would wear what I fucking wanted to, end of story.

While it was true Caius was in fact keeping me alive that didn't warm me to him in the slightest. He was keeping me alive for his own sick reasoning. The bastard wanted me or should I say my physical body. That was plain to see from the expensive gifts and low cut duds he commissioned for me to wear at breakfast, lunch and dinner. A new dress for each even and some new trinket to join them. I hated them all as I had told him many times already.

Marcus had arrived yesterday and called for me right away. I thought back on the memory with bile in my throat.

"_Come Cara," Caius cooed as he pulled me along the warm hallways to a set of doors I had not seen yet. _

_I wanted to bite the hand he had wrapped firmly around my elbow but thought better of it. What would I do then? Swim home?_

_I glared at him through heavily painted eyes as he begged me to behave myself. He feared Marcus wouldn't be as forgiving with my attitude as he had been. If I had it my way I would blow a hole in the asshole first chance I got. _

_Caius had made sure that I was dressed to play the part of his new toy. I felt disgusting in the low-cut black satin dress he proposed I wear and even more so to wear the pair of black pearl earrings I was given as a gift._

_Caius assured me that this was just for show. That he would wait for me to be ready. Fucking funny is what that was._

_If he thought for one minute that I would ever willingly give myself to him then he was ten times crazier than I gave him credit for._

_The room was nearly dark when I entered; only lit by a few lamps. He was posted up behind Caius's desk like fucking Don Vito Corleone smoking a huge cigar like he really needed it. _

"_Ah, sweet Bella, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." He said in what seemed to me like a bored tone. His tone matched the uninterested look on his face. _

"_What do you want from me?" I asked him with a scowl. _

_Marcus laughed at me in a kind of mechanical mindless way. "What I want? I want you dead little bambina. You and your brother."_

_Dead? Brother? _

"_Brother? What the fuck are you talking about? I don't have a brother." I argued._

_He laughed again. "Oh dearest Bella, you do. Your real father would have been so happy to have a boy or you for that matter. But you see I couldn't in good conscience have a half-breed in _my_ family."_

"Your_ family?" I questioned confused by what he meant by his family and I dreaded the answer. _

"_Yes bambina. Your father is my brother."_

_I turned to look at Caius who was shaking his head at me. And I understood immediately. Tears fell from my eyes as the reality of everything hit me at once. The man I was brought up to hate, the man who I had thought to take my family from me was in fact my father. _

_I was the daughter of Aro Volturi._

Caius had pleaded for my life, well… for the mean time anyway. He wanted me for some reason or another. It made my insides crawl to think my own blood uncle wanted me physically.

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts and not a moment later Caius strutted through the door. He was upset. Maybe he didn't like my comment about being pregnant and married to another man. Caius didn't strike me as the type of man that liked to share. Well he could kiss my ass.

"Bella, have you forgotten so easily who it is that holds your life?"

I sneered at him. "And at what point _uncle_ did you believe that I gave a flying fuck. You are a sick-"

Before I realized what was happening I was slammed against the wall by the head of my hair. The stone walls felt gritting as the scraped against the flesh of my face. I could feel his body behind mine and his breath was hot and ragged in my ear. "Cara, I have been very patient with you. Don't force my hand. I doubt that you will enjoy it."

I squirmed against him and he chuckled pressing his erection harder against my ass. "Then again," he licked the side of my neck. "Maybe you will."

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." I gritted out.

He spun me to face him and I could clearly see how much he was enjoying this. Apparently Caius liked it rough. Sick bastard.

"I think not, my beauty. I'm not finished with you yet."

I raised a hand to slap him but he grabbed it twisting it painfully behind my back and followed with the other. "That's it Cara, fight."

"FUCK YOU!" I spat at him.

I suddenly heard a sharp click just as I felt the cold metal around my wrists. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I wailed as he lifted me around the waist and deposited me onto the bed.

"Stop struggling, love," he told me in a stern voice but even yet he caressed the sides of my face and kissed me chastely on the lips. I wanted to vomit. "Don't make me tie you to the bed."

I stopped knowing that he would make good on his promise.

"Good girl." he told me as he continued his previous assault on my neck and his hands started to rove near my center.

My face was hot and most from the fresh tears that rolled from my eyes. There was no more I could do. So I prayed. I prayed for forgiveness from god for the vile union that was about to take place. I prayed for the forgiveness of my family for not being stronger. And I prayed for the forgiveness from my husband.

_Please forgive me Jasper._

I clenched my eyes tight as I heard the zipper of Caius's pants and felt him nudge my legs apart with his knee.

"Don't fight this, love. It can be enjoyable."

My head started to spin as I felt the material of my underwear disappear and the last thing I heard before all went dark was the loud whining of helicopter blades.

"JASPER!"

.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well Hello Again. I felt so bad about making ya'll wait for the last chapter that I thought I'd make nice and give you another. **

**Seeing as this is posted so close to the last one and many have actually had time to review the last one I won't be posting shout outs on this one. **

**Please enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Twenty Five - Take the Night**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

I'd never given much thought about how I would die. To be honest the thought hadn't really occurred to me until recently. I had no valuable reasoning for caring as long as I got my job done. Now, things were different and I did care. But if I had to die, doing it for someone I loved seemed to be the way to go.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. Hell, I think we all were. We would be facing incredible odds and though our plan was flawless, someone always fucks up.

Everyone seemed to be dealing with what could be our last hours in different ways.

Emmett spent his time on the phone with Rosalie, Esme and Alice. It was the most somber I had ever seen the man. He made no jokes nor did he try to sugar coat anything. He told his wife like it was and even though he tried to hide it I know they shed some tears together. In the end she told him just to bring her sister home and to tell me she forgave me.

I didn't want forgiveness. Not yet.

Demetri was quietly bonding with Aro in the corner of our small jet. The spoke in hushed whispers about the lives the had lived in each others absence. And if I didn't have this knot of dread coiling in the pit of my stomach I might have found the scene to be touching.

Edward was the strangest among us but then again he always was. He made no calls and he didn't speak to anyone but me. In my mind I'd like to think he was making an amends of sorts. Trying to undo his past wrongs. If we made it out of this alive and with a healthy Bella I would seriously consider trying to make an amends as well. I didn't see a problem in making a conscious effort to try and get to know my brother again.

The rest of our team were spread out between two Blackhawk helicopters that I didn't even think I wanted to know how Conner, Randell and Alec commandeered. Not that I cared either. I would break any law of God's or man's just to see those brown eyes again.

As for me I had loose ends to tie up.

I called Alistair and told him _everything_. I'm not really sure if he believed me or not but nonetheless he was pissed that he was still strapped to a hospital bed and couldn't be here with me. It was hard enough telling him about Aro but it came time to tell him about Bella's captors I seriously worried for his heart. I had never heard the man snarl like that and I was sure that my head or my dick would be on the chopping block even if I did make it home.

My next call was to Carlisle. I updated him on our current position which was actually flying over Tennessee at the moment. I also filled him in on our findings and of course he begged me to let him fly in. I ordered him to remain at home. He yelled at me when I told him where he could locate my last Will and Testament in the event of my death. He told me I was not to think such things and that no son of his would be coming home in a body bag. I really wanted to believe him but it was hard knowing what lies beyond.

We landed at a small fueling station just outside of Miami. Our last stop to check weapons and pick up our last aircraft. Emmett and I would be with Conner on one Blackhawk, Demetri and Aro would be with Alec team on the other. And finally Edward would head up the last team with Randell.

Our three teams were made up of mostly ex-military; Navy Seal and Army Ranger. Alec's team would be somewhat of a decoy making a loud pass over the house to draw attention. While Edward and Randell's team landed on the backside for extraction. My team would already be inside when they were made of aware of our presence.

We arrived at the island in the dark of night. And I supposed it was right around the time Bella and I would be settling down for dinner and a movie if she were home.

The island was dark but bathed in a swath of moonlight. It glistened off the oceans tide like diamonds and call me strange but it almost had a calming effect on me when I should be at my most nervous. Not that I could even pretend that I was ever normal.

I was smoking my last cigarette when Conner called for radio silence and we made our last wave to the other bomber before parting ways. Emmett was all smiles before making his decent from the aircraft into the small motorized raft below. I hated all things that had to do with the ocean but it was the only way to ensure a quiet entrance.

I went next and so on and so forth. One by one all but our primary pilot and our crafts gunner.

My heart was pounding in my chest as the house came into view. There were lights on and my eyes zeroed in on the room Aro's spy claimed to be Bella's. It too had its lights on and for a moment I briefly wondered what she was doing.

The island was eerily quiet as we approach shore. I did one last check of my weapons before reading myself for what was to come next. I tagged my safety and adjusted my scope. If Aro's little friend had been truthful that there was a guard station just about three hundred yards off shore and it would be our first target.

It would be Conner and I taking the first kills of the evening and we would be doing it boat-side. The guard station would have to be taken down before we made landfall. We were fifty yards from shore when I had Emmett spot me. He called in my coordinates as another man did the same for Conner.

"Conner?"

"I got 'em boss." he replied.

"Take your shot."

The only sound that could be heard was the quiet hum as the .50 caliber bullet hit the air for the first time through the sleek barrel of the silencer and the dull thud of bodies hitting the deck as we met our marks.

"Kill confirmed." I heard my brother whisper from my right followed by the same reply from Conner's spotter.

"New target acquired on your left, four hundred yards out, two O' clock."

I swung the nose of my gun and quickly found the bright red body through the lens of my scope. I jacked another shell into the chamber and took my shot.

"Kill confirmed."

All was still quiet as we finally drug our raft onto the white beach of our final destination. I threw the Barrett onto my back and pulled out something for close combat.

"Spread out." I told my men as my eyes were focused on the service entrance of the house. That is where I would make my entrance.

We were quiet as we made our way to the house trying to avoid the anything that might give us away I called to my brother.

"Emmett?" I called making a slicing motion with my hand. He nodded already knowing his job. He was to take out the flood lights and any surveillance they had. I had no clue about that aspect of our operation as Emmett - funny enough - was the computer geek not me.

When I was certain he was done I broke radio silence. "NOW! NOW! NOW!" I yelled kicking open the back door and coming up on another guard. I killed him quickly with just a flick of the wrist I snapped his neck and moved on. Time seemed to blur as I was assaulted with wave after wave of armed men looking to end my existence if I didn't theirs. I could hear the rat-tat-tat of guns in the distance and it was obvious that my men where dealing with one Hell of a resistance.

I made my way through the house with speed I didn't know I possessed. I had barely made it to the stairs when I heard arguing and then the most horrifying scream. I don't think I sear it from my brain with red-hot pokers.

"JASPER!" She screamed again just as I heard Demetri and Aro's team moving in.

I flew up those stairs like I had wings attached to my feet. And I silently begged that she be alright.

Just a little more. I told myself.

I felt a slight pain in my arm as I zipped through the hall. It was nothing more than a bee sting but somewhere in my mind I was conscious enough to know I'd taken a hit.

I could hear her whimpering as I neared her door and it filled me with a rage I'd never felt. This shit was ending now.

I couldn't tell you if the double wooden doors to her room were locked or not, I never slowed down enough to check them. I felt the heavy wood of the door bend and finally give beneath my weight and when it did my whole world went red.

Bella, lying under that piece of shit. And I knew without looking that he had rapped her or was in the process of raping her.

Caius jumped up with his pants still pooled around his ankles and his dick still standing erect. He had his hands held high in submission.

"Fucking coward." I snarled at him.

I didn't even chance a look at Bella. I couldn't…not yet, but I could hear her sobbing on a corner of the bed.

"FUCKING COWARD!" I screamed.

"Now, don't be like that. I saved her. Marcus, he was going to kill her but I-

"raped her?" I finished for him. My gun never wavered from his head as he tried once more to plead his case.

"No I d-didn't not-"

That was all I could take. The shot echoed through my ears and I smiled as red coated the wall behind him. His black eyes were still opened as he slumped to the ground and I made sure to watch as the light died from his eyes.

I bet the motherfucker never saw that coming.

.

.

.


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**A/N:** Please forgive me for the wait. I have been very busy dealing with some personal issues.

_**.**_

.

.

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Finding Bella**_

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I feel like I am possibly floating, like I am lighter than air. The sensation of it all was wonderful especially when compared to the course and cold nature of my environment since my capture. Even in my beautiful beachside prison the air was calloused and bruised just like me.

I was warm now and I can only describe the air that was charged around me like being home again. A soft caress to my cheek and the sweet and musky scents around me make me feel something I haven't felt in days, maybe weeks. Safe.

Where was I?

Surely I couldn't be dreaming again as I wait to find myself back in the nightmarish hell that is Caius Volturi, could I? And in that I couldn't help but wonder _What round of hoops would he set forth for me today. _

I wanted to scream into the blackness and beg for mercy. Just let me stay.

If these feelings were nothing more than a dreamscape I created for myself. A place to escape all my dashed hopes of seeing Jasper again, then I never wanted to wake. I didn't want to go back to my prison by the sea nor had I the desire to reunite with my captor.

Vile bastard.

No. I refused to return. I would stay in this dream forever if that's what it took. I would pay whatever the cost to stay embraced in this warmth and to revel in the glorious smell of my husbands cologne.

(Page Break)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mirth was such a strange emotion to have in this moment. I'm sure if you were to ask anyone they would agree. I had just watched a man die, at my hands and I was laughing. True, he had more than deserved his fate but I still couldn't help feeling a little crazy as the hysterical bout of laughter burst from my chest. Maybe I really had lost what was left of my sanity. The family had been worried about my mental state since Bella had turned up missing so I suppose it shouldn't be so much of a shock that I had finally lost it.

As I stood there staring at the body of my defeated foe I fell victim to my own mind. Images, horrible images flickered through my mind like channels on a CB Radio.

I wished for the power to bring his now blackened soul back from the abyss and revive his equally cold and stiff body, just so I could kill the motherfucker all over again. I wanted to reek havoc on him as he had my wife. I wanted to tear him apart slowly and watch as his fear grew with each piece of torn flesh I removed from his body.

Then they switched around again and image after image of what could have been Bella's attack played through my mind. And the questions, Oh God the questions I had.

What if I hadn't reached her in time? What if this wasn't the first of his attacks on her body? What if I was already too late?

Would my beautiful wife be destroyed? Was she already?

I shook my head to dispel the thoughts, at least for now. I was no use to my wife in the state I was in and I damn sure didn't need to be a basket case when she came to. I already blamed myself for all the things I had _not_ done to protect her. I couldn't blame this on the inability of my men I had no one to blame but myself. Sure we all had our parts to play in this insanity but the bulk of the blame resided solely on my shoulders. I had lied to her and in doing so sealed her fate.

In the beginning I thought it was for the best. I didn't give her the credit she deserved to take the knowledge I held in stride and now I couldn't help but wonder if she could have handled it. Even if she would have been overly upset it would have been better than the alternative.

Now only time would tell what would become of my better half and I could only pray that her time spent here wouldn't ruin her for the rest of her life. My beauty had a precious life growing inside her and that dear life would need her when he or she was brought into this world.

What a fool I had been and now…

"Jazz, come in. Jazz?" Emmett called through our mutual communication.

I really hadn't the desire to speak with my brother at the moment but it did help to clear my head. I shook my matted dark hair only to realize that while my head was elsewhere my wife - who had been brutalized by another man not ten minutes ago - was still lying in _that_ bed, hopefully still waiting for me.

I ignored Emmett's transmission knowing I would pay for it later.

I wasn't sure what I was waiting for as I hesitantly made my way to Bella's side. Maybe I was waiting for her to pop up and berate me for all that had happened to her and that she no longer wanted me. I would be no less than I deserved no matter how it would break me.

"Jazz! Where the fuck are you?" Emmett now screamed into his mic but in truth I had no time for this shit.

I made a small reply - just to appease him really - just a small "I found her" was said on my end before I tore the earpiece from my face and tossing it aside.

The realization that Bella had passed out sometime between my arrival and the death of Caius Volturi did nothing to settle my already churning stomach. Call me a coward but I was also a little relived. I didn't want to face her yet. How could I? How could I tell the woman I loved more than anyone in the world that this was all my fault? How could I tell her these things and not expect her to leave me?

The more I thought on the subject the more I understood just how relieved I actually was. At least for now she couldn't send me from her sight.

I marveled at how peaceful Bella's face looked as I gathered her into my arms. She had lost weight if that were at all possible and it scared me tediously to think how much worse she would have gotten if things would have gone on longer this way. I started my way from the room on shaky legs I was barely able to keep us upright, another scary thought.

It was quite now, eerily so. The gunshots had long since ceased and the villa was now as silent as the grave.

"I'm so sorry, little Blackbird," I whispered bringing her close to nuzzle her face and neck with my nose. She still smelled of magnolia's but only faintly so.

I didn't like it and I think a part of me died on the inside as I thought about what this could mean.

She smelled of _him_ and in all honesty I didn't know how to process this information. All that I knew was that I was angry. Furious.

Somewhere in the red hot rage that bubbled and resurfaced I did recognize that I couldn't do anything about anything until I had her away from this place and in the care of our family physician.

Emmett's thundering footsteps where heard long before I saw him effectively bringing me from my stupor once again. I knew he would eventually come and I doubted I would walk away from our next confrontation unscathed. He would undoubtedly be pissed off at me for not keeping contact with him after finding Bella. Call me a selfish bastard if you wish but I didn't give a fuck. I would take a thousand of Emmett's beatings just for these few moments of solitude I got to have with my wife before the Calvary came charging in. It would only become worse once we returned to Chicago as well. The family had - understandably - missed her and I couldn't deny them time with Bella.

"Jazz? Jazz?" Emmett was close now, just beyond the hall and I knew it wouldn't be long before he found me. He sounded panicked.

"Where in here, Em." I yelled and I barely recognized the sound of my own voice. It was horse and cracked. _I have to keep it together. Just a little while longer._ I told myself repeatedly. I couldn't lose it yet. Not yet.

I am in no mood to share when my brother comes barreling through the door not even a minute later and his face is as stricken as his voice.

"What the fuck, bro?" He growls his eyes darting about the room in search of anything that might harm us. When his eyes find one dead Caius Volturi he sneers and turns back to me. "Why the fuck did you break radio contact?"

Yeah, he's pissed but I knew he would be and like I said he can suck my dick. If our roles were reversed and this was Rosalie in Bella's stead he would have done the same damn thing and he knows it.

I didn't bother to acknowledge Emmett's stupid question nor did I answer it. He backed away somewhat and I can only think that the look on my face must have conveyed my message clearly. Now was not the time to hash this out because if he were to try and pick a fight with me now, in this place, brother or not I would most likely kill him on accident.

I needed to get the fuck out of this house. Now. I know there will be no calming me until Bella is far away from here and even then I have a feeling I may be a little unhinged where she is concerned.

I could tell by the menacing scowl on my brothers face that he is in no way backing down completely but the submission in his posture tells me that he knows better than to try it now. He is taking my silent advice. _Leave me the fuck alone._

I didn't bother to ask what had become of my other brother or to any of the other men who accompanied us. I knew there had to have been some casualties on our end as well it would have been impossible for us to accomplish such a feat. I also didn't in all honesty care at the moment what had become of Marcus. If we had him I would deal with him later if not he would be the my first priority after Bella was condition was assess and she was at home in our warm bed.

Emmett's face gave nothing away as we boarded the chopper with Bella snuggled safely in my arms. She sighed once and gripped the sides of my jacket and my heart melted. Could she know even in her unconscious state that it was I who held her? It was a pleasant thought one of the first I had had a very long time.

I turned to Emmett after strapping my wife into her seat. "Have Edward stay behind for clean up detail and inform him of Bella's well-being. Have Randell take Aro in the next available chopper and have him brought to Carlisle's I'm sure he would like to see his daughter."

By time our flight was underway in the direction of Miami Carlisle and Alistair had already been informed of Bella's rescue and of her condition. Carlisle said he would have the families practicing OBGYN in residence for our arrival. I could tell he was very concerned as were we all and I worried for Alistair's health as well. He was getting on in his years and I couldn't help but think this all had to be a terrible strain on his already strained heart and lungs.

Marcus's goons sure had done a number on him.

It seemed like no time at all and we were on our way home via private jet with Aro and Edward hot on our heals.

As promised the doctor was waiting for us at the airport and quickly had us usher my Bella home where he could perform a more thorough examination. Dr. Henry Burrows was concerned that Bella had yet to regain consciousness even after the long flight.

Esme was in tears when we came tearing through the house like the Devil was on our ass. I could see relief in her eyes that we had returned with our most prized possession, so to speak. Alice was absolutely inconsolable and Rosalie once again refused to speak to me. I couldn't help but agree with her, I wouldn't want to speak with me either.

Carlisle was a tirade of emotion ranging from anger to deep grief for his beloved daughter-in-law. But it was Alistair that had me extremely worried. He hadn't said a word to anyone since our arrival at the house and the doctor whisked Bella away upstairs refusing myself and the other men of the house from entering. Alistair was fresh from the hospital himself and I tried to no avail to get him to rest. He became increasingly agitated when Aro arrived and surprisingly even more so as Edward followed.

I was told not long after the doctor had started his analysis I was forewarned that this check-up of his would require some time. A feeling of dread tingled in my spine what could be so wrong with my love that the doctor had to buy some time.

"Jasper, my son, there is nothing more you can do right now. Come, let us go into the study and reconvene." Carlisle said solemnly and I know he was just using it as a distraction to keep me from pacing the hall in front of Bella's room. I know he meant well, but I could care less if Marcus was knocking on the front door begging me to end his life I wanted no part in leaving Bella's side.

"Come on, bro." Emmett said in agreement. "We have some shit to discuss."

I could only nod in agreement. No matter my desire to never leave this doorway I still - as head of this family - had a job to do.

"Where is that old bastard!" I demanded immediately as I entered my study, finally letting out some of the pent up rage I was still feeling.

Edward smirked and pointed his finger down.

So that had caught the fucker after all. Good. I hope that mother is going to like spending the rest of his short life as a unic. He tried to take something precious from me now I will return the favor.

I smiled. "And the Denali whores?"

Emmett shook his head. "We've located Kate Randell is in route to collect her as we speak."

"What of Tanya?"

"Missing." Edward commented with a snarl.

"What do you mean missing?" I asked feeling my blood boiling just beneath the skin.

"Either Kate alerted her sister or we have a leak somewhere. I'll look into it."

I nodded. I know he would. Emmett wanted those bitches found almost as much as I did. I wasn't surprised as I thought I would be when Rosalie personally requested to be the one to delve out Kate's punishment. I agreed knowing their past history but Tanya would be left alive and relatively unharmed. Bella would get her revenge one way or another. It would be up to her what would become of that life sucking bitch.

Just as we were wrapping up our little meeting the doctor appeared with a sweating brow. Another surge of dread raced through my blood chilling me to the bone. Whatever it was that he had to say it wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. Whitlock," The doctor bowed. "I would like to inform you that your children are fine and in fantastic condition.

My heart leapt with joy.

_Wait. Did he say _Children!

I felt oddly faint, similar to the day I was told that Bella was pregnant.

Twins.

I have fathered twins.

Holy shit.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

I must have drawn into myself for quite a while if the faces of my family were anything to go on. They were watching me like I belonged in an insane asylum. They were probably right.

"Yes." I finally answered.

"Mr. Whitlock while your children our in fine health I regret to inform you that the mother is not."

My heart plummeted.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked in a growl.

"I don't know." Was the doctors stellar reply.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewers:** Thank you to all who continue to read and review.

_**71star, katyaleighb, harliquin320, midnight-rose19, BloodAngel78, levi-blessing, , starxedlvr, twilightaddict71484, Nyx Nuit, Twisted-Twilighter, deerslayer1100, 1dreamkeeper, KEZZ 1, RiahhBaby, macullen077, Vl15, ellaryne, SAVAGEGRACEx.**_

And to the newbies joining the party thank you so very much.

LittleRin26


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the delayed chapter but I've had some unexpected circumstances at works and I have been working double shifts for quite some time. Add that with a serious case of writer's block and well… you get it. Anyways. I would like to thank all of my faithful readers without all of you I would not have had the encouragement to continue this story.**

**Italian Swans and Irish Guns is winding down and I only foresee a few more chapters, but I have decided to post my outtakes on this site and I will be continuing that so stay tuned.**

**Again thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

Two weeks have passed since I brought Bella home. Two miserable and sleepless weeks. Bella had yet to regain any form of consciousness and I was beside myself with grief. There still wasn't much news on Bella's bizarre condition and I was starting to feel hopeless.

The doctor that had foolishly informed me that "He didn't know what was wrong with my wife." was now in the intensive care unit at the local hospital himself. I felt horribly about it now, but at the time it was all I could do not to strangle him with my bare fucking hands.

Foolish bastard.

_Like a dark fog settling over my heart my vision clouded over in a thin red film of rage. My jaw hurt from the gnashing of my teeth as I fought not to sound out the roar that was waiting to erupt from my chest. I was so fucking angry._

I don't know.

_It sounded worse every time it played through my mind. _

I don't know.

_I cursed God and everyone in my wake as I stormed about the room trying to make sense of what this quack of a doctor had just told me and of everything that had happened in the last few months. _

_It had all been so perfect. _

_Having Bella back in my life had been the best thing to happen to me or so I thought until she returned my intense feelings for her. Bella was my world before she had left with Edward and remained even more so today._

_Why was this all happening to my sweet Bella? What had I done so morally wrong to warrant such a punishment as this to my girl? Had God truly forsaken me? Was my Bella gone forever?_

No._ I told myself. I wouldn't except that fate. I couldn't and I wouldn't._

_I could faintly make out the dull roar of my family bombarding Bella's "doctor" with questions. And the more questions they asked the angrier I grew. _

_Blood was pounding in my ears and my breaths grew shaky. By time I realized I was having another meltdown I was already hyperventilating. I had just headed back to Carlisle's desk when I heard the doctors voice ringing in my ears, clear as a bell._

"_Mr. Whitlock, you need to calm yourself."_

_My pacing immediately ceased as the room grew silent once again. Well other than the audible gasps of a few family members followed by Emmett's brilliant-but-true comment of "Oh shit!" _

_My back was ramrod straight and I growled low as I swiveled on my heels to face Dr. Carver who was at present sweating bullets. "What the fuck did you just say?" _

_The doctor - I think his first name was Albert - went on the defensive throwing his hands in the air, a submissive "Please don't hurt me" pose and stuttered out. "Now Mr. Whitlock. I only meant-" _

I don't remember much of what happened after that. When I awoke from my - lets just call it a fit, shall we - it was several hours later and the Dr. Carver was being treated for substantial head wounds. Of course seeing how the doctor was working privately for us, we could not be implicated (he was paid off).

Good fucking riddance.

If that fucking good for nothing prick were to stay in my presence Carlisle would be paying off his family when I killed him. He really was lucky to be alive.

Bella had a new doctor now, Dr. Timothy Hasenoehrl. I was skeptical at first seeing that he is quite a bit younger, but Carlisle had told me he was something of a wonder worker; smart as a whip and did well with unusual cases.

Carlisle was absolutely right, it took the guy no more than a day to make his assessment and when I thought about what he said it really did make sense. Tim - as he as asked me to call him - said that Bella was in a self-induced coma, a way of protecting herself from the harsh reality of her situation at the time. Problem was: she was stuck. Stuck in some sort of dreamscape or limbo where the reality was of her making and once someone enters into that level of their brain it's damn hard to find there way back.

I didn't know whether to be elated or scared shitless at the revelation. This was big news, Bella, was safe and in wonderful health physically but would she ever come back to me mentally? Or would she remain in her vegetated state for the remainder of her years?

Again a horde of questions beat me down.

What would this mean for our twins? Would I have to raise them without the tenderness of their mother by my side? Would they ever forgive their father for putting their mother in such a state?

I fell back into depression as the weeks passed. I was practically force fed by Alice or Esme as I refused to leave my wife's side. Alistair and Aro visited Bella often and ironically got along better than I ever could have hoped. They acted like two small children rather than mortal enemies, constantly jibing at the other but with no real malicious intent.

It was… strange.

Bella was also visited by Granny True, Auntie Rue, Peter and Charlotte. My grandmother was expectedly upset and took the news of Bella's illness hard. It was like she had aged overnight. Gone was the sassy spunk that I had grown up with and was replaced by the constant weeping of an old woman who had just lost their other half. I had always known of her love for Bella and I had anticipated her taking it hard, but _this _was not expected.

Rue stayed by my grandmother's side and offered her support and strangely enough her wisdom.

Peter was unusually quite and well behaved, but I chalked that up to my behavior as well. Peter was a smart ass and a prankster but even he had enough sense not to disturb things here. Even more so since I was clearly not in control of my reactions here lately. Charlotte was good natured as always and would spend a lot of time with Rosalie fixing Bella's hair or painting her toes.

I guess everyone was dealing with it in their own way.

Carlisle would sit and quietly read to Bella. Mostly the classic's he knew Bella loved so well.

Esme would sit and talk about damn near everything under the sun from decorations to what she was making for dinner that evening.

Alice would pamper her, giving facials and therapeutic messages.

Edward would read poetry and play music.

But it was Emmett I was surprised at. He's been acting so strange since Bella's return, utterly refusing to enter my bedroom. I just can't understand it. Emmett has always been very close to Bella and now he shuns her? I have raged my concern over the issue but I have been told in no uncertain terms by several members of this household to hold my tongue. What was I missing?

I fear I have finally lost my mind.

I have become paranoid and erratic. I accuse my family of horrendous things and fear ever creak and groan of the house. I have threatened more than once to take Bella away from here but Esme thankfully has talked me down. In truth I don't think I could handle this on my own. Shit, I can barely take care of myself, let alone Bella and the twins.

In the beginning of the third week of Bella's silence Carlisle has talked me into taking a few moments for myself. I hover on the brink of panic as I pace the halls and corridors of the mansion. I pass Carlisle's office and he appears in the doorway; dwarfing it's frame.

"Jasper, might I have a word?"

I merely nodded; choosing not to answer verbally.

Taking a seat in front of his desk I wait as he shuts the door behind him.

It feels like hours pass as he slowly takes his own seat in front of me and I wonder briefly what this is all about. Or was this just a ruse to keep me out of the bedroom longer.

As I take in my father figure sitting behind the large mahogany desk and I find myself staring not only at the man but my eyes become fixed on a certain pattern gold leafed on the desk. As Carlisle clears his throat bringing me back from my reflection I notice how tired and old he looks. He seems also to have aged over the weeks and months since Bella had returned to our lives and it grieves me to think just how fucked up her return has been. So much has happened.

"Jasper…" Carlisle sighs. "this can't continue."

I cock a brow; clearly stating my confusion.

"I mean this," he gestures at my appearance with a wave of his hand. "you can't go on like this. Your wasting away and I cannot bare to watch."

I jumped from my chair; slinging it backwards as I leapt to my feet. "And what should I do? Huh? Leave her there? All alone? I've already done that once I won't do it again!"

Carlisle sighed pressing his thumbs to his temples just as the door burst open and Emmett and Edward came scrambling in; obviously concerned about the ruckus I was creating.

Carlisle held up his hand signaling for his sons to stop as the door slammed home. "Jasper, son, that's not at all what I meant."

Emmett being always impatient growled, "What the fuck is going on in here?"

"What's it to you?" I asked bitterly turning my anger on him.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me. What the fuck do you care? You haven't even been to see Bella in weeks." I argued stubbornly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Faster than I would have expected Emmett slammed me against the hardwood of Carlisle's desk while Edward tried desperately to remove Emmett's burly hands from around my throat.

"Emmett! Let your brother go!" Carlisle yelled frantically as he to tried to pry Emmett from me before I suffocated.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!"

I didn't hear the initial scream over the pounding in my ears, but I did hear Esme's hysterical cry. "She's awake! Jasper, Bella's awake!"

**.**

**.**

**.**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Peeks up nervously at the hit squad awaiting. **

**Sorry for the last cliffy, but if you follow my story then you should be used to it by now. **

**Shout outs to all that review to the last chapter. **_**BloodAngel78, katykeighb, 71star, Vane3131, TwilightAddict71484, Ness1956, Nyx Nuit, RiahhBaby, Vl15, Twisited-Twilighter, WhitlocksHevyn, ellaryne, harlequin320, SAVAGEGRACEx, , deerslayer1100. **_

**And again thanks to all of you who still follow me on my blog and twitter. I promise to have these last few chapters posted by tomorrow night. **

**Thanks, **

**LittleRin26**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

_Previously on Italian Swans and Irish Guns:_

"_HE'S NOT MY BROTHER! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!"_

_I didn't hear the initial scream over the pounding in my ears, but I did hear Esme's hysterical cry. "She's awake! Jasper, Bella's awake!"_

* * *

><p>The seemed to distract Emmett enough for Edward to finally put him in a choke hold and to finally pull the big fucker off me. Even with his weight lifted I still gasped for oxygen gasping and panting as the stars settled from my eyes. I used the advantage as soon as I was able and punched my brother square in the mouth; rocking him backwards and - unfortunately - taken Edward with him.<p>

I can't even comprehend that I just said that.

When did this happen? When did Emmett become the enemy and Edward the savior? It just wasn't right. I kinda felt like Alice when she first came upon the Mad Hatter in Wonderland. My world was backwards and upside-down.

Nevertheless, I used this time - while Emmett was still sitting on his ass and rubbing his extremely sore jaw - to sprint up taking back better ground.

"I deal with you later." I growled lowly at Emmett.

"Looking forward to it." Was his response.

I raced up the stairs as fast as my feet could carry me with the rest of the Cullen family hot on my heals. My only thought was to reach her.

My life.

My heart.

My soul.

I was met at the entrance to my bedroom by the smiling face of Dr. Hasenoehrl. I wasn't sure if he was more ecstatic that Bella was awake? Or if it was more because he would not be suffering the same fate as his predecessor.

"Mr. Whitlock," Tim said joyfully as he stepped out of my way. I rushed to her side within an instant and her smiling face was the first thing to reach my sight. Word's can't begin to describe the satisfaction and relief that first kiss brought me and even more so when she looked up at me and whispered "I love you."

"Oh Blackbird," I sobbed my head resting on the swell of her growing belly as she ran her fingers through my tangled hair. I raised my head ready to beg with my life for her forgiveness, "I was so sure I'd lost you. I'm so sorry, if I had only told you-" Bella cut me off with a finger to my lips and her palm to my cheek.

"Jasper," she said softly but still gaining my attention. Hell, who was I kidding, the woman would be sick of my affections soon. I wasn't about to let her out of my sight for what was probably going to be a very long time. "It was as much my fault as it was yours. But I don't want to think of that now. I'm home and here with you, that's all that matters to me." Her voice went extremely horse as she sobbed out, "I never thought I'd see you again. But you were in my dreams, always."

That was the breaker. I could contain the regret and longing that I had held in for so long.

I broke down. I sobbed like a small child as Bella stroked my back lovingly. It felt wonderful but wrong. Wasn't Bella the one who was kidnapped and molested? She had been the one who had suffered and I was going on like I was the one who suffered intense torture. Bella made me such a woman.

I sobered and my eyes snapped to that beautiful shade of honey and caramel as Bella began to giggle. "And just what is so funny?" I asked and I know I had to sound amused.

"You, you big baby. Did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know."

She grew quiet as a serious look of which I had not seen on her face since the night she told me she loved me. "Yes," Bella replied sternly taking my face with both of her hands. "I do know." And in that moment I knew that she did.

I think that it'll amaze me till my death, the insurmountable love I feel for one woman. I had a one point in my life been what women refer to as a "Play-boy" or a "Man-Whore', fuck um' and leave um' had been my motto until she walked into my life and changed everything. I had never known love until Bella, well, not like it was with her. Sure I had love my mother and father from what I remembered, but what I felt for Bella was all… consuming.

Bella giggled again and when I raised a brow in confusion she said, "We're having twins."

I smiled at that. "Yes we are."

I don't know at what point the rest of the family joined us, and I couldn't help but feel annoyance at the fact that they were intruding on a private moment, but when Bella's eyes shifted from mine, my own followed suit. They landed immediately on Emmett and Edward. Fucked up thing was, It bothered me more to have Emmett in the room than Edward.

Like I said it was an Alice in Wonderland experience.

I glared at Emmett as his eyes traveled to Bella and he smiled. Something felt off and I briefly wondered if this had something to do with what he had wanted to tell me before we traveled to Boston to meet with Aro? I had always had suspicions about Emmett but I never believed it. I didn't want to then, and I didn't want to now.

I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

As much as I was pissed off at him at the moment, I still loved my brother with all my heart, but if I wasn't just being paranoid It would kill me as it would also tear my family apart. I wouldn't stand for it. I would, however, speak to my brother in private and get to the bottom of what-ever was on his mind. I had to know for myself but I had no intentions of letting the family in on what I believed to be going on. My heart might be broken but I couldn't do that to Rose, no matter how much I thought she was a bitch.

"Hey, Em." Bella said with a friendly smile.

"Hey Belly." Em replied with a little more fondness than I would have preferred, and again I wanted to beat the breaks off my brother. Never a good thing.

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked, directing her question at me.

My lips parted in what I hoped was a reassuring smile, but I didn't know for sure. My mind was too muddled with all the questions that needed answering, and now.

What had caused my baby to finally regain consciousness? What had happened to her in Caius's care? And what the fuck was up with my brother?

"A while." I finally answered, knowing I had retreated to my thoughts for far too long. Bella just nodded and I could tell she was feeling fatigued. She had every right to. She had just been through the worst of ordeals and she was also and anemic pregnant woman carrying not one child but two.

"Tired baby?"

And again she nodded. As much as I hated to utter the words they slipped from my mouth without hesitation. "Get so rest, Blackbird. I'll be right here when you wake up."

I kissed her softly as her eyes once again slipped closed. She was so beautiful even in this state and I couldn't help but to thank God for her return. I held no delusions. I knew I loved this woman more than the waking world and now I had the chance to set my past wrongs right.

But first.

"Emmett, I need to shower, but I would like to see you in my office." My tone was much harder than I had meant for it to come out. Fuck, I couldn't help it so instead I went with it. "That's not a request."

"Jasper," Alice called softly and it immediately made me feel like a jackass. She was scared of me.

"I'm sorry Alice," I apologized. "What do you need, sweetheart."

She played with the hem of her - what I'm sure was a 10,000 dollar dress - nervously. "Would it be alright with you if Esme, Rose and I stayed and helped clean Bella up before Alistair and Aro arrive?"

Fuck!

In all the ciao I hadn't even spared on thought to her father or… well, her father's.

"Of course." I amended. "That would be nice."

Alice beamed at me and I felt a little more like myself, for now anyways.

I left her there with my life but made it clear that Edward and Emmett were no longer welcome as I would not be in the room either.

Forty minutes later I felt like a new man. I had been quite a bit nastier than I had originally thought and I went back to what had started the argument in Carlisle's office. Could that be what he meant?

When I had entered the adjoining bathroom and finally looked at myself I could see why others had been offended by my appearance. I looked like a hobo you'd find loitering outside the downtown mall. My hair was matted with tangles and smelled worse than a stray dogs coat. And my normally well groomed beard looked like I was bucking for mountain man of the year.

In lame man's terms: I looked like shit, and smelled worse.

I spoke with Bella's doctor before heading to my office to deal with Emmett. And of course he smiled and congratulated me on Bella's recovery. Apparently now that she was awake and could once again regain the nutrients and exercise to deliver properly she and the twins were in perfect condition.

All I could do was smile like a fool and like Carlisle and Alistair in the past I wanted to pass out cliché colored cigars and brag to everyone I encountered that Bella was my wife and she was carrying the two most perfect babies in the universe.

Go ahead, call me a sap, see if I care.

I wonder if Carlisle still has any of those cigars.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you okay."

My head jerked up and Dr. Hasenoehrl was staring at me like I had just lost my mind. Maybe I had.

"Yes, never better." I replied instantly earning me a chuckle from the young doctor.

"Well if you don't need anything else-"

"Of course, by all means." I told him already knowing he must want to get home.

"I'll be back in couple of days to check on her."

I stood there stunned, he was coming back. Didn't he live in Idaho or something?

"Mr. Whitlock, you haven't listened to anything I've said have you."

I hung my head feeling a little embarrassed to be called out by someone in my junior.

"I said," He continued. "That Nikki and I are relocating to start my own practice, seeing as I already have my first patient."

"Nikki?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, Nikki is my girlfriend."

"Oh," I said with a smile. "Well, good luck to you then, if you need anything-"

"I'll ask." He said finishing my thought.

We shook hands and I showed him out, although, it was entirely unnecessary to do so.

Once the door was shut firmly behind him my whole demeanor changed from the loving and caring husband and father to a pissed off brother.

I checked in on Bella once more and I was glad to see Granny Platt there with her and she had - as asked - brought Bernie and Miggs with her. While Bella had been away I could barely stand to look at the sad faces of our "furry" children and I sent them to stay with Peter and Charlotte. I knew they would cared for well and that would be one less thing for me to worry about. They looked so content to be rolling and drooling- in Miggs case - next to their mistress again. It made me smile, no matter how briefly.

Emmett was waiting for me as requested when I entered my sanctuary, but I could tell it wasn't of his own doing. He wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't been ordered to.

"Care to explain that shit back there?" I asked referring to Carlisle's office.

His face was set in stone. He wanted nothing to do with me right now, and I almost couldn't blame him. I, in my grief had become the worst kind of asshole, but I wasn't the only one. Emmett's behavior was not at all like him and I wasn't taking no for an answer. I would figure this out.

"Not really." He replied hotly.

I thought back. Back to when Bella first entered our lives. Back to when she left with Edward. Back to when she came home. Back to when she was shot. Back to when she was kidnapped and finally my thoughts came to a screaming halt as I thought of the day we brought her home.

How could I have been so blind to never see it before. It was there festering just below the service and I never even thought it.

Well I did now and I was done with this shit. With all the glares and stare downs. It was childish and I was sick of it.

So I got down to the heart of it and said exactly what was on my mind. "Are you in love with my wife?"

**.**

.

.

**AN: Oh, I know another cliffhanger, but I have to have a way to keep you coming back, don't I? Hehe. Please don't kill me.**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

**AN: Hello all. It's me again. I just wanted to thank everyone who has put up with these random updates. As I have said a thousand times, between work and home life I barely have time to shower and wipe my Ass. Anywho. ISAIG is really winding down now and I figure it to be complete within the next four chapters. I can't believe I have gotten this far. I started with a few complete chapters with no set outline. This story has been done completely freelance and has grown with your help to nearly 400 reviews. I didn't expect in the beginning to get over 40 so thank you all so much.**

**For those of you who like my work I am starting new story staring our favorite Vampire Major and a hybrid Bella. I have two chapters already complete and somewhat of an outline. I know I'm scared too.**

**Shout outs to my reviewers, lots of love: **_**Ness1956, PaulIsaHAwttie, 1dreamkeeper, StraightJacketPshyco-patient1, TwilightAddict71481, Twisted-Twilighter, BloodAngel78, 71star, Nyx Nuit, , Emo Gril, Vane3131, RiahhBaby, Vl15, deerslayer1100, SAVAGEGRACEx. **_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Previously on Italian Swans and Irish Guns:_

_I thought back. Back to when Bella first entered our lives. Back to when she left with Edward. Back to when she came home. Back to when she was shot. Back to when she was kidnapped and finally realization came when my thoughts came to a screaming halt as I thought of the day we brought her home. _

_How could I have been so blind to never have seen it before. It was there, festering just below the surface and I never even thought it. _

_Well. I did now and I was done with all this shit. Done with all the glares and stare downs. It was childish and I was sick of it._

_So I got down to the heart of the matter and said exactly what was on my mind. "Are you in love with my wife?"_

At first Emmett just scowled at me like a petulant child being accused of doing something naughty but then his face softened as tears started to slowly trickle down his face. I had never really seen Emmett cry; he was very good at hiding his emotions, usually.

"Who told you?" He asked and though it was muffled from his head being burrowed in his hands I still heard him perfectly.

"_Told _me?" I questioned sounding every bit as shocked as I was. Someone had known about this and not told me. "No one told me. Should someone have told me?"

As Emmett shrank back in his chair it became clear that he wasn't going to answer me. Willingly, anyway.

My mind started to race at the possibilities. Who would keep such a thing from me? Was it my Uncle and Aunt? My sister, maybe. Or possibly my own wife.

No.

I wouldn't believe that. Bella would never betray me in such away.

"If no one told you, then how did you know?" My eyes snapped to his and his face looked forlorn and his eyes puffy. I did the only thing I knew to do in this situation; I picked up the nearest object off my desk - which just happened to be a paper weight - and slung it at his head.

"HOW DID I KNOW!"

"How would I not fuckin' know with that shit you pulled earlier." I yelled in frustration. "Goddamnit, Emmett! Why! WHY!"

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO APOLOGIZE. NOT NOW!"

Slumping into my chair - none to graceful - I sighed. "Why Emmett. I'm your brother, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried-"

"Yeah, you tried real fuckin' hard. You wait till we think were gonna die, and you call that trying. You're a coward."

"I know." he whispered. "I tried so hard not to feel this way, but you, of all people should understand how impossible that is."

"So what now, brother. You gonna steal my wife, my life, my everything? Does Bella feel the same way?"

"God no, Jazz. Bella doesn't even know. How could she with you around. Bella loves you Jazz, to a point I could never compete with. I told you that the night we found her."

My head snapped at that one. "For one, that question was rhetorical. I _know_ you're not gonna steal my wife. Because we both know I will end you. And I _know_ the kind of relationship Bella and I share and I _know _you _can't_ compete with it."

He seemed to pout at that, but I could give a shit less. I loved my brother, but I loved my wife more and what I told him was the reality. I would kill him and he obviously knew this.

Shit! I really couldn't do this right now. The more I thought about the deception the more I wanted to rip his fuckin' head off.

Emmett seemed to stand with purpose. "If your so certain that nothing can come between you and Bella then what the fuck is the problem!" He yelled slamming a hand on my desk.

And as he asked that simplest of questions I realized I had no clue what I was so angry about. "I don't know… God Em. How would you feel?"

It really wasn't his fault for falling in love with her. Bella just seemed to do that to you. And as his big brother I should have seen it long ago, but I was blind to his pain only thinking of my own.

"I guess I'm just as mad at myself. I should have known." I told him a lot more gently than I was feeling."

Thoughts and images filtered through again, threatening to consume me once again. What in the fuck was I going to do about this? Am I even going to tell Bella? What about Rose? This shit would kill her and she's already has jealousy issues with Bella anyways.

"Is everything alright in here." A soft and very familiar called from the hallway. Though it was familiar I hadn't really heard it much in a long time. I spun on heels to see the beautiful face of my wife. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes hungrily took her in. She was just as stunning as the first time I laid sights on her. Her long chestnut hair framed her creamy heart shaped face. Wearing a cashmere empire waist sweater dress showing off her baby bump.

Emmett seemed to be just as enraptured with Bella as I was and I found myself growling at him before I could stop it. To which he nodded his head and averted his eyes.

That's right fucker, I'm not through with you.

"Everything's fine, baby." I told her as I made my way across the room to take her soft hand in mine. I kissed her forehead gingerly as I asked, "What are you doin' out of bed, darlin."

She smiled and a certain glow seemed to take over. "I just couldn't stay in there any longer. One more shopping story from Alice and I think my head would have fucking exploded."

I couldn't tell you exactly what in that statement I found so damn funny but I laughed harder than I had in months. This is what I missed. My sweet girl just being herself and picking on Alice.

With her smiling at me like this, with her eyes bright with mirth and her skin glowing with pregnancy I found myself growing animalistic. I was hard already, painfully slow and the urge to show she was mine in every way seemed to get the better of me.

I am a man after all. A man who hasn't felt the warm carnal pleasures of his wife's lips in far too long. In one stride I had her pinned, gently, to my office door as I claimed her sweet pouty lips with mine. Her taste, indescribable.

As my hands nimbly discovered her curves once more I heard a throaty moan that almost had me fucking her right here in front of Emmett. He could go to hell.

"Jazz," she whispered as my hands found her round ass and my lips descended on her long neck. "Baby," she called again when the only answer I could give her was a "Mmmhmm" as I ground my aching member into her side. I was a man on a mission.

The sound of a mumbled 'bastard' and the scraping of chair legs on the hardwood was enough to know that Emmett had finally taken the hint and vacated the room.

About fuckin' time.

Tweaking a supple nipple through her dress Bella arched into me and let out a harsh moan of 'yes' and I could only smile into her chest as my other hand started working her hem of her dress upwards. Gods, how I had dreamt of this reunion. Dreamt of how her naked flesh would feel and taste under the gentle menstruation of my tongue. How warm, tight and slick she would feel as I entered her again and again. Eliciting these naughty sound and words from her precious mouth.

"Fuck…Jazz.." She cried out as I slipped a single digit under the lacy confines of her panties and made a single sweep up her drenched slit. And my God, she was practically soaked with need.

Making another circle around the bud of her engorged clit she cried out again. "Jasper…I need…" She must have been rounding on her first orgasm because it seemed my beauty couldn't form a complete sentence.

"What is it, Blackbird? What do you need?" I asked her as I teased her mercilessly, bringing the tip of my finger to her entrance only to remove when she bucked into my hand.

I had always thought myself to be a patient lover. Gifted with the skills to draw out the pleasure of my partner as well as myself. To draw out the moment until ecstasy was met. But when my little woman, flushed and ready moaned out the simple word 'Cum', all was lost.

I think I even growled when she wrapped her long legs around my waist as I picked her up. She kissed me forcefully claiming me as I intended to claim her and it was all I could do to kick the door shut behind me as we made way to my desk. Before I could register what was happening Bella had used one arm in a sweeping motion to devoid the items from my desk and our clothing was being ripped and pulled at from all angles. I felt like I was a teenager again, so desperate to get your girlfriend into the sack before your parents got home after school.

The passion was intense and as amazing as it always had been. When Bella had mostly removed her dress I positioned her on the ledge of the large oak table I used for office equipment. I had to taste her and should anyone be stupid enough to walk through that door - given the nature of the sounds coming from her - I would probably shoot them.

Scratch that. I would fucking shoot them.

I didn't get time to contemplate it long though before Bella had her hands in my hair and my face buried in her dripping folds. "Fuck yes, Jazz, just like that baby."

It seemed my wife wished for the reigns tonight and I could deny her nothing. Dr. Hasenoehrl had explained that she might be dominating in the bedroom for a while due to the nature of her kidnapping he said it would make her feel more in control of the situation and it would give her back the confidence that Caius had nearly stolen from her. Me, I loved it. I thought it was hot to have my wife grinding on my face like a mad woman and screaming at me to make her cum.

I wasn't about to complain.

Normally I would have teased her, licking in long slow circles until she begged me for release. But tonight she was having none of it and I decided to dive right in and go for the kill.

As my mouth found strong purchase on Bella's throbbing clit my fingers moved into action entering one at a time until Bella threw herself back and let out a long string of profanities while she rode out the first of many orgasms I brought her that night.

It was nearing two AM when Bella was once again sleeping peacefully in our bed, a slight smile on her face even in her dreamy state. I tried many times myself to sleep but found that the Emmett issue still weighed heavily on my mind. Even after the talk with Alistair not even two hours ago.

"_What the fuck am I going to do about this." I growled pouring myself yet another glass of whisky. Getting drunk was no where near the plan I had to figure this shit out but I had to do something to kill the knots forming in my stomach and the honey brown liquid went down so smooth._

_Alistair, who had been watching me pace the length of Carlisle's study for over an hour -I hadn't the heart to take him to my office where I had just thoroughly fucked his daughter not even hours ago - furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. _

"_Lad," he sighed running a hand through his long shaggy hair in frustration. "Ders notin dat boy can do t' make ya feel any better right now. And ders notin ya can do t' fix it. If he loves her, he loves her. Puttin' a bullet in his head now would only make it worse."_

_I knew he was right, and in all honesty, I had no real desire to kill my brother if I didn't have to. "That's just it, I don't want him dead. I just want him to not be in love with my wife."_

_Alistair laughed; long and hard. "Good luck wit dat, my boy! I'm sure ye brother didn't want ya t' love her either, but it didn't stop ya did it?"_

_I smirked at him. "No, I suppose it didn't." _

_I knew damn well what he was trying to get at but Damnit! That just wasn't good enough._

"_Jasper, she's home son, just take comfort in knowin it be yer bed the lass be in."_

_As I slumped into the chair next to him he pulled a Cuban from his coat and passed it to me. "Now, me boy, tell me about the wee ones. I want t' know how me grandbabies is doin." _

_I couldn't help it, I just laughed. Here I was about to have a mental breakdown because my brother admitted to me he's been in love with my wife for years and Alistair is trying to bribe information out of me before Aro can find out. Some people never change._

We talked for quite a while about the twins and my thoughts and idea's of moving us away from the manor shortly. I wanted it to be just the two of us for awhile, but I had no idea on how to broach the subject with Bella. She had only just arrived home in her mind and I wasn't to sure she would be so willing to leave again so soon.

I tossed and turned all night and when the sun finally started to peek through the sheer curtains of the bedroom windows. I had, had enough. My head was splitting from the whisky and I was more than ready to confront the family and Bella. Even in my agrivation I couldn't stop the huge and I'm sure stupid looking grin off my face as I rolled on my side to watch my slumbering wife.

Her hair was beyond the resemblance of a birds nest and she was so peaceful even as the drool trickled down her chin. I kissed her forehead sweetly before rising and finding my pajama's. It was time to face the music and let the cat outta the bag. I just hoped everyone would understand.


	32. Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>*Squeals* Italian Swans and Irish Guns was nominated for Best MobMafia story to vote please go to: thetomatosoupaward(.)blogspot(.)com voting is finished on Sept. 22 so get those votes in. =)

* * *

><p>Just a quick shout out to all of those who have read and review, I really thank you, I never in a million years thought this story would do so well being my first. But truly thank you from the bottom of my heart. And for you especially faithful readers (You know who you are) you will never know how much it means to me. Thank you all.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirty <strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jasper**_

_**.**_

Sitting in Carlisle's study I became resolved. I had made my decision and I was determined to follow through. I was going to tell the family well…something at least.

But what would I tell Bella? Would she even believe me if I told her the truth?

Did I even want that for her? How could I tell her that the man she grew up with as a brother was in love with her? She excepted my love for her but I guess, in a way, that was different. We had never looked on one another as siblings, it was always just a deep friendship.

Carlisle's face had become terribly ashen when I told him my plans for the future, and I worried for a moment that he might pass out.

"I don't understand, son." Carlisle was understandably confused. I had told him of my plans to leave the family for a while and work as lead from one of our homes scattered around the world. I hadn't told Carlisle why I was leaving and I was trying to avoid that conversation at all costs. I wanted to tell Bella first before confronting the family with this.

Too bad it didn't happen that way.

It took about half as long for Carlisle to say that he didn't understand than it took for the rest of the family - Emmett included - to join us. They must have been eves-dropping from the door. Problem was, I hadn't told Carlisle the sensitive nature that caused me to force my hand.

"Carlisle, just trust me when I say that it is imperative to the family that Bella and I leave for a time." I told him, praying against odds that he would understand and not question me further. Yeah, that didn't happen.

Esme, Alice, Garrett, Rosalie and Emmett had entered the conversation about a half an hour ago. None could understand the haste at which I wished to leave, except maybe Emmett. Well, I know he understood but I could tell he didn't agree with me. Oh fucking well. Fucker could kiss my ass.

"This is bullshit, Jazz." Emmett scowled and I fought the urge to publicly humiliate him by knocking him the fuck out in front of the family.

"Bullshit?" I questioned irritably. "You mother fucker, lets not talk about this, shall we?" I asked as anger laced my voice.

Didn't he understand? I was doing him a favor by leaving. I had not informed Rosalie, nor the rest of the Cullen's of Emmett's betrayal and I was determined to keep it that way. I would rather leave and let myself cool down than cause another rift in the family as Edward had done.

"You know, Jasper," Rosalie spat as she approached. "You nearly get my sister killed with your stupidity and you have the nerve to try and take her from _my _family? Well, fuck you!" She raised a perfectly manicured hand to strike me and I would have let her - I don't fuckin' hit women, especially not family, but just before the moment of impact a thin unpolished hand snatched Rosalie's arm.

_Damn, I didn't even hear her come in._

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Bella asked in confused anger as she shoved Rosalie's arm away as if it had burned her.

"Jasper wants to move away, just the two of you and we are trying to understand, why?" Esme broke in and I was thankful that she had. I could see the need to undermine me burning on the tip of my brother's tongue and I'm not sure If I could stop myself from severely hurting him should he open his mouth.

Bella looked shocked by Esme's words but not at all opposed to them. Thank god, it would make things so much easier with Bella on my side through this.

"Is it true?" She asked me then and all I could do was give a terse nod. I dared not open my mouth for fear of Emmett's secret to come tumbling out. I felt like shit and torn in every direction. I knew Rosalie needed to know - on some conscious level, anyway - but couldn't bring myself to break her heart. If anyone was going to do that it would be Emmett himself.

"Why?" Bella asked me softly coming to stand at my side, her way of supporting me, I suppose.

"Yes, why?" Emmett sneered and I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say 'really?'

"I have my reasons." I said sternly and just like that I was done with this conversation. My original plans had been shot to shit. I had wanted to speak privately with Carlisle, to explain my reasoning for leaving so abruptly, but now that time had passed. If Emmett and the other's kept this up I would have no choice but to out him.

Bella eyes searched mine for a moment. Looking for what, I had no idea, but whatever it was she was seeking she seemed to find. She smiled softly at me then and nodded her head. "Well, I stand by your decision."

"NO!" Emmett roared, breaking away from the others and dropping on his knees in front of Bella. Red hot anger tore at me and it was all I could do not to snap his neck.

"Em?" Bella asked cautiously, as the rest of the family stood by with wide eyes, save for Carlisle and Rosalie. _Odd._

Fat tears rolled down his face as he sobbed into Bella's skirt chanting, "Please don't go," over and over.

Bella's eyes were bulging and confused, but Rosalie's softened as she knelt beside her husband in an attempt to pry him from the shaking legs of my wife.

Carlisle took a few tentative steps in my direction and it was then I realized that Bella wasn't the only one shaking, he was scared shitless. "Jasper, I take it you know?"

I could only glare at my uncle. He had known all this time and never said anything but more surprisingly was Rosalie. Had she known all along as well?

"Know what?" Bella said finally breaking me from the holes I was staring into the side of Carlisle's head and I could only come to the realization that everything was about to come spilling out. "What the fuck are you talking about."

"Well, brother," I sneered. "Here's your big chance. Go ahead try and steal my life."

Bella's eyes widened as she came to the realization of what I just said. "I…I don't understand." She said shakily, tears catching in her throat. I wanted to go to her and tell her it was nothing and that everything would be alright, but _fuckin'_ Emmett just couldn't keep his mouth shut, so what could I do? The cat was out of the bag and all I could do was stand here and let him try and take my wife from me. I would kill him that much was for certain but what if she felt the same way? No! No…I knew she loved me, but I was still scared how she was going to handle all of this, and so soon after her ordeal.

"Bella-" Carlisle tried to cut in but I stopped him with the raise of my hand.

"No," I said sternly, letting him know from the authority in my voice that was not backing down, he wouldn't have his way on this. "He get's to do this himself." I turned to Rosalie and gave her a pointed look. "No one will do this for him, I wasn't going to say anything yet, but he opened his mouth, now he can tell Bella himself.

"Emmett," she quietly called, tears streaming down her face. "Is it true?"

"Yes," He answered, though it was muted by his face still being buried in Bella's legs as he held on like a greedy child. My temper was getting the better of me again and I knew this needed to end, fast.

"Tell her, _brother!" _I sneered again. When he refused to do so Rosalie whispered something indiscernible into his ear, he only sobbed harder refusing to let Bella go.

"Emmett, I swear on everything that I am, you will tell her or God help you I'll-"

"I'm in love with you." he said clear as a bell. My eyes jutted down to were he still knelt, but now he held both of her hands in his. "I have been most of my life." he lowered his head to nuzzle her hands and I nearly came unglued.

Before I could fire off a string of curses in his direction my fierce little tigers head snapped up and her eyes were ablaze with anger. She was practically snarling, "And you knew?" She directed at Carlisle. He nodded his head shamefully. "And you?" she turned to the woman she had considered her sister as much if not more than Alice. She too, nodded.

Bella pulled back from Emmett like he had burned her and turned to look at me with tear filled eyes, distrust seeped from her entire being. "And you, when did you know?"

"Just last night, when you came into my office I was confronting him about it. Trust me, blackbird, I've learned my lesson when it comes to keeping things from you, I just didn't want to do this here _in front of the entire family_. But it seems some of them knew already." I said my own distrust coming out with my words.

She nodded then and quietly whispered. "I'm going to pack. I need sometime on my own with my husband to think about this." She said starting to leave the room, but stopped. "Emmett, I'm not doing this to hurt you, but I love you like a brother and we can never have anything more than that. I'm sorry." She was nearly sobbing as hard as he when she said her quiet goodbye before leaving the room.

I turned back to my uncle as the rage seeped in. "If you weren't my blood I'd kill you. Keep that in mind while I'm away. We will speak of this again, but as _my wife _said we need some time to discuss what this will mean for us all as well."

I said no more and even though I longed to indulge Esme and Alice in a goodbye hug I knew they both wanted, I simply could not. I had to get out of that room before I broke the promise I had made to myself that I would not kill Emmett before I entered the room. To be honest I never thought he would make such a fool of himself as he did. But I softened and my anger somewhat abated when I thought back to how love sick I was with one formally Bella Swan.

I knew what had to happen now, and the only real question was where did we really want to go?

As I headed off in search of the beauty that had forever changed my life, and my world, I could knock the grin from my face. Through all the shitty road's we had already been down and for all the ones left to see. I loved her and she loved me. It took the "Black Swan" to show me what life really meant and to teach me that I still in fact had a heart. She was my world and I hers, and it was a world for the taking and I planned on doing just that.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>*Peaks out from under the desk* Now before you all go Jackie Chan on me I've decided to revamp this story a little and start a sequel. **There will be a sequel! **So no threats. As this was my first fan fiction I think some of my older chapter's need some work and I've already started them. Hopefully the sequel will do just as well. Here's hopin'! *Crosses finger and toes*


End file.
